Sakura e Tomoyo: O primeiro beijo
by Braunjakga
Summary: Essa história precisava ser contada... #lovewon ... ao menos na minha imaginação e a de todos os fãs do casal #SakuTomo! - Sakura&Tomoyo
1. Sakura não é um dinossauro!

Sakura e Tomoyo: o primeiro beijo

Escrita por Braunjagka

Quinta feira

Capítulo I – Sakura não é um dinossauro!

 _Na sala, estão Toya e Sakura; Sakura assiste à um dorama com o seu irmão enquanto Tsukishiro Yukito entra na casa, para estudar com o irmão de Sakura_

Era quinta-feira, à noite, início da primavera. Sakura já estava preparada para retornar às aulas, agora como aluna do quinto ano da escola Tomoeda. Enquanto descansava em sua casa, Sakura assistia a um _dorama_ que passava em sua televisão, junto com o seu irmão, Touya, que insistentemente a irritava, e neste dia não seria exceção.

O dorama que Sakura assistia era "India – a love history", e um trecho lhe chamou a atenção, onde os personagens Maya e Bahuan trocavam uma confidência, e Sakura observava com bastante atenção:

– Bahuan, você teria coragem de desafiar a sociedade e tudo o que eles pensam sobre nós pra sermos felizes Bahuan? - Disse Maya, entristecia

– Maya não me forçe a tomar decisões difíceis; eu sou um dálit, um impuro, nascido dos pés de Brahma, e você é uma vaixá da casta dos comerciantes, há uma grande distância entre nós"

– Olhe quem está falando de distâncias Bahuan, justamente você; você quem deveria lutar contra essa sociedade injusta em que vivemos, mas você faz justamente o contrário."

– Maya entenda, justamente por haver essa grande distância entre nossas famílias que seu pai nunca iria me aceitar, seria uma luta difícil, não sei se venceria"

– Mas por ser difícil é que vale a pena lutar Bahuan; não pense em que o meu pai iria achar ou a minha família, pense em nossa felicidade e nada mais" - disse Maya, com um olhar angustiado.

– Eu posso tentar Maya, mas não sei se vou conseguir, mas eu só sei de uma coisa Maya" - retrucou Bahuan, com um olhar firme.

– Então me diga Bahuan, o que você decidiu? - disse Maya angustiada.

– Eu não posso viver sem você, você é meu amor, você é a minha vida, em seus olhos eu vejo todas as nossas memórias juntos Maya, isso eu não posso apagar!

– Da mesma forma Bahuan em nossos olhos estão gravados nossos nomes e nada e nem ninguém pode apagar isso de nós.

– Mesmo que você esteja com outro Maya, eu sempre procurarei por você, seu nome, seus cabelos, seu perfume nos olhos de outras moças, mas nunca vou encontrar como eu encontro nos seus olhos.

Neste instante Maya e Bahuan se aproximam, trocando entre si um olhar apaixonado; no fim eles se abraçam e se beijam, em um beijo ardente e apaixonado, provocando a reação de Sakura:

– Hoê! Bahuan lute por seu amor Bahuan, não deixe Maya escapar assim.

– Eu não sabia que os dinossauros sentiam amor – disse Touya em tom irônico.

– Eu não sou um dinossauro! – Diz Sakura, jogando uma almofada no irmão, mas Touya desvia. – Como você é irritante.

– Felizmente almofadas não são pedregulhos.

– Eu não vou ficar mais dando bola pra você!

Sakura se irrita com o comentário do irmão, mas a cena da novela lhe faz lembrar de Yukito, seu Yukito-san, e lhe faz pensar:

– Yukito-san! Como eu adoraria que nossa história de amor fosse como a do Bahuan e da Maya, superando obstáculos pra sermos felizes juntinhos! Imagine nós nos apaixonado e enfrentando a sociedade, você com seus 17 anos e eu com meus 11 anos! Ah Yukito-san! Como seria nosso primeiro beijo? Ardente e apaixonado como o da Maya e do Bahuan? Só de pensar eu já fico Hanyan Yukito-san! Como você me faz ficar feliz com alguns momentos de felicidade como esses somente pensando em você Yukito-san!

Enquanto Sakura se derretia em amores por Yukito, entrando em seu modo Hanyan e abraçando apaixonadamente a almofada, Touya fez Sakura voltar a realidade, jogando uma almofada na irmã:

– No que você está pensando monstrinho? No seu namorado? Não vai me dizer que é pirralho do aluno transferido de Hong Kong.

– Sakura não é um dinossauro! - diz Sákura com os punhos fechados - E ele não é meu namorado! Está mais para meu rival, e além disso ele tem aquela prima irritante dele que diz que vai casar com ele! Portanto não tem chance nenhuma de ser ele!

– Se não é ele então quem é?

Neste momento a campainha toca, interrompendo a briga dos irmãos. Sakura vai atendê-la e se depara com nada menos que Yukito-san, seu Yukito-san:

– Konbanwa Sakura-chan!

– Yukito-san! E-e-ntre por favor, vou preparar um chá – dizia Sákura com os olhos brilhando e a face vermelha, como de costume, como sempre encontrava seu Yukito-san. Yukito achava graça no gesto e já começava a olhar que esses gestos falavam mais da garota do que ele próprio imaginava. Neste momento Touya aparece.

– Oyasumi Yukito-san, e ai trouxe os meus Cds de volta?

– Trouxe sim, estão aqui na mochilha; desculpe por interromper alguma coisa, estava olhando pela janela e vi que você e Sakura estava tendo uma conversa animada, e não queria interrompê-la.

– Que nada Yukito, eu e o dinossauro apenas estávamos conversando sobre o namorado dela, aquele menino transferido de Hong Kon...

– Ele não é meu namorado! - grita Sakura da cozinha, onde estava preparando um chá e pegando alguns biscoitos para servir ao Yukito. Neste momento Yukito sorri e continua a conversa com Touya:

– Hehehe! Chega a ser até engraçado imaginar que a Sakura já está crescendo e em breve vai começar a se relacionar com os outros meninos; me lembro dela quando ainda era uma criança e brincávamos juntos os três; como o tempo passa.

– Pois é...

Enquanto conversavam a caminho da sala, Sakura traz os biscoitos e o chá para Yukito, sorrindo alegremente e se esquecendo dos problemas com o irmão; apenas pensava no momento mágico criado pela visita de Yukito, e das chances que sempre perdia para expressar seus sentimentos pelo rapaz, mas sempre buscava agradá-lo de todo o coração com cada pequeno gesto que fazia, desde um simples chá até um bolo ou um obentou.

Sakura não odiava o irmão, só achava que ele era petulante demais nos momentos mais inconvenientes, como no café da manhã ou na sala, nos momentos de descanso, mas sentia o enorme amor emanado por ele, pois ele sempre buscava protegê-la nos momentos de perigo. A petulância de Touya aumentava a medida que o tempo passava, talvez por ciumes da irmã; era fato, Sakura estava crescendo e em breve seria uma mocinha, uma adolescente e por fim uma mulher adulta, e teria sua vida, suas paixões e decepções, o que fazia com que Touya não suportasse ver o sofrimento da irmã, ainda mais quando Syaoran se mudou para Tomoeda. O rapaz podia ser um potencial futuro namorado de Sakura, (afinal faltou coragem, faltou ousadia, venceu o óbvio, isso é uma vergonha CLAMP! e) os dois estavam sempre juntos a algum tempo, e ele teria de aguentar ver a sua irmã crescendo, mas em seu coração ela sempre seria seu "dinossauro".

Sakura aparece na sala com o chá e os biscoitos e os serve para Touya e Yukito; Touya já reparava no comportamento de Sakura quando o amigo aparecia em casa; Sakura era capaz de mudar de um comportamento agressivo para um carinhoso em instantes, bastava tocar no nome de Yukito para ocorrer a mudança; sabendo disso ele faz mais uma de suas brincadeiras sem graça, mas agora irritando profundamente Sakura:

– Ei dinossauro, o único que pode te irritar aqui sou eu hein? Nada de trazer o aluno transferido pra cá ouviu?

– Eu já disse mais de mil vezes Sákura não é um dinossauro e ele não é meu namorado!

– Então por quem você ficou aí abraçando e beijando a almofada do sofá? Vai me dizer que foi por que você se apaixonou por aquele boneco amarelo esquisito de asas no seu quarto?

– Ele não é um boneco! Hoê! - exclama Sakura, sentindo que havia dito demais. Era duro entregar a existência de Kero-chan, principalmente quando seu irmão desconfiava o bastante das saídas repentinas e súbitas de Sakura da casa, principalmente tarde da noite. Sakura desconfiava que seu irmão já sabia e ao mesmo tempo não sabia de tal aventura secreta para capturar as cartas Clow, mas mesmo assim deixava o assunto em aberto.

– Vai me dizer então que é o Yukit... ai!

Sakura não deixa o irmão continuar a falar e lhe dá mais um de seus pisões no pé do irmão, mas dessa vez com mais força do que de costume; Toya sentiu e dessa vez viu que pegou pesado ao falar de algo tão pessoal da irma, seu amor por Yukito, na frente do melhor amigo e dela; sabia que se haveria de ser seria, independente de suas brincadeiras, mas seria na hora certa em que Sakura e Yukito resolvessem ter uma conversa mais séria.

Nesse instante Sakura ficou com o rosto vermelho como brasa, seu coração palpitava forte, sentindo seu sangue circular por todo o seu corpo. Yukito também corou com a afirmação, sempre mantendo a compostura, mas dessa vez ele também sentiu o impacto da afirmação de Touya em seu coração. Não imaginava que Sakura poderia sentir sentimentos mais sérios por ele, mas sabia que era possível, ainda mais depois do evento de natal, no seu aniversário, em que a garota e ele ganharam entradas para o parque de diversões. Ela com todo o carinho do mundo lhe entregou um pequeno boneco seu, e Yukito sabia o quanto Sakura detesta artesanato e é ruim na matéria, mas superar o ódio e condensar todo o amor que ela sente por ele naquele presente era mágico.

– Como você é cruel nii-chan! Como você é cruel!

– Sakura-chan, não vá, venha aqui!

Sakura correu as escadas da casa correndo e chorando até o quarto, batendo forte a porta após ter seu segredo revelado, despertando a revolta de Yukito:

– Touya, você pegou pesado com ela! Deveria lhe pedir desculpas!

Touya sabia que o amigo raramente se irritava e procurava acalmar as brigas, até as que ele, Touya, criava, e vê-lo irritado o fez ficar com remorso pelo que fez:

– Tem razão, eu fui muito duro com ela.

– Controle-se, você a magoou e a irritou o tempo todo, deveria ser menos ciumento Toya e mais gentil com ela; ela está crescendo e é esse tipo de coisa que mais a deixa sensível. Vou conversar com ela

– Agora não Touya, ela está trancada no quarto agora e não quer ver ninguém

– Não saio daqui sem falar com ela e sem ouvir as suas desculpas!

– Está bem, reconheço meu erro; não pense que é só você que se magoa com isso, eu também fico magoado.


	2. Virgens apaixonadas

_Sakura está no quarto, deitada em sua cama chorando com a revelação feita pelo irmão e desabafando com o Kero:_

-Hoe Kero-chan! Como o nii-san é cruel!

-Acalme-se, acalme-se Sakura, não houve nada de mais! Afinal é típico de seu irmão fazer esse tipo de brincadeira.

-Isso não foi brincadeira Kero-chan! Isso foi uma revelação de muito mau gosto feita pelo nii-san; e agora como eu vou olhar para a cara do Yukito-san, com ele sabendo que eu gosto muito dele!? Hoee!

Sakura estava muito preocupada com o que o irmão havia dito. Não sabia como falar com Yukito após o ocorrido, não sabia nem como olhar para a cara dele. Sakura temia se revelar para Yukito, pois não sabia a reação dele, e nem mesmo sentia que o sentimento do rapaz era recíproco. Temia ser rejeitada, não queria acabar tão cedo com aquela fantasia que criara com Yukito.

Yukito era um rapaz perfeito. Gentil, educado e inteligente, qualidades que Sakura e qualquer menina valorizava em um rapaz. Não sabia quando aquilo tudo começou, toda aquela admiração que sentia por Yukito. Talvez pela amizade de Yukito com o irmão os fizessem se aproximar, e com essa aproximação vieram os contrastes entre os dois.

Sakura nunca havia conhecido a mãe de perto como o seu irmão havia conhecido; havia morrido dois anos após o seu nascimento, e era raro ter alguma memória dela. Seu irmão e seu pai eram as únicas pessoas que conviviam com ela e a protegiam de todos os perigos. O único problema dessa relação foi o enorme medo de fantasmas que a menina criara, graças ao terror imposto por seu irmão para não visitar áreas muito escuras ou vazias, principalmente à noite.

Touya era frio e duro no trato com ela e Sakura detestava o jeito frio do irmão. Ao conhecer Yukito não tinha como não se apaixonar pelo rapaz. Ele é carinhoso, gentil e amigo, tem a enorme capacidade de confortá-la em todos os perigos, ainda mais quando Touya a ameaçava com histórias sobre fantasmas.

Toda vez que chorava Sakura encontrava abrigo nas palavras de Yukito, sentia cada pequeno gesto do rapaz como um raio de sol que a esquentava no frio inverno que seu irmão representava. Desde um doce que o rapaz dava para a menina até uma simples presença ou lembrança era um conforto para Sakura. Para Sakura, Yukito não era apenas o amigo do irmão, era o homem que amava e a fazia feliz, era a pessoa que tinha decidido passar os momentos tristes e felizes da vida, e a medida em que ia envelhecendo Sakura queria cada vez mais a presença do rapaz em sua vida, em cada pequeno momento, em cada festa ou parque de diversões.

Yukito era o eleito de Sakura para a primeira vez em tudo, até mesmo do primeiro beijo, o momento mais importante da vida de uma garota. Mas Sakura não era apressada e grudenta como muitas meninas de sua idade o eram. Sua grande inspiração era Rika-chan, a quem considerava como sendo a garota mais madura de sua classe. Rika-chan buscava se aproximar aos poucos do Terada-sensei, fazendo reconhecer seu grande amor por ele em cada pequeno gesto, em cada pequeno ato. Com Yukito não seria diferente.

Sakura buscava agradar o rapaz em cada ocasião em que podia ficar ao seu lado, e sentia que Yukito fazia o mesmo por ela, mas ela não sabia o que se passava no coração de Yukito. Não queria mostrar muito de si, mas como reagir após seu irmão ter escancarado o seu coração para Yukito? Como olhar nos olhos castanhos e pegar nos cabelos cinzentos de Yukito? Quem sabe Kero-chan, a besta do lacre, aquele ser mágico bonachão dotado de uma sabedoria milenar pudesse ajudá-la. Ou não:

\- Sakura o que o seu irmão falou não significa nada. O que você falar é mais importante. Lembre-se: você é a dona de seu coração e uma cardcaptor! Quando o coração de Yukito estiver pronto você irá com tudo para cima dele, fará o seu "release" e terá seu Yukito-san pertinho de si!

As palavras de Kero não fizeram diminuir as lágrimas, mas fizeram com que se animasse um pouco mais, afinal Kero sabia animá-la em momentos assim, onde o céu havia desabado sobre a terra e nenhuma esperança havia mais:

\- Tem razão Kero-chan! O nii-san só falou o que ele acha e não o que eu sinto!

\- É isso mesmo Sakura, só você sabe o que você sente e só você pode revelar o que sente e na hora que achar apropriado fazer isso, e você o fará com toda certeza!

\- Mas Kero-chan, as palavras do nii-san foram tão impactantes que eu não poderia deixar de me sentir mal, de me sentir envergonhada pelo que ele disse...

\- E você já parou pra pensar que uma reação dessas só faria com que o Yukio suspeitasse cada vez mais do seu amor por ele? Só pelo fato de você fugir já deu pra perceber que as palavras do seu nii-san te afetaram de alguma forma.

\- Hoe! é verdade Kero-chan! Eu posso ter me entregado quando eu fugi para o quarto e nem pensei nisso! Kero-chan, acho que vou ficar ainda mais mau pelo que aconteceu! Hoe!

Depois do que Kero disse, Sakura começou a chorar; não havia pensado no impacto de suas ações, só em cada palavra dita pela boca do irmão. Começou a pensar em Tomoyo, e em quanto a amiga e parceira de todas as horas era controlada em suas emoções, sempre mantendo a serenidade, não importa o momento, até mesmo diante das mais violentas cartas Clow, como a Watery. Sakura desejou aquela serenidade para si, desejava ter se mantido calma e não ser tão explosiva diante de seu irmão e de Yukito.

\- Ah Tomoyo-chan, como eu gostaria que estivesse aqui comigo hoje, neste instante, me consolando minha amiga! Hoe! Como é duro ter de suportar tudo isso sozinha.

\- Ah! Eu nunca vou entender mesmo essas virgens apaixonadas!

\- Você fala isso porque nunca se apaixonou Kero-chan!

\- E desde quando você sabe que eu nunca me apaixonei? Eu só acho que é muita besteira você ficar ai chorando e se lamentando por uma coisa que o seu irmão disse! E a minha companhia não é o bastante dinossaura?

Kero sentiu uma ponta de ciumes com o que Sakua havia dito, o mesmo ciumes que tinha com o "pirralho", agora estava sentindo por Tomoyo. Da mesma forma Sakura sentiu raiva com a provocação de Kero, não gostava de ser chamada de dinossaura, mas sabia o quanto Kero podia ser irritante quando ele queria, e aquele momento não era para se ficar irritada.

Sakura olhou para o celular que a amiga havia dado e pensou em telefonar, desabafar, sair daquela confusão criada por seu irmão e por Kero, quando de repente a porta de seu quarto bateu:

\- Está tudo bem Sakura-chan? Quero falar com você.

\- Yukito-san! (olhando para kero, aflita) Se esconda Kero-chan!

\- Ok, ok

Kero voltou a ficar em posição de boneco inanimado junto aos outros que Sakura possuía próximos à janela, sempre suando frio como sempre, temendo ser descoberto, escondido por entre os demais para evitar ser visto por Yukito (ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia vê-lo). Sakura correu e foi abrir a porta do quarto, não tão animada como antes e sim hesitante depois do ocorrido.

\- Sakura-chan, eu preciso falar com você, podemos conversar?

\- Yukito-san, eu não estou com muita vontade de conversar agora com você, estava pensando em ligar para Tomoyo, passar um tempo na casa dela pra acalmar toda essa confusão.

\- Você se importaria em ir comigo até o parque do pinguim? Sabe eu estou muito bravo com Toya depois do que ele te disse e também gostaria de conversar à sós com você, só nós dois, o que você acha?

-B-b-em, Yukito-san, espere na sala, eu vou me arrumar e já saímos então.

-Ok, estou te esperando.

O rapaz fechou a porta, e bastava a imagem dele para Sakura sair de seu oceano de tristeza para uma praia ensolarada de alegria. Nunca havia imaginado que vê-lo novamente a faria melhor, ainda mais a deixava mais otimista, além de fazê-la entrar em seu "modo hanyan":

\- Yukuto-san! Como você me faz feliz Yukito San!

Kero já respirava aliviado após a saída do rapaz, mas o alívio não durou muito tempo, pois imediatamente após a saída do rapaz, Sakura o agarrou e o abraçou com toda a força que Kero pensou que iria ficar sufocado:

\- Sakura me solte, se não eu vou morrer sufocado!

\- Desculpa Kero-chan, é que estou tão animada com o convite de Yukito! Um encontro no parque do pinguim esta hora da noite e com o Yukito-san! HOE!

Kero se admirava com a capacidade de Sakura de transmutar seu sentimento de tristeza para um de alegria em poucos segundos. Não era para menos, afinal a menina era dotada de magia e era a cardcaptor escolhida por ele, o grande Kerberos, a besta do lacre. Com a mesma felicidade com que suportava as chateações do irmão e com a força que sustentava sua filosofia de "sorrir sempre" não importa a ocasião, Kerberos pensava consigo mesmo que se Sakura e Clow Reed tivessem se conhecido ela seria uma grande alquimista sob sua orientação, com um potencia de ficar tão poderosa quanto o próprio Clow.

Kero realmetne estava certo. Não havia necessidade alguma de se preocupar com a resposta de seu irmão, a única preocupação era ser feliz, não importa o que; se Sakura tivesse mais experiência com certeza compreenderia o que Kero queria dizer.

Sakura se vestiu apressadamente e caminhou até a porta, onde seu Yukito-san a estava esperando.

Ao chegarem no parque do pinguim, Yukito sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, comprou-lhes uma pipoca, e os dois começaram a trocar as suas mais íntimas confidências, sob a lua crescente, quase cheia, os dois juntinhos; era como se Sakura estivesse se declarando com seus próprios gestos, pois o seu irmão já havia se encarregado de verbalizar o resto. Apoiou a cabeça no braço esquerdo e no peito do amado e começaram a conversar:

\- Não tem problema de ficar assim com você Yukito-san? O nii-san já estragou tudo mesmo.

\- (sorrindo) Que nada Sakura-chan! Se você não fizesse eu mesmo me apoiaria em você.

\- Não liga pro que ele disse não Yukito-san, ele sempre procura alguma coisa pra me irritar, mas dessa vez colocou você no meio.

\- (acariciando os cabelos da moça) Quem disse que eu ligo Sakura-chan? Eu só me importo com o que você me diz e com a sua felicidade; você é como uma irmã para mim, não gosto de vê-la triste e nem daqueles que te fazem magoar.

\- (com o rosto vermelho e esquentando) essa "irmãzinha" também quer te ver feliz Yukito-san, faço tudo por sua felicidade, se me pedir um chá, um obentou eu vou te fazer com todo o carinho, até mesmo quando você não pede eu faço.

\- Sabe Sakura-chan, tudo o que sempre fiz por você só fica bom porque eu realmente gosto muito de você Sakura-chan! Se eu não fizesse com amor nada daria certo; você quer me dar um chá e eu quero te dar a lua, aquela lua crescente quase cheia; pena que ela é tão grande para eu segurar com as mãos Sakura-chan; sei que isso é meio meloso e apaixonado, mas se ser meloso e apaixonado enquanto estou com você significar meus reais sentimentos por você que assim seja; eu amo você Sakura-chan, amo como uma irmã e espero te amar muito mais daqui pra frente.

Sakura quase que não acreditava no que acabara de escutar de Yukito. Já imaginava que Yukito uma hora poderia se declarar para Sakura, mas não esperava que fosse em um momento desses e dessa forma. Yukito disse que a amava, como uma irmã e esperava amá-la ainda mais em um futuro próximo, o futuro onde os dois estariam mais maduros para o amor, um amor pleno. Sakura quase não se conteve quando Yukito disse isso e queria confessar todo o amor que sentia por ele, porém ao se lembrar de Tomoyo e sobre quando ela era reservada ao demonstrar as suas emoções, se conteve; e como se sentisse a presença dela como se fosse de uma carta clow, disse à Yukito:

\- Yukito-san, você só me diz isso pra me deixar feliz!

\- Eu quero sua felicidade Sakura-chan! Você já é minha irmã de coração há muito tempo. Desde aquele momento no parque você me faz sentir mais feliz quando estou ao seu lado.

\- Yukito-san...

Ao ver o rapaz se declarar com tanta profundidade e com tanta desinibição, Sakura se sentia mais segura, mais confortável nos braços de Yukito-san; sentia-se mais segura por saber que o rapaz a amava e ela sentia o mesmo por ele; afundou-se nos braços do rapaz e ficaram assim durante um bom tempo, com o rapaz acariciando os seus cabelos. Depois quando estava ficando tarde os dois se levantaram e Sakura falou, sem inibição e sem arrependimentos:

\- Eu também te amo muito Yukito-san!

Os dois se abraçaram fortemente, não como um abraço de amantes, mas como um abraço entre dois irmãos que há muito tempo não se viam e acabaram de se encontrar.

\- Então vamos?

Os dois saíram do quarto e voltaram para a casa dos Kinomoto.

Chegando em casa, Toya os aguardava na escada, e imediatamente se dirigiu à irmã:

\- Me desculpe. Estava preocupado com você, e está ficando tarde já está na hora de dormir.

Sakura sorri e replica ao irmão:

\- Não precisa se desculpar; tive um bom momento com Yukito-san e isso apaga tudo o que passou, não é Yukito-san?

\- Sim Sakura-chan, Oyasumi Sakura-chan, bom sonhos.

\- Oyasumi Yukito-san, uma boa noite!

Os três foram dormir.

\- Eu não ia perder nenhum momento seu Sakura-chan, principalmente nesse encontro seu com o Yukito-san! Como você é bonita Sakura-chan, ainda mais quando está apaixonada assim pelo Yukito-san; seu rosto fica tão bonito e radiante quando está com o homem que ama; você não faz nem ideia de como eu fico quando eu estou ao seu lado – disse, pousando o rosto na palma da mão esquerda.

No parque do pinguim, após o encontro de Sakura com Yukito, uma figura conhecida, de longos cabelos cinzas, olhos púrpura e com uma câmera na mão, acompanhava toda a ação; Era Tomoyo. Tomoyo havia saído com as suas guarda-costas para comprar alguns bonecos na loja da Maki, buscando também inspiração para a próxima roupa de batalha da Sakura. Nem esperava encontrar Sakura no caminho, mas tudo foi uma feliz coincidência para a garota.

Tomoyo amava filmar Sakura, e se sentiu privilegiada em filmar mais um momento de sua melhor amiga, o momento de florescimento de seu amor por Yukito e também o do rapaz pela garota. Sentiu-se beneficiada pelo destino, talvez uma oportunidade oferecida por Nadeshiko para poder demonstrar e sentir o amor da garota pelo rapaz, que de certa forma é o seu amor também; tudo o que a garota sentia também fazia Tomoyo se sentir da mesma forma, se alegre ou triste, sentia-se ligada à garota, e sentia isso a cada dia mais.

FIM DA QUINTA-FEIRA


	3. Todas as manhãs, quando eu acordo

Sexta-feira

Capítulo III – Todas as manhãs, quando eu acordo

 _Sakura desperta após mais um dia e encontra Yukito na cozinha, preparando seu café da manhã_

" _Todas as manhãs quando eu acordo eu me lembro de você, em todos os momentos do meu dia eu não consigo te esquecer " - Roberto Carlos, todas as manhãs_

O despertador no quarto de Sakura tocava, avisando que mais um dia havia começado, mas a garota detestava aquele toque do despertador, e continuava a dormir e sonhar com seu Yukito-san; Percebendo isso, Kero imediatamente viu um oportunidade para mais uma vez despertar a garota, além é claro de fazer uma "graça" com tudo isso:

\- Acorde Sakura, já são horas de se levantar! Aproveite que o Yukito está aqui em casa hoje e vai te levar para a escola!

Sakura ainda não desperta, mas ao ouvir a última fala de Kero começa a despertar, afinal Kero poderia ser o boa-vida que fosse, passando as manhãs e tardes em que não poderia levá-lo à escola jogando videogame, assistindo doramas e animes e lendo mangás que não deixaria de ser a besta do lacre, assustador o suficiente para proteger as cartas clow e assustar a menina de manhã:

\- Yukito-san... hoe! Kero-chan como é que você me desperta com essa sua cara encima dos meus olhos!

\- Bem, bem, já que você não acordava com o despertador eu tive que te acordar com a minha beleza, oras!

\- Isso não é forma de me acordar! Você mais me assusta com essa sua cara do que me desperta com algum tipo de beleza; beleza mesmo só se for a do Yukito-san me despertando; ah Yukito-san!

Sakura entra mais uma vez em seu modo hanyan, e Kero a recoloca na realidade:

\- Ora, ora Sakura, isso não são horas de ficar sonhando acordada, e ainda mais quando o Yukito está te esperando lá em baixo, e se você continuar a fazer barulho assim ele vai pensar que um dinossauro está vivendo aqui!

\- Quem você chamou...? Bem eu não tenho tempo para brigar com você Kero-chan, tenho mais que me arrumar pra escola e ficar bonita para o Yukito-san! Ah que manhã maravilhosa! Hoje vou pra escola com o Yukito-san! Hanyan!

\- Eu realmente não entendo o coração dessas virgens apaixonadas!

Sakura imediatamente escovou os dentes, vestiu a roupa da escola Tomoeda, arrumou-se e desceu as escadas, e ao chegar à cozinha não encontrou com o irmão; ao invés disso apenas encontrou-se com Yukito preparando o obentou:

\- Ohayo Sakura-chan!

\- Ohayo Yukito-san!

Sakura olhou para o retrato da mãe encima da mesa e o saudou como sempre faz todas as manhãs:

\- Ohayo o-ka-san!

\- Como passou a noite Sakura-chan? Dormiu bem?

\- Sim Yukito-san, depois da noite maravilhosa que tivemos ontem não teve como eu não ter dormido bem.

\- Fico feliz Sakura-chan em saber que a nossa noite ontem te ajudou a sentir melhor.

\- E como Yukito-san, só as suas palavras mesmo para me distrair e me aliviar dos aborrecimentos do nii-chan, aliás onde ele está? Ele não estava com você Yukito-san?

\- Sim Sakura-chan, ele estava comigo agora há pouco, mas teve que sair cedo para resolver uns compromissos relacionados ao trabalho dele no restaurante.

\- É verdade, acho que eu ouvi ele falar alguma coisa a respeito disso mesmo.

\- Bem Sakura-chan, pelo menos hoje não tem ninguém pra te aborrecer logo pela manhã.

\- Isso é verdade Yukito-san! Já me basta ter de ouvir todas as manhas quando eu acordo do meu nii-san sobre o barulho que ele diz que eu faço de manhã, seja descendo as escadas ou me trocando no quarto, ah como o nii-san é chato quando ele gosta de ser chato!

\- Tudo bem Sakura-chan, sabe eu como muito, até demais como todos sabem, talvez isso seja um defeito meu, mas ao menos tenho saúde e é isso que importa, da mesma forma que você Sakura-chan; sabe eu gosto de ouvir o som dos seus passos quando você desce as escadas, isso é sinal que você possui vitalidade e energia para o dia todo, triste seria perder essa energia.

\- Ah como você é gentil Yukito-san! Eu não ligo que você coma muito; sabe eu também acho bonito quando vejo você comendo muito.

\- Arigatou Sakura-san; então vamos comer o café da manhã? Fiz do jeito que você gosta.

\- Sim Yukito-san! Itadakimasu!

\- Itadakimasu!

Os dois começaram a comer. Enquanto comia Sakura pensava consigo mesmo como toda aquela manhã era mágica para si, ter o Yukito ao seu lado, preparando o café da manhã e seu obentou da escola com todo o carinho amor como ele sempre faz, mas agora com mais doses de carinho e amor desde a conversa dos dois na última noite. Seria bom que essa cena acontecesse todas as manhãs, todas as tardes e todas as noites; ter o homem a quem ama sempre ao seu lado, a esperar por ela.

Com certeza Sakura gostaria que o rosto que a despertasse nas manhãs fosse o de Yukito, ao invés do rosto assustador de Kero, ao seu lado na cama, lhe desejando um bom dia ardente, como um marido faz com a esposa. Quem sabe isso poderia acontecer no futuro, quem sabe, mas enquanto o futuro não aparece ela ao menos poderia aproveitar a presença do seu Yukito-san, naquela manhã, ao seu lado, sem ninguém para incomodá-los e mais nada.

Terminado o café da manhã os dois se dirigiram às suas escolas, ela em sua Tomoeda e ele em sua escola Senju; a escola era o momento em que eles permaneciam próximos, mas mantidos à distância devido às atividades escolares, exceto no intervalo, onde poderiam se encontrar mais uma vez. Passaram o caminho todo conversando sobre os assuntos do cotidiano:

\- Gotisosama!

\- Gotisosama!

\- A comida estava deliciosa hoje Yukito-san!

\- Arigatou Sakura-san! Você me deixa desajeitado com os seus elogios!

\- (olhando para Yukito e pensando consigo mesma) é você que me deixa desajeitada Yukito-san! Como eu consigo resistir a você depois do que me disse ontem!

\- O que foi Sakura-chan? Algo de errado com o meu rosto?

\- Que nada Yukito-san! Só estou apreciando o sabor da sal comida. E então vamos?

\- Vamos.

Os dois lavaram a louça e pegaram as suas mochilas, Sakura se despediu de Kero.

Sakura calça seus patins e Yukito monta em sua bicicleta, e os dois fazem o mesmo caminho pelas árvores de cerejeiras, que estavam ainda mais rosadas por conta da primavera; Sakura sentia que aquelas cerejeiras estavam especiais hoje, e que as flores de cerejeira formavam um tapete especial para a passagem de Yukito e Sakura, saudando o amor existente entre eles:

\- Então Sakura-chan, como estão as coisas na Escola, estudando muito?

\- Bastante Yukito-san! O Quinto ano é bem diferente do quarto e as exigências só fazem aumentar, tenho que ficar mais focada nas minhas atividades e trabalhos.

\- O quinto ano é assim mesmo Sakura-chan! Ficamos mais responsáveis.

\- Já te contei Yukito-san que a Mizuki-sensei nossa professora de matemática é a professora coordenadora da nossa sala? Como ela é bonita e inteligente Yukito-san! Só de falar nela eu já fico encantada, hanyan!

\- Hehe, vejo que você também gosta bastante dela Sakura-chan, seu irmão também me fala que ela é bastante bonita e inteligente.

\- Pois é Yukito-san, acho que aqueles dois têm alguma coisa escondendo de mim, mas já já eu vou descobrir, pode ter certeza Yukito-san!

\- Boa sorte Sakura-chan na sua busca; bem já chegamos à escola, até mais Sakura-chan! Se esforce hein?

\- Até mais Yukito-san! Esforce-se você também.

Os dois se despediram e o rapaz lhe jogou três doces da bicicleta, o triplo do que sempre fazia. Aqueles doces caíram nas mãos de Sakura como se fossem os presentes dados por um anjo e se sentiu ainda mais agradecida por aquela manhã mágica que tinha passado com Yukito, mas agora não era hora de sonhos, era hora de encarar mais um dia de estudos na escola Tomoeda.

\- Hoe! Essa manhã está sendo mágica mesmo! Acordei hoje sem ouvir as chateações do nii-san, a primeira pessoa que eu vi de manhã foi o Yukito-san, ele me preparou o café e o obentou e nem ficou reclamando da minha descida das escadas, ele me elogiou e não me condenou pelo barulho dos meus passos, e ainda mais andamos juntinhos o caminho da escola nessa manhã e ele me deu três doces! Ah isso só pode ser um sonho! Hanyan!

Sakura coloca as mãos nas bochechas e inclina a cabeça para a direita e começa a sonhar acordada, lembrando da ótima manhã que teve, mas logo é despertada ao ver uma lente de uma câmera:

\- Vejo que você está feliz hoje Sakura-chan! Como é bom vir a escola e filmar cada momento seu de felicidade.


	4. As duas rosas amigas - Parte I

Capítulo IV – As duas rosas amigas

 _Sakura chega à escola e se encontra com Tomoyo, que capta seu momento hanyan com a câmera, depois aparecem Rika, Naoko e Chiharu._

\- Hoé! que susto que você me deu Tomoyo-chan!

\- Bem Sakura-chan, você sabe que meu maior prazer é te filmar em cada momento seu, principalmente quando você está feliz como está hoje Sakura-chan, isso me deixa ainda mais feliz!

\- Tomoyo-chan... - diz Sakura, meio sem graça para a amiga, fechando os olhos e começando a cabeça, se sentindo desajeitada.

\- E então posso saber o que aconteceu? Mas eu já consigo imaginar o que já se passou com você nesta manha... e ontem a noite também.

\- Hoe! o que você quis dizer com "ontem à noite"? - disse Sakura, antevendo o que a amiga ia dizer; será que Tomoyo sabia o que tinha acontecido ontem à noite no parque do pinguim? Seja como for, a pergunta de Tomoyo só fez Sakura se sentir cada vez mais sem graça.

\- Venha Sakura-chan, ainda falta meia hora para começar a aula, vamos até os jardins da escola para conversarmos melhor.

Tomoyo segura a mão da amiga e a conduz até os jardins. A mão de Sakura suava e não sabia como fazer pala explicar a situação à amiga; sabia o quanto Tomoyo gostava de filmá-la, mas não queria que a história tivesse se espalhado para a escola e esse era seu maior medo, que alguém que não fosse Tomoyo já tivesse visto os dois e já tivesse espalhado a história. Se Tomoyo apenas a tivesse visto a cena ficaria segura, pois sabia o quanto a amiga guardava bem seus segredos, como se fosse em um baú jogado ao fundo do mar, no oceano mais inacessível.

Vendo que a amiga estava corando e pingando de suor, Tomoyo a consolou:

\- Tudo bem Sakura-chan, não precisa ficar preocupada mais, só eu sou a guardiã do seu segredo, o segredo da menina mais corajosa do mundo, tão corajosa que está capturando aos poucos o coração do homem que ama.

\- Tomoyo-cham, quem mais sabe dessa história?

\- Eu e esta minha câmera aqui! Está tudo bem Sakura-chan, não havia muitas pessoas no parque do pinguim, ninguém aqui da escola estava lá ontem.

\- Hoe Tomoyo-chan! Como eu fico mais aliviada em saber que só você sabe do meu encontro mágico com o Yukito-san! Mas Tomoyo-chan, como você ficou sabendo que nós dois estávamos juntinhos ontem à noite?

\- Bem Sakura-chan, fui na loja da Maki-san pra comprar um ursinho de pelúcia para me inspirar e ter novas ideias sobre como fazer sua nova roupa de batalha. Quando estava voltando te encontrei agarradinha com o Yukito-san e não perdia a chance de te filmar, afinal estava com a câmera em minhas mãos! Ah Sakura-chan, como você fica bonita quando está apaixonada!

\- Tomoyo-chan, como você me deixa mais aliviada com isso! Agora posso respirar melhor!

\- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, faço tudo pra que você não fique preocupada com mais nada, já basta as suas preocupações como a guardiã desse mundo, eu só quero te ver feliz

\- Tomoyo-chan...

Sakura ficava aliviada ao ouvir da boca da amiga que somente ela conhecia seu segredo; sempre tinha que ser a Tomoyo-chan, afinal já eram amigas há mais de dois anos e Sakura já tinha plena confiança na amiga, confiança esta que só aumentou a medida em que saía para capturar as cartas clow. Sakura tinha certeza que sempre podia contar com a amiga para quase tudo, até mesmo para confidências amorosas:

\- Hoe Tomoyo-chan! Se você não tivesse visto eu mesmo te contaria minha amiga! Como foi mágico meu encontro ontem com o Yukito-san, e o melhor de tudo é que ele se confessou para mim! - disse Sakura, entrando em seu famoso modo hanyan, agora se sentindo mais segura, pois estava ao lado da amiga que tanto valoriza.

\- Vejo bem Sakura-chan, ele estava te acariciando os cabelos com muita ternura, ficaria mais bonito se vocês tivessem se beijado!

\- HOE! B-b-b-eijado!?

\- Sim Sakura-chan, minhas câmeras ainda não pegaram um beijo seu com o homem que ama, mal espero para ver você tendo o seu primeiro beijo, os lábios unidos, o corpo coladinho com a pessoa amada, ele te acariciando, você acariciando ele, a temperatura aumentando... ah só de pensar nisso Sakura-chan fico curiosa, imagine eu no lugar da pessoa amada; só de pensar me dá vontade de te beijar e roubar esse primeiro beijo seu só pra saber como é pessoalmente ao invés das frias lentes da câmera, Hehehe! - disse Tomoyo, segurando as duas mãos da amiga, com os olhos brilhando e próxima à boca de Sakura.

Sakura sabia o quanto Tomoyo podia ser estranha em alguns momentos, mas jamais imaginava ouvir da boca da amiga que ela gostaria de beijá-la, ser a dona do seu primeiro beijo; Sakura tinha certeza que Tomoyo arranjaria um jeito de captar esse momento, quando viesse, mas ser a autora, diretora e atriz principal era novidade. Sakura amava a amiga, mas isso nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça, e com certeza a de ninguém naquele mundo de Tomoeda.

Era impressionante ver Tomoyo em seu "modo hanyan"; Sakura achava que fantasiava demais com Yukito, mas viu que a amiga, quando queria, superava de goleada qualquer modo hanyan que tivesse, e ficava mais sem jeito em saber que era com ela que ela sonhava acordada.

Sakura ignorou tudo isso e continuou a conversar com a amiga:

\- To-tomoyo-chan, como você me deixa sem graça!

\- Eu gosto de te deixar sem graça; sabia que você fica com uma cara linda de morrer para uma heroína quando fica sem graça? - disse Tomoyo sorrindo, fazendo Sakura ficar ainda mais desconfortável com o que disse a amiga; não a rejeitava, apenas não compreendia aquilo tudo ainda.

As duas continuaram conversando até que se aproximaram Chiharu, Naoko e Rika:

\- Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan! - disse Chiharu, enquanto Rika e Naoko acenavam à distância enquanto se aproximavam.

\- Ohayo pessoal – respondeu Sakura, acenando para as amigas.

\- Nós vimos vocês juntas tão juntinhas e tão apaixonadas que pensamos que vocês estavam trocando confidências – disse Rika, deixando Sakura, e Tomoyo também, sem graça.

\- B-bem, Rika-chan. - Disse Sakura, coçando a cabeça, enquanto Tomoyo estufava o peito e prendia as mãos atrás das costas fechando os olhos.

\- Ou talvez seja mais umas das mentiras do Yamasaki-kun; me digam meninas o que ele falou dessa vez que eu vou atrás dele, arrasto ele até aqui, dou-lhe uns cascudos e faço ele se desculpar! - disse Chiharu, de modo energético, pensando que o amigo tinha enganado as garotas com mais uma das suas mentiras.

\- Se acalme Chiharu-chan, o Yamasaki-kun ainda não contou nenhuma mentira pra gente hoje. - disse Tomoyo, buscando acalmar os ânimos da amiga.

\- Ou talvez, as duas estejam falando de algum fantasma enganador que fez mil e uma juras de amor ás duas, e saiu do rio que cruza por Tomoeda; dizem que ele se veste como um homem de branco e quando retorna para o rio se transforma em uma espécie de golfinho cor-de-rosa. - Disse a sempre imaginativa Naoko-chan e suas histórias de fantasmas.

\- Hoe Naoko-chan! Um fantasma que seduz moças! - disse Sakura, temendo a fértil imaginação da amiga.

\- Hehehe! Não sabia que aqui em Tomoeda tem fantasmas com a capacidade de ficar bonitos e de nos seduzir, só de assustar com a sua feiura; gosto mais dos fantasmas que fazem carinho na pessoa que ama, as protegem e velam pelo seu sono aqui na terra – Disse Tomoyo, surpreendendo Naoko e tranquilizando Sakura.

Sakura temia fantasmas, mas quando Tomoyo disse sobre fantasmas benéficos lembrou-se dos momentos em que sentia a presença da mãe por perto, o quanto ela buscava consolá-la nos momentos difíceis e pensou consigo mesmo que seria bom ter mais fantasmas assim, mas a vida não era só feita de momentos alegres, mas de difíceis também, mas enquanto tivesse Tomoyo para suportar os momentos difíceis, teria tudo.

De qualquer forma, Sakura temia ouvir falar sobre fantasmas e tentou desviar o assunto para outra coisa:

\- Naoko-chan, você sabe alguma novidade da aula de hoje?

\- Ainda não Sakura-chan, apenas tenho umas suspeitas.

\- Bem, o que você acha que a Mizuki-sensei vai passar na aula hoje? - Perguntou Tomoyo.

\- Bem Tomoyo-chan, acho que é alguma coisa relacionada à primavera que está começando agora; alguma atividade do tipo que não só a nossa sala, mas a escola inteira está envolvida.

\- Desde que não seja nada relacionado ao crescimento exponencial e logarítmico das plantas, tudo bem! Hoe, como aqueles expoentes são complicados! - Disse Sakura, temerosa por uma atividade de matemática. Ela amava a professora, mas temia a matemática.

\- É só se lembrar dos caracóis Sakura-chan, não tem nenhuma equação escrita neles – Disse Tomoyo, buscando facilitar a vida.

\- Só de me lembrar daqueles caracóis eu já fico enjoada... - disse Sakura, enjoada com os caracóis e com os logaritmos.

\- Bem pessoal, com caracóis ou não a aula já vai começar, vamos indo? - disse Rika, vendo que o horário apertava e que a aula já vai começar.

\- Depois te conto mais Tomoyo-chan, se bem que você já sabe dos detalhes do nosso encontro. - disse Sakura para amiga, aproveitando que as outras amigas estavam se distanciando.

\- Estou esperando hein? Não vai fugir de mim, quero saber tudo o que esse seu coraçãozinho está pensando hein? - disse Tomoyo, dando uma piscadela para a amiga.

As cinco ficaram conversando um pouco mais e entraram na sala de aula, observando ao longe duas figuras curiosas e conhecidas chegando atrasados à aula, com a Mizuki-sensei as aguardando antes do horário para o começo de mais uma aula.


	5. As duas rosas amigas - Parte II

Capítulo V – As duas rosas amigas – Parte II

Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika e Naoko entram na sala de aula para mais um dia, enquanto que observam o atraso de Meiling e Syaoran

\- Vamos Syaoran, não vê que vamos chegar atrasados? Temos aula com a Mizuki-sensei e eu não quero perder tão cedo essa aula, ainda mais para aquelas garotas! - Disse Meiling, arrastando o primo pelo braço, para desconforto e irritação do rapaz.

\- Está bem, está bem! Se você parasse de me arrastar assim com certeza chegaríamos mais cedo – disse Syaoran, odiando aquilo tudo.

\- Que nada Syaoran, com o meu "arrastão do amor" nós conseguimos chegar em menos tempo do que esperávamos, se fôssemos naquela sua velocidade de sempre não teríamos chagado a tempo! - Diz Meiling, com o otimismo de sempre.

\- De qualquer forma a gente já está atrasado mesmo e já perdemos para "aquelas garotas" como você mesmo diz; Sakura e Tomoyo sempre chegam 30 minutos mais cedo por conta do Yukito que traz elas.

\- Syaoran, como você sabe disso? Você está prestando atenção demais naquelas garotas hein!? Você só deve ter olhos pra mim ouviu, só pra mim!

\- Eu só estou falando de uma coisa que eu já vi, e com certeza você vê também!

\- Nada disso Syaoran, eu sou o amor da sua vida, sua sempre Meiling ouviu? Nada de olhar para outras garotas.

Percebendo que discutir com a prima era inútil, Syaoran entrega os pontos e dá um pique final para não se atrasar, e arrasta a prima (involuntariamente) consigo:

\- Está bem Meiling, vamos correr antes que cheguemos atrasados!

\- Talvez chegássemos mais cedo se você não ficasse procurando a noite toda pelas cartas clow e acordasse tão tarde por causa disso! Afinal fazem uns três meses que não vemos mais nenhuma.

\- E não é você que sempre fala que eu devo capturar as cartas clow antes da menina?

\- Sim Syaoran, mas tem certas coisas que tem a hora certa! De madrugada não!

\- As cartas não tem hora para aparecer, e afinal aquelas cartas serão minhas mesmo de alguma forma.

\- Vamos correr mais Syaoran, a aula já vai começar.

Meiling agarra o braço do primo e dá um último impulso até a sala de aula.

Mizuki esperava na sala de aula até o horário do início da aula, observando que dois alunos atrasados estavam para chegar, resolveu esperar mais um pouco até a chegada deles. Os dois chegaram justamente na hora em que a professora se pôs de pé diante da sala de aula e iria começar a falar sobre a atividade de primavera a ser dada aos alunos.

\- Gomenasai Mizuki-sensei – Dizia Meiling, sem fôlego.

\- Gomen – Disse Syaoran, sempre breve ao falar com os outros e encarando a professora com o olhar desconfiado de sempre.

\- Vejo que finalmente vocês dois chegaram, atrasados mas em tempo do início do anúncio da atividade de primavera – disse Tomoyo à menina que se senta atrás da sua carteira.

\- Infelizmente tivemos um pequeno contratempo; Syaoran dormiu demais e terminamos por nos atrasar; é claro que ele estava sonhando comigo, com quem mais ele sonharia na face da Terra e se atrasaria! Hehehe! - disse Meiling, com um ar de otimismo e orgulho, misturado com a arrogância de sempre acreditar que era a dona do coração do garoto.

\- Hey, Meiling, você não precisava dizer para o mundo todo o motivo do meu atraso, e quem disse que eu sonhava com você?

\- Não se preocupe Syaoran, eu estou te defendendo e justificando o nosso atraso, é tudo por um bom motivo!

\- Ora Meiling-chan, ainda há um longo caminho até capturar o coração do Li-kun, não se apresse – dizia Tomoyo, situando a garota na realidade.

\- Sim Meiling-chan, ainda é cedo pra afirmar essas coisas, o Li-kun precisa de tempo para dizer isso com o seu coração, mas não deixa de ser romântico, certo Li-kun? Aya!, quem me dera dormir até tarde sonhando com o Yukito-san! Hanyan! - respondeu Sakura, pensando em Yukito.

\- Eu não sonhei com ninguém esta noite... - respondeu Syaoran, cada vez mais constrangido. Era duro para ele admitir seus sentimentos, seja pela prima ou seja por Sakura, principalmente quando Sakura falava sobre sentimentos.

\- Não tenha vergonha Syaoran, e vocês duas não precisam me dizer o que eu devo fazer, é só questão de tempo para que o coração do Syaoran seja meu; não precisa me irritar com as suas afirmações! Hehehe! - dizia a sempre otimista Meiling.

Depois da afirmação de Meiling a sala se pôs a rir dos dois e Syaoran quis encontrar um buraco bem fundo na terra para enfiar a cabeça e esperar que a prima se cansasse de dizer tanta asneira, querendo fugir dos olhares da turma, principalmente os de Sakura. O garoto achava a prima inconveniente em alguns momentos, principalmente como aqueles no meio de todo mundo, até mesmo sua viagem ao Japão o garoto considerava desnecessária, tanto por não possuir magia para ajudar na captura das cartas clow quanto por fazer afirmações como aquelas. Meiling não era uma pessoa má, cozinhava bem e buscava agradar o garoto, mas algumas vezes, ela atrapalhava mais do que ajudava. A professora interrompeu os risos da classe e começou a focar a atenção dos alunos no objetivo da aula:

\- Pessoal, vamos nos atentar agora para a nossa atividade de primavera da Escola Tomoeda. Como professora coordenadora da sala anuncio a vocês que neste ano faremos uma atividade sobre as principais flores cultivadas no mundo. Essa matéria será interdisciplinar e cada tópico a ser discutido envolverá uma matéria. Vocês se dividirão em grupos de até três integrantes e ficarão responsáveis por pesquisar sobre a história, cultivo, tempo de crescimento, pragas, usos ornamentais, usos na medicina e culinária e inspirações literárias e cada parte do trabalho deve ser entregue para os respectivos professores. A minha parte será sobre o tempo de crescimento, formatos e padrões geométricos encontrados nas plantas. Portanto pessoal escolham seus pares e me avisem, pois eu vou anotar no diário os membros dos grupos para acompanhá-los e vou falar as flores que cada grupo vai pesquisar. Alguma pergunta?

\- Mizuki-sensei, podemos escolher as flores que vamos pesquisar?- Perguntava Meiling, entusiasmada e cheia de dúvidas.

\- Essa é minha dúvida também professora. - Perguntava Rika.

\- Bem pessoal, com certeza essa é a dúvida de todos vocês; para evitar que mais de um grupo escolha a mesma flor e houvessem muitos trabalhos sobre o mesmo tema, nós optamos por sortear as flores que cada grupo irá fazer, assim enriquecemos os trabalhos e multiplicamos as informações a serem pesquisadas, assim teremos muitos bons trabalhos para apreciarmos. Então me informem seus grupos que iremos fazer o sorteio.

\- Syaoran, você via fazer esse trabalho comigo não vai? - disse Meiling, montando na cabeça a mesma parceria de sempre com o primo, exceto em atividades em que haviam grupos masculinos e femininos, apesar de ele odiar em alguns momentos.

\- Tudo bem, moramos juntos mesmo, será mais fácil para fazermos isso a tempo. - respondeu Syaoran, com a mesma cara de desânimo de sempre.

\- E então, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, vamos nos juntar? - perguntava Rika.

\- Sim Rika-chan, vamos buscar dar nosso melhor e fazer o melhor trabalho da sala, quem sabe como aqueles de botânica dos livros antigos. - Respondeu Naoko.

\- Sempre buscando informações e fontes verídicas e não invencionices da cabeça dos outros – treplicou Chiraru.

\- Mas vocês sabiam que os tratados de botânica começaram a serem escritos no antigo Egito? Os antigos egípcios pintavam nas paredes das pirâmides as flores da região para que o faraó as levassem para o além vida? - disse o sempre fantasioso Yamasaki.

\- Sim, sim, sim, Yamasaki-kun, da mesma forma que você disse que as flores foram trazidas à terra pelos extraterrestres, já ouvi isso antes! - respondeu Chiharu, buscando afastar o rapaz das demais meninas.

\- Bem pessoal, vejo que vocês vão fazer juntas, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan? Pena que não seja um grupo de cinco pessoas... - dizia Rika, se lamentando por não poder fazer o trabalho com as outras amigas do grupo.

\- Tudo bem Rika-chan. Vamos nos esforçar ao máximo para tirar uma boa nota e sermos o primeiro da turma, se esforce Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan.

\- Pois é pessoal, vamos dar o nosso melhor nós também vamos competir com vocês pela liderança da turma! - respondeu Sakura.

\- Sim pessoal, vamos nos esforçar, nós também queremos ser o primeiro da turma, então nos esforçaremos ainda mais pois estamos competindo contra vocês, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan! - respondia Rika, sorridente.

\- Mas nenhum trabalho será melhor do que o meu e de Syaoran, certo Syaoran? - respondia Meiling, com seu ar de orgulho de sempre e sua competitividade de sempre querer ser o primeiro.

Percebendo o novo desvio de atenção da classe, Mizuki chamou a atenção de todos para o sorteio da temática de cada grupo. Posicionou uma caixa com papeis dobrados e pôs-se a sortear para a turma, enquanto a sala de aula calava e prestava atenção nas palavras da professora:

O grupo da Rika-chan fará o trabalho sobre as flores de Cerejeira.

\- Que interessante! Apesar de você não estar conosco Sakura-chan, você será o tema de nosso trabalho! - Disse Rika, sorrindo para a amiga.

\- Hoe! Rika-chan, parece que eu ainda vou fazer parte do grupo, Hehehe! - respondeu Sakura animada.

\- Espero que pra gente seja sorteada as rosas, pois com essas rosas decoraremos a igreja no nosso casamento Syaoran!

\- Qualquer flor já serve para o trabalho. - respondia secamente Syaoran para a prima.

\- O grupo da Meiling fará sobre as Magnólias.

\- Magnólias!? Mas eu queria sobre rosas... quem será que vai pegar as rosas? - Respondia Meiling frustrada por não ter o seu desejo atendido.

\- O grupo da Tomoyo tem como temática... as rosas.

\- Rosas!? Mas este era o meu desejo! Como o mundo é injusto - dizia Meiling, mais frustrada do que antes por Sakura e Tomoyo fazerem o trabalho que sempre quis fazer.

\- Acalme-se Meiling, você pode trocar se quiser, desde que o outro grupo concorde – dizia Mizuki, buscando acalmar a menina.

\- Ah, um sorteio assim é injusto... que revoltante, vou ter que agora me humilhar para a maior rival do Syaoran! Hunf! - retrucou Meiling, irritada por saber que Sakura e Tomoyo fariam o trabalho que gostaria.

\- Não precisa ficar assim, é só mais um trabalho idiota, com uma flor idiota, acalme-se e aceite o resultado. - Dizia Syaoran, buscando acalmar os ânimos da prima.

\- Bem Li-kun, Meiling-chan, podemos trocar o tema se quiserem, não nos preocupamos tanto assim com o tema – respondeu Sakura, buscando conciliação, coçando a nuca.

\- Espere Sakura-chan, uma coisa que eu valorizo é a educação, e isso a Meiling-chan ainda não fez por nós; você sempre trata ela bem e ela te trata mal, te chama de incômodo para o Li-kun e sempre busca brigar conosco, e você não sabe como isso me incomoda. Magnólias são as minhas favoritas e aceito trocar de bom favor, mas não troco sem antes ouvir um pedido de desculpas, isso não é humilhação e sim mostra de respeito pelos outros. - Respondeu Tomoyo, não aceitando facilmente o questionamento de Meiling.

\- Tomoyo-chan, não precisa fazer isso, vamos trocar numa boa... - respondeu Sakura, surpresa com a resposta da amiga.

\- Sakura-chan, gosto de sua gentileza, mas precisamos pôr um ponto final nos questionamentos da Meiling-chan, e então, você aceita nossa proposta? - perguntou a Meiling, sempre mantendo o rosto calmo, olhando a garota de olhos vermelhos com um olhar firme, porém sereno e acolhedor.

\- Você só diz isso porque você é rica e tem qualquer serviçal e desejo a sua disposição, eu não vou ser mais uma delas! - respondia Meiling, com uma face irritada e provocando Tomoyo.

\- E você me surpreende por ser de uma terra onde se aprecia tanto a educação e a disciplina de espírito das artes marciais com essa sua violência verbal! - Responde Tomoyo, agora sem o olhar acolhedor de antes.

\- E o que você entende da China e de artes marciais? Saiba que podemos ser tão competitivos e bons quanto qualquer um!- Retrucou Meiling, agora mais irritada com Tomoyo.

\- Minha mãe sempre me diz que no mundo dos negócios o princípio da produtividade é o respeito, e sem isso não existe empresa ou país que resista. Toda a nossa produção de brinquedos está na China! - Respondia Tomoyo, também cada vez mais irritada com a menina dos olhos vermelhos.

\- Ora sua...! - Respondia Meiling com os pulsos fechados, encarando Tomoyo.

\- Posso mostrar que sei tanto de artes marciais quanto você, e não é por causa de dinheiro, pois dinheiro não compra experiência. - Retrucou Tomoyo, com as mãos ao lado do corpo, encarando Meiling como à um adversário, com o rosto fervendo e o coração batendo acelerado, pronta para o próximo movimento do adversário. O mesmo sentia Meiling.

O clima na sala estava esquentando, a atenção de todos estava voltada para as duas garotas; as meninas estavam atônitas, os meninos ansiosos. Todos se questionavam para onde iria essa discussão toda. Mizuki não toleraria uma discussão – ou pior, briga – dentro da sala de aula, mas antes de agir Sakura e Syaoran se ergueram e procuraram apartar as duas, Sakura puxava a amiga com os braços para o seu lado, e Syaoran segurou Meiling pelos punhos:

\- Agora você vai se sentar nessa cadeira, calar a boca e aceitar o resultado do sorteio. Se você se levantar novamente eu mesmo te levo na direção – disse energicamente Syaoran em chinês para a prima, algo que ela acatou.

\- Mizuki-sensei, podemos tomar uma água, nós já voltamos. - perguntou Sakura para a professora, conduzindo Tomoyo com os braços apoiados em seus ombros.

Sim Sakura, volte e depois conversamos.

No caminho do bebedouro, Sakura e Tomoyo conversaram:

\- Tomoyo-chan, nunca pensei que pudesse ficar assim; esqueça isso e vamos em frente, vamos fazer o trabalho e ter uma nota maior que o dela, vamos brigar na nota Tomoyo-chan! Dizia Sakura, querendo acalmar a raiva da amiga.

\- Não Sakura-chan, isso já basta! Estou cansado da falta de respeito dela com você; não vou brigar na sala Sakura-chan, não vou sujar minhas mãos com alguém que não vale a pena, que ela me ataque aqui, mas fora daqui ela vai sentir o peso da minha mão.

\- Tá tudo bem Tomoyo-chan, ela é assim mesmo, não liga pra ela não, eu já disse, vamos em frente, eu vou ter mais cartas clow do que o Li-kun, eu vou lutar com ele pelas cartas, o Kero-chan vai me ajudar e eu quero você comigo Tomoyo-chan; você me deixa triste quando está nervosa Tomoyo-chan! - Respondeu Sakura, com cara angustiada, quase chorando.

Nunca Tomoyo havia se enfurecido com Sakura e nem nunca iria se enfurecer, mas ao ouvir que Sakura não se importava com os constantes insultos de Meiling, ficou nervosa; segurou a menina pelos ombros, encostou-a na parede e disse:

\- Sakura, olha nos meus olhos e fala pra mim que você gosta de ser insultada, que você gosta de ser maltratada; eu não gosto disso e eu não gosto que façam isso com você. Eu já odeio que seu irmão te chame de dinossaura, mas deixar que os outros de fora façam isso com você, isso eu não aceito! isso eu não aceito! Você é minha melhor amiga Sakura, e eu quero que você saiba que qualquer um que te ofender me ofende também ouviu? - Respondeu Tomoyo, em tom enfático para a amiga, que não compartilhava de seu nervosismo.

\- Tomoyo-chan, está me machucando... - disse Sakura, chorando com as palavras da amiga, escorregando com as costas pela parede, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos.

Vendo o choro de Sakura, Tomoyo se arrependeu amargamente do que tinha acabado de dizer; ofender a amiga era um inferno, mas vê-la chorando por uma coisa que ela, Tomoyo, havia dito era pior do que um tormento; desejava ser punida com o extremo rigor por aquele crime, que considerava uma das maiores abominações. Com cara de espanto sentiu a punhalada no peito e tentou erguer a amiga.

\- Sakura-chan, minha Sakura-chan, não chore, não quero te ver assim pois eu também começo a chorar – respondeu Tomoyo, com cara de choro, soltando as primeiras lágrimas.

\- Então vamos nos esquecer disso tudo Tomoyo-chan, vamos voltar para a sala de aula e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu – Respondeu Sakura, de pé olhando fixamente para a amiga.

\- Tudo bem Sakura-chan, suas palavras são como um decreto para mim, eu vou me esquecer da Meiling e vamos tocar o barco para frente. - respondeu Tomoyo, tentando esboçar um sorriso, retirando com a mão as lágrimas do rosto da amiga, da mesma forma que ela tirava as lágrimas do seu rosto, com toda a ternura do mundo, tentando liquidar com todas as feridas do coração pela mácula que havia feito no coração de Sakura.

As duas retornaram para a sala. Mizuki acompanhou a cena das duas de longe. Brigas na escola seria uma suspensão na certa, e como professora coordenadora estava pronta para aplicar a punição, não importa as notas excelentes da aluna Tomoyo Daidouji, uma briga faria tudo isso ir para o espaço sideral. Sakura e Tomoyo não procuraram olhar para Syaoran e Meiling, mas ao sentar-se na carteira, Tomoyo ouviu da menina de olhos rubros:

\- Depois do clube, atrás da escola.

\- Não se atrase. - respondeu Tomoyo.

As horas que se passaram no clube de musica foram penosas. Prometeu a Sakura que não brigaria mais, não se revoltaria mais, mas como uma mulher aceitou o desafio de Meiling. Não aceitou por simplesmente ficar revoltada com o tema do trabalho. A ferida aberta no coração de Sakura pesou na sua decisão, e durante a tarde inteira não consegui se concentrar. Cantava mal, errava o tom, desafinava nas notas mais fáceis, não completava a canção. A professora pensou que ela estava doente, mas não estava fisicamente falando. A doença era a da alma, tinha um rasgo aberto no espírito, fizera Sakura chorar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria mostrar para a amiga o quanto se importava com ela, acabou mostrando pra si mesma como era fácil entristecer a amiga. Não conseguiu acreditar enquanto não viu as lágrimas de Sakura, não percebeu enquanto ela não chorava, e isso ela não suportava. Lembrou-se que Sakura lhe disse pra não se importar com isso, para não se sentir mal, pois da mesma forma que ela não queria ver a amiga mal, Sakura também odiaria ver Tomoyo sendo agredida, e partiria para cima com a mesma ferocidade da amiga. Nem mesmo assim Tomoyo se consolava, o estrago já estava feito. Não podia voltar atrás. Ela havia feito Sakura chorar. E como se lamentava que fora justamente com palavras suas, e como demorara pra perceber isso, perceber o limite entre a lágrima e a tristeza.

Tomoyo desejou ardentemente cortar aquela língua na qual cantava as mais belas canções da escola, mas isso também deixaria Sakura triste, pois não poderia cantar mais para a amiga amada. Tomoyo se frustrou mais ainda por não possuir magia para usar a carta "o retorno" e voltar no tempo, impedir tudo aquilo, impedir Sakura de chorar, enfim, com a mesma língua em que saem as mais belas canções evitar que ela se transformasse na espada capaz de ferir o tão amado coraçãozinho de Sakura.

A professora de música percebeu que Tomoyo não estava bem e dispensou a garota do clube, o que fez piorar a situação de Tomoyo. A cada passo que dava se aproximava do momento fatal contra Meiling, o tão desejado acerto de contas com a agora "inimiga". Pensou consigo mesma, como se fosse uma oração à um Deus:

\- Minha Sakura-chan, me perdoe pelo que eu vou fazer, mas não posso mais aguentar essa dor no meu peito. Não faço isso pelo trabalho, faço por mim porque ela me ofendeu, ofendeu a você e me fez te fazer chorar. Como eu estou me odiando Minha Sakura-chan, como meu peito dói. Como eu desejaria perder essa minha língua a só pra te ver sorrir de novo minha amada. Mas como eu poderia sofrer no inferno sabendo que você sofreria com o meu sofrimento Sakura-chan?

\- Vejo que chegou cedo, mal esperava a hora. - Disse Meiling, pronta para o combate.

\- Não consegui ficar no clube, tudo por sua causa – replicou Tomoyo.

\- Problema seu se não consegui ficar, sou melhor do que todo mundo se eu quiser.

\- Se eu ganhar você tem a decência de fazer uma coisa?

\- O que é?

\- Nos deixe em paz.

\- Enquanto Syaoran não tiver todas as cartas não.

\- Então vejo que vou ter que te humilhar mais de uma vez.

\- O que você quis dizer com isso? Como você pode dizer isso?

\- Deixe a Sakura-chan em paz, me deixe em paz ou te expulso de Tomoeda na base do tapa!

\- Ousada hein menina, porque defende tanto essa garota? Que tipo de relação tem com ela?

\- Minha melhor amiga, a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo depois da minha família.

\- Parece até que você é a namorada dela falando isso!

\- E se for? O meu amor pela Sakura-chan é recíproco e genuíno, não preciso ser namorada dela pra amar ela, mas amo ela como se eu fosse; ao contrário de você que é um estorvo para o seu primo, só fica atrapalhando ele e ele não gosta das suas asneiras, só você que não vê isso; homem nenhum gosta de um chiclete assim.

\- Você não ousa colocar o nome dele no meio disso ouviu? Ele não está aqui para se defender, e você não pode dizer que sou um estorvo, você não vive com a gente. Me chamar de chiclete vale, mas não coloca o nome dele no meio!

\- Cala a boca menina e vamos partir direto ao assunto.

O clima de ódio mútuo criado pelas duas só fez aumentar a temperatura do combate que ainda estava pra acontecer. As duas ficaram se encarando e se olhado, andando em círculos, buscando acompanhar os movimentos de cada uma, uma no aguardo do ataque da outra, esperando a hora certa para se defender e atacar.

Ambas conheciam artes marciais. Tomoyo faz cursos de autodefesa para uma eventual emergência, quando as guarda-costas não puderem defendê-la sempre; é uma exigência da mãe, pois nunca se sabe quando se vai precisar. Meiling pratica wushu desde os quatro anos de idade e já possui um bom conhecimento dos diversos estilos, seja o dragão, louva-deus, tigre ou garça, iria empregar o conhecimento que tem para esmagar qualquer inimigo. O que seria que resultaria em um combate assim? Uma luta até o fim, até que uma das duas se machuque gravemente ou sejam expulsas da escola? Seja o que for isso já inquietava os corações de Sakura e Syaoran.

Syaoran, conhecendo o gênio explosivo e afobado da prima sabia que ela buscaria confusão e não saberia por onde se metia. Buscou a garota por toda a escola e não a encontrou, o que o fez ficar mais preocupado. Tinha visto os seus lábios e os de Tomoyo se movimentarem, apesar de não as ter escutado e temia pelo pior. Saiu da biblioteca o mais cedo possível e foi procurar a prima.

Da mesma forma Sakura temia por Tomoyo. Ao retornar a sala percebeu a amiga sussurrando para Meiling e também não consegui se concentrar. O bastão de treino caía em sua cabeça constantemente e não conseguiu ficar no clube até o final. O professor Terada percebeu que Sakura estava aquém do normal e também dispensou ela do clube.

Sakura se sentia com o coração derretido, fluído por conta daquela situação, mas não rasgado. Tomoyo era como uma espécie de irmã mais velha que nunca teve e adoraria ter. Odiava que seu irmão a chamasse de dinossaura, e comparado a isso a relação especial que tinha com Tomoyo era o paraíso, o maior dos paraísos. Nada que Tomoyo falasse a faria ficar triste com o coração rasgado. Chorou sim, mas não por causa das palavras de Tomoyo, mas por temer pela integridade da amiga que tanto amava. Como ela, Sakura, poderia ficar ao saber que a amiga se feriu e se machucou com uma briga de rua por sua causa? Com certeza esse seria a pior das feridas, e Meiling não era tão diferente de uma garota de rua. Sakura odiaria saber que a amiga estava duelando por ela, naquele instante. Na relação entre as duas só existe ela e Tomoyo e mais nada. Até a presença de Kero é dissolvida quando as duas estão juntas, em alguns lampejos, por isso se esquecia de trazer doces ao guardião quando ia na casa da amiga, algo só possível quando estava na presença de Tomoyo. Sakura estava decidida a esclarecer a situação para a amiga, e esperava não ser tão tarde para isso.

\- Espere Tomoyo-chan! Eu não estou triste com as suas palavras, estou triste por que não quero te ver machucada Tomoyo-chan! Eu sinto que você sofre, quero acabar com esse sofrimento.

Um usando a lógica, e a outra a intuição se dirigiam apressadamente ao local do combate; percebendo a forma como Sakura corria, o professor Terada buscou seguir a garota, acompanhado também pela professora Mizuki, preocupada onde aquilo tudo iria dar.

As duas começaram a trocar chutes e socos, sem grande sucesso ao ferir a outra, pois ambas se defendiam bem, pois tanto Tomoyo quanto Meiling tentavam acertar chutes e socos até achar uma brecha na defesa adversária, até que Meiling acertou um chute na costela de Tomoyo, o que a fez recuar, sentir a dor, raciocinar rápido como se tivesse encontrado a solução de um enigma e dizer:

\- Vejo que você luta bem pirralha! Mas agora acho que eu vou ganhar. Em dois minutos tudo isso terá acabado.

\- Eu digo o mesmo pra você, isso não vai durar muito tempo. Se continuarmos assim daqui há pouco algum professor nos encontrará e seremos expulsas: eu vou voltar pra China, e você vai ser a vergonha de Tomoeda, hahaha!

Durante um minuto e meio as duas ficaram só na trocação, mas percebendo os padrões dos ataques de Meiling, Tomoyo agarrou o braço de Meiling quando ela foi lhe dar um soco e puxou com toda a força, agarrou o braço dela com as duas mãos, fazendo o corpo de Meiling girar no ar, resultando em sua queda no chão de costas, batendo a cabeça em uma pedra.

Quando Meiling caiu no chão sentiu que uma ficha havia caído com os pensamentos, e não foi por causa do impacto da pedra em sua cabeça, mas no momento em que Tomoyo puxou o seu braço sentiu a crueldade do universo. O universo era uma entidade viva, impessoal, tão próxima de nós e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. "Por que nada do que eu desejo se realiza?", "por que a sorte é tão cruel comigo?" pensava a menina, mas logo vinha a conclusão. Tudo isso acontecia porque o universo não é guiado por desejos e emoções, e sim a fria lógica das probabilidades. Em uma sala com 25 pessoas com 10 grupos havia 10% de chances de ser sorteada para as rosas. Com vinte rosas no sorteio as chances caíam pra 5% para ser sorteado o tema rosas, e 10% para que fosse ela a ser a premiada e por aí vai. O universo é o universo e se algo bom acontecia era coincidência, mas se não era a probabilidade de ela matar ou morrer, como quando quase matou Syaoran com a carta "o tiro" por engano. Somente uns poucos eleitos poderia mudar tudo, e esse não era seu caso, não tinha nascido com magia e havia uma probabilidade de isso acontecer na família Li; genética quem sabe. Apesar de ter estudado nas melhores escolas de Hong Kong, feito inúmeras baterias de provas para entrar nelas e aprendido o significado da palavra "competição" desde cedo, ela descobria o limite das suas forças, o limite dos seus desejos, o limite onde o todo o esforço humano falha: a vontade dela acabava onde começava a vontade do universo, e das probabilidades desse mesmo universo onde ela habitava e era vítima, seja do calor do sol ou do frio congelante; não havia saídas enquanto ela estivesse presa a este mesmo universo. Ou era aceitar ou aceitar, não existe uma segunda opção: era a palavra "fracasso" batendo em sua porta, há muito tempo já batia, mas só agora que escutava claramente as batidas, apesar da surdez que o impacto com a pedra causara em seu corpo.

Sangrando na nuca, com o braço inchado e doendo, com o corpo quente, ouviu ao longe uma voz familiar que a chamava: "Meiling", "Meiling", se deparou com o primo e falou:

\- Syaoran, me tira daqui, ...ou vai me dizer ...que não pode?

\- O que você fez? É claro que eu vou te tirar daqui, agora mesmo!

Ao mesmo tempo, outra voz familiar, mas dessa vez dizendo "Tomoyo-chan", "Tomoyo-chan", se aproximava, e quando a voz se aproximou ficou calada; não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, não conseguia pensar que a amiga era capaz de um ato desses. Tampou a boca, tremendo pronunciou:

\- Que cruel, que cruel Tomoyo-chan! Você não me escuta Tomoyo-chan! Como você me ousa desobedecer!

Sakura socou o peito da amiga à medida que falava e depois agarrou os seus braços pelas costas e não soltou mais; Tomoyo não ousava falar mais nada, ficara paralisada quando ouviu a voz Sakura chegou exceto uma frase antes da chegada dos professores:

\- Sakura-chan, isso é só uma mostra do quanto o meu amor por você é capaz de fazer; sou capaz de brigar com qualquer um que te fizer chorar, até mesmo eu!- Disse a menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu falei pra você se esquecer disso tudo, você não me obedeceu sua boba! Suas palavras não me machucaram, a sua dor me machuca Tomoyo-chan! Como podia ficar no clube sabendo dessa sua preocupação, dessa sua tristeza? E agora isso? - disse Sakura, atônita com as palavras da amiga.

\- E como eu podia ficar no clube sabendo que eu te fiz chorar por causa dela seu dinossauro?

\- Eu não sou um dinossauro.

Apressadamente, os professores Mizuki e Terada chegaram à cena da luta e sabendo intuitivamente o que tinha acontecido perguntou:

\- O que aconteceu aqui Meiling, porque está sangrando e machucada? - pergunta Terada.

\- Digo o mesmo de você Tomoyo, porque Sakura agarra os seus braços? - pergunta Mizuki.

Sakura solta os braços da amiga e resolve falar:

\- É que eu estava procurando pela Tomoyo-chan, Mizuki-sensei, quando eu a encontrei parada aqui resolvi dar um susto nela, mas vi que ela estava observando a Meiling-chan estirada no chão.

\- Isso é verdade Meiling?

\- Sim Mizuki-sensei, eu caí dessa árvore quando tentava pegar uma magnólia para o meu trabalho, Syaoran me avisou mas não obedeci e caí, tentei parar a queda com o braço e não consegui – respondeu Meiling.

\- E você Syaoran, o que tem a me dizer? - pergunta Terada.

\- É tudo verdade o que a Meiling disse.

\- Tomoyo? - pergunta Mikuki.

\- Eu ouvi um barulho e vim observando, quando eu vi a Meiling-chan no chão.

Acreditando e não acreditando nas afirmações do pessoal, Mizuki disse:

\- Terada, chame a ambulância, vamos levar essa menina ao hospital, vocês duas vão pra casa imediatamente. Syaoran, traga a sua prima.

Syaoran pegou a prima nos braços, segurou-a, apesar dos gemidos de dor que ouvia da prima e olhou para as duas amigas fixamente, com ar de derrota, frustração e aceitação disse:

\- Vocês venceram, não as incomodaremos mais...

Tomoyo, emocionada com toda aquela cena não se conteve:

\- Não há vitória de verdade quando todos perdem; eu venci, me senti aliviada por um instante, mas descobri que era uma vitória falsa, eu perdi e deixei a Sakura-chan mais triste ainda.

Meiling, para acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez, disse o que jamais diria a alguém:

\- Me desculpe por tudo o que eu disse e fiz... para as duas.

\- Melhore Meiling-chan! - disse Tomoyo

\- É claro que... (ai) eu vou melhorar... depois de mim vem vocês...

Os dois caminharam e sumiram no horizonte.

– Tomoyo-chan, preciso falar com você, urgente.

– Eu também preciso conversar com você Sakura-chan.

– Já são cinco da tarde, que tal sairmos para um lugar sossegado?

– O que você acha da sorveteria?

– Sim, pode ser; vou passar em casa, tomar um banho, comer e então vamos.

– Ok, minhas guarda-costas vão te buscar perto das sete, pode ser?

– Tudo bem, as sete então.


	6. Primeiro encontro

Capítulo VI – Primeiro encontro.

 _Sakura e Tomoyo vão à uma sorveteria para colocar o assunto em dia, e falar tanto dos fatos recentes quanto da noite com Yukito._

" _O arco-íris tem sete cores e fui juiz supremo. Vai, vem embora, volta; todos têm, todos têm, suas próprias razões"_

– _Legião Urbana, Eu era um lobisomem juvenil, As quatro estações_

Touya

Quando Sakura chegou em casa, sem a mesma alegria dos outros dias Touya sentiu que alguma coisa tinha acontecido de errado. Sakura estava com uma cara péssima, arrasada, depois da briga que teve que presenciar na escola. Era absurdo para Sakura todo aquele esforço de Tomoyo por ela, mas era doloroso saber que havia acontecido um combate, pelo seu coração.

– Okaeri Sakura. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Aconteceu sim, você não me chamou de dinossauro.

– E isso lá é acontecimento? Me fala a verdade e diz realmente o que aconteceu!

– Não aconteceu nada não Touya, eu só estou cansada um pouco, sou líder de torcida e tenho o direito de me cansar... vou descansar e sair às sete com a Tomoyo-chan, você me deixa?

– Tudo bem, afinal o Yukito já fez os seus deveres mesmo pela manha; mas não sem uma condição.

– Hoe?

– Que menino te bateu? Vou atrás dele agora mesmo!

– Ninguém me bateu Nii-san, se bateram por mim.

– Hum?

Sakura sobe as escadas, pega uma toalha e vai para o banheiro. Deixa a dúvida plantada na cabeça de Touya. Se Sakura realmente tivesse sido agredida não hesitaria em falar para o irmão, mas não era esse o caso e Sakura não entendia direito o que havia acontecido, tentava entender.

Ligou o chuveiro, se ensaboou, lavou-se e entrou na banheira, e ficou lá durante 15 minutos, com a presença de Kero:

– Hey Sakura, qual é a fita garota? Por que está com essa cara de enterro hoje?

– Kero-chan aconteceu uma coisa terrível na escola hoje...

– O que foi?

– A Tomoyo-chan brigou com a Meiling-chan na escola, as duas trocaram socos e chutes, a Tomoyo-chan agarrou a Meiling-chan pelo braço e derrubou ela em uma pedra; deve ter deslocado o braço dela, mas só sei que a nuca dela sangrava muito, vai precisar de ponto...

– Mas isso é sensacional Sakura! Finalmente alguém deu uma lição naquela pirralha que só atrapalha a gente, eu nunca ia imaginar que seria a Tomoyo; deixa eu voltar pra minha verdadeira forma e ela vai continuar a me chamar de boneco em um instante! Ah se vai!

– Kero-chan, você tá jogando mais lenha na fogueira! Eu não queria isso; você sabe que as duas poderiam ser expulsas?

– Bem feito pra pirralha, pena que a Tomoyo-chan seria envolvida nisso tudo, mas mesmo assim é culpa da pirralha! Ia voltar pra China com o rabinho entre as pernas! Hahaha!

– Tou vendo que não adianta falar com você mesmo...

– Mas eu tou querendo te mostrar o lado bom dessa parada toda! Uma semana sem a pirralha!

– A Tomoyo-chan seria expulsa, e eu como ficaria? Eu ficaria arrasada!

– Ela arranja outra escola...

– Eu não ia ver ela com frequência!

– A Tomoyo é importante pra você não é?

– Bastante Kero-chan, assim como meu irmão e meu pai, ela é a irmã que eu não tive... eu só não gosto das esquisitices dela; você acredita que ela falou que queria me beijar? Eu caí pra trás só de ouvir isso... eu beijar uma mulher?

– Sakura, amor é amor, não importa se for de homem pra homem ou mulher pra homem, é tudo o mesmo amor; o bom é que dá pra fazer umas piadas engraçadas com isso! Hehehe!

– Kero-chan isso não é engraçado...

– Sakura, e se você fosse a Tomoyo, teria coragem de beijar ela? Ou ela beijar você? Vocês se gostam muito e beijar seria só mais um passo nessa relação...

– Beijar? Eu acho isso muito esquisito!

– Pense bem Sakura...

– Já pensei, sai daqui Kero-chan! Você mais atrapalha do que ajuda!

– Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou, vou te deixar só pensando consigo mesmo.

Kero sai. O calor da banheira, que já era alto, parecia aumentar mais ainda quando Sakura pensava nas palavras e atitudes da amiga, e parava pra pensar sobre seus sentimentos:

– Eu amo o Yukito-san e gostaria de beijá-lo um dia, que ele "tirasse o meu BV", como o papai e a mamãe, a Rika-chan, mas e a Tomoyo-chan? Eu nunca vi ninguém brigar por mim como ela brigou, só o meu irmão, mas não com a mesma intensidade, ser capaz de machucar alguém por mim, ser capaz de ser expulsa por mim... Tomoyo-chan, o que você realmente sente por mim? É o mesmo que eu sinto por você? Você nunca me fala sobre o seu pai, seus amores, quem você realmente ama de verdade? O que você quis dizer quando disse que me amava quando conheci a sua mãe? Tomoyo-chan, você só me deixa confusa, e eu detesto coisas que eu não entendo direito, até mesmo o seu amor confuso... será que eu te amo Tomoyo-chan a ponto de ser capaz de te beijar?

Sakura fica na banheira com suas reflexões por um tempo, sai, se cobre com a toalha e se veste no quarto. Depois que se veste vai até a cozinha comer um Noodle que Touya preparou, um recado para ele não se preocupar, e depois retorna para o quarto para se preparar para o encontro com a amiga. Touya permitiu, pois não tinha nenhuma tarefa de Sakura para a noite, ela já tinha feito as dela de manhã e Yukito tinha ajudado.

Guarda-costas

Era incomum ver uma menina acompanhada por guarda-costas, ainda mais mulheres. Ser filha da presidente de uma grande companhia de brinquedos exigia cuidados com a segurança, mas Tomoyo era tão diferente e estranha que despertava a compaixão de quem começava a conhecer a garota de perto, não por sua solidão e riqueza, mas por sua simplicidade e talento.

Tomoyo não se importava com o dinheiro pelo dinheiro, a felicidade para ela não era acumular bens, mas sim estar ao lado da pessoa que se ama, ter momentos felizes ao lado dela, essa era a utilidade do dinheiro. Uma vantagem do dinheiro era o poder de cobrir de mimos a pessoa a que se ama, uma mostra da nossa capacidade produtiva e domínio do espírito sobre a matéria, pois a mente dobra o universo para produzir coisas do nosso agrado e para agradar àqueles que gostamos. Isso Tomoyo sempre fazia, por intermédio das roupas de batalha. Era emocionante poder se aventurar um pouco mais quando se é uma criança virando um adulto, fugir da realidade, ainda mais quando se tem poderes mágicos e há uma missão séria a cumprir e um mundo a salvar.

Antes mesmo que Sakura aceitasse a realidade de ser uma cardcaptor, Tomoyo já abraçara a missão, se entregando de corpo e alma para a amiga e para a missão, pois salvar o mundo é algo que está ao nosso alcance, basta ter vontade para mudá-lo, e o coração de Tomoyo havia vontade o suficiente.

Para que a vontade de Tomoyo, que tanto alimentava a vontade de Sakura de salvar o planeta também continuasse ardendo no coração das duas o espírito de Tomoyo não poderia estar quebrado, precisaria de alguém para sustentá-lo, e esse alguém era Sakura, e ela sabia disso desde o começo.

Sakura foi para o quarto e vestiu um vestido bege, com detalhes em branco, presente de aniversário da amiga amada, pelo ano maravilhoso de amizade que estavam vivendo, ano este coroado pela aventura das cartas clow iniciada na torre de Tóquio, quando buscavam pela carta "the jump". Sakura colocou um perfume adocicado com perfume de magnólias, o que a amiga mais gostava, calçou o seu melhor sapato e se preparou como se fosse ir para a mais animada das festas, animada o suficiente para colar os pedaços rachados do espírito de Tomoyo, fragmentado pelo chute que Meiling havia dado na sua costela.

– Hum, estou vendo que está especial hoje hein mina? Vai fazer altos rolês pela cidade?

– Nada de mais Kero-chan, vou apenas sair com a minha amiga e nada mais.

– O seu rosto triste não combina com a alegria das suas roupas! Que perfume da hora que você colocou, parece que vai sair pra um encontro...

– Kero-chan eu já falei pra você parar de insinuar essas coisas...

– Eu não estou insinuando nada não! Acho bom você sair pra um rolê e distrair a mente dessas coisas que você não curte muito, como essas brigas de escola, mas cê sabe a minha opinião, não é?

– Sei Kero-chan, mas você não entende nada de sentimentos humanos...

– Eu não entendo bulhufas de virgens apaixonadas mesmo! E nem os diversos tipos!

– Eu estou bonita Kero-chan?

– A Tomoyo vai adorar, hum... coloca essa presilha de flores, fica mais da hora em você.

– Obrigada. Parece que ficou mesmo, gostei, apesar de que a flor está meio grande...

– Que nada! O importante é ficar firmeza, e você já tá no esquema pra balada! Vai que é tua Sakura e não se esqueça de me trazer uns doces viu?

– Hehe! Vou ver Kero-chan, se o dinheiro da mesada sobrar...

– Vai sobrar sim, eu agarantcho! – faz um sinal com os dois polegares.

Da sala Touya avisa para Sakura da chegada das guarda-costas:

– Hey Sakura, tem visita pra você, são as guarda-costas da Tomoyo.

– Bem Kero-chan, já vou indo, torça por mim.

– Pode deixar! Já basta de incidentes por hoje! Vai que é tua Sakura!

– Valeu.

Sakura vai até a sala e se encontra com Touya:

– Quando você voltar quero saber tudinho sobre essa briga na escola, ouviu?

– Tá bem, tá bem, eu te falo, mas não se preocupa que eu estou bem, quem não está nada bem é a Tomoyo-chan.

– Espero que esse encontro faça bem pra vocês duas, espero que a Tomoyo te faça sorrir um pouco mais; vou pro bico e volto talvez às onze. Se comporte se eu não tiver chegado ouviu?

– Ok, pode deixar... a Tomoyo está?

– Não, parece que ela está esperando no lugar marcado por vocês.

– Até daqui a pouco nii-san.

– Até.

Sakura vai até o carro das guarda-costas e vão até o local marcado para o encontro.

Abraço

Tomoyo havia escolhido uma sorveteria para o encontro das duas. Quando o carro chega, Tomoyo dispensa as guarda-costas como sempre e pede para retornarem às nove. Depois que as guarda-costas vão Tomoyo dá um abraço imenso em Sakura, daqueles que damos quando o nosso coração está muito abalado e estamos muito tristes, e Sakura retribui. Os braços de Tomoyo estavam quentes e tremulavam bastante. Tomoyo usava, uma trança única e uma franja, um perfume amadeirado, os que Sakura apreciava, e usava um vestido cor-de-rosa, com estampas brancas floridas. Ainda abraçadas se cumprimentam:

– Oi Sakura-chan, como vai? Está tudo bem?

– Eu estou bem Tomoyo-chan, e quanto a você minha amiga, como está depois disso tudo? Eu que deveria te perguntar se está tudo bem.

– Sakura-chan eu estou imensamente abalada com tudo o que aconteceu; vamos entrando que lá dentro eu posso te falar um pouco mais sobre o que está acontecendo comigo minha amiga.

– Eh, vamos entrando, aqui fora não é bom pra gente falar sobre isso mesmo.

As duas vão até a sorveteria e escolhem um lugar próximo da janela, com vistas para o parque do rei pinguim.

Tomoyo pega o cardápio e entrega para Sakura, para decidirem o que vão comer:

– Sakura-chan, eu não estou com muita fome não, comi um udon em casa e não quero comer nada pesado, meu estômago parece que encolheu.

– Eu digo o mesmo Tomoyo-chan, não estou com muita vontade de comer nada não, quero uma coisa também leve, já comi um noodle quando estava em casa...

– Então tá, o que acha de uma banana split? É bem grande e dá pra nós duas comermos...

– É uma boa pedida para agora, vamos lá, chama o garçom Tomoyo-chan.

– Eu vou chamar sim, com certeza, eu vou chamar aquele ali. – Tomoyo dá uma risada atípica e chama o garçom.

– Aquele ali, HOE! – Sakura faz cara de surpresa e fica com o rosto congelado.

Touya aparece:

– E aí monstrinho o que vai querer – Touya coloca a bandeja na cabeça de Sakura.

– Nii-san, você não ia pro bico hoje?

– O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?

– Eu não sabia que era na sorveteria...

– E eu não sabia que você viria até uma sorveteria, olha as cáries pra depois você não ficar mais monstruosa do que você já é.

– Ora Touya seu... – Sakura fecha os punhos.

– Hehe, acalme-se Sakura-chan, viemos aqui pra conversar um pouco Touya-san, não vamos comer muito não só queremos uma banana split por enquanto.

– Bem, pode ser, e quem vai pagar?

– Eu pago Touya-san, não se preocupe.

– Tomoyo-chan, não é melhor a gente rachar a conta...

– Não se preocupa Sakura-chan, estou com o cartão da minha mãe, guarde a sua mesada para coisas mais importantes.

– Ótimo, vou trazer a banana pra vocês duas então...

– Isso Touya-san! O bom é que você vai ficar juntinho da Sakura-chan hoje, não precisa se preocupar, sei que ela apareceu em casa com uma cara terrível hoje, mas quero me desculpar com você...

– Eu também quero entender o que aconteceu.

– Eu briguei com uma estudante transferida Touya-san, porque ela estava xingando a Sakura-chan, mas eu dei uma "lição" nela, e a Sakura-chan ficou preocupada comigo.

– Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu Sakura?

– Sim nii-san, foi isso mesmo...

– Eu gostei da sua atitude; você foi corajosa Tomoyo, se fosse pega você sabe o quer iria acontecer não é?

– Sei sim Touya-san, não vou fazer de novo, eu aprendi a lição e queria desabafar um pouco com a Sakura-chan...

– É melhor pras duas mesmo, vou atender outros clientes, a banana estará pronta em alguns instantes, esperem aqui.

– Ok, Touya-san, estamos esperando.

Touya se retira e vai atender outros clientes, deixando as duas em paz e ficando um pouco mais aliviado, depois de um tempo a banana chega até a mesa das duas.

Yukito-san

A expressão de alegria presente no rosto de Tomoyo logo desaparece, dando lugar a uma expressão de melancolia. O rosto de Sakura imita o da amiga.

– Tomoyo-chan, tem alguma novidade sobre a Meiling-chan?

– Sakura-chan, depois que você saiu de lá a Mizuki-sensei me chamou de canto e disse que viu tudo; ela tava blefando não viu nada não e eu repeti a versão da Meiling. Eu me ofereci pra pagar das despesas médicas da Meiling e a Mizuki-sensei ficou mais aliviada e prometeu aliviar o meu castigo, mas eu falei pra ela que ela não tinha provas contra mim e ela deixou por isso mesmo.

– E depois Tomoyo-chan?

– A ambulância levou ela até o hospital de Tomoeda e os médicos diagnosticaram um corte na cabeça dela e um braço deslocado; ela vai ficar uma semana usando tipoia.

– E quanto a cabeça dela Tomoyo-chan?

– Foi só um corte Sakura-chan, mas eles falaram que se a pedra tivesse atingido bem na nuca ela poderia ter ficado inconsciente e tido um traumatismo craniano, e depois sabe lá Deus. Ela vai ficar em observação por algumas horas e depois vai ter alta; se ela sentir alguma coisa ela pode voltar.

– Ela vai ficar longe da escola?

– O médico deu uma semana de atestado pra ela.

– Tomoyo-chan, o que você está sentindo depois disso tudo? E a sua costela?

– O médico falou que só foi uma luxação, nada de grave, ele me deu uns analgésicos e mandou eu ficar de repouso. Depois da consulta a Mizuki-sensei me deu uma bronca enorme, eu retruquei e ela falou que só não leva a história adiante porque somos boas alunas.

– Tomoyo-chan, e a sua mãe? Você falou com ela?

– Sim Sakura-chan, a Mizuki-sensei falou com ela e com o Wei, o cara que cuida da Meilng-chan, ela falou em briga e eu continuei negando, a Meiling também, mas não adiantou. Depois eu falei no telefone com a minha mãe e ela falou que quer conversar comigo sério quando ela chegar em casa. Com certeza é castigo Sakura-chan, e do jeito que eu conheço a minha mãe vou ficar uma semana só indo de casa pra escola e mais nada, sem celular, sem câmera de vídeo, sem nada Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo faz cara como que está prestes a chorar. Sakura coloca a sua cadeira do lado da amiga e põe o braço direito ao redor do pescoço dela, trazendo-a para si. Nesse instante Tomoyo começa a desabar em lágrimas:

– Sakura-chan, eu não suporto essas pessoas que ficam te maltratando, que ficam pisando em você sem mais nem menos. Como eu odeio isso Sakura-chan!

– Tomoyo-chan, eu falei pra você não dar atenção pra ela não falei? Você foi teimosa e insistiu e olha no que deu...

– Eu não sou de ficar com raiva dentro de mim Sakura-chan, eu não sei ficar com raiva direito e não meço os meus atos quando eu estou com raiva; já estava pra falar a sério com a Meiling-chan, mas não tive oportunidade, aquela intimação foi a minha oportunidade.

– Tomoyo-chan, que oportunidade é essa que você diz? Oportunidade pra chorar? Oportunidade pra me fazer sofrer?

– Sakura-chan, eu não gosto de ver as pessoas que eu amo sofrendo e sendo agredidas por outras de fora, eu já detesto ver o seu irmão te chamando de monstro direto, e eu não suportaria ver outra pessoa te xingando, a Meiling-chan foi a vítima da minha raiva, eu explodi Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo chora muito, profundamente. Sakura respira fundo, espera um tempo e começa a falar:

– Tomoyo-chan, eu não me importo em ser xingada, eu me importo com você, com a sua segurança minha amiga...

– Sakura-chan, eu digo o mesmo, e acho que todo aquele que nos agride de alguma forma merece ser agredido também!

– Tomoyo-chan, eu não me importo com as palavras do meu nii-san não; ele me chama de monstro direto mas daqui a pouco tá fazendo um macarrão pra mim e brigando com qualquer garoto que se aproxima de mim, não fica com raiva dele não tá?

– Sakura-chan, eu não sinto raiva dele, eu sinto raiva do que ele diz pra você...

– Eu não ligo mais Tomoyo-chan, ele é daqueles que falam uma coisa e fazem outra...

– Mas Sakura-chan, e quanto a Meiling-chan? Você não estava cansada dela não?

– Eu já disse Tomoyo-chan, eu só me importo com as pessoas que gostam de mim. As palavras dela não me afetam, se não fosse ela teria outra pessoa no lugar dela, me perturbando, me irritando... eu acho que eu também sou um pouco culpada por isso, porque eu mostro que tou com raiva, mas eu não ligo com o que eles dizem não.

– Eu me importo Sakura-chan, me sinto impotente com o que elas te dizem, vendo você sendo xingada toda a hora e eu não poder fazer nada, como é frustrante Sakura-chan!

– Tomoyo-chan, se uma coisa que eu aprendi buscando essas cartas clow foi a de que os problemas são passageiros, desde que tenhamos a coragem para encará-los.

– Você quer dizer Sakura-chan que não se importa de ser xingada, pois acredita que isso é passageiro? Você apenas encara isso tudo sem precisar fazer nada?

– Tomoyo-chan, não fazer nada já é uma opção. E eu gasto menos a minha paciência e energia ficando calada do que retrucando. É isso que eu acredito, eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que retrucar xingamentos dos outros, o mundo precisa ser salvo tá? Eu vou precisar da minha assistente cem por cento pra isso.

– Entendo Sakura-chan, entendo o seu ponto de vista, vou tentar me controlar, se é assim que você prefere...

– Você vai ver que é a melhor coisa a se fazer Tomoyo-chan..., melhor pra você e pra mim, pra nós duas, pra nossa segurança. Artes marciais nenhuma compra a paz.

– Eu espero que sim Sakura-chan, as artes marciais nos ensinam a paz e eu parti pra guerra, você tem razão... sabe de uma coisa?

– Hoe?

– Minha mãe me falou que um dia a Nadeshiko-san estava sendo criticada pelos meninos da escola por seu trabalho de modelo, minha mãe ficou tão furiosa que brigou com eles e ficou uma semana fora da escola, suspensão sabe?

– Tomoyo-chan, deixa o passado de lado, passado é passado e eu quero é saber do presente; repetindo essas histórias não ajuda a gente a criar um futuro novo e olha no que deu; você acha que eu gosto de ver você assim? Alegria Tomoyo-chan! Só no futuro que a gente consegue!

Sakura sorri e toca gentilmente o rosto da amiga. Tomoyo ouviu as palavras de Sakura. Pensou consigo mesmo e prometeu a si mesma não brigar mais... enquanto Sakura não autorizasse. Tomoyo enxuga as lágrimas com o lenço:

– Obrigada Sakura-chan, me sinto mais melhor.

– Vamos comer a banana Tomoyo-chan antes que ela derreta?

– É mesmo vamos.

Sakura retorna ao seu lugar. Ficar aquele tempo abraçada com Tomoyo a faz pensar como era bom sentir o corpo quente da amiga, enxugar as lágrimas do rosto dela com as mãos. Como era bom sentir o cheiro e tocar na sua pele macia e mimar Tomoyo, mesmo que seja por apenas um instante, e quase ficou hanyan pensando nisso.

Encontro

– Sakura-chan, alguma coisa? Seu rosto ficou vermelho por um tempo.

– Hoe? Nada não Tomoyo-chan, pensei que tinha visto o Yukito-san!

– Hehe! A gente precisa falar sobre ontem mesmo não é? Estou melhor, pode se abrir comigo Sakura-chan.

– Está melhor mesmo Tomoyo-chan?

– Sim Sakura-chan, vamos lá, me fala sobre quinta-feira, eu tenho tudo gravado, mas não pude ouvir direito o que vocês falavam...

– Bem Tomoyo-chan, acho que não vou poder evitar ficar hanyan enquanto estiver contando os detalhes...

– Não precisa se envergonhar Sakura-chan, você está comigo agora, anda me fala o que aconteceu. – Tomoyo sorri e segura nas mãos da amiga.

– Bem, vou falar. Na quinta-feira Tomoyo-chan, meu nii-san fez uma brincadeira de mau gosto comigo e falou pro Yukito-san que eu gostava dele. Ah Tomoyo-chan, como aquilo tudo me deixou envergonhada! Eu corri pro quarto e não quis olhar pra cara do Yukito-san por uma semana ou mais, daí ele veio até o meu quarto.

– Tou vendo a cena Sakura-chan, é difícil falar pra pessoa que a gente ama que gosta dela, e a gente perde muita chance com isso sabia? A gente fica vermelha, nossa mão sua, a temperatura do corpo aumenta, o sangue circula mais rápido, a pulsação aumenta; só de falar nisso... - Tomoyo fica da mesma forma que descreveu.

– Tomoyo-chan... – Sakura percebe, mas continua – bem é como você falou Tomoyo-chan, e então ele me chamou e pediu pra ter um encontro comigo! Tomoyo-chan, eu quase desmaiei na hora!

– Um encontro! E então ele te levou pro parque do rei pinguim...

– Então Tomoyo-chan, ele não só fez isso, forçou o meu irmão a me pedir desculpas e me comprou uma pipoca! Tomoyo-chan, tem como não se apaixonar por um cara assim!

– Eu vi vocês comendo no parque Sakura-chan! E me conta, o que ele te falou?

– Tomoyo-chan, ele me falou que me ama Tomoyo-chan! Que me ama! Ah eu falei também que eu amo ele, mas tive vontade de gritar pra todo o parque ouvir!

– Ai sim eu teria te ouvido Sakura-chan!

– E não é só isso Tomoyo-chan, ele também me disse que faz tudo por mim por que me ama Tomoyo-chan, sabe como eu fiquei na hora?

– Seu coração quis explodir né Sakura-chan?

– Acertou Tomoyo-chan! A minha vontade era de me confessar pra ele, me entregar nos braços dele, como eu queria que o tempo tivesse parado naquele instante Tomoyo-chan!

– E aí Sakura-chan, rolou algo mais entre vocês depois?

– Como se não bastasse o nosso encontro Tomoyo-chan, eu não vi o nii-san quando eu acordei, eu vi ele Tomoyo-chan! Ah, como eu queria ter dormido do ladinho dele, ter acordado ouvindo ele, mas o Kero-chan fez o estrago de me acordar.

– Só faltou combinar tudo com o Kero-chan, né Sakura-chan?

– Então, eu ia desligar o despertador só pra ele entrar no quarto e me acordar de propósito, nem que eu chegasse atrasada na escola!

– O amor faz a gente fazer loucuras Sakura-chan!

– Essa era uma loucura que eu estava disposta a fazer só pra ver como é que é; a gente conversou como de costume pelo caminho e ele me deu três doces Tomoyo-chan, aí você apareceu!

– Que bonito Sakura-chan a sua história! Vejo que você está realmente apaixonada mesmo! Hehe! E ele Sakura-chan, ele falou que está disposto a levar a sério a relação entre vocês?

– Bem, isso ele não falou ainda, mas sei que alguma hora ele vai falar, e eu estou esperando por isso Tomoyo-chan!

– O que ele falou então?

– Ele falou que me ama como a um irmão Tomoyo-chan, e espera me amar um pouco mais no futuro, e isso me deixa com esperanças; vou ficar olhando todas as atividades dele pra ver se ele me nota cada vez mais Tomoyo-chan!

– Bem, Sakura-chan, não preciso falar mais nada pra você então; vejo que você já tem tudo em mente, já está com os planos traçados para capturar o coração do seu amado não é?

Tomoyo falava em um tom alegre pela felicidade de Sakura, mas igualmente melancólico e triste. Era como se a alegria e a tristeza estivessem presentes no coração de Tomoyo. Estava alegre por Sakura mas triste por si mesma, estava feliz pela alegria da amiga e triste pelo seu azar. Sakura percebendo isso indagou Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo-chan, e quanto a você?

– Hum, eu Sakura-chan? – Tomoyo fala surpresa.

– Você não tem nenhum amor em vista? Nenhum gatinho te faz pulsar o seu coração?

– Bem Sakura-chan, é meio complicado eu falar isso aqui...

– Pode falar Tomoyo-chan, eu estou aqui pra te ouvir, eu não falei pra você tudo sobre o Yukito-san? Agora só falta você falar um pouco sobre a pessoa que você gosta, é injusto sabia só eu falar e você ficar aqui segurando vela...

– Sakura-chan, eu estou também muito apaixonada por uma pessoa...

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estou surpresa por você ter me confessado isso! Você nunca me falou sobre isso antes! Me conta tudo vai! – Sakura coloca as duas mãos na boca. Surpresa.

– Sakura-chan, esse não é o tipo de relação que você está pensando, nem ninguém está pensando ou imagina...

– Tomoyo-chan, agora você me deixou assutada, me fala, quem é o gatinho? Me fala vai?

– Bem Sakura-chan, não é um gatinho não...

– Como assim Tomoyo-chan? Agora você me deixou curiosa; quem é ele? Qual a idade? O que ele faz? Onde ele estuda? Ou via me dizer que você se apaixonou por um fantasma... – Sakura faz cara de espanto.

– Sakura-chan, nem a minha mãe sabe disso, mas vou contar pra você...

– É exclusivo! Tomoyo-chan agora eu estou me coçando pra saber, quem é o gatinho?

– Acho melhor a gente começar a nossa conversa por uma gatinha...

– Hoe? – Sakura fica congelada e não acredita no que acaba de ouvir. Foi como se tivesse levado um soco.

– É isso mesmo que você acabou de ouvir, uma gatinha.

Sakura não reage.

– O que foi, ficou espantada? Eu que deveria estar morrendo de vergonha para falar isso pra você, em primeira mão não acha? – Tomoyo fica com o seu rosto branco extremamente vermelho.

– To-Tomoyo-chan, o que você me disse?

– Você ouviu Sakura-chan, eu não estou apaixonada por um menino, mas sim uma menina.

Sakura não acreditou no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Como isso era possível? Nunca imaginou ouvir isso da amiga, mas depois de um tempo entendeu os sentimentos dela. Parou um pouco, respirou fundo e falou:

– Tomoyo-chan, é por isso que você me falou aquilo de manha? Que gostaria de ter me beijado e que não tinha vergonha nenhuma de fazer isso?

– Eu não tenho vergonha nenhuma se fazer isso Sakura-chan, vergonha pra mim seria ir contra aquilo que eu sinto. Essa é a minha natureza. Eu estou sendo sincera.

Sakura pensou em aprofundar as perguntas, mas achou melhor parar por aí. Aquilo era muito novo para ela compreender em um dia apenas. Tinha medo do que estava por vir, tinha medo do que Tomoyo pudesse revelar; e se fosse por alguém da sala de aula? Com certeza teria uma chance de ser uma das amigas dela, de ser uma pessoa que elas conheciam e conversavam, e isso era um baque enorme.

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estava curiosa pra saber quem era, mas acho que perdi a curiosidade... não me leva a mal não tá?

– Sakura-chan, eu tenho medo até de falar pra você quem é, não sei como você vai reagir, você ainda não está preparada para ouvir. – Tomoyo continua vermelha e abaixa a cabeça.

A última frase de Tomoyo fez Sakura perder toda o interesse em saber quem era a pessoa que Tomoyo amava. Tomoyo sempre falava tudo para Sakura, os seus sentimentos, as suas angústias e preocupações, mas era a primeira vez que tinha medo do que Tomoyo tinha pra falar, e era a primeira vez que Tomoyo hesitava em falar alguma coisa para Sakura.

As duas ficaram em um silêncio de morte e nenhuma das duas atreviam a falar alguma coisa. Sakura não entendia esse lado "diferente" da amiga e Tomoyo não sabia como mostrar ao mundo esse seu lado "diferente", principalmente para Sakura. Como falar para ela? Que cara ela vai fazer quando souber "quem é"? Tomoyo era paciente e sabia esperar, contaria tudo para Sakura quando chegasse a hora certa, e essa hora ainda não havia chegado.

Sakura sentiu que aquilo era uma coisa difícil demais para a amiga falar, e difícil demais para alguém entender até ela mesma, mas para quebrar aquele silêncio que havia se instalado e já durava um tempo, Sakura quebrou o gelo e tentou compreender a amiga, com toda a coragem que tinha no peito:

– Tomoyo-chan, não precisa ficar com vergonha tá? Depois você me fala quem é.

Tomoyo dá um leve sorriso.

– Sakura-chan, eu nem sei se a pessoa que eu amo está preparada para ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer...

Quebrando o juramento que fez de não tocar mais no assunto, Sakura aproveitou a abertura que a amiga tinha lhe dado para perguntar um pouco mais sobre a "pessoa amada":

– Tomoyo-chan, ela gosta de meninas também?

– Não Sakura-chan, ela gosta de meninos...

– Aí fica difícil Tomoyo-chan...

– Eu vou tentar Sakura-chan, toda vez que eu vejo ela com a pessoa que ama eu fico com medo e acho que tudo o que eu sinto é uma ilusão da minha cabeça, mas eu vou lutar por ela, vou lutar sim, mesmo que ela não goste de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer no final, no fim eu vou falar, não vou ficar com isso preso dentro de mim não. – Tomoyo olha fixamente para Sakura, um olhar que Tomoyo nunca havia dado antes, e toca nas suas mãos mais uma vez, como se Tomoyo estivesse se confessando pra alguém, no caso ela, Sakura.

– Tomoyo-chan, eu vejo que essa menina está apaixonada por alguém, não é?

– Eu acho que eu falei demais Sakura-chan, não vou falar mais nisso por hoje.

Agora ficou fácil saber quem era essa pessoa e Sakura temia estar no meio das suspeitas. Mas só por ser menina e estar apaixonada já entrava na lista de suspeitas de uma forma ou de outra. Bastava só pedir mais algumas informações e matar a charada. Sakura tinha medo do que encontraria, e Tomoyo não estava disposta a falar mais. Tentando entender esse "amor estranho" da amiga, Sakura falou:

– Tomoyo-chan, o Kero-chan me disse que amor é amor, não importa por quem a gente sinta; se você ama essa menina acho que você deveria falar pra ela, não importa o que, sabe?

– Você é corajosa Sakura-chan, eu não tenho coragem ainda de falar isso pra ela não...

– Tomoyo-chan, você tem medo das pessoas, do que elas podem pensar? Ou da sua mãe?

– Sakura-chan, como você viu se eu me sentir pressionada eu sou capaz de falar mesmo, mas tenho medo sim do que a minha mãe e os outros vão pensar... até mesmo tenho medo de você Sakura-chan...

– Tomoyo-chan, eu sou sua amiga, eu não estou te olhando torto por você ser a pessoa que é, você não é doente e nem diferente de ninguém que está aqui...

– Isso você fala agora, mas quando souber quem é vai me olhar torto e me chamar de esquisita.

– Tomoyo-chan eu não estou preparada ainda pra saber quem é essa pessoa, e do jeito que você fala deve ser alguém que a gente conhece muito bem; não é?

– Eu não vou falar pra você ainda...

– Não precisa falar não, eu sei que você gosta da Meiling-chan! Adivinhei?

Tomoyo sorri um pouco. Era difícil falar com Sakura sobre esses assuntos, a pessoa quem mais confiava no mundo, mas não podia falar, pois ela não ia entender.

– Não vou falar Sakura-chan...

– Tomoyo-chan, eu posso te dar essa banana split pela boca? Na colher?

– Hum?

– Toma, pega, abre a boca, olha o aviãozinho...

– Já que você insiste Sakura-chan – Tomoyo abre a boca e engole o sorvete.

– Viu? Foi difícil assim?

– O que Sakura-chan?

– Ser mimada por uma garota? Acostume-se, pois daqui pra frente vai ser assim!

– Sakura-chan...

– Eu não tenho medo das pessoas Tomoyo-chan, e nem do que elas vão pensar de mim, se eu fosse você eu faria o mesmo; o que acha de a gente simular um encontro entre nós duas?

– Um encontro Sakura-chan?

– Um encontro com direito a beijo e tudo. Eu começo. – Sakura dá um beijo na testa de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo não acreditava no que estava acontecendo e fica extremamente vermelha. O seu maior sonho e o seu maior desejo naquela noite estava se realizando, mesmo sendo uma simulação aquilo era real para ela, o encontro que Sakura propunha estava acontecendo, e toda a tristeza de Tomoyo evaporava dentro de si, a cada toque, a cada colherada de sorvete e a cada palavra saída da boca de Sakura.

– Abre a boquinha sua boba!

– Tá, mas só essa vez...

– O sorvete ainda não acabou! Vai comer Tudinho!

– Então me ajuda a comer seu dinossauro!

– Eu vou fazer você comer tudinho então pra ficar igualzinha a um dinossauro! – Sakura prepara uma colher enorme de sorvete.

– Calma Sakura-chan, você vai me lambuzar toda!

– Sorvete foi feito para lambuzar! Hehehe! – Sakura faz Tomoyo engolir o sorvete.

– Droga, você me sujou toda!

– Pode deixar que eu limpo. – Sakura pega um pano e limpa a amiga.

– Sakura-chan, tá fazendo cócegas.

– Cócegas eu vou fazer é agora! Se prepara!

– Não Sakura-chan, o pessoal vai ficar olhando pra gente!

– Quem disse que eu ligo?

Sakura começa a fazer cócegas em Tomoyo e toda a sorveteria vê. Depois de um tempo Sakura para e retorna para o seu lugar.

– Sakura-chan, tivemos animação demais por hoje hein?

– Você está feliz Tomoyo-chan?

– Do seu lado eu estou Sakura-chan! Mas o pessoal fica olhando a gente.

– Então eu vou dar uma coisa pra eles olharem.

Sakura ergue o seu corpo e leva a sua cabeça para perto de Tomoyo. Tomoyo fica vermelha, e Sakura segura com as duas mãos as bochechas da amiga e lhe dá um leve e ardente beijo na bochecha, perto dos lábios. Para quem via de fora era um beijo na bochecha, mas o que estavam dentro da sorveteria juravam que as duas estavam se beijando. Depois Sakura acariciou as bochechas e o cabelo de Tomoyo; Tomoyo se comportou como se fosse um gato recebendo carinho do dono. Muita gente vendo a cena de afeto se retirou da sorveteria, enquanto outros aprovaram. Touya olhava para aquilo tudo atônito e não sabia o que fazer.

– Sakura-chan o carinho que você faz em mim pode ser de mentira, mas eu sinto como se fosse de verdade...

– Quem disse que é de mentira? Isso pode ser uma simulação, mas você merece todo o carinho e respeito do mundo Tomoyo-chan; me sinto honrada por ser a primeira pessoa que está te dando tudo isso...

– Sakura-chan, você me deixa feliz com as suas palavras...

– Você está gostando? Se prepara pois daqui a pouco vai ser com a sua namorada... eu também vou querer conhecê-la um dia, eu vou não é? - Sakura fica sem jeito falando isso.

– Pois é, a minha namorada... você vai ser a primeira a saber Sakura-chan; já tivemos revolução demais por hoje Sakura-chan, vamos? Já está dando a hora. Vou pedir uma banana pra viagem, essa é pro Kero-chan tá? - Tomoyo fiam mais sem jeito ainda ouvindo isso.

– Obrigda Tomoyo-chan, nem sei como te agradecer...

– Touya-san, nos traga outra banana, essa é pra viagem.

– Ok, eu sabia todo esse tempo que você era um monstro espacial, agora mais ainda depois do que você fez, nunca imaginei que você pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas, espantou os clientes da sorveteria...

– Você vai ver Touya, seu malvado! Respeita a minha amiga!

Sakura tenta dar um chute na canela do irmão, mas ele desvia e ela acerta na cadeira. Sakura faz expressão de dor:

– Touya, se quiser eu espanto mais daqueles seus clientes imbecis!

Touya ri de tudo isso e todos gargalham no final, uma gargalhada para banir de uma vez todas as dores que aquele dia tinha trazido.

– Vamos Sakura-chan, o carro já chegou, até mais Touya-san!

– Até mais Tomoyo. Sakura quando chegarmos em casa teremos muito o que falar ouviu?

– Eu não tenho medo das suas perguntas...

As duas entram no carro. Touya, enxergando ao longe ficou aliviado por a irmã e Tomoyo ficarem felizes no final daquele dia tenso que tinham tido. Sakura era como se fosse uma estrela radiante que iluminara aquela noite, mesmo que esse brilho não tenha agradado a todos, ela brilhava e continuava a brilhar, não importa que desafios possam surgir daqui para frente:

– Vocês duas ainda têm um logo caminho a sofrer – finaliza Touya.

Despedida

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no carro, pensando e conversando sobre a noite que tiveram. Para Tomoyo a noite foi de romantismo puro, apesar de que tudo era uma tentativa de Sakura para fazê-la ficar animada, fazê-la compreender a sua situação, a de não gostar de outros meninos com as outras meninas, mas sim gostar de meninas como se gosta de meninos. Sakura não tinha preconceitos com a amiga, e a sua amizade a fizera entender as razões de Tomoyo, mas ainda se sentia confusa com toda aquela situação, com aquela novidade. A noite de certa forma foi mágica para as duas, afinal foi com todo o coração do mundo que se dedicaram uma à outra, e quando o coração está envolvido nada no universo vai contra:

– Sakura-chan, você gostou da noite de hoje, está melhor, passou as lágrimas?

– Eu que te pergunto sua boba; você é muito corajosa sabia? Você é uma menina muito especial e não estranha; vá em frente Tomoyo-chan e lute pelo seu amor!

– Mesmo que eu seja chamada de esquisita por ela Sakura-chan, mesmo que ela me bata e me esmurre, mesmo que ela me rejeite e me faça sofrer, mesmo que eu continue a sofrer?

– Mesmo que você seja amaldiçoada por ela Tomoyo-chan, vá em frente com todo o seu coração, e com todo o seu amor.

– Sakura-chan, quem é corajosa aqui é você e não eu! Eu só sou corajosa por sua causa.

Sakura poderia tentar esconder a sua coragem na amiga, mas sabia que no fundo Tomoyo tinha razão. Sakura temia saber quem era essa pessoa, estava mandando a amiga ir em frente para um objeto desconhecido que nem ela e nem Tomoyo sabiam que forma teria. Com toda a coragem do mundo Sakura se pôs em uma posição na roleta russa que poderia ser também o alvo, mas não tinha medo de ser atingida. Encararia com coragem o que viesse pela frente.

– Tomoyo-chan, estamos chegando!

– É verdade Sakura-chan, a sua casa está logo ali.

O carro para em frente da residência dos Kinomoto e as duas descem do carro:

– Sakura-chan, arigatou.

– Eu que tenho que te agradecer pela noite maravilhosa que eu tive com você minha amiga. Quando ela vai se repetir? Eu espero estar com a sua pessoa especial no nosso próximo encontro.

– Vou tentar Sakura-chan, mas Sakura-chan, por que você fala com tanta convicção que ela estará lá, se você nem ao menos sabe quem é?

– Eu te conheço Tomoyo-chan, e você me conhece às vezes melhor do que eu mesma; não sei, mas sinto aqui dentro do meu coração que essa pessoa está perto da gente, de alguma forma.

– Sakura-chan, não insista, eu não vou te falar quem é... não agora. – Tomoyo fica vermelha.

– Eu espero Tomoyo-chan, nem que eu tenha que ficar velhinha ao seu lado; não fica envergonhada não, me dá um abraço tá?

– Tudo bem Sakura-chan, um abraço pra finalizar o encontro... – Tomoyo dá uma leve riso.

Sakura, com toda a dúvida do planeta Terra que criou na cabeça depois dessa noite, começou a desconfiar daquele momento em diante de Tomoyo, e para tentar retirar uma confissão da amiga começou a provocá-la, mas temia gostar da provocação. Enquanto estavam abraçadas, Sakura começou a passar as mãos nas costas de Tomoyo, começou a alisar as costas da amiga e a cheirar o seu pescoço. Tomoyo não se aguentava de tanta emoção e desejava sair daquele abraço, que tanto a agradava, mas a torturava na mesma forma:

– Você está cheirosa Tomoyo-chan! – Fica vermelha.

– Sakura-chan, você está me torturando...

Sakura começa a pensar que está tendo alucinações com tudo aquilo. Tomoyo estava lá, via Tomoyo lá, mas sentia dentro de si o que queria ter sentido por Yukito; sentiu seu corpo ferver de paixão... pela amiga. Tomoyo estava adorando aquilo tudo, mas não falava e isso a torturava. As duas se entreolharam durante um momento, e fervendo de paixão inclinaram a cabeça, uma em direção à outra... querendo um beijo. Sakura segurou as bochechas da amiga e a trouxe para perto de si, Tomoyo olhava passivamente para a cena toda, esperando pelo beijo. Quando Sakura parou para ficar em si já era tarde, a cena toda estava acontecendo e tudo havia saído do controle; quando percebeu que a sua paixão estava conduzindo até o rosto da amiga ficou atônita, interrompeu a cena e correu para a porta de casa, sem acreditar que havia transcendido os limites que impôs ao seu coração. Queria brincar com Tomoyo, mas acabou brincando consigo mesma, perdeu o fio da meada e começou a se entregar, a se confessar, mesmo querendo arrancar uma confissão da amiga:

– Tomoyo-chan, acho que simulamos demais por hoje!

– Me desculpa Sakura-chan, eu não sei o que deu em mim.

As duas estavam cabisbaixas, se culpavam e não acreditavam no que estava acontecendo. Não tinham coragem de olhar uma para a cara da outra. Ficaram paradas. Quem agiu primeiro foi Tomoyo, ela correu para o carro e se despediu de Sakura:

– Boa noite Sakura-chan, me liga hein? Vou esperar... não vou poder ligar...

Sakura não falou nada, retirou os sapatos, correu para o quarto e trancou a porta com tudo, para espanto de Kero, que jogava videogame na hora. Sakura se encostou na porta e começou a escorregar até sentar no chão e esticar as pernas; nunca havia pensado que ficaria "hanyan" com a melhor amiga!


	7. Dois corações

Capítulo VII – Dois corações

 _Sakura está em hanyan e entrega a banana split para Kero, que começa a comer e pergunta como foi o encontro com Tomoyo._

Sakura pôs a banana split sobre a mesa de estudo e se deita na cama com os braços abertos. Durante meia hora não falou com Kero, e Kero não falou com ela; sabia que estava em hanyan, mas não acreditava no que Sakura falava. Não acreditou ao ouvir Sakura falando incontáveis vezes "Tomoyo-chan", "Tomoyo-chan". Kero desconhecesse talvez o tipo de "virgem apaixonada" que era Sakura, mas sabia que amor era amor, não importa quem era o alvo desse amor. Já havia visto amor entre mãe e filho, pai e mãe, amor entre amigos, mas sentia que o amor entre Sakura e Tomoyo crescia de alguma forma, era algo além da imaginação e da lógica, como é o amor deveras. Tentando acalmar aquele calor todo, buscou chamar a atenção da menina:

– Valeu, trouxe pra mim uma banana split! Um máximo essa Sakura! não é atoa que é a cardcaptor que eu escolhi pra nois fazê uns pião por Tomoeda!

– Obrigada Kero-chan, foi a Tomoyo-chan que comprou; nós nos lembramos de você e também pensamos o quanto que você ficaria chateado se soubesse que fomos à sorveteria e não trouxemos nada pra você.

– É isso mesmo, essa é a fita. Iaê Sakura, qual é a fita pra você entrar no quarto assim tão animada? Foi fazer um pião com a Tomoyo pra procurar uns manos? Cê voltou da escola tão pra baixo que pensei que cê tava doente.

– Hoe Kero-chan, não foi nada disso, apenas eu e a Tomoyo-chan tivemos um momento juntas agradável demais para explicar com palavras; aya Kero-chan, eu quase cometi um atrevimento grave hoje com a Tomoyo-chan, e agora com que cara eu vou olhar pra ela?

– Que dia hein mina? Chegou aqui como se o mundo tivesse desabado e agora parece que viu o Yukito? Ou a Tomoyo virou o Yukito?

– Não é nada disso Kero-chan. Isso é por causa da briga da Tomoyo-chan com a Meiling-chan, a Meiling-chan se machucou toda, vai ficar uma semana fora da escola e eu fiquei triste com tudo isso. A Tomoyo-chan me disse que estava triste por ela ter me xingado Kero-chan e brigou com ela.

– Eu já falei pra você: bem feito pra aquela mina atrevida que se acha a toda toda da sala! A Tomoyo fez bem Sakura, você tem é que agradecer ela, mereceu e foi pouco pra pirralha, eu mesmo xingaria ela se eu estivesse lá!

– É por isso que eu não te levo pra escola!

– Mas você tinha que ter dado um obrigado pra ela.

– Como é que eu vou agradecer a ela Kero-chan se ela poderia ter sido expulsa da escola? Como eu ficaria depois sabendo que a Tomoyo-chan se arriscou tanto pra ser expulsa? Não precisava Kero-chan, eu só quero bem a minha melhor amiga, e agora ela tá lá com a Sonomi-san levando bronca e ficando de castigo...

– Hum... quero saber mais desse rolê. Por que você ficou toda vermelha quando entrou no quarto?

– B-b-em Kero-chan, eu não sei porque mas quando eu e a Tomoyo-chan estávamos nos despedindo sentimos vontade de nos abraçar de novo, mas eu ou ela queria algo mais que abraço, o corpo dela tava tão quentinho e tão gostosinho...; Hoe! Kero-chan, eu me sinto tão culpada por desejar isso com a minha melhor amiga naquele momento, e agora estou preocupada com ela! Vou ligar pra ela.

– Vai me dizer que deu vontade de ficar com ela? Quanto mais eu vivo menos entendo dessas virgens apaixonadas, e pela melhor amiga! Que onda garota, qual é a fita mina?

– Hoe Kero-chan, como você é cruel, como você é cruel! Isso não é verdade!

– Eta trem bão esse sô, esse encontro foi tão bom quanto pintar com Lukscolor! Nunca em mais de 300 anos de história pensei que veria uma coisa dessas...

 _–_ Seu mentiroso! Não fica falando essas besteiras que você não sabe de nada!

– Só de ver você assim já te condena, ficou hanyan com a Tomoyo? Que fita hein!

– Eu vou ligar pra Tomoyo-chan que eu ganho mais, seu mentiroso, a gente te traz uma banana split e você fica jogando essa mentira na minha cara?

– Eu só estou falando dos fatos...

Sakura queria negar com todas as forças o que tinha sentido pela amiga naquele lapso de tempo. Como ela poderia alguma vez na vida ter vontade de beijar a amiga? E como isso surgiu no coração de Tomoyo? Nenhuma lógica no universo poderia explicar, mas ela ficava profundamente incomodada ao pensar nisso tudo, ao pensar que gostaria de ter dado um beijo em uma garota igual a ela e não em um menino; um beijo em uma garota? Isso é contra toda a lógica do universo, mas o amor não obedece à lógica, e muito menos quando não sabemos as reais intenções por trás de um coração complexo e cheio de amor como o que Tomoyo tinha por ela. Nunca pensou que Tomoyo brigaria na escola por ela e jogaria a sua habitual serenidade e autocontrole no espaço, ou talvez sim dependendo da situação, mas a cena que se passou naquela noite já transcendia os limites que Sakura até então enxergava no amor que Tomoyo sentia por ela e o que ela sentia por Tomoyo. Pegou o celular, discou para a amiga, mas uma voz diferente atendeu:

– Alô, é você Tomoyo-chan?

– Não, não é a Tomoyo, aqui é a mãe dela Somoni Daidouji, quem deseja falar com ela?

– Sou eu, Sakura, Sonomi-san, liguei para saber se está tudo bem com ela?

– Ah, então é você Sakura-chan! que bom poder ouvir a sua voz novamente, eu gostaria muito de poder revê-la e conversar mais com você, mas infelizmente estou sem tempo e a Tomoyo está de castigo, sem direito à celular e câmera de vídeo por uma semana; soube que vocês estavam na sorveteria agora há pouco conversando sobre a travessura que essa menina aprontou; ela te deixou muito triste Sakura-chan com todo esse bulling que você está passando? Como seu pai é irresponsável em alguns casos e não ver isso; desculpe a sinceridade, mas o que é errado temos que falar!

– Que nada Sonomi-san, eu não estou triste mais, eu até fiquei mais animada depois que eu e a Tomoyo conversamos, mas fico triste por saber que ela está de castigo. Me desculpa Sonomi-chan por ter causado esse incômodo. O meu pai está na escavação, mas amanhã ele volta.

– Sakura-chan você é um anjo, não precisa se culpar, a culpa é da Tomoyo por brigar na escola quando não devia, imagina se ela é expulsa? Eu ficaria arrasada!

– Sonomi-chan, tudo bem, eu me expulsaria da escola se soubesse que a Tomoyo foi expulsa.

– Ah que lindo Sakura-chan! Me lembra os tempos em que eu defendia a sua mãe na escola; tudo bem, por você eu abro uma exceção, pode falar com a Tomoyo, vou passar pra ela.

Sonomi passa o telefone para a filha e faz sinal que está saindo da sala para Tomoyo, mas já avisa à filha que quer o aparelho de volta, Tomoyo pega o celular e escuta a conversa de Sakura com Kero:

– Tou vendo que a fita da luta foi braba mesmo hein? Uma semana de castigo? Isso é pior do que os abraços hanyan que você me dá. - disse Kero, ao pé do telefone.

– Hoe! Kero-chan, que feio é ficar escutando a conversa dos outros no telefone! Vou te deixar uma semana sem doces então!

– Não, nada disso! Não me leve a mal, eu apenas quero ajudar a resolver essa parada toda; vou pegar a pirralha e dar umas mordidas nela.

– Ela já teve todo o sofrimento que você acha que ela mereceu!

– Hehe! Você deve estar se divertindo Sakura-chan! Pena que eu estou sem a minha câmera pra filmar essa sua briga com o Kero-chan! – era Tomoyo do outro lado da linha.

– Tomoyo-chan! Eu estou preocupada com você, e fiquei mais triste ainda em saber que você está uma semana de castigo, sem sua câmera que você gosta tanto de filmar.

– Tudo bem Sakura-chan, e eu que nem sabia como falar com você depois daquela cena toda na frente da sua casa! Como eu estou envergonhada, mas você fez uma cara linda quando queria me beijar! Você estava tão fofinha Sakura-chan, queria te apertar mais!

– To-Tomoyo-chan! Não fale isso, sua mãe pode ouvir. – disse Sakura, como rosto em chamas.

– Que nada Sakura-chan, ela está no quarto agora, ela só fez isso porque era você no telefone, mas eu precisava falar com você, perguntar o que tinha achado disso tudo, e me desculpar.

– Não precisa se desculpar Tomoyo-chan, a culpa foi minha eu não sei o que deu em mim; eu estava achando tudo aquilo maravilhoso que pensei que estava com o Yukito-san ou coisa assim; me desculpa minha amiga por eu ser tão burra!

– Daijobun Sakura-chan, eu é que não sei com que cara falar com você amanhã na escola e com as outras meninas. Acho que a história já se espalhou e ninguém deve ter acreditado nas explicações da Meiling-chan.

– Não se preocupa com isso Tomoyo-chan! Eu estou do seu lado para o que der e vier, vamos sair dessa!

– Hehehe! Você precisava ver a sua cara hoje Sakura-chan, você é tão linda quando está feliz, e ficou mais linda ainda quando tentou me beijar, seu rosto ficou num tom vermelho lindo de morrer! Eu quero te ver assim, quero sair mais com você para te deixar assim feliz; e se você fizer isso de novo Sakura-chan no nosso próximo encontro eu vou roubar um beijo seu Sakura-chan! Hehehe! Não tou nem aí se você não quiser, gostei do seu abraço!

– Hoe! Não fale isso mais sua baka! Vai dormir, e até amanhã quando eu te encontrar na escola, até mais, boa noite e bons sonhos Tomoyo-chan. - disse Sakura, com o rosto derretendo em vermelho.

 _–_ Você também; bons sonhos minha amiga e durma bem, até amanhã dinossaura.

Tomoyo desliga o telefone, e Sakura conversa com Kero:

– Hoe, como a Tomoyo-chan sabe me deixar sem graça!

– Eu sabia, eu sabia o tempo todo o que tinha acontecido! Não adianta se esconder de mim! Que menina revolucionária é você Sakura-chan! Não é à toa que é a minha cardcaptor!

– Kero-chan, cale a boca e vamos dormir; esqueça isso tudo e vai pra cama!

– Ok, se quiser trocar mais ideias sobre o assunto eu estou aqui, o grande Kerberos, o consultor amoroso para garotas! Agora na versão shoujo ai!

– Cala a boca Kero-chan! Uma semana sem doces!

– Nãaaaaaaaao! Não, não e não!

Kero foi até a sua gaveta e foi dormir, Sakura fez o mesmo, colocou o pijama e ajustou o relógio para as seis da manhã. O seu pai estaria em casa logo depois que saísse da escola e gostaria de falar com ele, desabafar sobre todo o que aconteceu e pedir seus conselhos, mas enquanto ele não vinha esperava ter uma boa noite de sono.


	8. Sonhos terríveis

Capítulo VIII – Sonhos terríveis

 _Sakura está dormindo quando de repente sonha com um sonho assustador envolvendo Tomoyo._

A noite que se seguiu não se pode dizer que foi de bons sonhos. Sakura começou a sonhar com a amiga Tomoyo, as duas estavam sorridentes, correndo em um bosque, com as flores de cerejeira caindo no chão, criando um tapete e um campo florido para a felicidade das duas.

– Sakura-chan, veja: as flores de cerejeira estão espalhadas por toda a parte!.

– Hoe! Parece que até mesmo com aquele incidente com a carta "flower" na escola, mas agora parece que eu apenas tenho vontade de sorrir com você em meio de todas essas flores.

– Vamos nos divertir Sakura-chan, as flores nos esperam. Você está feliz Sakura-chan, você está feliz comigo?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, nada poderia me fazer mais feliz nesse momento.

As duas estavam felizes e correndo, brincando com as flores, quando de repente um vento forte soprou na direção das duas, como no incidente com a carta "alada" na escola Tomoeda. Sentindo que uma carta clow estava por perto, libertou a chave do contrato que estava em seu pescoço e começou a procurar pela carta, enquanto Tomoyo a aguardava sentada nos pés de uma árvore. Não descobriu nada, mas quando retornou ao lugar em que havia deixado a amiga, viu um feixe de luz roxa atravessando o ar indo em direção à amiga. Quando estava para avisar Tomoyo do iminente perigo não deu tempo: a amiga havia sido atingida pelo feixe de luz roxa no pescoço, sem chances de defesa. Quando chegou até a amiga Sakura se desesperou, pois a amiga não reagia, respirava mas não se movia, não falava, apenas ficava olhando-a com os olhos frios e paralisados. Ao ver a cena Sakura se desesperou e começou a chamar pela amiga sem sucesso:

– Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan, TOMOYO-CHAN!

– Iae Sakura o que aconteceu? Acorde, acorde! Já são horas! O despertador está tocando!

– Hoe! Ainda são quatro da manhã Kero-chan!

– O que foi Sakura? Você estava tendo um pesadelo menina! Eu tive que te acordar pra interromper esse sonho ruim.

– Kero-chan...

Sakura não estava nada bem. Mal a menina tinha tido um dia anterior não muito agradável, ela acabara de ter um pesadelo com a melhor amiga, em pleno dia em que as duas tiveram um dia agradável. Como explicar tudo isso? A melhor pessoa com que Sakura poderia falar sobre esses sonhos era Kerberos. Somente o guardião das cartas clow poderia dar uma interpretação adequada à aquelas emoções confusas.

Sakura se levantou da cama, desceu até a cozinha e tomou um copo de água misturado com açúcar, para ver se se acalmava, mas a medida em que se lembrava dos detalhes do sonho o nervosismo e a apreensão aumentavam.

– Kero-chan, eu tive um sonho horrível com a Tomoyo-chan?

– Que sonho é esse menina pra você ter ficado assim toda desesperada?

– Kero-chan, se lembra do incidente com a carta "o brilho"?

– Sim Sakura, você sonhou que tinha visto ela em um sonho e imediatamente a capturou em poucos dias.

– É quase a mesma coisa Kero-chan, mas só que pior!

– Pior como?

– Eu sonhei que a Tomoyo Kero-chan era atacada por uma carta que a deixava paralisada! Hoe! Como eu fico triste ao sonhar com isso! Só de saber que a Tomoyo-chan pode se ferir com essa minha busca pelas cartas clow... Ah Kero-chan, fico triste apenas de me lembrar...

– Hum... Talvez seja mais um dos seus sonhos premonitórios!

– Sonho premonitório! Kero-chan, que cruel! Quer me dizer que a Tomoyo-chan...

– Sim Sakura, tem uma pequena, mas significativa chance de que esse sonho pode se tronar realidade, pois pode ser uma visão do futuro...

– Não fala mais nada Kero-chan! Só de pensar que isso pode ser verdade eu fico triste!

Sakura não suportou a interpretação do sonho feita pelo guardião e começou a chorar, chorar desesperadamente, chorar convulsivamente. Kero não consegui acalmá-la; já bastava todo o sofrimento trazido no dia anterior pela confusão de Tomoyo e agora o destino tinha oferecido à bruxinha uma visão cruel de um futuro cruel. Como conviver com isso sabendo que a melhor amiga se machucaria mais cedo ou mais tarde com uma carta clow? Como Sakura desejava ser o alvo das maldades das cartas ao invés da amiga, e resolveu perguntar para Kero o modo de mudar o futuro:

– Kero-chan como eu posso mudar esse futuro cruel?

– Não tem como mudar, o que você viu vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, de uma forma o de outra; o destino apenas espera uma oportunidade para se manifestar.

– Kero-chan, isso tudo aconteceu em um bosque de flores de cerejeira; não conheço nenhum desse tipo em Tomoeda e na região de Kanto também, o que isso quer dizer Kero-chan?

– Isso quer dizer que o lugar ainda não está definido, mas como você viu flores de cerejeira é bem capaz que não passe da primavera, ou desse mês.

– Como assim Kero-chan? A Tomoyo-chan sorria no meu sonho, estávamos feliz e de repente isso acontece em um lugar que eu não conheço; como Kero-chan?

– Eu já te disse Sakura, o que você viu é uma visão do futuro; Tomoyo vai ser atingida mais cedo ou mais tarde pela magia das cartas e vai se machucar no momento em que estiver mais feliz; isso é tudo, isso vai se cumprir e você não tem com mudar isso.

– Como isso é terrível – responde Sakura, chorando.

– Acalme-se Sakura, como isso é provocado pela magia das cartas você pode salvar a Tomoyo, desde que lacre a carta.

– Você sabe que carta é essa que eu vi Kero-chan?

– Não, não sei. Aina não tenho dados o suficiente para dizer que carta é essa, preciso de mais dados, mas temo que apenas descobrirei quando ela atacar.

Sem esperanças após ouvir as palavras do guardião, Sakura deitou-se na cama com os rostos lacrimejantes, Kero vendo isso procurou acalmar a garota:

– Sakura, que tal você ficar com a Tomoyo este fim de semana? Quanto mais cedo a carta agir melhor para nós para capturarmos ela; não temos como evitar o sofrimento Sakura, mas temos como solucioná-lo. Se ela aparecer me ligue, eu vou ficar aqui na casa dos Kinomoto buscando saber a localização dela, e você vai para a casa de Tomoyo; dividimos nossas forças para melhor procurar pela carta.

– Tudo bem Kero-chan, vou buscar me acalmar; tenho que falar com a Sonomi-san, afinal tenho um trabalho a fazer com a Tomoyo-chan e ela não vai poder sair de casa a semana toda.

– É issaí Sakura! Quero ver a minha cardcaptor positivo e operante, está bem?

– Vou tentar Kero-chan, prometo que vou tentar.

Sakura volta a se cobrir com a coberta, mas não consegue dormir. Esboça um sono, mas logo o despertador toca, anunciando a chegada de um novo dia, dia este na qual não sabia como lidar, mas se esforçaria para lidar com as dificuldades, sejam elas quais forem.

FIM DA SEXTA-FEIRA


	9. Uma manhã melhor

Sábado

Capítulo IX – Uma manhã melhor

 _Sakura se levanta com o toque do despertador, mas com uma cara de insônia, pois não dormiu bem. Na cozinha seu irmão Touya a esperava, acompanhado por Yukito._

O despertador toca, Sakura se levanta, escova os dentes, coloca o uniforme da escola e desce as escadas. Na cozinha deseja um bom dia ao irmão e ao retrato da mãe, mas não consegue disfarçar a cara de insônia:

– Hey Sakura, o que aconteceu? Ficou acordada até mais tarde dessa vez? E que grito foi aquele que eu ouvi no seu quarto às quatro da manhã? Quase despertou a casa inteira; até o papai teria se assustado com o seu grito de dinossaura!

– Eu não sou nenhuma dinossaura! Será que eu não posso ter um pesadelo de vez em quando?

– Se for assim pelo barulho que você faz naquele quarto de manhã todos os dias você tem pesadelos; toma um Konniaku pra você para fechar com chave de outro essa noite de dinossauro que você teve.

– O-nii-san! - disse Sakura, com uma expressão de raiva direcionada ao irmão. Sakura odeia Konniaku.

– Estou brincando, toma é Hiyamugui.

– Hiyamugui! Hoe! O-nii-san, o que deu em você hoje pra ser bonzinho comigo hoje?

– Ontem você estava com uma cara de velório de dar dó, e de madrugada você dá esse grito; achei melhor fazer uma coisa que você gosta pra você deixar de ter esses pesadelos, afinal você é um dinossauro em crescimento e eu não quero que você destrua a casa, e o papai está voltando, ele vai te buscar na escola hoje.

Depois da última palavra do irmão, Sakura pensou em dar mais um de seus pisões no pé do irmão, mas vendo que finalmente uma vez na vida ele fez uma "bondade" para ela, desistiu da ideia; lembrou-se de quando capturou a carta "the big" e imaginou que pode ficar tão grande quantos os maiores dinossauros, mas não tinha vontade de "esmagar" o irmão, estava preocupada de mais com Tomoyo para sentir raiva do irmão.

– Nii-san, preciso falar com você.

– O que foi? É sobre a Tomoyo? Eu sei de vocês duas ontem na sorveteria se divertindo, ela te olhava de um jeito esquisito e o Yukito viu que vocês se despediram de um jeito esquisito na frente de casa, nem pareciam amigas e saíram correndo uma da presença da outra.

– Nii-san! O Yukito-san me viu? - disse Sakura, corando.

– Sim, todos nós estávamos preocupados com você; só eu posso te fazer chorar ouviu e mais ninguém, nem aquele pirralho da sua classe encosta a mão em você que eu vou dar uma cacetada nele, não importa a luta chinesa que ele usar.

– Não é nada disso nii-san, não é ninguém me aborrecendo.

– Então o que é?

– Nii-san, eu estou muito preocupada com a Tomoyo; teve a briga envolvendo ela na escola e ela ficou de castigo. Nós temos um trabalho importante pra fazer e ela não pode sair de casa para ir à biblioteca, ela me falou isso ontem, eu estava pensando em trocar as tarefas do final de semana com você para ficar com ela e para a gente fazer o trabalho juntas, está tudo bem?

– Hum... pode ser, mas você me explica uma coisa antes?

– Sim, o que foi.

– Por que você está dormindo até mais tarde nesse último ano? Ás vezes eu escuto o barulho de um carro parando na frente de casa às 11 da noit da Tomoyo, e além disso teve um dia que ouvi um barulho no quarto às três da manha e não é só eu que estou preocupado, até o Yukito está preocupado com você; um dia ele te viu fugindo da janela, descendo a casa pelas escadas, o que está dando em você para fazer isso? Você não era assim.

– Bem, é que...

– Bem é que nada. Você está aprontando alguma e eu vou saber disso mais cedo ou mais tarde se você continuar assim. Isso até está arruinando o seu sono e fazendo você ter esses pesadelos.

– Nii-san, tudo tem uma explicação. Saiba pela minha boca ao invés de saber pela dos outros.

– Então começa a me falar, o que você e a Tomoyo ficam fazendo até tarde?

– Bem nii-san, eu não posso falar agora, mas um dia eu vou te contar toda a verdade.

– Você vai me falar agora ou nada de fim de semana com a Tomoyo.

– Nii-san...

Era duro as perguntas do irmão, mas nada mais certo do que ele perguntar. Era sua única irmã. A que protegia desde os três anos quando a mãe morreu e era natural essas perguntas. Touya já estava desconfiado da irmã, tentava juntar as pistas para encontrar o que Sakura fazia, e Sakura sentia que o irmão estava descobrindo pouco a pouco o segredo das cartas clow. Não havia como evitar ele saber, afinal ele enxergava o espírito da mãe melhor do que ela, e o que diria enxergar as travessuras de uma cardcaptor de 11 anos? Com certeza Touya seria tão capaz do que ela para buscar as cartas clow, se fosse muito poderoso, mas isso o irmão ficaria por saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Enquanto falava, a campainha toca:

– Yukito-san! Disse Sakura, em seu "modo hanyan".

– Entre Yukito – diz Touya.

– Ohayo gozaimasu. - diz Yukito, sorridente como sempre.

– Ohayo Yukito-san! - diz Sakura, cumprimentando o amado.

– Ohayo Sakura-chan, vi pela janela que vocês estavam tendo uma discussão animada e resolvi saber sobre o que era.

– Estávamos falando sobre as travessuras dessa menina, sobre quando ela fugiu de casa pela árvore do quintal, aquela que você viu Yukito.

– Ah, sei, aquele incidente da árvore... Touya-kun, quem sabe ela estava em busca de um pássaro ferido ou de uma flor, isso é normal para a idade dela.

– É normal sair pela árvore do que pela porta?

– Não liga não Touya-kun, um dia a Sakura vai contar pra gente o que ela tem feito de tão bom. Não é Sakura-chan?

– Hai Yukito-san, Nii-san, um dia eu falo tudo, mas enquanto isso vamos pra escola, já está dando a hora.

– Só depois que você lavar a louça.

– Yukito-san, você me ajuda?

– Sim Sakura-chan, vamos lá.

A presença de Yukito foi um alívio e fez Sakura se acalmar um pouco, mas não acabava com o problema; apenas o adiava, para um futuro tão próximo ou distante, dependendo o quanto as cartas clow eram capturadas e o tempo que isso levava, mas enquanto isso, ia se preparando para fazer a verdade ao irmão e ao pai. Sakura não gostava de mentir, ainda mais para a família, mas sua missão era algo que não poderia ser compreendido por seu irmão ou por seu pai, mas um dia falaria tudo, sem hesitar, só esperava que essa missão acabasse o mais cedo possível e não causasse mais sofrimentos para ninguém, nem mesmo para Tomoyo. Se para Tomoyo era questão de honra vingar o sofrimento da amiga, para Sakura não era diferente, pois enquanto fosse a cardcaptor se vingaria de qualquer carta que fizesse mal à família ou à amiga.

Os três saíram da casa com seus patins e bicicletas e se puseram a caminho da escola, pelo mesmo trajeto pelas árvores de flores de cerejeira; o dia estava ensolarado, mas de vez em quando aparecia uma nuvem para esconder o sol; nada que atrapalhasse o dia:

– Hey Yukito, você viu que ultimamente tem acontecido acontecimentos estranhos por Tomoeda?

– Sim, vi sim, e o que você acha a respeito, o que deve estar causando tudo isso.

– Não sei. São coisas isoladas demais para se tratar de fenômenos da natureza.

– Tipo quais coisas?

– Várias, como aquele incidente no parque no natal, onde apareceram aquelas chamas estranhas, no festival de ginástica da escola Tomoeda com aquelas flores que caíam como chuva, aquele um metro de neve em plena primavera, enfim, são muitos para falar.

– Acho que você está pensando demais Touya-kun, vai ver que tudo isso não passa de um fenômeno natural com causas perfeitamente explicáveis.

– Hai, nii-san, escute o que o Yukito-san disse, tudo deve ter uma explicação.

– Mas eu tenho certeza que tem uma explicação, e acho que estamos bem próximos dela.

A última frase de Touya fez Sakura ficar vermelha de vergonha e Yukito coçar a cabeça e fechar os olhos; não sabia como explicar o inexplicável, pois era como se o irmão já soubesse de tudo e apenas faltava uma prova para o quebra-cabeças investigativo que ele montava: a confissão do réu. Mas uma vez Yukito acalma os ânimos de Touya:

– Que é isso Touya, não vê que tudo é um fenômeno natural?

– Então me explica a naturalidade disso tudo.

– Fortes rajadas de vento, neves irregulares ocorrem em qualquer parte do mundo.

– E quanto as flores?

– Ora Touya, aquelas flores estavam começando a cair e tinha muitas árvores ao redor da escola, elas só resolveram cair todas ao mesmo tempo e o vento ajudou. Afinal era perto do outono.

– Sei...

– Touya, não precisa acreditar em magia ou bruxaria do tipo, mas enxergue os fatos como apenas fatos, não há nada nesse mundo que não tenha uma causa.

– Isso eu sei muito bem...

– Você sempre me fala que vê espíritos em tudo quanto é canto, mas quem os vê? Nem eu nem Sakura-chan os vê, mas você os enxerga e até conversa com eles e ninguém te chama de anormal.

– Tudo bem Yukito, vamos dar um crédito à natureza, tudo vai ficar bem...

Yukito sorri enquanto se aproximam da escola e Sakura sem sente como se estivesse saindo de um grande interrogatório. Yukito como sempre era seu advogado, sempre defendendo-a nos momentos mais imprevisíveis; quem dera Kero pudesse protegê-la também, mas ficava feliz que o amado a estivesse protegendo, mesmo que talvez ele não soubesse da existência das cartas (ou soubesse?), apesar de acompanhá-la em vários deles, como quando quase se afogou ao tentar capturar a carta "ilusão".

Os três chegaram à escola e Yukito se despede de Sakura como de costume, lhe entregando um doce e Sakura lhe retribui o carinho com mais um "hanyan"; Touya fica mais um pouco e conversa com a irmã, quebrando seu "hanyan":

– Estou vendo que Tomoyo está meio triste hoje, isolada naquele canto, muito diferente de quando estava na sorveteria, rindo e brincando com você.

– Nii-san, dê um pouco de tempo pra ela, faz menos de um dia que tudo aconteceu e ela ainda não se recuperou, é doloroso voltar para a escola e encarar tudo sem um apoio; é por isso que eu te pedi pra ficar com ela esse fim de semana.

– Vai depender da mãe dela, não posso fazer nada; quem sabe o pai pode ajudar você, ele vai passar aqui na saída e quer falar com você, mas você não se esqueça das tarefas,

– Tudo bem, eu já mudei os nomes no quadro.

– Ótimo. Agora é minha vez de te pedir uma coisa.

– Hoe?

– Eu seu que você tem poderes de dinossauro e eu sei o quanto essa menina é frágil diante desses poderes; não faça nenhum mal a ela ou você vai se arrepender.

– Nii-san, eu estou vendo que eu não preciso falar mais nada com você se insistir nesse assunto...

– Os seus pesadelos me deixam assustados; proteja-a com toda a sua força, ouviu sua dinossaura!... - diz Touya em sua mensagem final para Sakura, indo em direção à Escola Senju.

– Eu não sou um dinossaura nii-san... sou uma cardcaptor. - finaliza Sakura, em uma confissão silenciosa, inaudível, mas aliviadora; foi como se um peso enorme saísse de suas costas, agora estava pronta para carregar Tomoyo pelos ombros.


	10. Retorno

Capítulo X – Retorno

 _Sakura vê Tomoyo isolada nos jardins da escola; vai até a amiga enquanto que Chiharu, Naoko e Rika também se aproximam._

" _Por que as pessoas vivem sempre juntas com um legado de amor e ódio?"_

 _\- Saint Seiya – Hana no kusari_

O dia seguinte é difícil para Tomoyo. Desde que saiu do carro e entrou pelos portões da escola os olhares dos alunos eram outros em sua direção. Alguns eram de espanto, outros de admiração. A história tinha se espalhado como havia previsto, e isso afetava o modo como as pessoas reagiam à sua presença. Muitos meninos cochichavam sobre a "nova valentona" Tomoyo e deveriam ficar distantes dela ou seriam golpeados até o hospital. As meninas cochichavam de espanto diante de Tomoyo; não acreditavam que uma menina tão quieta pudesse agir de forma tão bruta como Tomoyo agiu, era indelicado, era antifeminino. Tomoyo não precisava ser valentona diante deles, ou não feminina, apenas havia uma pessoa no mundo na qual precisava ser forte e feminina: sua Sakura.

Quando estava na presença de Sakura, Tomoyo era tudo o que a cardcaptor queria, seja um anjo, um dinossauro, um príncipe ou uma empregada, somente existia o sorriso e a aprovação de Sakura no mundo e mais nada. Enquanto a amiga existisse seria feliz, se sentiria feliz, mesmo com um pedaço pequeno seu, como as orelhas de Touya, praticamente iguais às da amiga. Só de lembrar já estava feliz, estava hanyan, e as nuvens que cobriam o sol se dissipavam quando viu a aproximação de Sakura; não precisava buscar mais do sol, pois o sol já estava ali, na sua frente.

Sakura se aproximou da amiga, que estava sentada em um banco próximo de uma árvore, no mesmo local da luta de ontem. Tomoyo estava olhando para o chão, mas sentiu quando Sakura se aproximou, sentando ao seu lado. Não falaram nada durante alguns minutos; Sakura arrastou uma flor que estava caída ao chão com os pés em direção à amiga e começou a falar com ela:

– Tomoyo-chan, essa flor ficou caída porque não tinha nenhum sol pra ela ver, nenhuma luz para contemplar e se esquentar, você vai ficar igualzinha a essa flor se ficar aí parada.

– Não preciso ficar afastada do sol Sakura-chan, eu mesmo buscaria o sol quando eu sentisse falta, pois não sou nada sem ele, o sol já está aqui. - Disse Tomoyo, esboçando um leve sorriso com os lábios, mas ainda olhando para o chão.

– Eu disse pra você não ligar com as coisas que os outros falam; vou ter que te deixar de castigo uma semana sem me filmar, estamos conversadas senhorita Tomoyo?

– Sim senhorita Kinomoto! Uma semana e não se fala mais nisso! - respondeu Tomoyo, sorrindo cada vez mais com as palavras de Sakura.

– Sabe Tomoyo-chan, se eu não tivesse medo de fantasmas trataria de usar a carta "the illusion" neles para dar um baita de um susto, mas é uma pena usar magia diante dessa gente "trouxa", você não acha? O Harry diria o mesmo.Vão me queimar na fogueira Tomoyo-chan! Hoe!

– Hehehe, não se esqueça que você está falando com uma "trouxa" sua dinossaura!

– Uma trouxa que eu vou tratar de torturar com cócegas e mais cócegas, pois é uma menina muito mal criada!

– Não Sakura-chan, cócegas não!

Sakura saiu do seu lugar e começou a fazer cócegas na amiga, fazê-la sorrir, fazê-la ficar animada, sair daquela solidão toda. Ao ver que Tomoyo sorria com aquilo, Rika se aproximou das garotas, e resolveu entrar na animação também:

– Vejo Sakura-chan que você consegui fazer a Tomoyo-chan sorrir; que bom, já não aguentava vê-la assim, se importunando com comentários de quem não conhece ela, de quem não vive com ela; se eu pudesse Tomoyo-chan acabaria com isso de uma vez.

– Tudo bem Rika-chan, não ligo com o que eles dizem, só me preocupo com a Meiling-chan, se ela está bem ou não, quando ela vai voltar, mas confesso que voltar aqui de novo ainda me traz essas lembranças ruins de ontem...

– O que você fez foi errado Tomoyo-chan, você poderia ter se machucado feio, e talvez até mesmo estivesse no lugar onde está a Meiling-chan agora, já parou pra pensar?

– Sim Rika-chan, no momento em que ela entrou naquela ambulância me pus no lugar dela e já mandei o Terada-sensei levá-la a uma clínica credenciada com a empresa da minha mãe; o último boletim médico disse que ela está estável e já poderiam dar alta pra ela; só foi um corte na cabeça, se ela sentir algo mais estamos de prontidão.

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, só pelo fato de pagar as despesas médicas e se por no lugar dela já é uma mostra de que você não gostaria que isso tudo tivesse acontecido.

– Eu sei Rika-chan, estou arrependida; vou me controlar da próxima vez.

– É isso aí Rika-chan, dá uma lição de moral nessa garota! - disse Sakura para a amiga.

– Nem é tanto uma lição de moral, pois a Tomoyo-chan já sabe o que é certo e o que é errado, só peço como amiga dela pra ela não fazer essas coisas; sempre temos pessoas a quem amar e queremos muito proteger essas pessoas, mas não podemos perder a cabeça toda hora; é só um lembrete ouviu?

– Obrigado Rika-chan, suas palavras são um conforto para mim.

– E mais uma coisa: sorria. Mantenha a cabeça erguida acima de Tudo; você tem o direito de errar como todo mundo, pois não vivemos de acertos, pois só errando que aprendemos, mas consertar o erro e permanecer no erro são atitudes que diferenciam cada um de nós.

– Hoe! Que palavras bonitas Rika-chan, pelo visto está inspirada pra aula de hoje de japonês! Vamos ter poesia hoje!

– Que nada Sakura-chan, essas são palavras do Terada-sensei que ele falou pra Naoko outro dia; ela ainda precisa melhorar muito nos esportes e ela se esforça pra isso, no ritmo dela, mas se esforçando sempre.

– Alguém falou de mim aí? Que história interessante estão lendo agora pra ficarem assim animadas? Quero ler também! - disse Naoko, se aproximando das três.

– Ou que mentira o Yamasaki-kun inventou dessa vez? Se ele estiver espalhado esses boatos para os meninos pra deixar nossa amiga triste eu pego ele - disse Chiharu, se aproximando com Naoko.

– Obrigado pessoal; vocês realmente me deixam mais felizes. - disse Tomoyo.

– Tomoyo-chan, você é a nossa amiga e não queremos te ver assim; te conhecemos desde o ano passado, a Sakura-chan e a Rika-chan te conhece a mais tempo do que nós, sabemos o seu valor e não vamos te julgar por um fato à toa – disse Naoko.

– Essa sua cara de tristeza não combina com a sua alegria de todos os dias – disse Chiharu.

– E então pessoal, o que vocês acham de dar um ataque de cócegas nessa garota pra castigar ela por essa tristeza toda? - disse Sakura, incitando as amigas.

– Boa ideia Sakura-chan, vamos fazê-la morrer de rir como naquela história que vimos outro dia; a tristeza só morria com um ataque de risadas. - disse Naoko.

– Que os jogos comecem então! - disse Rika.

– Não gente, para! - disse Tomoyo, antevendo a ação das amigas, se contraindo no banco.

Todas avançaram em direção à Tomoyo para fazê-la sorrir. Tomoyo não estava triste pelas falas dos colegas, mas sim por ter que retornar àquele mesmo lugar, que a recordava da briga com a Meiling e do chute que levou na costela, que ainda doía, e que agora era palco das risadas e divertimentos das amigas. Tomoyo pensava consigo mesmo que era incrível a capacidade humana de transformar a dor em sorrisos, a tristeza em alegria, a guerra em paz, mas pensou consigo mesmo que isso já vem sendo feito há seculos na terra e continuará sendo feito pelos próximos anos, seja com ela ou não, e um dia as cicatrizes sempre se curam, o tempo resolvia tudo.

O ataque de risadas fez Tomoyo se alegrar ainda mais, pois sentia que nem todos pensavam da forma como os fofoqueiros de plantão pensavam, aina tinha as suas amigas, Rika, Naoko e Chiharu, que estavam ali, junto com Sakura lhe animando, lhe dando um ombro amigo, lhe ensinando o certo e o errado, enfim se importando com a garota.

– Então gente vocês sabiam que o ataque de risadas foram inventadas na Grécia antiga como uma homenagem à deusa Atena, deusa da Guerra? Os soldados sorriam antes das batalhas pra não chorarem de dor durante os combates.- disse Yamasaki, se aproximando das garotas.

– Sim, sim, sim, da mesma forma que os fofoqueiros foram inventados em Tomoeda... você já disse isso antes. - disse Chiharu.

– Não se preocupa Tomoyo-chan, vamos encontrar o fofoqueiro que anda espalhando boatos ao seu respeito e vamos comunicar à Mizuki-sensei. -disse Yamasaki.

– Obrigado pela gentileza Yamasaki-kun, vocês realmente sabem como me deixar feliz – respondeu Tomoyo.

– Ok, então estamos indo pra sala então, até mais Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan!

– Até Yamasaki-kun. - Respondeu Tomoyo.

O pessoal se distanciou. Apenas ficou no lugar Sakura e Tomoyo, conversando longamente sobre as suas impressões da noite de ontem:

– Sabe, Tomoyo-chan, a noite que tivemos ontem foi incrível, só você mesmo pra me deixar mais animada, mias envergonhada e isso também é magia, você sabia? - disse Sakura, encarando com vermelhidão no rosto para a amiga, e sem graça para falar com ela.

– Que nada Sakura-chan, então somos duas pois você me fez ficar melhor sem ajuda das cartas clow, e isso também é mágico – Respondeu Tomoyo, com a mesma vermelhidão no rosto da amiga.

– Tomoyo-chan, me desculpe pela despedida ontem; nem consigo olhar pra sua cara direito depois do que aconteceu, por isso fiquei aqui no banco sem falar uma palavra com você, nem sabia como falar e por isso fiz aquilo tudo. - respondeu Sakura.

– Você não me precisa pedir desculpas Sakura-chan, seria mais mágico ainda se tivéssemos completado a ação que começamos. - respondeu Tomoyo, deixando Sakura mais envergonhada.

– Tomoyo-chan, como você diz uma coisa dessas? Isso é meio estranho Tomoyo-chan, nem sei como reagir se eu beijasse você na frente de casa, isso é coisa de namorados, e somos amigas; não consigo pensar nisso Tomoyo-chan, e ainda mais você. Só de me pensar beijando com o Yukito-san eu já fico envergonhada imagina com você minha melhor amiga? Se não tenho nem cara pra te ver hoje imagina se isso acontecesse.

– Sakura-chan, isso é normal; é normal beijar alguém que se ama, abraçar, acariciar; o amor não tem limites. - respondeu Tomoyo.

– Tomoyo-chan... - disse Sakura, cada vez mais desconfortável

– Sabe o que eu pensaria se você me beijasse? Eu me sentiria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! - respondeu Tomoyo, para espanto de Sakura.

– Tomoyo-chan, você teria coragem de me beijar? - perguntou Sakura, atônita

– Sakura-chan, se você me pedir a lua eu vou dar um jeito de conseguir pra você, nem que seja um pedaço – disse Tomoyo, olhando fixamente para Sakura, com a mão direita no rosto da menina.

– HOE! Tomoyo-chan, que amor é esse que você sente por mim?- Respondeu Sakura, confusa com tudo o que a amiga disse.

– Eu já te disse que eu te amo Sakura-chan, e você finge que não acredita.

– Eu já disse que te amo também Tomoyo-chan, mas essas coisas que você me diz me deixam mais confusa ainda.

– Bem Sakura-chan, não tenho vergonha de falar o que eu sinto por você, eu só fico meio desconfortável dizendo isso, mas não precisa ficar confusa, o amor é meio sem lógica; antes de mais nada você é minha melhor amiga e eu te respeito muito. - Respondeu Tomoyo. - segurando as mãos da menina, lhe transmitindo segurança.

– Tomoyo-chan, vamos para a Sala de aula então, já vai começar. - respodeu Sakura.

– Sim... Então, você me acompanha senhorita Kinomoto? - pergunta Tomoyo, fazendo uma alça com seu braço esquerdo.

– Só se você me prometer que não vai ficar triste senhorita Daidouji – respondeu Sakura, aceitando o convite da amiga, apoiando o braço direito na amiga.

As duas se deslocaram até a sala de aula, juntas, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo, apenas elas. Durante o caminho, Sakura, confusa, se perguntava perguntas difíceis de responder "será que o que a Tomoyo-chan sente por mim é mais do que amor? Será que a Tomoyo-chan não me ama como uma amiga, mas sim como uma mulher?".

Ao longe uma voz familiar gritava:

– Vamos Syaoran, não vê que vamos chegar atrasados?


	11. Coragem

Capítulo XI – Coragem

 _Sakura e Tomoyo estão na sala de aula, esperando pelo começo da aula, enquanto que Meiling se aproxima e entra na sala de aula._

 _–_ Você é idiota? O médico te deu uma semana de descanso, e você vem pra escola? - Disse Syaoran, boquiaberto com a atitude da prima.

– Não se preocupa Syaoran, eu tenho uma saúde de ferro e você sabe disso, só o meu braço é que está ruim, o resto está tudo bem. - responde Meiling, com ar otimista.

– E que você me diz dessa faixa na cabeça?

– Ah, isso? É só um acessório inútil que me deixa mais feia; se eu pudesse eu tirava, mas não posso, o médico me proibiu.

– Eu também te proíbo das aulas de esporte.

 _–_ Não se preocupa, ainda posso jogar tênis de mesa, sou ambidestra.

 _–_ E se a bola bater nessa sua cabeça oca?

– Capacetes servem pra que então?

– Estou vendo que não consigo falar com você mesmo; como você é teimosa.

– Não sou teimosa, apenas tenho assuntos não resolvidos.

– Vai me dizer agora que você vai arranjar briga de novo?

– Não seu bobinho, muito melhor que isso, você vai ver! Hehehehe!

– O que você vai aprontar dessa vez?

– Espere e verá, não fique ansioso, pois eu não estou preparando nada; não sei como as pessoas vão reagir quando me verem, mas só sei que eu estarei lá, ah isso eu sei, o resto não é minha culpa.

– É disso que eu tenho medo.

Os dois andaram até a escola, rumo à sala de aula. Syaoran não sabia o que se passava no coração da prima, mas sabia da sua perseverança, da sua persistência. Quando Meiling estava decidida a fazer algo fazia sem pensar em como as outras pessoas reagiriam, apenas fazia, não importa se acertasse ou errasse, o importante era fazer.

Meiling caminhava de forma ousada e corajosa rumo aos portões da escola; não se intimidava e nem parecia que tinha se machucado com a briga de ontem, pelo contrário, parecia que o braço deslocado que carregava na tipoia e a dor de cabeça que sentia davas as forças para mantê-la de pé naquele dia. Mesmo com a cabeça doendo estava lá, de pé, caminhando rumo á um desconhecido que apenas ela sabia do que se tratava, ou não sabia. Quem dera se Meiling junto com essa ousadia toda tivesse poderes mágicos, pois seria de grande ajuda para a captura das cartas clow, pensava o primo, pelo menos ela não teria medo das cartas como na carta "luta".

No caminho da sala de aula, Sakura e Tomoyo conversavam, mas em um tom diferente daquele da manhã, pois Tomoyo já percebia na face de Sakura uma preocupação crescente que a cardcaptor tinha, preocupação esta que ficava evidente quando ela se aproximou da Tomoyo. As cócegas apenas serviram para encobrir um pouco essa sensação de preocupação do rosto de Sakura, mas a bruxinha não conseguia esconder mais, e não conseguia encontrar um modo de explicar para Tomoyo a respeito do sonho de ontem, o sonho terrível onde a amiga era atacada e não se sabia o que aconteceria depois. Para Sakura, ver a amiga inerte e paralisada no sonho era algo terrível que contrastava com a alegria mostrada pela garota; Sakura não admitia dentro de si como aquilo poderia acontecer, como as coisas poderiam mudar de forma súbita e repentina sem que estejamos preparados, mas enquanto aquilo não acontecia a cardcaptor agarrava o braço de Tomoyo com toda a força, como aquele se fosse o último:

– E então Sakura-chan, o meu braço está quentinho e confortável hoje não é? Só tome cuidado para não arrancá-lo, pois vou precisar dele mais tarde pra aula, hehehe!

– Tomoyo-chan, me desculpa, mas eu estou preocupada com você, não consigo deixar de agarrar o seu braço, e as suas palavras de agora me deixaram confusa.

– Sakura-chan, gosto que se preocupe comigo e amo me preocupar com você, mas já tivemos problemas demais por ontem, e só de te ver preocupada eu gostaria de te levar esse final de semana para um lugar longe daqui, mas não posso estou de castigo.

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estou pensando o mesmo, eu queria ver com a sua mãe se eu poderia passar o final de semana na sua casa. Ela vai vir te buscar na escola hoje não vai? E além disso temos um trabalho para fazer, pode ser?

– Que bom ouvir isso de você Sakura-chan! Minha mãe vai adorar saber que você vai passar o fim de semana com a gente, e eu também; quem sabe você fica menos preocupada comigo, pois estaremos juntinhas! Que bom! Como você me deixa feliz Sakura-chan!

– Tomoyo-chan...

Depois de ouvir o que Sakura disse foi Tomoyo quem segurou mais forte ainda o braço de Sakura; a amiga agarrava de felicidade, e Sakura de preocupação. Tomoyo, conhecendo a amiga como a palma da mão, tornou a perguntar a amiga o que realmente a afligia:

– Sakura-chan, vejo que passar o fim de semana comigo não é uma coisa motivada pela sua felicidade, mas sim pela sua preocupação; me fala o que aconteceu? Você teve mais um daqueles sonhos premonitórios? Eu estava no sonho?

Sakura não queria preocupar a amiga; pelo contrário falaria a Tomoyo quando a hora viesse, mas enquanto isso focou as suas preocupações nas revelações que a amiga lhe fizera:

– Não é bem isso Tomoyo-chan, é outra coisa, como as coisas que você me disse logo de manhã.

– Deixe disso Sakura-chan; anda me fala o que te deixou confusa no que eu disse que eu vou tratar de desconfundir.

– Tomoyo-chan, você tem coragem?

– Coragem? Para que Sakura-chan?- perguntou Tomoyo, com cara confusa e agora preocupada.

– Coragem para me beijar, coragem para se relacionar com uma garota, coragem para enfrentar a cara feia da sociedade, coragem para assumir o que você realmente sente por outras garotas.

A pergunta caiu no colo de Tomoyo como uma bomba. Sakura já havia percebido um pouco das intenções de Tomoyo e Tomoyo percebeu que fez um jogo perigoso na sorveteria. Sakura não tinha certeza realmente dos sentimentos da amiga por ela, ficava confusa cada vez que Tomoyo lhe elogiava com as suas indiretas, Tomoyo buscava o amor da garota, mas não tinha segurança se ela a amava como Tomoyo a amava. O quase beijo da noite anterior não dizia nada, apenas deixava tudo mais confuso, mais nebuloso. Tomoyo não queria alertar Sakura enquanto realmente não soubesse dos sentimentos da garota por ela, e Sakura se surpreendia com a pergunta que acabou de fazer. Como perguntar uma coisa dessas à Tomoyo? Sakura sabia que Tomoyo olhava as garotas de modo diferente dos garotos, mas perguntar se a amiga tinha "esse" tipo de coragem? Talvez soasse como uma desconfiança das intenções de Tomoyo, algo que não existia naquela amizade, mas as indiretas de Tomoyo a fizeram começar a pensar assim. O que é certo era que a pergunta caiu como uma surpresa para as duas, cada uma interpretando a sua maneira, ajudando Sakura a encontrar uma boa distração para os questionamentos de Tomoyo:

– S-s-sakura-chan! - Respondeu Tomoyo, atônita e com a face totalmente vermelha.

– Tomoyo-chan! - respondia Sakura, sem saber como olhar para a amiga, que nunca a viu gaguejar como viu naquele instante.

– Sakura-chan, vou ser sincera com você: quando eu estou ao seu lado eu tenho coragem para tudo... para tudo mesmo. - disse Tomoyo, de forma demorada pois era duro falar aquilo de cara.

– Se fôssemos namoradas Tomoyo-chan você teria coragem de me mostrar ao mundo como seu amor, seu verdadeiro amor? - perguntou Sakura, cada vez mais sem jeito, e mais envergonhada do que da outra vez.

Tomoyo, chocada com a pergunta, primeiro indagou a si mesmo, depois indagou a amiga:

"Sakura-chan, você realmente me ama, minha amiga? Será que eu falei demais na sorveteria? Como eu ficaria feliz em saber que isso tudo é verdade, mas não consigo dizer isso aqui, agora, enquanto eu não souber o que você sente por mim eu não vou te falar nada; vou te confundir enquanto isso".

– Sakura-chan, eu posso conversar com você a respeito disso em um lugar mais calmo e reservado, mas agora não pois a aula já vai começar, o que acha?

– Eu nem sei como retomar esse assunto Tomoyo-chan...

– A gente vai saber o que falar, não se preocupe; vamos indo minha amiga, mas eu posso te deixar certa de uma coisa.

– O que?

– Se você desejar me beijar, me amar, me namorar eu estou aqui minha amiga; como sua amiga eu faço tudo por você, o que você pedir, minha salvadora da paz, porque você é não só minha mas a salvadora de todos! Mas eu não sei se você é capaz disso ainda… nem mesmo eu… com você...

– Até mais do que a garota que você ama?

– Até mais do que ela Sakura-chan, você é tão especial quanto ela! (ela é você seu dinossauro! - pensando consigo mesma)

Depois dessa confissão foi Tomoyo que não consegui se segurar de vergonha diante de Sakura; soltou as mãos da garota e correu para a sala de aula. Sakura não consegui se mover do lugar, e começou a pensar consigo mesmo: "Hoe! O que foi que eu fiz? Como eu posso ter pensado isso da Tomoyo-chan, a minha amiga? Agora ela está com vergonha de mim e não sei como olhar pra ela agora... Como pude dizer uma coisa dessas? Ao invés de resolver essa confusão tudo ficou mais confuso. Hoe!; será que eu sou tão corajosa quanto você diz Tomoyo-chan? Eu não tenho essa coragem toda para me entregar pra você, mesmo estando ao seu lado, mas sei que você tem. O que é que eu faço...?"

Sakura ficou parada por um tempo e depois correu atrás de Tomoyo:

– Espere Tomoyo-chan, vamos juntas!

Sakura chegou até a sala de aula, cumprimentou novamente as amigas e sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo:

– Estou vendo que não é só eu que gosta de te deixar sem graça Sakura-chan, você também sabe como me deixar sem graça...

– Eu que não sei o que eu perguntei hoje pra você Tomoyo-chan, me desculpa por te deixar constrangida com aquelas perguntas, eu não sabia o que eu estava dizendo… acho que sou eu quem ficou mais constrangida ainda...

– Sakura-chan, tem coisas que eu preciso falar com você, mas quero deixar esse assunto para quando formos mais velhas, pode ser? Eu vou falar tudo pra você eu prometo, não tenha pressa.

– Tomoyo-chan... nem sei o que te dizer agora, me desculpe.

– Você não precisa me pedir desculpas; já imaginava que você iria me perguntar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde; vou te falar tudo na hora certa, espere.

– Estou te esperando Tomoyo-chan, minha amiga corajosa...

– Coragem essa que eu tiro de você, minha Sakura-chan...

As duas ficaram em silêncio com as faces coradas, uma pensando no que a outra sentia pela outra; para Sakura, Tomoyo era uma amiga muito fiel e devota à amizade das duas, e a confissão da amiga a fez ficar mais sem graça, mas confiante na garota, pois enquanto houvesse o amor e a coragem de Tomoyo por ela nenhum mal seria forte o suficiente pra machucá-las. Para Tomoyo isso significou que talvez Sakura a amasse não só como uma amiga ou um irmão, mas mais que uma amiga; bastava só fortalecer esse sentimento nela e tudo correria bem, afinal era o puro desejo de ser correspondida também. O que importa é que a pergunta de Sakura fez a atenção Tomoyo se desviar da preocupação que Sakura transmitiu à garota.

Tudo corria bem quando uma voz familiar entrou na sala, cumprimentado a todos com alegria e entusiasmo:

– Ni hao!

Capítulo XI – Coragem

 _Sakura e Tomoyo estão na sala de aula, esperando pelo começo da aula, enquanto que Meiling se aproxima e entra na sala de aula._

 _–_ Você é idiota? O médico te deu uma semana de descanso, e você vem pra escola? - Disse Syaoran, boquiaberto com a atitude da prima.

– Não se preocupa Syaoran, eu tenho uma saúde de ferro e você sabe disso, só o meu braço é que está ruim, o resto está tudo bem. - responde Meiling, com ar otimista.

– E que você me diz dessa faixa na cabeça?

– Ah, isso? É só um acessório inútil que me deixa mais feia; se eu pudesse eu tirava, mas não posso, o médico me proibiu.

– Eu também te proíbo das aulas de esporte.

 _–_ Não se preocupa, ainda posso jogar tênis de mesa, sou ambidestra.

 _–_ E se a bola bater nessa sua cabeça oca?

– Capacetes servem pra que então?

– Estou vendo que não consigo falar com você mesmo; como você é teimosa.

– Não sou teimosa, apenas tenho assuntos não resolvidos.

– Vai me dizer agora que você vai arranjar briga de novo?

– Não seu bobinho, muito melhor que isso, você vai ver! Hehehehe!

– O que você vai aprontar dessa vez?

– Espere e verá, não fique ansioso, pois eu não estou preparando nada; não sei como as pessoas vão reagir quando me verem, mas só sei que eu estarei lá, ah isso eu sei, o resto não é minha culpa.

– É disso que eu tenho medo.

Os dois andaram até a escola, rumo à sala de aula. Syaoran não sabia o que se passava no coração da prima, mas sabia da sua perseverança, da sua persistência. Quando Meiling estava decidida a fazer algo fazia sem pensar em como as outras pessoas reagiriam, apenas fazia, não importa se acertasse ou errasse, o importante era fazer.

Meiling caminhava de forma ousada e corajosa rumo aos portões da escola; não se intimidava e nem parecia que tinha se machucado com a briga de ontem, pelo contrário, parecia que o braço deslocado que carregava na tipoia e a dor de cabeça que sentia davas as forças para mantê-la de pé naquele dia. Mesmo com a cabeça doendo estava lá, de pé, caminhando rumo á um desconhecido que apenas ela sabia do que se tratava, ou não sabia. Quem dera se Meiling junto com essa ousadia toda tivesse poderes mágicos, pois seria de grande ajuda para a captura das cartas clow, pensava o primo, pelo menos ela não teria medo das cartas como na carta "luta".

No caminho da sala de aula, Sakura e Tomoyo conversavam, mas em um tom diferente daquele da manhã, pois Tomoyo já percebia na face de Sakura uma preocupação crescente que a cardcaptor tinha, preocupação esta que ficava evidente quando ela se aproximou da Tomoyo. As cócegas apenas serviram para encobrir um pouco essa sensação de preocupação do rosto de Sakura, mas a bruxinha não conseguia esconder mais, e não conseguia encontrar um modo de explicar para Tomoyo a respeito do sonho de ontem, o sonho terrível onde a amiga era atacada e não se sabia o que aconteceria depois. Para Sakura, ver a amiga inerte e paralisada no sonho era algo terrível que contrastava com a alegria mostrada pela garota; Sakura não admitia dentro de si como aquilo poderia acontecer, como as coisas poderiam mudar de forma súbita e repentina sem que estejamos preparados, mas enquanto aquilo não acontecia a cardcaptor agarrava o braço de Tomoyo com toda a força, como aquele se fosse o último:

– E então Sakura-chan, o meu braço está quentinho e confortável hoje não é? Só tome cuidado para não arrancá-lo, pois vou precisar dele mais tarde pra aula, hehehe!

– Tomoyo-chan, me desculpa, mas eu estou preocupada com você, não consigo deixar de agarrar o seu braço, e as suas palavras de agora me deixaram confusa.

– Sakura-chan, gosto que se preocupe comigo e amo me preocupar com você, mas já tivemos problemas demais por ontem, e só de te ver preocupada eu gostaria de te levar esse final de semana para um lugar longe daqui, mas não posso estou de castigo.

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estou pensando o mesmo, eu queria ver com a sua mãe se eu poderia passar o final de semana na sua casa. Ela vai vir te buscar na escola hoje não vai? E além disso temos um trabalho para fazer, pode ser?

– Que bom ouvir isso de você Sakura-chan! Minha mãe vai adorar saber que você vai passar o fim de semana com a gente, e eu também; quem sabe você fica menos preocupada comigo, pois estaremos juntinhas! Que bom! Como você me deixa feliz Sakura-chan!

– Tomoyo-chan...

Depois de ouvir o que Sakura disse foi Tomoyo quem segurou mais forte ainda o braço de Sakura; a amiga agarrava de felicidade, e Sakura de preocupação. Tomoyo, conhecendo a amiga como a palma da mão, tornou a perguntar a amiga o que realmente a afligia:

– Sakura-chan, vejo que passar o fim de semana comigo não é uma coisa motivada pela sua felicidade, mas sim pela sua preocupação; me fala o que aconteceu? Você teve mais um daqueles sonhos premonitórios? Eu estava no sonho?

Sakura não queria preocupar a amiga; pelo contrário falaria a Tomoyo quando a hora viesse, mas enquanto isso focou as suas preocupações nas revelações que a amiga lhe fizera:

– Não é bem isso Tomoyo-chan, é outra coisa, como as coisas que você me disse logo de manhã.

– Deixe disso Sakura-chan; anda me fala o que te deixou confusa no que eu disse que eu vou tratar de desconfundir.

– Tomoyo-chan, você tem coragem?

– Coragem? Para que Sakura-chan?- perguntou Tomoyo, com cara confusa e agora preocupada.

– Coragem para me beijar, coragem para se relacionar com uma garota, coragem para enfrentar a cara feia da sociedade, coragem para assumir o que você realmente sente por outras garotas.

A pergunta caiu no colo de Tomoyo como uma bomba. Sakura já havia percebido um pouco das intenções de Tomoyo e Tomoyo percebeu que fez um jogo perigoso na sorveteria. Sakura não tinha certeza realmente dos sentimentos da amiga por ela, ficava confusa cada vez que Tomoyo lhe elogiava com as suas indiretas, Tomoyo buscava o amor da garota, mas não tinha segurança se ela a amava como Tomoyo a amava. O quase beijo da noite anterior não dizia nada, apenas deixava tudo mais confuso, mais nebuloso. Tomoyo não queria alertar Sakura enquanto realmente não soubesse dos sentimentos da garota por ela, e Sakura se surpreendia com a pergunta que acabou de fazer. Como perguntar uma coisa dessas à Tomoyo? Sakura sabia que Tomoyo olhava as garotas de modo diferente dos garotos, mas perguntar se a amiga tinha "esse" tipo de coragem? Talvez soasse como uma desconfiança das intenções de Tomoyo, algo que não existia naquela amizade, mas as indiretas de Tomoyo a fizeram começar a pensar assim. O que é certo era que a pergunta caiu como uma surpresa para as duas, cada uma interpretando a sua maneira, ajudando Sakura a encontrar uma boa distração para os questionamentos de Tomoyo:

– S-s-sakura-chan! - Respondeu Tomoyo, atônita e com a face totalmente vermelha.

– Tomoyo-chan! - respondia Sakura, sem saber como olhar para a amiga, que nunca a viu gaguejar como viu naquele instante.

– Sakura-chan, vou ser sincera com você: quando eu estou ao seu lado eu tenho coragem para tudo... para tudo mesmo. - disse Tomoyo, de forma demorada pois era duro falar aquilo de cara.

– Se fôssemos namoradas Tomoyo-chan você teria coragem de me mostrar ao mundo como seu amor, seu verdadeiro amor? - perguntou Sakura, cada vez mais sem jeito, e mais envergonhada do que da outra vez.

Tomoyo, chocada com a pergunta, primeiro indagou a si mesmo, depois indagou a amiga:

"Sakura-chan, você realmente me ama, minha amiga? Será que eu falei demais na sorveteria? Como eu ficaria feliz em saber que isso tudo é verdade, mas não consigo dizer isso aqui, agora, enquanto eu não souber o que você sente por mim eu não vou te falar nada; vou te confundir enquanto isso".

– Sakura-chan, eu posso conversar com você a respeito disso em um lugar mais calmo e reservado, mas agora não pois a aula já vai começar, o que acha?

– Eu nem sei como retomar esse assunto Tomoyo-chan...

– A gente vai saber o que falar, não se preocupe; vamos indo minha amiga, mas eu posso te deixar certa de uma coisa.

– O que?

– Se você desejar me beijar, me amar, me namorar eu estou aqui minha amiga; como sua amiga eu faço tudo por você, o que você pedir, minha salvadora da paz, porque você é não só minha mas a salvadora de todos! Mas eu não sei se você é capaz disso ainda… nem mesmo eu… com você...

– Até mais do que a garota que você ama?

– Até mais do que ela Sakura-chan, você é tão especial quanto ela! (ela é você seu dinossauro! - pensando consigo mesma)

Depois dessa confissão foi Tomoyo que não consegui se segurar de vergonha diante de Sakura; soltou as mãos da garota e correu para a sala de aula. Sakura não consegui se mover do lugar, e começou a pensar consigo mesmo: "Hoe! O que foi que eu fiz? Como eu posso ter pensado isso da Tomoyo-chan, a minha amiga? Agora ela está com vergonha de mim e não sei como olhar pra ela agora... Como pude dizer uma coisa dessas? Ao invés de resolver essa confusão tudo ficou mais confuso. Hoe!; será que eu sou tão corajosa quanto você diz Tomoyo-chan? Eu não tenho essa coragem toda para me entregar pra você, mesmo estando ao seu lado, mas sei que você tem. O que é que eu faço...?"

Sakura ficou parada por um tempo e depois correu atrás de Tomoyo:

– Espere Tomoyo-chan, vamos juntas!

Sakura chegou até a sala de aula, cumprimentou novamente as amigas e sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo:

– Estou vendo que não é só eu que gosta de te deixar sem graça Sakura-chan, você também sabe como me deixar sem graça...

– Eu que não sei o que eu perguntei hoje pra você Tomoyo-chan, me desculpa por te deixar constrangida com aquelas perguntas, eu não sabia o que eu estava dizendo… acho que sou eu quem ficou mais constrangida ainda...

– Sakura-chan, tem coisas que eu preciso falar com você, mas quero deixar esse assunto para quando formos mais velhas, pode ser? Eu vou falar tudo pra você eu prometo, não tenha pressa.

– Tomoyo-chan... nem sei o que te dizer agora, me desculpe.

– Você não precisa me pedir desculpas; já imaginava que você iria me perguntar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde; vou te falar tudo na hora certa, espere.

– Estou te esperando Tomoyo-chan, minha amiga corajosa...

– Coragem essa que eu tiro de você, minha Sakura-chan...

As duas ficaram em silêncio com as faces coradas, uma pensando no que a outra sentia pela outra; para Sakura, Tomoyo era uma amiga muito fiel e devota à amizade das duas, e a confissão da amiga a fez ficar mais sem graça, mas confiante na garota, pois enquanto houvesse o amor e a coragem de Tomoyo por ela nenhum mal seria forte o suficiente pra machucá-las. Para Tomoyo isso significou que talvez Sakura a amasse não só como uma amiga ou um irmão, mas mais que uma amiga; bastava só fortalecer esse sentimento nela e tudo correria bem, afinal era o puro desejo de ser correspondida também. O que importa é que a pergunta de Sakura fez a atenção Tomoyo se desviar da preocupação que Sakura transmitiu à garota.

Tudo corria bem quando uma voz familiar entrou na sala, cumprimentado a todos com alegria e entusiasmo:

– Ni hao!


	12. Perdão

Capítulo XII – Perdão

 _Meiling entra na sala de aula, cumprimenta a todos, se explica com a professora Mizuki e conversa com Tomoyo_

" _Ouvistes que foi dito: Amarás o teu próximo, e odiarás o teu inimigo.  
Eu, porém, vos digo: Amai a vossos inimigos, bendizei os que vos maldizem, fazei bem aos que vos odeiam, e orai pelos que vos maltratam e vos perseguem; para que sejais filhos do vosso Pai que está nos céus"  
Em algum canto de um certo livro que eu li faz muito tempo...hehehe!_

A primeira coisa que Meiling ouviu quando entrou na escola foram os rumores da briga de ontem. Ninguém acreditava na versão que havia dito no dia anterior, a respeito de sua queda na árvore ao tentar pegar uma magnólia para a pesquisa escolar de primavera. Todos questionavam a sua versão dos fatos e começaram a vê-la como perdedora. Não só porque havia perdido a luta contra Tomoyo, por ter subestimando a garota, mas também por não encarar a realidade, achar que podia fazer tudo e não acontecer nada. Quando parou para pensar sentiu o medo de ser expulsa e retornar para a China com uma mão na frente e outra atrás.

O que deixava os alunos mais surpresos era o imenso ar de felicidade emanado pela menina. Nem parecia que havia acontecido uma briga no dia anterior. Nem mesmo que ela havia deixado a garota naquele estado. Não havia sinais de medo na garota, não havia nada a temer, o que passou alguns pensavam; talvez a versão da queda na árvore fosse verdade, ainda assim era difícil de acreditar.

Meiling carregava um buquê de magnólias japonesas, mostrando o quanto a garota estava empenhada em realizar o trabalho, mesmo sob as duras condições em que se encontrava. Meiling desde cedo aprendeu a escrever com as duas mãos, a usar as duas mãos, seja para atacar ou se defender em um combate de wushu. É sempre importante estar prevenido em uma situação assim, e para isso a garota tinha preparação.

Junto do buquê de magnólias estava uma sacola com doces. Com certeza presentearia alguém importante, pois pelo que a sacola informava os doces não vieram de uma loja barata. Meiling havia aprendido que é sempre bom reconhecer nossos erros, consertar onde se errou e partir para o próximo movimento, pois a luta não pode parar. Errar um golpe no wushu pode custar o destino da luta, e era assim com qualquer coisa na vida. Se errou corrige-se o erro e continua, na próxima vez o golpe vai encaixar, pois na vida como na luta o tempo não para e arrasta todos aqueles que resolveram ficar parados no rio do tempo e mover para a frente era o que a menina sabia fazer de melhor.

A medida em que Meiling caminhava para a sala de aula com tanta obstinação e coragem os comentários se dissipavam, as pessoas começavam a parar de tentar caçoá-la, de tentar paralisar com os seus medos, e a própria Meiling viu as mesmas pessoas que falavam mal afugentarem-se a si próprias, vítimas de suas próprias mentiras e ilusões, desabadas no topo de suas cabeças. Meiling não tinha perdido uma luta por nada, não havia derrota no espírito da garota. Havia um movimento executado errado, ela tomou o golpe do adversário, mas se reergueu para outro round.

Como reagir diante de uma face tão orgulhosa de si, tão otimista por si, que não se deixava abater pelo peso das opiniões alheias, mas sim mantinha seu orgulho de lutadora acima de todas as coisas? Não havia mentiras quando se estava diante de um espírito flamejante que consome tudo como um fogo devorador, que consome o aço da qual é feito o seu corpo e o seu sangue, ando a si mesmo em uma espada poderosa que fica afiada a cada segundo que se passa.

Meiling afastava os comentários, os olhares, s provocações, as risadas com o seu olho vermelho, e mesmo sem possuir magia era como se possuísse, pois nenhuma magia é tão poderosa quanto a de conhecer a si mesmo, e nenhum mal pode atingir quem já dominou os seus medos.

A garota conversou com a Mizuki-sensei sobre sua condição de saúde antes de entrar na sala de aula, pois a professora estava preocupada tanto com o ocorrido quanto com a melhora súbita da garota:

– Mizuki-sensei, o médico já falou que eu estou apta para voltar, eu posso continuar as minhas atividades normalmente na escola, não há nada que me impeça.

– Eu deveria fazer você voltar para casa com essa tipoia e esse curativo na cabeça, mas vejo que eu vou ter que falar com você 100 vezes pra te convencer disso.

– Mizuki-sensei não se preocupe, só foi uma queda de uma árvore e nada mais; veja eu posso tirar o curativo da cabeça e a senhora vai ver que não passou de um corte simples, não foi nada de tao profundo, a única coisa é o meu braço; não posso usá-lo por uma semana, mas que droga! Enquanto que o músculo não desinchar nada de esportes com ele!

Meiling retirou os curativos e mostrou o corte na cabeça: oito pontos e um inchaço que a fazia ficar com dores de cabeça. A primeira noite de sono foi uma tortura, mas para Meiling não havia dor no mundo que a parasse; seria durona até o final.

– Você já conversou com o Terada-sensei? Ele não vai te deixar participar das aulas de esportes.

– Mas eu ainda consigo jogar tênis de mesa...

– Com esses pontos na cabeça você não vai jogar nada; você vai participar das aulas teóricas, mas as suas aulas práticas estão adiadas, entendeu Meiling?

– Ok, ok, nada de aulas práticas, tudo bem, é um tédio mas tenho que aguentar! - disse Meiling, bufando de frustração.

– Meiling, você conseguiu aprender algo disso tudo? Veja como você está, mais um pouco poderia ter acontecido algo pior - Perguntou Mizuki, querendo saber o que a garota realmente achava daquela situação toda.

– Meiling-sensei, o que eu posso aprender disso tudo é que não podemos fazer mais do que não somos capazes de fazer; se eu não consigo alcançar um objetivo, vou dividi-lo em partes, como esse buquê de magnólias; veja não consigo pegar tudo de uma vez, no final tive um bom resultado quando pego cada uma a seu tempo e junto tudo!

Meiling mostra o buquê que havia colhido com orgulho para a professora, mas a professora ainda está insatisfeita com a resposta da menina:

– Você realmente aprendeu a lição Meiling?

– Sim professora: Não podemos tratar as flores do nosso modo, pois cada uma tem o seu modo certo de ser colhida: algumas com mais força e outras com menos, mas no fim teremos pegado todas.

– Espero que tenha entendido mesmo.

Meiling não falou diretamente sobre a briga, mas a metáfora das flores convenceu a professora. Não se pode abraçar o mundo de uma vez, uma passo de cada vez, sempre respeitando o universo, foi isso o que a professora entendeu.

– E esses doces Meiling? Essa loja que você comprou é muito cara.

– Sensei, eu não sou falsa e nem ajo com falsidade; isso é fato, cão que ladra não morde, mas agora vou lutar com todas as minhas forças e com toda a verdade dentro de meu coração.

– Lute Meiling, mas dessa vez ganhe, dê os golpes certos e vença.

– Agora!

A última palavra da professora soou como um gongo dentro de Meiling, anunciando os desafios pela frente e o começo do combate; não havia como recuar e não havia palco para covardias, era vencer ou vencer, lutar ou lutar, e nada melhor do que começar os grandes combates com a apresentação dos lutadores:

– Ni hao pessoal, sentiram a minha falta?

– Meiling-chan, você está bem? Que faixa é essa na cabeça e que tipoia é essa?- Perguntou atônita Rika.

– Ah, isso aqui? É só um enfeite que me realça a minha beleza; sabe estava pensando em dar uma mudada no visual e coloquei uma faixa, estava pensando em usar como um lenço, o que acha?

– Meiling-chan, ontem vimos você sair de ambulância e hoje você entra na sala como se nada tivesse acontecido; porque? - pergunta Chiharu, sem acreditar no que vê.

– Oh, Chiharu-chan, aqueles eram os meus motoristas particulares; sabe cada dia eles me trazem com um carro diferente só pra descontrair, só quem tem motorista sabe disso, não é Tomoyo-chan? - disse Meiling, olhando para a adversária e dando uma piscadela para ela.

Ao ver Meiling naquele estado alegre como se nada tivesse acontecido, tratando o dia anterior como um fato pequeno, dando risada e fazendo piada Sakura e Tomoyo não acreditavam no que viam; era como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, era como se nada tivesse afetado ou golpeado a garota e isso enchia as duas de espanto e temor. Tomoyo sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encarar Meiling, teria que olhar nos seus olhos rubis e esclarecer de uma vez por todas todo o ocorrido, apenas não esperava que fosse tão rápido, em um dia repleto de acontecimentos emocionais como estavam sendo os últimos três dias.

Sakura tentava encontrar alguma lógica naquilo tudo, mas no fim compreendeu a situação. Meiling era tão teimosa e obstinada que nada a abalaria, nem mesmo o golpe do dia anterior. Meiling era tão forte, firme e inabalável que desejou essas qualidades para si; quem sabe poderia suportar tudo de bom humor, pois desde que Kero havia feito a menina assinar o contrato das cartas clow se sentia enganada pelo guardião, pois apenas manter-se feliz sempre e achar que aquelas dificuldades bizarras a tornariam uma adulta melhor não resolvia os problemas. Era a capacidade de ignorar completamente o tamanho dos problemas enquanto se buscava resolvê-los é o que fascinava.

O destino havia dado uma provação dura para as duas, e as duas resolveram encarar a parada dura, cada uma ao seu modo; primeiro Tomoyo se levantou e foi em direção a Meiling e Sakura segui a amiga:

– Meiling-chan, tudo bem? Como você está depois de ontem? Eu tenho muito a conversar com você, e eu estou muito preocupada com você, mas aqui não dá; você poderia me... - disse Tomoyo tensa, tentando manter a calma que aquele momento exigia.

Não deu para Tomoyo terminar a frase; Meiling havia abraçado tão forte a garota que sumiram as palavras da boca de Tomoyo, restando apenas o silêncio, mesmo tendo ar suficiente para falar dentro do peito:

– Mais nada sua boba! Você não precisa me dizer mais nada; você acha que eu não sei o quando você sofria se culpando e se preocupando com aquela situação toda? Você fez tudo pra impedir aquilo, mas eu fui teimosa e insisti e fiz você e Sakura chorarem; toma! Este é um buquê que eu mesma colhi, pode ficar com ele e este são alguns doces pra vocês duas; eu sei o quanto você come essas coisas gourmet! - disse Meiling para as duas, soltando Tomoyo e entregando os presentes.

Tomoyo ficou parada, como se estivesse presa a algum feitiço lançado por Meiling; Sakura, ainda mais surpresa disse:

– Meiling-chan... derramamos tantas lágrimas ontem que não sabíamos como continuar a nos falar, a nos ver, como continuaríamos sendo colegas de classe; mas você nos superou, você nos venceu com a sua perseverança, e essa é uma magia poderosa. A sua coragem me inspira também - disse Sakura, meio sem criatividade, buscando extrair um pouco da força que as lágrimas deixaram no peito

– Calma sua dinossaura! Não vê que eu estou bem? Pegue nas minhas mãos, nas minhas feridas, uma hora isso passa sua boba, e eu preciso de você pra uns assuntos só entre nós, me ouviu? Nada de chororô pois temos um mundo a salvar!

– Meiling-chan... eu não sou uma dinossaura... - disse Sakura, com o choro preso.

– Vem cá sua boba, vem me dar um abraço; tudo passou e eu estou bem agora e você deveria ficar mais ainda... - disse Meiling, quase chorando também.

Não há mais palavras para descrever a cena seguinte. As três se abraçaram, choraram e pediram perdão por tudo o que tinham feito de mal; alguns alunos da sala aplaudiram o ato, enquanto outros ovacionavam, pediam salvas para as três; com essa confusão toda dentro da sala, Mizuki e Terada correram para a sala pensando se tratar de um outro combate, mas respiraram aliviados ao verem que as três haviam se reconciliado; não havia combate mais bem ganho do que vencer os próprios medos, a própria culpa e construir um futuro melhor com as ruínas da derrota, pois o sol vai continuar nascendo sobre a terra, mas deixar a casa em cacos vai depender de cada um que mora nela.

Depois da aula, Sakura, Tomoyo e Meiling põem o assunto em dia no pátio principal da escola Tomoeda:

– Sakura, Tomoyo, me desculpa por ontem; xinguei as duas, ofendi, as duas, provoquei as duas; as horas que eu passei naquele hospital me fizeram pensar sobre meus erros; não posso errar e errei quando me rendi ao meu egoísmo.

– Eu chorei tanto à tarde pela Tomoyo, Meiling-chan, que o meu coração doeu tanto e ainda dói só de lembrar do sofrimento de ontem; nem dormi direito preocupada com tudo isso.

– E eu fiquei mais triste ainda com o sofrimento da Sakura-chan; tentei animá-la ontem, tentei dar a ela e a mim uma noite maravilhosa pra nos esquecer disso tudo...

– Eu sei Tomoyo, vi as duas na sorveteria quando voltava para casa... vocês estavam tão felizes juntas, achei bonita aquela cena toda!

– Meiling-chan eu errei, quis brigar com você por orgulho e me dei mal, fiz sofrer as duas pessoas que mais amo no mundo e te fiz sofrer... estou de castigo e acho pouco; fico com remorso só de te ver com o braço doendo, a cabela doendo... - disse Tomoyo.

– Meiling-chan, eu nunca desejei capturar aquelas cartas e nem ser rival de ninguém, mas não quero que as pessoas ao meu redor sofram com a minha missão, inclusive você. - disse Sakura.

– Sakura, você precisa entender que não importa o que você está fazendo, sempre haverá dor e sofrimento. - disse Meiling

– Mas eu não quero que ninguém que eu amo sofra Meiling-chan – responde Sakura

– Não adianta Sakura, alguém vai sofrer mais cedo ou mais tarde com a sua missão; as próximas cartas vão ser mais poderosas e alguém ao seu redor vai sofrer; seu irmão já sofreu com a carta "espelho", você quase se afogou com a carta "ilusão" e a tendência é piorar; quem sabe a Tomoyo é o próximo alvo das cartas...

– Hoe! Não diga isso nem de brincadeira Meiling-chan!

– É sério Sakura, a Tomoyo uma hora vai sofrer; as cartas já sabem que Kerberos, a besta do lacre de olhos de fogo escolheu sua cardcaptor e eles estão atrás das demais cartas, eles querem te fazer desistir e qualquer jeito, e vão te atacar pelas pessoas que te amam.

– Meiling-chan, o que você fala é terrível, mas é correto, acho que tenho que me cuidar cada vez mais da ameaça que são as cartas. - disse Tomoyo.

– É por isso gente que eu não sinto ódio, eu não sinto raiva; responsabilidade pros responsáveis Sakura, Tomoyo! Eu assumi a responsabilidade de brigar com vocês e perdi, e estou pagando pelo meu erro. Já apanhei muito no wushu e já me reergui muito, já me machuquei pior do que estou, coisa de ficar uma semana de cama, mas vejam, ainda estou de pé, e se eu não me levantasse sempre nunca teríamos essa conversa!

– Hoe! - disse Sakura, com as mãos na boca.

– Gostei da nossa luta Tomoyo, você luta bem, mas eu luto melhor! Hehehe! Fiquei muito previsível e você me derrotou, meus parabéns!

– Arigatou Meiling-chan! Outra hora te ofereço uma revanche.

– Enquanto ela não vem vamos atrás das cartas; eu já apanhei muito, agora é a vez de vocês apanharem um pouco, e só apanhando é que encontramos dentro de nós a felicidade para continuar adiante, lutando sempre, desistindo jamais. - disse Meiling, se despedindo das garotas.

As palavras de Meiling caíram com um banho de água de cachoeira sobre as duas; pareciam que estavam se libertando de um peso nas costas, e toda a culpa e toda a mágoa do dia anterior foram lavadas com o perdão de Meiling; agora era só esperar pelas próximas lutas, e uma delas estava para acontecer, com a aproximação cada vez maior de Fujitaka e Sonomi em alguns minutos, naquele portão da escola Tomoeda.


	13. Responsabilidade

Capítulo XIII – Responsabilidade

 _Sakura e Tomoyo terminam a aula e esperam na porta da escola pela chegada dos seus pais._

– Sakura-chan fico preocupada com a minha mãe...

– Entendo Tomoyo-chan, ela e meu pai não tem um passado muito bom...

– Mas antes de me preocupar com eles eu quero te pedir uma coisa Sakura-chan

– Hoe?

– Sakura-chan, não se preocupe se as cartas clow podem me atacar ou não, se preocupe apenas com a sua missão e nada mais...

– Não consigo Tomoyo-chan, me preocupo com você e vou me preocupar mais ainda sabendo que você pode ser atacada pelas cartas.

– Mas pense também que não só eu, mas seu pai e minha mãe podem se envolver nessa história toda; afinal estamos atrás das cartas e elas farão de tudo para não serem capturadas, até mesmo fingir que são você Sakura-chan; lembra-se da carta espelho?

– Lembro sim Tomoyo-chan, ela feriu gravemente o meu nii-san.

– Sakura-chan, a Meiling-chan está certa; cedo ou tarde elas vão me atacar também, e quando isso acontecer seja forte Sakura-chan! Lute até o final, eu confio em você!

– Tomoyo-chan, você me diz que eu sou corajosa, mas diante de você eu também tenho os meus medos e as minhas fraquezas... - disse Sakura, com o rosto vermelho para a amiga.

– Sakura-chan, tudo bem, veja você é a salvadora da paz, a menina mais corajosa do mundo e eu confio em você Sakura-chan, você só precisa usar essa coragem mais uma vez; não fique com medo quando eu for atacada e não se preocupe mais! - disse Tomoyo, colocando as duas mãos no rosto da amiga.

– Tomoyo-chan, vejo que você é capaz de ler meus pensamentos sem mesmo ter uma carta clow na mão...

– E você consegue ler os meus? Se você pudesse, como eu ficaria feliz... ah, nem consigo pensar direito só de imaginar a possibilidade... - disse Tomoyo, corando e retirando as mãos do rosto da amiga e encolhendo de vergonha.

– Tomoyo-chan, que tipo de segredo você esconde de mim, fico até preocupada só de saber...

\- respondeu Sakura, corando também.

– Nenhum sua dinossaura! Se as coisas fossem assim nem precisaríamos ficar cochichando às vezes as nossas confidências com medo de sermos ouvidas! Hehehe!

– Hoe! Sua baka! - respondeu Sakura, sorrindo um pouco mais.

– Bem Sakura-chan, você sonhou comigo não foi? Você sonhou que eu era atacada e por isso ficou preocupada não é? - Pergunta Tomoyo, desvendando o segredo da amiga.

– Tomoyo-chan, você não precisa de magia pra entender meu coração... é verdade Tomoyo-chan, tive um sonho horrível em que você era atacada! - disse Sakura, fazendo cara de preocupação.

– Sakura-chan, olhe pra mim e veja se eu estou com medo de ser atacada, medo de perder algum sentido meu diante dessa ameaça. - disse Tomoyo, segurando as mãos da amiga, olhando fixamente para ela.

– Tomoyo-chan, como você consegue se manter tão calma diante de algo assim? - pergunta Sakura.

– Porque eu estou com você; sei que nem sempre podemos confiar sempre nas pessoas, mas eu confio em você Sakura-chan, e acredito em você; você é a minha esperança, e não só a minha, mas a de muita gente ao seu redor. - disse Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando para Sakura.

– Arigatou Tomoyo-chan, vou tentar ser essa sua esperança...

– Você não vai tentar porque você já é minha esperança; você já capturou mais de trinta cartas clow, e eu vou te ajudar a capturar todas, se alguma vier me atacar eu sei que você estará comigo Sakura-chan!

– Tomoyo-chan...

Depois de ouvir as palavras esperançosas de Tomoyo, Sakura começa a chorar e abraça a amiga. As duas dão um abraço tão demorado e tão quente uma na outra que mais nada existe ao redor delas, apenas o calor de seus corpos, que se parecem um ao contrário de dois, um evento que tem origem na forte amizade das duas, difícil de se fazer novamente.

– Sakura-chan, você vai passar o fim de semana comigo, mas não vai se preocupar com cartas está bem? Eu quero que você apenas se concentre em mim e no nosso trabalho e nada mais ouviu? Vou preparar tudo pra isso, ok? Eu quero ver você feliz...

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, não vou me preocupar mais com isso, e sabe de uma coisa Tomoyo-chan?

– Sim Sakura-chan, pode falar?

– Tomoyo-chan, eu só me preocupo com você porque só eu sei do bem que você me faz; não sei o que eu faria se eu perdesse você minha amiga, talvez a nossa relação seja tão forte como a de um irmão e eu vou nos animar, afinal uma chance dessas não acontece sempre; um fim de semana só nós duas juntinhas! Hoe!

– Sim Sakura-chan, só nós duas, juntinhas e mais nada. - disse Tomoyo, dando uma piscadela para a garota.

Neste momento, Somoni aparece na porta da escola com as guarda-costas e conversa com Sakura e Tomoyo:

– Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan?

– Konhanhochiwa Sonomi-san! Hoe! - disse Sakura, com as mãos na boca.

– Konnichiwa O-ka-san!

– Vocês duas estavam tão fofinhas juntinhas abraçadas que eu nem quis vir aqui e interromper esse momento de vocês duas juntas; você me lembra tanto a Nadeshiko, Sakura-chan, que é impossível não se apaixonar por você e acho que para Tomoyo também, ainda mais quando fala boa tarde emendado com boa noite! - disse Sonomi, com os olhos reluzentes, rindo, achando graça no desconforto de Sakura.

– Arigatou Sonomi-san, eu também gosto muito da Tomoyo-chan, e lamento por ela ter ficado de castigo; me desculpe por ontem Sonomi-chan.

– Sakura-chan você não precisa me pedir desculpas. A Tomoyo merecia uma lição pela ação errada que ele fez ontem, imagina se ela é expulsa da escola Sakura-chan, eu ficaria arrasada...

– Entendo Sonomi-chan, eu também ficaria arrasada.

– Sakura-chan, como você é gentil! Sabe eu também já briguei muito por Nadeshiko quando ela estava na escola, fui punida e me arrependi, mas vendo a paixão nos olhos de Tomoyo pela sua defesa e a sua gentileza de coração me faz até pensar em aliviar o castigo dela...

– O-ka-san, eu gostaria muito de ter a minha filmadora de volta, sabe eu fico mito triste em não poder filmar mais. Eu já me arrependi do que eu fiz, eu já conversei com a menina que eu briguei e ela me deu isso. - disse Tomoyo, mostrando o buquê de magnólias e os doces que ganhou.

– Como essa garota tem bom gosto! Veja Tomoyo que ela comprou os seus favoritos; vejo que vocês duas conseguiram se entender de alguma forma, e como ela está?

– Ela está com uma tipoia e uma faixa na cabeça mãe, mas ela está bem, só não pode participar da educação física.

– Como eu fico aliviada ouvindo isso Tomoyo; as aulas de defesa pessoal não servem pra brigar na escola ouviu e sim para se defender e defender a Sakura-chan dos perigos, e aquilo não era perigo, era ego inflado da sua parte. - disse Sonomi, suspirando de alívio.

– Tudo bem mãe, eu já entendi...

– Sonomi-san, eu quero fazer um pedido.

– O que é Sakura-chan? Se eu puder fazer pode me pedir tudo. Só não me peça para tirar a Tomoyo do castigo.

– Não é nada disso Sonomi-chan, é que temos um trabalho importante para fazer na escola e eu preciso fazer com a Tomoyo-chan, mas como ela está de castigo não podemos ir juntas à biblioteca; eu poderia passar o fim de semana com vocês pra fazer o trabalho? Ao mesmo tempo eu faço companhia pra Tomoyo-chan pra ela não ficar tão sozinha.

– Ah, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo me falou sobre isso; eu mesmo iria ligar para aquele imprestável do seu pai pra me autorizar a passar o fim de semana com você e te buscaria na porta; pode vir com a gente então, os vestidos de Tomoyo vão caber em você e você pode nos devolver semana que vem, você toma algum remédio?

– Não Sonomi-chan, não tomo; é só uma noite que vou passar com ela...

– Que é isso Sakura-chan! Passe a de domingo também, você pode voltar na segunda de tarde para casa, o que acha?

– Tudo bem Sonomi-chan, eu só preciso falar com o meu O-tou-san...

– Por falar em imprestáveis...

O pai de Sakura se aproxima das três:

– Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Sonomi-san!

– Konnichiwa O-tou-san! - dissse Sakura, abraçando o pai

– Konnichiwa Fujitaka-san.

– Hunf!

– Como foi a escavação papai? Encontrou muita coisa nova?

– O de sempre minha querida, encontramos alguns artefatos já conhecidos, mas ainda não conseguimos encontrar mais artefatos novos que foi o motivo da nossa busca; vamos juntar forças e recursos para a próxima escavação e então retomamos o trabalho. - disse Fujitaka, sorridente.

– Arqueologia é um trabalho fascinante Fujitaka-san, vocês foram confirmar uma suspeita, não encontraram mais evidências e já se preparam pra retomar as escavações! - disse Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhantes.

– Fique sabendo que se você não encontrou nada foi por conta da sua falta de vontade, ouviu? - Disse Sonomi, irritada.

– Eu sei Sonomi, mas vamos tentar da próxima vez; gostaria de falar com Sakura a respeito da semana dela, eu fiquei sabendo por Touya que houve um incidente aqui na escola envolvendo Sakura que a deixou muito triste, eu queria saber o que é.

– Não foi nada demais, apenas foi uma briga à toa que a Tomoyo arrumou que deixou Sakura-chan muito triste. - disse Sonomi.

– Briga? Mas o que aconteceu de tão grave pra ter acontecido isso? - pergunta Fujitaka, fazendo cara de preocupado.

– Sakura-chan sofreu bulling e o seu "O-tou-san" não estava aqui pra defendê-la, como sempre; a minha Tomoyo-chan se inspirou em mim e defendeu Sakura-chan com todas as suas forças como se fosse um príncipe defendendo a princesa! - disse Sonomi, com expressão de imensa felicidade, juntando as mãos, cruzando os dedos e olhando para o céu, com os olhos brilhando.

– Defesa essa que te custou uma semana sem aulas...

– O que importa! O importante foi a defesa da Sakura-chan, e ela não vai com você nesse fim de semana; as duas vão fazer um trabalho na minha casa e você só vai vê-la na segunda à tarde, ouviu? A Tomoyo está de castigo.

– Entendo... é isso que você quer Sakura? - diz Fujitaka, sorrindo para a filha.

– Sim O-tou-san, e queria falar com você a respeito; você me deixa ir?- pergunta Sakura.

– Vamos conversar um pouco minha filha? Eu também tenho coisas a falar com você. Quero saber mais sobre esse incidente. Com licença Sonomi-san, Tomoyo-chan?

– Todo bem, mas não demore, pois estou com pressa e tenho reunião na empresa mais tarde.

– Não vou demorar eu prometo. - disse Fujitaka, sorridente.

Sakura e Fujitaka se afastam para um lugar afastado. Sakura explica todo o acontecido para o pai:

– Sakura, minha filha, está tudo bem com você? Você se machucou com esse incidente?

– Tudo bem pai, eu só me machuquei por dentro; não quero ver a Tomoyo-chan em perigos.

– É assim que você tem que agir minha filha; evite qualquer perigo, mas se algo ou alguém te colocar em risco lute com todas as suas forças e não desista. - disse Fujitaka, otimista.

– O-tou-san..

– Sakura, eu só não consegui descobrir mais nada de novo porque começou a chover no lugar da escavação; a lama era muito forte e não nos permitiu avançar, fora o risco de terremoto, a terra tremeu e não quis arriscar; retirei o pessoal e voltamos mais cedo do que o previsto. Alguns podem chamar isso de covardia, mas sei que me esforcei para manter a segurança da minha equipe e lutei até quando eu pude das adversidades.

– Isso é bom de se ouvir pai, como o senhor é uma pessoa encantadora e responsável pai; se preocupou com a equipe! Hoe!

– Sem a minha equipe eu não sou nada Sakura, e um tempo ruim pode vir até eles a qualquer hora, mas ainda não desistimos; quando tudo estiver bem voltaremos para lá de novo e encontraremos o que queríamos encontrar! - disse Fujitaka, sorrindo para a filha.

– Com certeza pai, um tempo ruim ou bom é uma questão de tempo mesmo, mas amigos são eternos!

– Hehe! A Tomoyo é importante pra você não é minha filha?

– Sim pai, é uma irmã que eu não tive...

– Proteja-a sempre, se importe com ela e não pense nos perigos, simplesmente viva a felicidade que vocês duas criaram está bem?

– Sim pai, suas palavras são muito gentis pra mim, me ajudam a me confortar nessa semana dura que tive.

– É isso Sakura, sorria sempre e se esforce! Faça um bom trabalho.

– Obrigado pai!

Sakura e Fujitaka retornam para perto de Sonomi e Tomoyo:

– Vai lá Sakura, até segunda! Mais tarde eu te ligo e mando Touya te enviar o uniforme e você me devolve o usado!

– Até segunda papai! Vou esperar pela ligação e pelo uniforme!

– Até segunda Fujitaka-san!

As duas enttram no carro.

– Não vai pedir pre eu cuidar da sua filha?

– Eu sei que você vai fazer isso; ela é o presente que Nadeshiko deu a nós dois.

– Você é um imprestável mesmo – disse Sonomi, resmungando, mas chorando de emoção.

– Desculpe por te fazer chorar, mas se esforce você também e não vai perder a reunião.

– É claro que eu não vou perder! - disse Sonomi, limpando as lágrimas e entrando no carro.


	14. Durante o caminho

Capítulo XIV – Durante o caminho

 _Sakura e Tomoyo estão no carro, dirigido por Sonomi, mudas, caladas e pensativas, pensando sobre o que estava no coração de cada uma._

O sol era de meio-dia, a temperatura estava na casa dos 24 graus, a previsão era de sol sem nuvens para o fim de semana. Mesmo assim o clima parecia de um verão e o sol estava a pino dentro daquele carro.

Sakura sentia que estava dentro de uma estufa quente, sem liberdade para se mover, como uma flor de cerejeira grudada aos galhos de uma árvore. Nem mesmo a presença da amiga Tomoyo a fazia se sentir melhor, mas sim pior. Pior porque era a sua amiga. Pior porque se sentia impotente diante da presença da garota, sem poder disfarçar nem uma mínima preocupação.

– Garota mais corajosa do mundo? Hoe! Não sei o que a Tomoyo-chan comeu esses dias. – Se Sakura sabia que a amiga seria atacada por uma carta clow agora era certo de que seria nesse final de semana. Lembrou-se antes de vir à escola de colocar as cartas na mochila e manter a chave do lacre no pescoço, mas agora com atenção redobrada, uma recomendação de Kero. Sakura não se sentiu, por um instante, como a amiga de Tomoyo, e sim sua guarda-costas. Nem mesmo as palavras do irmão e a do pai fizeram ficar mais confortável. A preocupação de Sakura aumentava a medida em que o carro andava e se aproximava da residência dos Daidouji.

Diante de Tomoyo, Sakura não se sentia como a mais corajosa, e sim como a mais fraca dos seres. Tinha na amiga a sua maior confidente, mas não conseguia confidenciar a dor que sentia no peito, desabafar, pôr para fora o que sente, por mais que Tomoyo tentasse convencer a garota do contrário. Sakura pensou talvez que era por causa da união das duas que a coisa funcionava tão bem, Tomoyo ajudava na captura das cartas e ela lacraria as cartas, tudo como um circuito. Se a menina não estava presente a coisa era outra e Syaoran tomava todo o protagonismo. Mas Syaoran não era seu amigo, mas sim um rival em tudo o que fizesse, até mesmo no "amor" por Yukito.

O único pensamento que deixava Sakura mais confortável, mas ainda mais presa dentro de si eram as especulações sobre os reais sentimentos da amiga. – O que a Tomoyo-chan acha realmente de mim? Sou eu uma amiga ou mais do que isso? – Pensava Sakura, seriamente e ainda mais nos últimos dias, depois da sorveteria. Sakura tratava o fato como um acidente e tentava suprimir com todas as forças dento do coração que tentou beijar Tomoyo, sentiu afeição pela garota. Beijar Yukito poderia soar um pouco estranho, pois ela era uma menina que começava a saber o que era a adolescência e Yukito um rapaz próximo da maioridade, mas para ela seria o maior de todos os sonhos. O único meio de isso se realizar Sakura sabia e não precisava das cartas clow para ler: só quando ficasse mais velha. Tomoyo tinha a sua idade e só era cinco meses mais nova do que ela, e pela lógica era mais fácil existir "alguma coisa" entre pessoas da mesma idade, mas a frase "mais velha" já foi pronunciada por Tomoyo no incidente da carta "flor" e Sakura se lembrava das palavras quentes de Tomoyo na ocasião: "eu gosto muito de você".

– O que a Tomoyo-chan quis dizer com aquele "eu gosto muito de você?", eu também gosto dela, mas não sei se amo ela da forma que ela me ama, ou eu acho que ela me ama... – especulava Sakura. Pensar assim da amiga era um sacrilégio, mas depois da sorveteria se tornou algo corriqueiro. Pensar isso e não poder falar com a amiga era uma tortura tão grande quanto ser a guarda-costas da amiga. Sentir o calor do corpo de Tomoyo naquele abraço e em todos os que já se deram era normal, e desejar mais uma vez aquele abraço era como comer mais uma vez aquele pedaço de bolo delicioso. Tentar beijar Tomoyo era mais do que isso, era como tentar provar o gosto do Sakê, e esse limite Sakura não sabia que existia, e muito menos que desejava da amiga mais do que um abraço. Ficou surpresa por pensar assim, por querer não apenas um abraço da amiga; será que Tomoyo também pensava assim? Sakura estava decidida a saber da verdade, estava decidida a usar aquele fim de semana para esclarecer de uma vez os limites do amor para a amiga e entre as amigas, sem estragar a amizade entre as duas. Do nada Sakura sente um beliscão na bochecha: era Tomoyo:

– Eu já falei pra você não pensar em mais nada depois que entrasse nesse carro, não falei sua dinossaura? - disse Tomoyo, percebendo o "sonhar acordado" da amiga.

– Hoe! Gomenasai Tomoyo-chan!

Se Tomoyo lia os pensamentos de Sakura com perfeição, se lamentava por não poder ler seu coração. Dentro daquele carro Tomoyo se sentia oprimida e apertada, como se fosse uma magnólia dentro de uma estufa. Ficava triste só de pensar no sofrimento das magnólias, e se admirava em se colocar no lugar delas, ao menos uma vez. Ela, Tomoyo, que sempre captava cada instante da vida, seja alegre ou feliz, com as lentes da câmera, percebeu que seu coração havia amolecido de vez. Tudo por culpa dela. Tudo culpa da flor de cerejeira.

Não se considerava corajosa, pelo contrário, sempre foi uma menina medrosa, não gostava muito de pegar em insetos ou plantas, mas sim filmá-los e editar os vídeos no calor inerte de um estúdio de filmagem, mas há dois anos isso mudou. Quando Sakura apareceu em sua vida e lhe presenteou com aquela borracha de coelhinho, sentiu que um vento quente e vivo atravessou as lentes das suas câmeras e entrou com força dentro de seu cérebro e de seu coração.

Como era doloroso estar com Sakura e não poder confessar o mais íntimo de seus sentimentos, e nem ao menos saber o que se passa no coração da garota. Só conseguia filmá-la, falar o quanto era bonita e lhe dar um beliscão na bochecha para fazê-la feliz. A felicidade de Tomoyo era ver Sakura feliz e ao dar aquele beliscão na amiga sentiu um pouco de dor em si mesma, sentiu que ela mesma que precisava ser beliscada.

O formalismo como Sakura respondeu ao seu beliscão, sem chamá-la de "baka", assustou ainda mais a de olhos roxos. Não sabia como continuar a conversa, e muito menos como falar com Sakura depois disso, a sua alegria, mas a sua dor. A reação de Syaoran durante o aniversário de Yukito no parque era uma lembrança constante e repetida, seja como vídeo ou como uma imagem captada por seus olhos. Percebeu claramente que ele já desenvolvia sentimentos pela de olhos verdes e buscaria ter um lugar cativo no coração da amiga. Na hora não sentiu tanto, pois Sakura estava feliz e já bastava, mas enquanto a ela? Quando ela pararia de buscar só a felicidade da amiga e sim a sua? Era capaz de tudo para deixar Sakura feliz e jamais faria algo para deixar a garota infeliz, mas a felicidade de Sakura, seja com Yukito ou Syaoran era o limite de suas forças, e de sua coragem. Essa era uma barreira intransponível, mas só de pensar assim, só de relembrar dos vídeos de Sakura capturando as cartas clow tomou coragem novamente.

Para ela, Sakura era a heroína dos tempos modernos, assim como os heróis da Grécia antiga, seu exemplo maior de coragem, e seu amor, seu primeiro amor. Ao pensar assim lembrou-se de um vídeo que gravou no museu de uma gravura grega que retratava a deusa Athena sendo resgatada por cinco guerreiros com armaduras, sem armas, das mãos de Poseidon, o deus que faz tremer a terra. Outra gravura que tinha visto era a de navegadores portugueses chegando ao Japão no século dezesseis. Só de lembrar dessas gravuras lembrou-se da coragem dos guerreiros de Athena e pôs-se no lugar deles. Imaginou Athena como Sakura, Poseidon como Syaoran ou Yukito e a si mesma como guerreira de Athena, adentrando a profundidade dos mares, combatendo os marinas de Poseidon e revelando todo o seu amor por Athena, no caso Sakura. E diante da garota tinha coragem para tudo.

Pensou também nos sofrimentos enfrentados pelos navegantes portugueses, que cruzaram o mar de Poseidon e chagaram ao Japão, trazendo um novo mundo a ser descoberto pelos Japoneses, superando a dor, tendo apenas o sonho como guia, essa doce ilusão, mas uma matéria simples buscando a forma. – O mar, quanto de teu sal são lágrimas de Portugal, esse mundo tão distante que navegadores corajosos atravessaram para desbravar – pensava Tomoyo, lembrando um velho poema português. Pensava que também poderia atravessar o mar desconhecido do coração de Sakura, chorar sobre ele, enfrentar o Poseidon que fosse que habitasse o coração da garota, sem magia, sem espadas ou pergaminhos que mais pareciam tarjas explosivas de ninjas, só com a força de seu amor e mostrar no fim todo o amor do mundo que sente pela garota. Isso ela estava decidida a fazer, ainda mais quando se lembrava de Syaoran e de Yukito: tinha rivais no amor de Sakura, e por Sakura.

O fim de semana era delas, ela estaria em um terreno que era o seu não havia o que temer, exceto por uma coisa: a reação de Sakura. Será que Sakura realmente amava Tomoyo como ela amava Sakura? Sabia que já falou muitos "eu te amo" para a garota, muitas indiretas fora o incidente do beijo, um fato que fez Sakura reavaliar a amizade entre as duas, e com certeza a amada estava pensando nisso, mas fez tudo com coragem, convicção e amor. Estava decidida a usar aquele fim de semana para esclarecer tudo para Sakura, revelar seus sentimentos, mas aos poucos para não assustar ninguém, mesmo temendo a reação de Sakura. Não temia ser atacada pelas cartas clow, só temia a reação de Sakura. Que seja punida e julgada pelo Deus que fosse por querer o coração de Sakura, por mais que ele já tivesse dono, mas que seja julgada não como uma ladra, mas sim com uma guerreira que lutou até o fim pelo amor, nadou contra a corrente, enfrentou os mais altos senhores do universo, mas tentou e lutou, e o que seriam os altos senhores do universo se não fossem o seu amor pelo impossível? Apolo e Dafne? Ereskigal e Nergal? Hades e Perséfone? Isis e Osiris? Zeus e Ganímedes?.

Uma mão suada toca a orelha de Tomoyo, puxando-a levemente:

– E quanto a você sua baka? Você está suando como um cavalo! Hehehe!

Era Sakura, colocando-a na realidade. No fim apenas existiam as duas naquele instante, naquele momento e mais nada, e enquanto isso durasse seria como se tivessem conquistado o universo inteiro. Chamar a amiga de baka era um pedido de desculpas para Sakura, pelo seu formalismo, que denunciava a preocupação e os pensamentos da cardcaptor, que com certeza Tomoyo já interpretara.

– Sakura-chan, desse fim de semana não passa, vamos esclarecer tudinho.

– Eu também Tomoyo-chan...

– Esclarecer o que? Ai meu deus, o ar-condicionado do carro está desligado! Como pude ser tão descuidada! - diz Sonomi, ligando o ar-condicionado. O ar-condicionado fez com que as duas "flores" que se sentiam em uma estufa relaxassem um pouco mais, mas não foi somente o ar-condicionado que fez elas relaxarem: foi só o fato de que Tomoyo estava ali e que Sakura estava ali já bastava para ficar tranquilas. Sakura sorri um sorriso hanyan para Tomoyo, encolhendo as pálpebras sem fechar os olhos e corando o rosto, Tomoyo fez o mesmo, mas com os olhos fechados.

– Não é nada não Sonomi-san, já está tudo esclarecido.

– Ah! Sakura-chan, você e a Tomoyo estão com uma cara tão bonita hoje que gostaria de eu mesma ter filmado só pra ficar de recordação na estante! Tomoyo, acho que vou te liberar a câmera só pelo final de semana, está bem? - disse Sonomi, olhando as duas pelo espelho retrovisor do carro, envergonhando mais ainda as garotas e alegrando o coração de Tomoyo.

– Arigatou o-ka-san!

As duas finalmente relaxaram no banco do carro, recostando-se no banco do carro.

– Arigatou Sakura-chan!

– Tomoyo-chan...

Em hanyan, as duas encontraram as mãos suadas uma da outra, no meio do banco, sem se olharem, e nem precisava. Estava tudo bem agora, pois lá estavam Sakura para Tomoyo e Tomoyo para Sakura e isso já bastava.


	15. O almoço

Capítulo XV – O almoço

 _Sakura, Tomoyo e Sonomi chegam a residência dos Daidouji, Sonomi conversa um pouco com as garotas e parte para a reunião._

O carro de Sonomi e das guarda-costas chegaram à residência dos Daidouji. Sonomi e as meninas saem do carro:

– Vamos meninas, venham aos jardins da casa; vocês estão suando muito por conta do calor todo que estava no carro e merecem um refresco! Tomoyo, leve a Sakura-chan para os nossos jardins, enquanto isso vou pedir algumas coisas para comermos e ver se o almoço está no ponto.

– Hai, O-ka-san! Vamos Sakura-chan, por aqui.

Tomoyo segura a mão da amiga e guia-a até os jardins da casa e se vislumbra com a beleza da casa; quando veio na outra vez não teve tempo de contemplar a beleza do jardim, mas agora via a enorme diversidade de plantas e flores que por lá habitavam: cravos silvestres, jasmins, cerejeiras, magnólias, violetas, camélias, tulipas e toda a sorte de flores que Sonomi e os Daidouji colecionaram ao longo da vida. Nos jardins da casa havia um prédio em ruínas e Sakura pergunta a Tomoyo sobre ele:

– Tomoyo-chan, que tipo de prédio é aquele que está em ruínas nos jardins da casa? Por que vocês não consertaram ele ainda?

– Ah aquele prédio era uma antiga igreja que havia em Tomoeda, desde os tempos do Xogunato, no período Edo. O antigo proprietário da residência era cristão, construiu a mansão em torno da igreja e não quis demolir a construção, mas quando o meu bisavô comprou a residência também não quis demoli-la, pois ao redor cresciam ramos de rosas e ele achou bonito. Dizem que essas rosas foram plantadas pelos cristãos, como símbolo de devoção à virgem Maria, considerada mãe do cristianismo. São lá naquela parte que estão as rosas do jardim, quer ver Sakura-chan?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, vamos lá, com certeza vamos encontrar material para o nosso trabalho.

As duas se encaminharam até a antiga igreja:

– Veja Sakura-chan, a arquitetura dela lembra as catedrais cristãs, é como se fosse uma catedral em miniatura.

– Tomoyo-chan, estou vendo que ela é uma construção muito simples mas cheia de detalhes, está cheia de detallhes diferentes, da entrada até aquela pedra grande no fundo, você sabe o que significa cada um?

– A entrada se chama nártex Sakura-chan, nela os cristãos entram para os ritos dentro da catedral. Dentro tem a nave, mas ela está destruída pois não tem mais o teto, nas grandes catedrais há também as co-naves, nas laterais.

– Hoe! Além de ser grande tem vários tipos de rosas crescendo nos bancos!

– Sim Sakura-chan, aqui muitas rosas nasceram naturalmente e outras os nossos jardineiros produziram artificialmente.

– Não sabia que dava pra produzir rosas artificialmente...

– Dá sim Sakura-chan, veja essa aqui – Tomoyo mostra para a amiga uma rosa rosada, com o centro amarelo, lembrando uma flor de cerejeira. – Essa rosa é chamada de Rosa Portland, em homenagem à duquesa de Portland, ela é fruto da mistura das rosas gálica e damascenas.

– E onde estão as rosas gálica e damascenas?

– Estão ali Sakura-chan, no transepto da catedral.

Tomoyo guia a amiga até a parte central da igreja, entre o banco dos fiéis e o altar e mostra as rosas:

– Essa rosa rosada com muitas pétalas é a rosa damascena. Ela é cruza da rosa gálica e da rosa moscata. Aquela rosa com cinco pétalas é a rosa gálica. Rosas sempre possuem cinco ou quatro pétalas, só as mistas possuem mais, por isso cruzamos elas!

– Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, com esse seu cérebro e com essa sua catedral vamos tirar dez nesse trabalho!

– Eu já falei o quanto você está bonita dentro desse jardim de rosas Sakura-chan! Parece uma moldura viva envolvendo você! Pronto, falei, não aguentei! - disse Tomoyo, entrando em modo hanyan, sem graça depois do que disse.

– Tomoyo-chan... me mostra as moscatas e as gálicas e tudo o que você tem de bonito aqui... – disse Sakura, com o rosto corado e sem graça, sem olhar para Tomoyo

– Meninas venham aqui, os refrescos estão prontos! – disse Sonomi, falando ao longe.

– Hoe! Vamos lá Tomoyo-chan, depois a gente vê mais sobre isso.

– Está bem então Sakura-chan, vamos.

Depois de tudo o que pensou a respeito da amiga, Sakura tinha duas interpretações para o que Tomoyo acabou de dizer: uma indireta ou um elogio. Sakura odiava pensar assim da amiga, mas não conseguia parar de pensar assim; enquanto não parassem para conversar sobre o tema não teria a menor possibilidade de pensar diferente.

Tomoyo estava elogiando a amiga como de costume, falando um pouco da verdade e do amor que sentia, sem assustá-la. Estava disposta a entregar todo o seu amor para a garota, e aquela fala falou com dois sentidos: uma indireta e um elogio. Amava elogiar Sakura, mas agora elogiava com toda a força do amor em seu peito. Não aguentou vê-la diante daquele jardim de rosas, estava tão linda e não resistiu elogiá-la. Diante de Sakura, Tomoyo perdia toda a linha de equilíbrio.

As duas chegaram até as mesas do jardim, onde Somoni estava à espera:

– Garotas, estava aguardando vocês; trouxe uns biscoitos e um chá gelado para passarmos o tempo enquanto fazem o almoço, que tal?

– Arigatou Sonomi-san! Um chá gelado é tudo o que a gente precisa pra nos refrescar nesse calor, não é Tomoyo-chan?

– Arigatou O-ka-san! Isso é tudo o que precisamos antes do almoço, afinal comer doces agora só deixaria meu estômago mais pesado.

– Toma aqui Tomoyo, minha filha, sua câmera que você ama tanto! – Sonomi entrega a câmera para Tomoyo – use-a, você vai precisar para o trabalho e a nossa catedral é impressionante; o trabalho de vocês é sobre o que mesmo?

– Muitíssimo obrigado mamãe! – disse Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando.

– Sonomi-san, nosso trabalho é sobre rosas.

– Que feliz coincidência Sakura-chan! A nossa catedral então é perfeita pra vocês não é? E o que achou dela?

– Um tanto velha, mas parece que as rosas tão cuidando e protegendo o lugar... graças a ela e ao "cabeção" da Tomoyo-chan vamos tirar a maior nota no trabalho!

– Sua baka! Sabia mamãe que a Sakura-chan fica encantadora dentro dela? Parece uma moldura viva para realçar a beleza desse dinossauro! Um dinossauro muito bonito por sinal! – disse Tomoyo, com o rosto corado, deixando Sakura envergonhada.

– Sua baka, agora você vai ver o que esse dinossauro espacial vai fazer com você! Ataque de cócegas.

– Nao Sakura-chan, para! Cócegas não! Hahaha!

Sakura começa a fazer cócegas na amiga e Sonomi ri disso tudo:

– Meninas como a amizade de vocês é bonita, me lembram tanto a Nadeshiko e eu quando brincávamos neste jardim; eu também costumava provocar a Nadeshiko e ela fazia travessuras comigo. Muitas das plantas que cultivamos aqui também foram cultivadas por Nadeshiko.

– Quer dizer que a minha mãe também contribuiu com isso aqui Sonomi-chan?

– Sim e muito. Gostava de cultivar os cravos silvestres e as cerejeiras, raramente íamos a catedral, as rosas são arbustos que se cultivam por si mesmo; trepam em tudo quanto é canto e eu também quis demolir a catedral pra melhor cultivarmos as rosas, mas... Nadeshiko foi contra. Achava tão bonita as rosas crescendo em ambiente selvagem...

– Sonomi-san, só de falar assim me faz imaginar como deveriam ser vocês duas, quando tinham a nossa idade...

– Igualzinho a você e a Tomoyo! - disse Sonomi, com os olhos brilhando.

Ao longe a cozinheira avisa que a comida está pronta:

– Sonomi-san, está tudo pronto, podemos trazer os pratos?

– Sim, traga até aqui, hoje comeremos nos jardins.

– Meninas eu mandei fazer uma porção de massas que vocês amam tanto! Tem udon, ramem, sobá e somen, ah também mandei fazer uns sashimis e um arroz, o que achan?

– Sugoi Sonomi-san, só de imaginar meu estômago ronca de fome!

– Arigatou O-ka-san pelo sobá, estava precisando mesmo.

– Eu seu minha filha! Não é só porque você está de castigo que eu não vou pensar em você como mãe; você precisa se alimentar com carboidratos pra ter forças para estudar nesse fim de semana, não é Sakura-chan?

– Só de saber que eu não vou precisar correr pra comer como eu faço com o café da manha já me deixa mais aliviada, hoe!

– Hehe! Sakura-chan peça o que quiser, tanto para mim quanto pra Tomoyo, a casa é sua também nesse fim de semana. Mas desculpe pela pressa, tenho uma reunião daqui há algumas horas e não posso faltar, da mesma forma que eu não poderia deixar de acompanhar minha filhota nessa semana difícil pra ela.

– Obrigado Sonomi-san!

– Obrigado mamãe, fico feliz que se preocupe comigo.

A cozinheira volta com a bandeja de comida. Sakura, Sonomi e Tomoyo ficam com os olhos brilhando quando veem os pratos chegando e ambas dizem juntas!

– Itadakimasu!

As três pegam seus hashis e começam a comer. Sakura pensa dentro de si "tomara que o Kero-chan não nos veja ou nos sinta, quando eu chegar eu vou ouvir um monte dele por não ter deixado um pouquinho pra ele...".

Ao fim Somoni foi a primeira a sair da mesa, disse "Gotisousama" como de costume e saiu, se despedindo das meninas.

– Ja mata ashita, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!

– Mata ashita, O-ka-san!

– Mata ashita, Sonomi-san!

– Estarei de volta às dez, esperem por mim.

– Vamos estar te aguardando mamãe.

– Eu também Sonomi-chan,vamos ficar a tarde inteira estudando muito.

– Esforcem-se garotas!

Sonomi pega o carro e sai. Depois de um tempo as duas terminam de almoçar, e Sakura e Tomoyo são avisadas de forma bem-humorada sobre uma presença familiar nos portões da mansão:

– Tomoyo-san, há dois rapazes no portão da mansão que desejam falar com um "monstro espacial" e estão com uma sacola nas mãos, você pode atendê-los Tomoyo-san, mas não pode sair para a rua.

– Tudo bem, vou atendê-los então, e já estou levando o "monstro espacial" - disse Tomoyo, sorrindo.

– Hoe! Monstro espacial! Deve ser aquele malvado do meu irmão! Touya você me paga! Mas quem era o outro rapaz?

– É um rapaz de óculos com o sorriso bonito, de cabelos cinzas.

– Yukito-san! - disse Sakura, entrando em "Hanyan"

– Vamos lá monstro espacial, deve ser seu uniforme, hehehe! - disse Tomoyo, sorrindo de Sakura.

– E você para de dar bola pra ele sua baka! - respondeu Sakura.

As duas caminharam sorrindo até o portão.


	16. Sorrisos e lágrimas

Capítulo XVI – Sorrisos e lágrimas

 _Sakura e Tomoyo conversam com Yukito e Touya, passam a tarde inteira fazendo o trabalho e depois retornam para o quarto, resolvendo as diferenças entre si._

 _Yukito-san_

A presença de Yukito era o que Sakura queria naquele sábado cheio de emoções. O dia já começara com a solidão de Tomoyo, se estendeu pela confissão de perdão de Meiling e pela confissão de paixão de Tomoyo e agora estava naquele ponto, a catedral das rosas, onde Tomoyo havia confundido ainda mais as emoções da garota. Onde se sustentar diante desse mar bravo sem mesmo ter a vista de um porto seguro para aportar? Estar na casa de Tomoyo aumentava mais a sensação de borboletas no estômago que a garota havia sentido, e sentia que as lágrimas desse dia ainda não foram derramadas, mas estavam para ser derramadas, de alguma forma, de algum modo. Yukito era o seu porto seguro, o lugar onde poderia aportar seu coração, onde não se sentiria mal, nem mesmo nauseante. Podia contar com o amado para confessar toda a sua tristeza de lágrimas secas, causada por uma semana que ainda não havia terminado.

Ver Sakura sorrindo diante de Yukito se tornou cada vez mais um tormento para o coração de Tomoyo e sentiu uma contradição dentro de si pela primeira vez: "como a felicidade da minha amiga poderia ser a causa da minha tristeza?" perguntava-se Tomoyo. Nunca havia sentido inveja do rapaz, mas naquele momento sentiu mais do que nunca e desejava ardentemente que ele se retirasse, ver Sakura animada com a sua presença era como se defrontasse com o pior dos dragões imaginados por Naoko no incidente da carta "the create"; não podia ter magia, mas ainda sim tinha o seu amor e o respeito pelas pessoas, e estava disposta a entregá-lo para a sua amada. Engoliu a sua inveja dentro de si e foi até o portão atendê-lo, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, mas mesmo assim sentia que essas lágrimas secas do espírito procurariam um modo de vazar nos seus olhos púrpuras, mais cedo ou mais tarde, como uma represa em sua capacidade máxima, prestes a explodir:

– Yukito-san, Touya-san, entre por favor!

– Arigatou Tomoyo-chan – responde os rapazes.

Como as palavras ditas pela boca dele doíam, e doía cada vez mais os sorrisos de Sakura. Tomoyo começava a pensar que a sua felicidade não era mais a de Sakura, mas sim a sua tristeza era a alegria da amiga, tristeza que duraria enquanto Sakura sorrisse, e sorrisse para Yukito. Se sentia atravessada por uma espada ao chegar a esta conclusão, se sentia atravessada por uma imensa dor, mas com a dignidade de um guerreiro ferido que se recusa a parar de lutar enquanto não incapacitasse alguns adversários seguiu adiante:

– Yukito-san, como é bom ver vocês aqui! Entrem por favor, posso chamar as cozinheiras e pedir pra que sirvam uns doces, o que acham?

– Obrigado Tomoyo-chan, mas viemos aqui apenas para entregar e pegar os uniformes de Sakura; o Touya já está indo ao trabalho e eu tenho que ajudar o clube de arco da escola, espero que não se importe.

– Tudo bem Yukito-san, outra hora a gente se fala melhor.

– Yukito-san! Como é bom te ver por aqui, posso conversar com você, a sós? - Perguntou Sakura.

– Claro que sim, onde gostaria?

– Aqui, perto do chafariz.

– Como dinossauros gostam de falar demais – responde Touya.

– Não se preocupe nii-san, são só dez minutos e eu não vou demorar muito, não vai prejudicar o seu trabalho, ok?

– Ok, dez minutos e nada mais.

– Está bem então Sakura-chan, vou com o Touya-san atá a cozinha pegar um chá gelado para viagem, aceitam?

– Sim Tomyo-chan, vamos lá.

O formalismo de Sakura assustou Touya. A irmã não reagiu à brincadeira, parecia que estava com pressa para conversar com Yukito, pressa para pedir uma ajuda, pois mais breve que fosse, mas seria substancial. Era como se Sakura estivesse em um navio afundando, sem tempo a perder, buscando sair do interior inundado, aproveitando cada canto com ar que tinha para respirar. Pensar assim fez o estômago de Touya se revirar todo, pois amava muito a irmã para permitir que mais alguém exceto ele maltratasse a irma; dele já tinha toda a dor que precisava. Ver a irmã chorando ao subir as escadas no dia anterior o fez desconfiar que a relação da irmã com Tomoyo estava atingindo níveis tóxicos, perigosos demais para Sakura suportar, até mesmo pra ele.

Andar com Tomoyo por aqueles jardins fez com que se sentisse em um castelo mal-assombrado, pois a cada passo que dava sentia arrepios e a presença de Tomoyo o fazia se arrepiar ainda mais:

– Tudo bem com você Tomoyo? Está tudo bem com as duas? – Pergunta Touya.

– Sim, não se preocupe Touya-san, vou buscar ter com a Sakura-chan um fim de semana maravilhoso, pode deixar comigo! - responde Tomoyo, com o sorriso de guerreira suportando a dor, virando-se para Touya.

Quando Touya viu o rosto de Tomoyo entendeu o porquê daquela situação toda, daquela sensação de mal estar: os olhos roxos da garota liberavam uma sensação de dor imensa, que diminuía cada vez mais com o afastamento de Tomoyo de Yukito. Ficou espantado com o pensamento que apareceu em sua cabeça "será que a Tomoyo sofre por amor? Por Yukito? Por Sakura?" isso era impossível demais para ser pensado, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada além disso:

– Tomoyo, eu sei o que você está pensando, não precisa esconder de mim, eu já vi tudo através dos seus olhos. Não precisa ficar assim, mas por favor não faça a Sakura sofrer. Se eu sentir que a Sakura está sofrendo aqui eu mesmo vou buscá-la daqui. – disse Touya seriamente, para surpresa da garota.

– Vejo que você é mais esperto do que a Sakura-chan, Touya-san! Pois bem, eu sou a última pessoa na Terra que pensaria em fazer algum mal para a Sakura-chan; deixe que eu suporte toda a dor dela dento de mim, como você bem viu. – responde Tomoyo, com a cara séria.

– O que você quer com a minha irmã? Qual o seu objetivo? – Pergunta Touya, agressivamente.

– Nada Touya-san; só quero fazer um trabalho da escola com ela e torná-la a salvadora da terra mais feliz do mundo! Não sou nenhuma bruxa má e este não é um castelo assombrado; é a casa da infância da Nadeshiko-san. Veja as rosas que crescem naquelas ruínas – Tomoyo aponta para a catedral das rosas – se felicidade para a Sakura-chan significa me ver atada àqueles espinhos pela eternidade eu farei com todo o prazer do mundo, você não sabe quanto eu a amo Touya-san – responde Tomoyo, sorrindo com os olhos fixos em Touya.

Além de dor o olhar de Tomoyo transmitiu segurança e verdade para Touya. Tomoyo sofria, mas falava verdadeiramente com Touya e Yukito, o que mais doía era não poder expressar seus sentimentos. Ver a catedral das rosas dissipou completamente a má impressão que Touya tinha; por fim viu o espírito da mãe abraçado à Tomoyo lhe dizendo:

– Não resisti e vim até aqui; esse jardim tem um astral tão bom! Deixe que elas resolvam esse problema ente elas Touya-chan; você deve voltar para casa e ficar despreocupado, eu estou protegendo as duas. - disse Nadeshiko, na esfera da mente de Touya, sorrindo para o filho.

Touya ficou calado por um tempo, e depois respondeu para Tomoyo:

– Me perdoe Tomoyo, fui precipitado; não precisa ficar com essa cara de dor diante de mim...

– Eu sei que dói, mas é difícil de passar essa dor, mas vou conseguir, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e caminhando pra frente; vamos lá pegar os chás – disse Tomoyo, sorrindo para o garoto.

– Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Os dois se dirigem até a cozinha.

– Yukito-san, o que você quis dizer quando falou que me amava?

– Sakura-chan. Posso te responder essa pergunta com outra pergunta? - disse, sorrindo.

– Hoe?

– O que é amor pra você Sakura-chan?

– Amor é querer bem a outra pessoa, e querer estar com ela em todos os momentos... é estar junto para o que der e vier...

– O que é amor de irmão pra você Sakura-chan?

– Acho que é o amor que um irmão sente pelo outro, como o meu nii-san deveria sentir por mim e não sente...

– Porque?

– Porque ele fica me provocando sempre, me fazendo chorar, como na quinta-feira quando você estava em casa...

– Sakura-chan, quantas vezes você costuma chorar?

– Pra falar a verdade eu nem me lembro, eu sorrio sempre e não consigo chorar, menos nessa semana, que eu chorei muito pelo que aconteceu com a Tomoyo-chan, mas já passou.

– E se o seu nii-san não fizesse isso você choraria?

– Acho que não, não agora, mas sei que muita gente sofre quando perde casa e família nos tsunamis e terremotos...

– Se lembra quando o aluno transferido tetou te roubar? O que o seu nii-san fez?

– Brigou com ele.

– Por que ele brigaria por você se o prazer dele é te ver chorar?

– Yukito-san... se ele brigou é porque ele de alguma forma se importa comigo, não quer me ver chorando... quem sabe Yukito-san ele me faz chorar pra que eu conheça um pouco o que é sofrer? Ele quer ter o direito de me fazer sofrer e mais ninguém Yukito-san? Será?

– É isso o que você pensa? Você ama o seu irmão Sakura-chan?

– Amo sim Yukito-san, principalmente quando ele é bonzinho comigo... será que o meu nii-san gosta muito de mim?

– É como você acabou de falar Sakura-chan; o seu nii-san faz comida por você, traz o uniforme até aqui por você, briga por você, ele então deve te amar oras, da maneira dele mas te ama… - Sorri o rapaz.

– Hoe! como eu sou injusta com o Nii-san as vezes!

– Hehe, não se preocupe, agora me diga, o que é amar mais do que irmão?

– É um amor mais profundo Yukito-san, envolve um pouco de "beijos" e outras coisas mais adultas que não cabe eu falar aqui! Ai Yukito-san! - disse, entrando em hanyan.

– É assim que eu te amo Sakura-chan! É assim que a Tomoyo-chan te ama também...

– Hoe! A Tomoyo-chan?

– Amar mais do que irmão nem sempre envolve beijos Sakura-chan; a Tomoyo e eu nem somos seus irmãos, mas mesmo assim temos imensa consideração por você e faríamos tudo ao nosso alcance para te deixar feliz...

– E quando envolve beijos Yukito-san… - disse, corando.

– É só mais uma forma de expressarmos o nosso amor, mas tem um problema?

– Hoe?

– Quando amamos demais uma pessoa e não falamos para ela começamos a sofrer, sentimos uma dor imensa no peito, é por isso que algumas vezes precisamos conversar.

– Conversar?

– Sim Sakura-chan, precisamos falar à outra pessoa o que realmente sentimos por ela, sabe, "calibrar" os nossos sentimentos; se a outra pessoa não gosta da gente tanto quanto a gente quer a gente só fala pra ela e deixa ela ficar pensando, o importante é que você falou; se a outra pessoa retribuir o amor alimentamos ele, mas se não deixamos de alimentá-lo e passamos nosso amor a algo que se corresponda conosco.

– Corresponder?

– Sim Sakura-chan, o amor precisa ser alimentado constantemente; se amamos alguém e ele não nos ama como gostaríamos passamos a sustentar "aquele amor" de acordo com o que somos correspondidos, nada mais e nada menos, mas se mesmo assim aumentarmos a dose de amor isso é prejudicial.

– Hoe! Como assim Yukito-san? Como o amor pode prejudicar?

– É culpa do excesso Sakura-chan; se amamos demais nos tornamos cegos e prejudicamos a nós mesmos e ao outro que amamos; se o alvo do amor da gente desaparece, seja morendo, viajando ou nos decepcionando a quantidade de amor que tínhamos por ele desaba sobre nós, criando uma ferida na alma que demora pra cicatrizar... é como quando se perde uma mãe ou um pai, demora, mas passa.

– Yukito-san eu te amo muito também, você não sabe o quanto... - disse, corando imensamente.

– Eu sei disso Sakura-chan, não precisa se envergonhar, e quer saber de uma coisa?

– Hoe?

– Posso te dar um beijo Sakura-chan?

– Yukito-san!

– Na testa pra ninguém pensar que eu sou um cara mal, afinal você ainda é jovem Sakura-chan, mas quando for mais velha quem sabe a gente não explora mais essa questão de "beijos", se você quiser... - disse, envergonhado.

– Claro, quando você quiser Yukito-san, estou te esperando... - disse, se derretendo.

Yukito pega a garota, beija-a na testa, com toda a ternura do mundo, dando um abraço apertado.

– Aproveita bastante o fim de semana com a Tomoyo-chan; se tiver vontade de rir ou de chorar faça, não fique na vontade, não sinta que tem lágrimas a derramar, chore, mas tire esse peso das costas, está bem?

– Muito obrigado Yukito-san!

Os dois se abraçam com muito carinho. Tomoyo e Touya se aproximam e veem a cena toda.

– Yukito o que você está fazendo? Vai ser mordido a qualquer hora por esse dinossauro. – disse Touya, olhando para os dois – isso deve doer dentro de você não é? – pergunta Touya, olhando para Tomoyo.

– Sim, mas é uma dor que me enche de muita alegria. Dói muito, mas me alegra muito também... – responde Tomoyo, sorridente olhando para os dois.

Sakura se troca, usa um vestido emprestado por Tomoyo, devolve os uniformes usados para lavar, e as duas se despedem de Touya e Yukito.

 _Nove de paus_

Custou a Sakura pra sair de seu hanyan. A dor dentro do peito de Tomoyo existia, junto com a felicidade. Tentar retirar Sakura daquele estado era como retirar um monge da sua meditação, e Sakura estava feliz. Não quis despertá-la do momento mágico que tivera, mas precisava começar o trabalho. Ao contrário de se sentir atravessada por uma espada, Tomoyo sentia que carregava um feixe de nove, dez varas até uma cidade, com dor, mas esperando entregar o feixe de varas até a cidade no tempo determinado para a entrega.

Tomoyo havia desenvolvido o interesse por tarô. Viu que as barras de ferro do portão da frente eram em número de dez, mas Sakura cobria uma, formando um nove, o nove de paus. Tomoyo se lembrou que o nove de paus significa "trabalho que não se interrompe" e lembrava bem a situação que se encontrava: Sakura como cardcaptor fazia um trabalho que não se interrompe, Yukito era um amor que não se interrompe, sua relação com Touya não podia ser interrompida, muito menos o trabalho, o propósito da presença da garota em sua casa, pois amizade é uma coisa que não poderia ser interrompida.

Como boa cozinheira, sabia que os choques, sejam elétricos ou térmicos, eram causados por uma súbita mudança de potência, de temperatura, de força, de altura, como quando um corpo é atraído ao solo, estando a uma grande distância. Não queria que seu anjo caísse dos céus e ela fosse o "demônio" responsável por cortar as suas asas. Mas deveria levar a garota de volta para a realidade, de alguma forma, sem traumas, sem choques e sem sustos.

Como um balão que descia lentamente da atmosfera os seus passageiros, Tomoyo se aproximou da garota, lhe dando um abraço, mostrando que compartilhava da felicidade da amiga amada, mas também aprofundava ainda mais a sua dor:

– Você ama muito ele Sakura-chan?

– Demais, Tomoyo-chan, demais!

Cada palavra pronunciada por Sakura entrou em seu corpo como uma espada, e abraçando Sakura, conseguia observar plenamente as dez barras de ferro do portão, as barras do dez de paus, a carta da opressão. A opressão que era estar ao lado da garota, de ver a felicidade da garota, sentir que está sendo atravessada por espadas. E lembrou de uma carta do naipe de espadas que representava bem a situação, a carta do nove de espadas, a carta da crueldade. Sentia que era uma ironia Sakura ter capturado a carta escudo dentro de seu quarto com a carta espada, atravessando a caixa das mais profundas recordações; era como se ela tivesse voltado, mas agora atacando o cofre de seus mais íntimos segredos, que era o seu coração.

Tomoyo pensava que com esses ataques não haveria modo de não derramar mais algumas lágrimas, sentir que seus sentimentos transbordariam dentro de si, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas no fim transbordariam. O nove de espadas era uma carta cruel, lidava com demônios internos, medos, culpas e perdas, mas como lidar com esses medos? Quem dera que cada palavra saída da boca de Sakura eliminasse um demônio, uma dúvida dentro de si, mas não fazia isso, só alimentava a ferida que existia em seu coração. Tomoyo pensou que precisava sair daquilo tudo e continuar a caminhar adiante, como no as de paus, mas como caminhar adiante com aquele coração cheio de dúvidas e medos? Precisaria eliminá-los de alguma forma, de algum jeito. Tomoyo encerrou o longo abraço e falou para Sakura:

– Sakura-chan, sei que o momento foi bom, mas temos trabalho a fazer, vamos lá?

– Hoe! Eu quase tinha me esquecido Tomoyo-chan; o Yukito-san me desconcerta de tal forma que me perco no espaço, só de pensar nele...

– Entendo como é Sakura-chan, ainda temos muito tempo para sonhar, mas agora vamos nos concentrar no trabalho.

– Tem razão Tomoyo-chan, vamos!

As duas caminham até a biblioteca, e no meio do caminho Sakura diz:

– Mais tarde eu quero saber mais detalhes da pessoa que te deixa hanyan, nos melhores momentos Tomoyo-chan! Você não me escapa!

– Você vai saber Sakura-chan, mas não sei se vou ter coragem pra falar tudo hoje... - disse Tomoyo, com a face corando.

– Tudo bem, também teremos muitos dias pra falar sobre isso.

As duas entram na biblioteca:

– Hoe! Como é grande essa biblioteca Tomoyo-chan!

– Que bom que tenha gostado Sakura-chan, ela está repleta de livros colecionados pela minha família ao longo desses anos todos; tem livros de vários assuntos por aqui, alguns que eu nem conheço ainda.

– Ela é maior que a de Tomoeda Tomoyo-chan?

– Hehe! Quem dera, ainda não, mas quem sabe...

– Posso propor uma coisa Tomoyo-chan pra deixar a tarde mais animada?

– Sim, o que é?

– Vamos correr essa biblioteca toda em busca dos livros da pesquisa? Quem for achando os livros fica com a parte da pesquisa está bem?

– Interessante Sakura-chan! vamos lá?

– Em suas marcas, já!

– Espere Sakura-chan, não é justo! Eu ainda não estou preparada!

– Hehehe! Vá rápido Tomoyo-chan ou vou ter que fazer tudo sozinha sua baka!

– Só se você encontrar os livros e eu sei onde estão eles sua dinossaura!

– Agora quem é a injusta agora?

As duas recolhem os livros que encontram, colocam na mesa e começam a ver os assuntos a serem pesquisados:

– Hoe! Quantos livros nós encontramos!

– Pois é, aqui tem muitos livros mesmo, talvez a gente não consiga falar sobre tudo se continuássemos pegando mais livros.

– Pois é... eu peguei uma série de livros sobre jardinagem, e você?

– Os meus favoritos são os de história e o de artes, busquei pegar a maioria deles.

– Estamos decididas então? Você vai fazer sobre a história e os usos, e eu vou fazer sobre a botânica, cultivo e as doenças, estamos acertadas?

– Sim Sakura-chan o que for mais fácil pra cada uma de nós está acertado. Sei que você gosta de se "mexer" e também acho jardinagem ideal pra você.

– Você também Tomoyo-chan, gosta muito de história e vejo que sabe bastante sobre os usos, nem precisa dos livros...

– Você que pensa; preciso deles tanto quanto você, afinal meu cabeção não pode com todo o conhecimento do mundo, ainda não está do tamanho dos dinossauros!

– Você que pensa sua baka!

– Vamos enfiar a cara nos livros e começar a fazer as anotações, começamos a pegar os dados e fazer um esboço, amanhã a gente começa a colocar tudo a limpo e a ensaiar a nossa apresentação, pode ser Sakura-chan?

– Ok, você é melhor em planejar essas coisas do que eu...

– Que nada é só uma sugestão; depois vamos jogar um videogame no meu quarto e assistir uns vídeos; preciso te mostrar minha mais nova criação pra você, você vai adorar Sakura-chan, me inspirei em um brinquedo que comprei na loja da Maki-san na quinta...

– Hoe! Eu nem sei como ver essa criação ainda... responde Sakura, coçando a cabeça, sem jeito.

– Não se preocupe, você vai adorar! – diz Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando.

– Hoe... - responde Sakura, sem jeito.

Só de ficar com os olhos brilhando, percebeu que havia um jogo de nove espadas decorando a mesa da biblioteca; no teto havia um carpete e a figura de anjos envolvendo o lugar: era como se estivesse vendo o nove de espadas invertido, quem sabe o pesadelo estava para acabar?

 _Telefonemas_

Andar escada acima até o quarto e ser observada por Sakura em cada passo, em casa gesto era como se estivesse em um tribunal, pronta para ser julgada e encarcerada quem sabe, mesmo que seja dentro do coração. O pior de tudo era que o responsável por esse processo era ao mesmo tempo o carrasco, o juiz e o deus que absolve os pecados. Tomoyo estava para ser julgada no próprio quarto, por seu crime de amar, amar profundamente a melhor amiga, amar duplamente qualificado por querer beijá-la, com agravante de confissão para a garota e de falar o quanto ela era bonita para ela e para os outros. "a garotam mais bonita que ela já viu!". Contra esse crime não há perdão e a pena era 100 chibatadas se possível! Seria chicoteada por Sakura, e não havia escapatória. Era confessar ou confessar o crime, e quem sabe receber o perdão da sua "Atena" dependendo como agisse. O pesadelo, por incrível que pareça, estava pra acabar.

Depois do jantar Sakura e Tomoyo foram até o quarto, finalmente colocar o assunto da semana em dia:

– Sakura-chan,veja a roupada batalha que eu estou trabalhando; está bonita, não está?

– Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, você sabe como eu fico sem jeito vestindo essas coisas que você faz.

– Sakura-chan, para ocasiões especiais é preciso de roupas especiais! Já disse uma vou dizer sempre! - disse Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando, olhando para a garota, com as duas mãos unidas.

– Sabe Tomoyo-chan, eu fico esquisita nessas roupas de batalha que você faz pra mim; eu não gosto de algumas delas, mas o Kero-chan se diverte...

– Desculpe Sakura-chan se você não gostou de algumas; é só falar que eu faço outras melhores, ou até mesmo eu não faço mais – disse Tomoyo, com a cara triste.

– Eu não quis dizer isso Tomoyo-chan, eu só acho que eu fico esquisita usando elas; sabe não é sempre que uma garota anda por aí vestindo roupas estranhas sempre – responde Sakura, coçando a cabeça, consertando o que falou.

– E não é sempre que uma garota sai por aí salvando o mundo você sabia? – disse Tomoyo, sorrindo.

– E nem com um bando de guarda-costas mulheres! – disse Sakura, piscando olho.

– Você sugere que eu faça algumas modificações nela Sakura-chan?

– Deixa eu ver primeiro, depois eu falo... me ajuda a vestir Tomoyo-chan?

– Claro que sim Sakura-chan, vamos tirar essa sua roupa e ver no que vai dar!

– Vamos lá.

Vestir Sakura em sua roupa de batalha era uma ação normal que sempre fizera, mas desta vez Tomoyo estava mais sensível do que nos outros dias. Essa semana havia sido turbulenta, muita coisa tinha acontecido, e vestir Sakura desta vez era especial, tinha uma carga de magia. Cada toque na garota tinha um significado oculto presente nas suas mãos, em cada gesto. As mãos de Tomoyo não apenas estavam repletas de cuidado, mas de carinho, dotadas de uma lentidão somente vista nas mãos dos restauradores de antiguidades, nas mãos dos ourives e dos artistas; era lenta no agir, mas delicada em cada passo. Sakura percebendo isso, disse:

– Tomoyo-chan,vejo que você está inspirada hoje para me vestir, aquela tarde inteira que passamos estudando deixou as suas mãos de um jeito esquisito não é?

– Não só isso Sakura-chan, estar com você me deixa esquisita de alguma forma, especialmente depois de tudo o que passamos...

– Hoe, sabe o que mais me deixa esquisita vestindo essas roupas Tomoyo-chan?

– Sim Sakura-chan, pode falar...

– Eu sinto que você está me vestindo como uma boneca, me sinto como aquelas esculturas que o papai tanto me fala que ele encontra na escavação e é preciso de muito cuidado pra não quebrá-las ou danificá-las.

– Sakura-chan eu visto e costuro roupas de bonecas desde que eu erra muito criança; e sabe de uma coisa que eu aprendi com o seu pai?

– Hoe?

– Seu pai sempre me falou que desde muito antigamente as crianças tinham bonecos pra brincar, e naquela época os mais elaborados eram feitos de porcelana e quebravam muito fácil comparado aos bonecos de plástico da empresa da minha mãe...

– Pois é, ele me falou uma coisa dessas alguma vez...

– Outra coisa que ele me falou era da perfeição das medidas do corpo humano Sakura-chan; cada parte do nosso corpo é proporcional à outra, e deve ser por isso que os nossos primeiros brinquedos eram os bonecos...

– Mas o que isso tem a ver com o corpo?

– Você não percebe Sakura-chan? O corpo humano é belo e é nosso modelo de inspiração para esculturas, pinturas e brinquedos? Só de as bonecas serem feitas de porcelana mostra que o nosso corpo é frágil e precisa ser cuidado direito, senão quebramos...

– Hehe! Pois é – disse Sakura,coçando a cabeça.

– Gosto de te vestir Sakura-chan, gosto de cuidar de você, ser seu refúgio nos momentos que você se sentir intimidada; sabia que você tem um corpo lindo mesmo sem as roupas de batalha? Você é mais encantadora do que qualquer boneca...

– Hoe? – Sakura cora depois da afirmação da amiga.

– É verdade; as bonecas não têm vida, mas são bonitas, mas você é mais do que uma boneca, é a minha heroína e de muita gente que nem sabe disso direito, se as bonecas já são bonitas imagine você Sakura-chan, que é tão bela e tão viva quanto uma! – disse Tomoyo, entrando em hanyan, tocando na face de Sakura...

– Tomoyo-chan, acho melhor você parar um pouco, estou ficando sem graça...

– Eu amo deixar sem graça monstros espaciais, eles ficam lindos sem graça...

– Você me paga sua baka!

– Já terminei Sakura-chan, olhe no espelho...

Sakura se vira para o espelho e contempla a roupa de batalha. É um casaco vermelho, inspirado em um coelho, que estava entre as pelúcias de Tomoyo, comprada na loja da Maki.

– É bonito Tomoyo-chan!

– E não só e bonito, mas elegante e fácil pra você andar.

A roupa é composta por duas cores principais, o vermelho e o amarelo. Tem mangas muito compridas e foi projetada para aquecer Sakura. Na frente do casaco tem um zíper e na parte superior do zíper tem uma bolinha de lã, parecida com a cauda de um coelho. Na parte de trás da roupa, tem outra bola de lã, logo acima da cintura de Sakura, parecida com uma cauda de coelhos. O capuz do traje tem duas orelhas de coelho. Por dentro das orelhas de coelho a roupa é feita de um tecido amarelo, enquanto o resto da capa é feito de tecido vermelho. Além disso, Sakura usa um par de luvas amarelas.

Debaixo do casaco tem uma camisa amarela e uma saia, que é feita de um tecido amarelo-claro. A saia é baseada no mesmo design que o traje rosa que Sakura usou para lutar contra a carta "luta". A saia é estufada e é muito curta. O traje termina com um par de botas vermelhas com uma bola de lã na frente da bota.

– Foi naquele coelho que você se inspirou pra fazer a roupa?

– Sim Sakura-chan, pensei em um coelho enquanto fazia a roupa, e pensei que poderia usá-la em um dia de frio ou quando você fosse capturar alguma carta fria ou gelada, mesmo a gente estando na primavera...

– Obrigado Tomoyo-chan..., por se preocupar comigo...

– E não tem como não se preocupar? Assim como as bonecas de porcelana são frágeis você também é frágil Sakura-chan e pode se machucar a qualquer instante ao ir atrás das cartas clow...

– Hehe! O que me deixaria também muito triste é ver as pessoas que me amam sofrendo, não quero isso pra elas...

– Espero que sim Sakura-chan, eu jamais colocaria a minha mão em você... quer que eu mude alguma coisa?

– Não precisa Tomoyo-chan; se isso te faz feliz eu visto com o maior prazer...

– Eu só fico um pouco triste por você não ter gostado tanto; eu amo tanto te ver vestida desse jeito...

– É por isso que eu não quero que você pare de fazer as roupas de batalha; o que me deixou mais envergonhada até agora foi quando o Yukito-san me pegou segurando o rei pinguim naquela foto que você tirou, não as roupas de batalha...

– Tudo bem Sakura-chan, se você quer assim...

– Anime-se Tomoyo-chan, você é uma menina muito talentosa e prendada! Você daria para uma boa estilista, diretora de imagens e excelente esposa não acha? Se estiver em dúvida com alguma carreira, tá aí algumas sugestões! – disse Sakura, sorrindo para a amiga.

– Arigatou Sakura-chan; mas preciso te falar uma coisa.

– Hoe?

– A forma que você pensa que eu daria para uma boa esposa não é a forma como eu me vejo como esposa de alguém.

A forma como Tomoyo falou reabriu a caixa de Pandora. A tarde maravilhosa que as duas tiveram acabara ali, agora era a hora das revelações. O ponto que Tomoyo tocou era muito sensível para passar em branco, e Sakura não deixaria passar em branco; tinha que esclarecer as coisas o mais depressa possível e aquela noite não teria escapatória. O que Tomoyo realmente sentia por ela? Aquela semana havia sido dolorosa o bastante e mais uma dor terminaria de jogar aquela semana em um imenso mar de fogo, para nunca mais ser retomada. Isso era tarefa para as duas e ninguém mais.

– Tomoyo-chan, precisamos conversar.

– Eu também Sakura-chan, e então por onde quer começar? O que não ficou claro até agora?

As duas se olham fixamente, como se fossem oponentes prestes a iniciar uma batalha, quando o telefone toca:

– Tomoyo-san, ligação para a Sakura-san, é da residência dos Kinomoto.

– Hoe! Papai!

– Vamos descer Sakura-chan, estão nos esperando.

– Vamos.

Sakura troca a roupa de batalha pelo vestido que Tomoyo emprestou.

A primeira pessoa no telefone era Touya:

– Moshi moshi monstro espacial, está fazendo os deveres de casa direitinho?

– Eu não sou nenhum monstro espacial Touya, e você sabe bem disso!

– Como você grita alto, desse jeito vai alertar a casa toda.

– Hunf, um dia vou me tornar tão grande que você vai ver o monstro espacial que eu sou! - disse Sakura, fechando os punhos.

– Eu sei, eu sei; mas falando sério, você está bem? Você realmente está bem?

– Sim nii-san, a Tomoyo-chan está cuidando de mim, a mãe dela está no trabalho, mas daqui a pouco ela volta.

– E dos deveres? Já terminou de fazê-los?

– A gente fez um esboço das informações que pegamos hoje nos livros e amanhã a gente complementa com o que achar na internet e nos jardins da casa, o resto da semana a gente usa pra fazer a bibliografia, tirar as medidas, e fazer o resto dos detalhes.

– Está certo então, é bom saber que vocês já estão adiantadas; aproveita bastante o jardim da casa, eu vi que tem muitas rosas por lá.

– Eu sei nii-san, amanhã a gente começa a trabalhar nas flores do jardim; e você já se alimentou? E o trabalho?

– Estou em casa agora com o Yukito, estou no horário de almoço mas daqui a pouco eu volto.

– O Yukito-san está aí com você! – hanyan – Passa pra ele!

– Espere monstrinho, você está protegendo a Tomoyo?

– Sim nii-san, até agora eu não tive problemas com a Tomoyo...

– Acho bom você não ter; cuida dela e não machuque o coração dela ouviu bem?

– Sim nii-san...

– Antes de passar pro Yukito, quero falar com a Tomoyo, só nos dois, pode ser?

– Pode, eu vou passar pra ela, não está no viva voz; toma Tomoyo-chan é o nii-san.

– Obrigado Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo pega o telefone – moshi moshi Touya-san, como vai?Que motivo te leva a falar comigo?

– Nenhum especial; está cuidando da minha irmã direito?

– Até agora eu e a Sakura-chan é só felicidade.

– Ótimo, você já conversou com ela?

– Ainda não Touya-san, mas já vou.

– Faça agora antes que seja tarde, entendeu?

– Sim Touya-san, no seu momento; tenha uma boa noite.

– Você também, vou passar pro Yukito.

– Alô, é você Tomoyo-chan?

– Sim Yukito-san, estou te ouvindo...

– Ah é o Yukito-san! Passa pra mim Tomoyo-chan!

– A Sakura-chan está louca pra falar com você Yukito-san! Vou passar pra ela.

– Mas antes posso te falar uma coisa?

– Claro Yukito-san, o que seria?

– Se tiver vontade de sorrir ou chorar hoje faça Tomoyo-chan, seja sincera e verdadeira em tudo o que fizer, e faça com amor ouviu?

– Obrigada Yukito-san pelas palavras gentis, vou passar pra Sakura. – Tomoyo passa o telefone para a amiga.

– Alô? Yukito-san!

– Oi Sakura-chan, como vai?

– Yukito-san! Como é bom ouvir as suas palavras de novo nesta noite!

– Digo o mesmo Sakura-chan, você está bem?

– Sim Yukito-san, estava agora no quarto com a Tomoyo e a gente tava jogando videogame e trocando umas ideias...

– E o trabalho, foi cansativo? Foi gratificante?

– Bastante Yukito-san, a gente se cansou mais consegui se divertir.

– Não é engraçado Sakura-chan?

– Hoe?

– Como as coisas podem ser gratificantes e cansativas ao mesmo tempo, não acha?

– Sim Yukito-san, é como as lágrimas de alegria...

– Pois é; Sakura-chan, estar com a Tomoyo-chan neste final de semana é mágico não acha?

– Claro que sim Yukito-san, ela é minha melhor amiga! É sempre bom passar um tempo com ela, a gente quase que não se vê fora da escola...

– Sakura-chan, justamente por isso transforme cada momento com a Tomoyo hoje e amanhã em um momento inesquecível pra ser vivido está bem?

– Tudo bem Yukito-san! Vou fazer com que isso seja verdade...

– Sakura-chan, tenho que ir agora, os meus avós me esperam, mas tem uma pessoa que adoraria falar com você.

– Que pena Yukito-san! Quem é?

– Alô, Sakura?

– Papai! Que bom ouvir a sua voz papai; como está tudo em casa? Está tudo bem?

– Claro que sim minha filha, acabei de fazer o jantar para o seu irmão e o Yukito aqui em casa; e com você? Está tudo bem? Já comeu?

– Sim papai, já estou bem alimentada, a Tomoyo tem cuidado de mim enquanto a mãe dela não está; jogamos videogame e estamos jogando a conversa fora agora...

– E o trabalho minha filha, já terminou? Hehehe!

– Papai, eu ainda não sou uma máquina de trabalho! É impossível fazer tudo de uma vez...

– Agora você sabe como eu me sinto minha assistente! Quando você crescer vai ver o que é trabalhar de verdade!

– Hoe! Só de pensar acho que vou ser atleta mesmo! Não preciso ficar fazendo relatório sempre!

– Está enganada! Você tem que estudar muito pra ser uma atleta de ponta! Hehe!

– Hoe! Papai como você é malvado!

– Estou brincando; cuida da Tomoyo está bem?

– Sim papai, estou aqui pra isso.

– A Sonomi gosta muito de você ouviu? E com certeza tanto eu como sua mãe gosta muito dessa menina; esforce-se!

– Obrigado papai! Vou me esforçar!

– É assim que tem que ser; você pode passar pra Tomoyo?

– Claro que sim papai, vou passar pra ela; toma Tomoyo, o papai quer falar com você – Sakura passa o telefone para Tomoyo:

– Alô, Fujitaka-san?

– Oi Tomoyo, como vai?

– Estou bem Fujitaka-san, e o senhor?

– Está se divertindo com a Sakura?

– Sim Fujitaka-san, esse fim de semana eu ficaria muito solitária com a minha mãe trabalhando, mas com a Sakura-chan eu fico mais feliz; obrigado por ter deixado ela vir.

– Não foi só questão de trabalho, eu pensei em você também minha querida, seja feliz acima de tudo etá bem? E faça a Sakura feliz.

– Com certeza Fujitaka-san, obrigado e até mais.

– Até Tomoyo, você pode colocar no viva voz?

– Sim Fujitaka-san – Tomoyo coloca no viva voz.

– Até mais Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, vejo vocês na segunda!

– Até Yukito-san!

– Até mais Yukito-san!

– Falou monstrinho, Falou Tomoyo.

– Até logo Touya-san!

– Espere até eu voltar Touya que você vai ver!

– Chau Filha, chau Tomoyo.

– Até segunda papai!

– Até qualquer hora Fijutaka-san!

A ligação se encerrou e as meninas sobem as escadas, rumo ao quarto. Dentro do quarto de Sakura, Kero percebe o movimento na sala e resolve também ligar para a casa dos Daidouji:

– Residência dos Daidouji, quem fala? – atende a empregada.

– Aqui é o grande Kerberos, a besta do lacre de olhos flamejantes, eu gostaria de falar com a eminente senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji-sama e a minha discípula fiel Sakura Kinomoto, elas se encontram?

– Kerberos? Infelizmente não temos ninguém aqui com esse nome e não conhecemos ninguém com esse nome, eu vou desligar o telefone.

– Não espera aí, espera aí, isso não é um trote não, chama as duas por favor!

– Não posso senhor, aqui não conhecemos ninguém de Osaka, vá procurar uma cosia melhor pra fazer...

Percebendo que Kero também resolveu ligar, as duas meninas descem correndo as escadas e vão ao telefone:

– Nos perdoe por favor, ele é um colega nosso transferido de Osaka e vive fazendo essas brincadeiras com a gente, pode passar para nós. – disse Tomoyo para a empregada.

– Sim Tomoyo-san, já que você conhece a pessoa, não sabíamos quem era e para a nossa segurança buscamos confundir o brincalhão e não fornecer dados pessoais por telefone; está aqui.

– Alô, Kero-chan?

– Fala aí Tomoyo! Como é que vai? Coloca no viva voz pra Sakura participar da conversa.

– Tudo bem Kero-chan, mas cuidado com o que você vai falar.

– Está bem Tomoyo, boca de siri!

– E aí Sakura? Como vai a busca?

– Kero-chan! Cuidado com o que você fala!

– Está bem, está bem, não vou falar nada, mas eu digo a vocês que senti uma presença estranha próxima a mansão, e você?

– Ainda não senti nada Kero-chan, mas vou tentar sentir.

– Toma cuidado menina, pois a carta pode atacar vocês a qualquer instante.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Kero, Tomoyo ficou preocupada e Sakura, vendo isso, repreendeu o guardião:

– Kero-chan, para de falar essas coisas com a Tomoyo-chan! Eu já falei pra parar!

– Tudo bem Sakura-chan, eu já falei pra você não se preocupar com isso.

– Está com a chave do lacre e as cartas?

– Claro que sim Kero-chan, eu tirei do livro antes de ir à escola.

– Então não precisa se preocupar, você tem tudo em mãos para capturar a carta quando ela aparecer...

– Mesmo assim eu fico preocupada...

– Não precisa ficar preocupada, com a carta escudo você pode evitar qualquer mal pra você e pras pessoas ao seu redor.

– Você sabe de mais coisas Kero-chan pra gente capturar a carta?

– Ainda não, eu só sei disso por enquanto, mas se for uma carta especial você não poderá saber a forma original com as cartas elementais.

– Isso quer dizer que...

– A carta vai ter que agir pra podermos capturá-la!

– Hoe!

– Sakura ficou assustada e se lembrou do sonho que teve com Tomoyo; não gostava de lembrá-lo, ainda mais na presença da amiga. Percebendo isso Tomoyo pegou nas mãos de Sakura, olhou fixamente para os olhos da amiga e disse:

– Olha nos meus olhos Sakura-chan, eu não estou com medo. Eu já estive com você esse tempo todo e vou estar quando a tragédia do mundo chegar; se precisar acontecer alguma coisa comigo eu sei que você vai vir pra me salvar, certo? – sorri Tomoyo.

– Hum... olha nos meus olhos, sei não hein...

– Hoe! Kero-chan!

Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram coradas só de ouvir o que Kero disse, mais ainda Tomoyo, que percebia que Kero já havia notado os sentimentos da garota pela cardcaptor.

– Meninas, alegria, alegria. Querem ouvir uma piada?

– Eu acho engraçado piadas, pode contar Kero-chan, a Sakura-chan vai gostar de ouvir também, não é.

– Pode ser, a gente precisa descontrair mesmo.

– Pois bem – Kero pigarreia – vamos lá: A Sakura chega até a sua sogra e fala: Sonomi -san...

– Sonomi-san – diz Tomoyo, envergonhada, cobrindo o rosto.

– … eu queria que a senhora fosse uma estrela. Ai é Porque? – responde ela toda feliz – Sakura responde: porque a estrela mais próxima está a milhões e milhões de quilômetros da terra! Hahahahaha! – Kero ri freneticamente.

Depois de ouvir Kero as duas ficaram vermelhas como um tomate, Tomoyo vai até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e Sakura começa a discutir com Kero.

– Kero-chan seu inconsequente! Isso não foi piada não tá? Você me paga quando eu voltar está bem? Duas semanas sem doces!

– Ora ora ora, mas você não está aqui, e quando seu pai e seu irmão saírem de casa eu vou assaltar a geladeira e comer sua parte, sabe pra fazer estoque quando você voltar! Hehehe!

Sakura havia ficado furiosa como guardião, só conseguia falar com ele com raiva e fúria:

– Kero-chan você deixou a Tomoyo envergonhada! Como você faz isso na frente dela, o que ela vai pensar? Colocando o nome da mãe dela no meio...

– Ora, mas segundo você foi ela que começou com isso tudo! Eu só dei um empurrãozinho...

– Você vai ver o empurrãozinho que eu vou te dar!

– Espere, espere, antes de desligar o telefone tenho uma coisa pra falar com você.

– O que é?

– Eu não entendo o coração dessas virgens apaixonadas, mas só sei de uma coisa: toma cuidado com o que você vai falar pra Tomoyo, isso pode definir o futuro da amizade de vocês.

– Eu sei disso, e vou esclarecer isso tudo hoje, sem as suas insinuações bestas!

– Está bem então; não se preocupe você ainda tem muitos anos pra se apaixonar, está certo? Pode não ser hoje, mas quem sabe amanhã ou depois você encontre uma pessoa pra se declarar pra você, dizer o quanto se preocupa com você...

– É disso que eu tenho mais medo...

– Não fique com medo, vá em frente! Se precisar de alguma coisa me liga! O-na!

– Até Kero-chan.

Sakura desliga o telefone. As palavras de Kero a deixaram mais cabisbaixa do que estava, mas tinha que encarar o futuro, afinal ele estava logo ali na frente, na bandeja de chá e biscoitos que Tomoyo trazia:

– Sakura-chan, vamos?

– Vamos minha amiga.

 _Perguntas_

O clima agora era de esclarecimentos. Tomoyo não estava disposta a revelar nada para Sakura, mas estava disposta a saber o quanto a amada era capaz de ouvir da verdade que tinha para revelar. Sakura estava se coçando de curiosidade para saber o que Tomoyo tanto escondia, queria tirar definitivamente as dúvidas do seu coração. Não queria encarar a amiga como se fosse uma "coisa estranha" que não compreendia direito, afinal odiava tudo o que não compreendia, e se espantou em saber que seria capaz de odiar Tomoyo se não a compreendesse, mas o que faria se ouvisse da boca de Tomoyo um sonoro "eu te amo?".

Tomoyo chegou ao quarto e colocou a bandeja de chá e biscoitos na mesinha. Serviu a si e a Sakura e começou a conversa:

– Hehehe! Sakura-chan, você me espanta com essa sua cara de séria, nem parece a menina alegre que eu tanto amo ver e filmar, não sei se teria coragem de filmar você assim…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estou imensamente angustiada com toda essa semana; rolou de tudo, briga, perdão, encontro, revelação, e agora eu estou aqui, te protegendo como uma das suas guarda-costas…

– Sakura-chan, eu mentiria pra você se eu não me preocupasse com a minha segurança, com a segurança da minha família, da minha mãe, dos meus funcionários… mesmo eu falando que eu não tenho medo eu estou morrendo de medo de ser atacada, mas o que eu posso fazer Sakura-chan se seu for atacada? Eu vou manter a minha calma acima de tudo, não vou me desesperar…

Sakura sorri com as palavras da amiga. A preocupação com o ataque da carta era presente, mas isso era um assunto mais fácil de se resolver do que o assunto que estava para tratar com a amiga, o assunto do coração:

– Tomoyo-chan, eu mentiria para você se eu não estivesse preocupada com o que você disse na sorveteria na sexta; isso me preocupa bastante, mais do que a briga que você teve com a Meiling-chan, que foi provocada pelo seu amor… por mim Tomoyo-chan?

– Hehe! Sakura-chan, fico feliz que finalmente você entendeu os meus motivos!

– Tomoyo-chan é sério! Tomoyo-chan, se você é a minha amiga me conta vai, quem é essa pessoa que você gosta e que está apaixonada por alguém?

– Você ainda não está preparada para ouvir o nome dela Sakura-chan. Eu falaria para você, mas a forma como você reagiu a piada do Kero-chan me fez repensar; espera até você ficar mais velha e eu conto! – Tomoyo sorri e dá uma piscadela.

– Tomoyo-chan, você falando desse jeito me deixa assustada…

– E o que você acha que você me faz sentir desconfiando de mim desse jeito? Parece que eu nem sou sua amiga…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu odeio coisas que eu não conheço direito!

– É claro que eu sei disso Sakura-chan, meus sentimentos te confundem? Você não sabe o que eu sinto por você… que pena! Então não somos grandes amigas como eu pensei…

As palavras de Tomoyo enfureceram Sakura. A garota estava disposta a saber quem era essa pessoa, solucionar as suas dúvidas, não importa o que precisasse passar para saber, era saber ou saber, não havia essa coisa de "ficar mais velha":

– Tomoyo-chan, você não sai desse quarto enquanto você não me falar quem é essa pessoa que você ama! Quem é? É a Chiharu? É a Rika? É a Naoko? (Naoko não tem namorado...) é a Meiling? Ou é a Mizuki-sensei? – Pergunta Sakura furiosa, segurando os dois punhos da amiga.

– Hehe! Não vou te contar, vou te deixar com essa dúvida plantada na sua cabecinha! Sakura-chan, só toma cuidado pra não me machucar, tá?

– Ou sou eu Tomoyo-chan? Me fala! Que raiva! Me tira essa curiosidade.

Vendo o desespero da amiga, Tomoyo começa a imaginar Sakura como se fosse um animal enjaulado, desejando ardentemente sair, buscado a saída. Lembrou-se do zoológico, de quando os animais foram libertados pela carta "força". Teve vontade de rir do desespero da amada. Não havia com o que se preocupar, bastava ter um pouco de paciência e tudo se resolveria e isso, como boa estrategista, Tomoyo sabia muito bem. Ela estava disposta a ensinar paciência para Sakura, e não falaria nada que ela não estivesse preparada para ouvir. Mesmo que para ensinar esse "dinossauro" sofresse alguns "arranhões", aguentaria a pressão que fosse, mesmo querendo explodir:

– Hahahaha! Sakura-chan!

– Tomoyo-chan, isso não tem graça!

– Agora eu te entendo seu dinossauro! Sakura-chan, você tem medo?

– Hoe?

– Sakura-chan, o que você faria se eu te dissesse "eu te amo" aqui e agora?

– Hoe? Isso é sério?

– Sakura-chan, a garota mais corajosa do mundo, "meu amor"… com medo da melhor amiga?

– Tomoyo-chan, isso é verdade mesmo? Eu não estou com medo de você! – estreitou os olhos.

– Eu te amo Sakura-chan, você que nunca vê isso; sabe amar é um termo um tanto amplo não? Engloba tanta coisa…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu quero a verdade aqui e agora sua baka! Não brinca comigo!

– Não estou brincando, eu só lamento por você não ter me entendido ainda, mas vou ser mais clara, vou realizar os seus medos e aí você vai me dizer se é bom viver no medo, seu dinossauro, meu "amor" – Tomoyo fala as últimas palavras com a boca colada aos ouvidos de Sakura.

– Tomoyo-chan… o que você vai fazer comigo?

Não deu tempo de Sakura pensar. Tomoyo se solta de Sakura, a agara pelos pulsos e a puxa para si, colando os dois corpos:

– Sakura-chan, o que você acha? Era isso que você imaginava? Nossos corpos colados, eu me confessando para você, meu amor; você pensa que é você? Eu não estou vendo a Sakura que eu amo aqui e agora, estou vendo um dinossauro feio pronto a me atacar; será que eu seria capaz de me apaixonar por um dinossauro desses?

Sakura sentiu um enjoo dentro de si ao ouvir as palavras de Tomoyo. Por mais que quisesse a verdade não sentia isso da amiga, mas sentia que a encenação de Tomoyo era verdadeira o suficiente para si. Sentia que a amiga estava fazendo um jogo perigoso consigo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que o pesadelo que sempre tentou evitar estava se realizando. O fantasma do amor de Tomoyo por si que criara dentro da alma acabou de tomar forma e estava ali na sua frente. Qual era o limite da verdade e da mentira? Não deu tempo de pensar, não deu tempo de avaliar o impacto. Seu rosto perdeu as expressões de raiva e ficaram sem expressão. Diante daquela cena fantasmagórica apenas teve vontade de socar Tomoyo. Fechou os punhos e fez conforme seu impulso ordenou, sem pensar. Tomoyo caiu no chão e se assustou com a surpresa do golpe. Nunca havia levantado a mão para Tomoyo, nunca havia pensado em fazer isso na vida:

– Sakura-chan, agora entendo sua medrosa!

– Sua mentirosa! Me fala a verdade: Sou eu?

– Isso eu não vou falar.

– Para de brincar comigo e me fala! Sou eu?

– Sakura-chan, eu tenho uma forma especial de te amar…

– Que forma é essa de me amar que você tanto fala?

– Está pronta para ouvir? Eu não espero o seu perdão.

– E eu nem estou disposta a te perdoar! Me fala aqui e agora quem é essa pessoa que você tanto ama? Sou eu?

– Hehe! Quer uma prova?

– Hoe?

Tomoyo sorri. Se levanta e vai até a amada, agarrando-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si. Agora Sakura havia sentido a "pegada" de Tomoyo e sentiu seu rosto avermelhar. A proximidade dos rostos apenas tornava tudo mais intenso, sanguíneo, irracional:

– Sakura-chan, eu não gosto de ser pressionada, garota nenhuma gosta disso sabia?

– Eu não tou pressionando ninguém, eu só quero saber a verdade, eu só quero saber o que você realmente sente por mim… me fala, seja transparente comigo!

– Será que eu sentiria amor por um dinossauro desses? Que levanta a mão para mim? Ou será que é você minha amada que sente alguma coisa por mim e tem medo de assumir? Afinal não fui eu que comecei a te beijar naquela noite…

– Não me chama de dinossauro!

– Meu dinossauro lindo!

Tomoyo começa a acariciar os cabelos castanhos de Sakura, passando as mãos no seu rosto, ombros, nuca, fazendo os pelos de Sakura se parecerem com penas de galinha. Nunca Sakura pensou que ficaria excitada com aquilo tudo, mas estava. Será que realmente Tomoyo estava certa? Era ela que realmente Sakura amava e tinha realmente medo de assumir isso? Seja como for a excitação inicial passou, dando lugar a uma forte sensação de enjoo que a cardcaptor sentiu. Os sentimentos duelavam dentro de Sakura, buscando um vencedor. O primeiro era a afeição que sentia por Tomoyo e o segundo era o medo de ser a paixão da amiga. Qual deles venceria? Amava Tomoyo, mas temia ser amada por ela, temia que essa afeição se transformasse em amor. E para isso existia o medo, para preencher as lacunas da nossa alma e cegar a nossa visão. Sakura fechou os punhos e desferiu outro soco em Tomoyo. Dessa vez o amor que Tomoyo sentia pela amiga não conseguiu encobrir a dor do impacto do golpe. E doía, por dentro e por fora:

– Se afasta de mim sua esquisita!

– Sakura-chan, se esqueceu quem eu sou? Sou sua amiga! Você se esqueceu por que está aqui? O nosso trabalho! Você é a salvadora do mundo, da nossa paz…

– Não exste mais trabalho agora, existe a verdade, nada mais do que a verdade…

– Você deixou o medo te consumir de vez Sakura-chan?

– Eu não sei, não sinto mais nada por você, somente enjoo.

– Enjoo?

Agora era a vez de Tomoyo se sentir doída por dentro. Ouvir aquilo da amada era pior do que levar um soco, e como desejou que aquelas palavras se convertessem em soco! Um soco externo que cicatrizasse, mas não um por dentro cuja dor era dez vezes pior. Sakura mentia ao falar aquilo. Começou a compreender as regras do jogo que Tomoyo fazia e resolveu jogar também. O soco que deu em Tomoyo doeu tando dentro de si que preferia fugir do que encarar o rosto de Tomoyo. Perdera toda a sensibilidade. Os dois socos lhe cortaram a alma, sentindo desabar todo o amor que tinha pela amiga. Havia jogado demais e estava começando a perder. O medo venceu dentro de si, a afeição foi nocauteada.

– Me deixa eu sentir então todo o impacto desse enjoo que você diz sentir por mim!

Tomoyo agarra Sakura pela última vez pela cintura, puxando-a para si; dessa vez ela cola os seus lábios com os da amada, quase como em um beijo, mas sem beijar:

– Sakura-chan, eu estou com medo quando que você se tornou; esse seu medo te consumiu? Como se salva o mundo desse jeito? Agora você virou um dinossauro completo? Eu estou com medo de você, mas vou te esclarecer tudo mesmo que você não mereça; eu sei que você sente algo quando nossos corpos estão colados, seu rosto está vermelho, o meu também, não tem como evitar; dá pra não te amar Sakura-chan? Eu consigo resistir a você? Não! Você é bonita demais, até mesmo para mim! A sua felicidade e energia são contagiantes demais! Mas eu lamente por você não entender isso, eu lamento por você não entender o meu amor por você, sempre desconfiando de mim, sempre com medo do que eu posso sentir por você…

– Sou eu? – Diz Sakura, friamente.

– Eu sempre vou te amar Sakura-chan; é como você sempre fosse parte do meu amor, meu grande amor desde sempre…

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Eu não preciso te tocar para te amar, eu não preciso me confessar para você, isso eu faço sempre, eu não preciso falar com palavras que eu te amo Sakura-chan, isso eu faço a cada instante que eu estou com você, mas você não entende, você nunca entende…

Se sentindo confusa com essa confissão estranha de Tomoyo, Sakura desfere deu último golpe e dessa vez o soco fez com que um fio de sangue saísse da boca de Tomoyo; era visível que a sua bochecha esquerda estava inchada. Mas se não fosse por mais um soco Sakura nunca teria despertado de seu pesadelo e compreendido o que acabou de fazer. O sangue de Tomoyo fez finalmente Sakura despertar do medo que invadiu o seu coração, fazendo-a encarar a situação que havia criado com os pés no chão, fazendo-a fazer as últimas perguntas:

– Você não vai falar mesmo quem é não é?

– Você não está pronta para ouvir; isso foi só uma brincadeira e você levou a sério, você levantou a mão para mim, me tirou sangue, mas eu não sinto raiva ou ódio de você Sakura-chan; você realmente levaria a sério se eu te falasse?

– O que é amor para você?

– Sakura-chan, nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e você ainda não me conhece? Amor para mim Sakura-chan é estar ao seu lado, te filmar, te proteger, te vestir, ter um momento agradável com você e mais nada! Ser feliz com você e não apenas por você! Compartilhar tudo com você, mas tem coisa que você ainda não está pronta para ouvir, e por amor eu escondo isso de você! Amor é construir e não destruir! Tolerar e não julgar! Perdoar e não odiar! Por essas e outras Sakura-chan, eu amo as nossas amigas, a minha mãe, e mais do que tudo no mundo Sakura-chan, eu te amo, do fundo do meu coração! Por mais estranho que possa parecer, por mais que você não entenda a forma que eu te amo e você não entende mesmo! – Tomoyo começa a chorar.

Sakura sentiu que as palavras de Tomoyo foram sinceras. O amor de Tomoyo era real, a confissão foi real, independente se ela a amava como se ama uma mulher, o amor de Tomoyo era real e resistia aos socos e as demonstrações de afeto do Yukito. E sempre existiria, pois este é o amor, isso é amor. Sentindo o medo a abandonar, Sakura toma consciência do que fez, vai até onde Tomoyo está deitada, senta sobre seu peito, fecha os punhos, olha para o rosto lacrimejante da amiga e dá um último e derradeiro golpe, dessa vez no chão, no seu medo, ao lado do rosto de Tomoyo:

– Como eu sou idiota! Como eu sou uma idiota!

– Querer estar ao seu lado é uma consequência natural do que eu sinto por você, mas eu te respeito Sakura-chan, eu respeito o Yukito-san; não precisa se assustar; eu estou aqui Sakura-chan, pra o que der e vier; nós nunca brigamos antes e foi até bom nós brigarmos não acha? Fico feliz só de saber que você pôde esclarecer as suas dúvidas, você esclareceu? - Tomoyo toca levemente o rosto da amada.

– Você não reage? Você podia ter me dado uma surra sabia?

– Sakura-chan, eu te amo tanto que não consigo te bater, por mais que eu tivesse vontade de fazer, eu não consigo, não sei por que; talvez isso seja parte do meu amor por você… tem melhor reação do que essa? Você me entende agora? Eu morreria se fosse preciso pra você entender…

Os papéis se inverteram. Agora era Sakura que se sentia culpada de um crime mortal, o crime de odiar Tomoyo, tentar estragar a amizade entre as duas, mesmo tendo sido avisada no telefone, chamar a amiga de esquisita, mesmo vendo que a amiga não reagia às palavras, não desferia um soco, como prova de seu amor. Amava demais pra agir assim, e será que Sakura amava Tomoyo a ponto de jamais pensar em fazer isso? Não importa, seria julgada mais cedo ou mais tarde por Sonomi.

Sakura sentiu remorso dentro de si e se arrependeu amargamente do que fez. Desejou que aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido, principalmente quando ouviu a porta da casa batendo, avisando que Sonomi havia chegado. Como se explicar com Sonomi? O que ela faria ao ver a filha machucada daquele jeito?

Lágrimas

A primeira coisa que aconteceu foi Tomoyo sair do quarto. Saiu do quarto as pressas, cambaleando, encontrou a mãe na sala e conversou com ela:

– Tomoyo, minha filha, o que é isso? Que hematomas são estes? Sua boca está cortada, seu olho está roxo e suas bochechas inchadas, o que aconteceu?

– Mamãe, me dá um abraço.

– Quem te fez isso Tomoyo? – pergunta Sonomi- sem acreditar naquilo tudo que via e ouvia, abraçando a filha, sem acreditar que Sakura podia ter feito aquilo.

Sakura buscou se esconder no fundo do corredor; se sentia mais encrencada do que bandido sendo procurado pela polícia. E uma hora seria descoberta, mas não ouviu a conversa na sala.

– Mamãe, foi o amor que me fez isso!

– Amor por quem Tomoyo?

– Pela Sakura-chan mamãe, eu amo ela, do fundo do meu coração!

– Ama ela? O que você está dizendo Tomoyo?

– Eu a amo tanto mamãe, eu a amo tanto que meu peito dói, dói tanto que o meu rosto teve que sofrer com isso, é tanto o meu amor que não consegui deixá-lo preso dentro de mim, afundá-lo dentro da minha alma, pra nunca mais encontrá-lo! – Tomoyo chora.

Sonomi sabia que a filha um dia se apaixonaria por alguém, mas Sakura? Era de cair pra trás, pois lembrava muito a história dela com Nadeshiko, e as brigas que sempre tiveram. Era como se a mesma coisa estivesse acontecendo, era como se a história ainda não tivesse se resolvido ainda.

– Tomoyo minha filha, vá para o quarto e espere, vou enviar alguém para cuidar das suas feridas...

– Está bem mamãe, mas posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Sim, o que é?

– Não faça nada a Sakura-chan, por favor.

– Eu vou pensar Tomoyo, eu vou pensar.

– Por favor mamãe, não faça nada a ela!

– Está bem Tomoyo, vá para o quarto e espere lá.

Tomoyo sobe até o quarto. Sentada no sofá Sonomi chama pela garota, sem alterar o tom de voz uma vez sequer:

– Sakura-chan, se está me ouvindo apareça agora mesmo aqui na sala, você me ouviu? Pela sua mãe que você ama tanto, onde está você? Ou você aparece ou mando as guarda-costas te procurarem, ouviu?

Todo o calor dos acontecimentos estavam presentes nos punhos e no rosto de Sakura. Não tinha mais como se esconder, tinha que aparecer de uma forma ou de outra, e melhor aparecer de uma vez do que ser trazida pelas guarda-costas:

– Sonomi-san, não precisa chamar ninguém não, eu estou aqui. – Sakura aparece na sala.

– Você sabe o que acabou de fazer? Foi você que fez isso não foi?

– Sim Sonomi-san, foi eu sim quem bateu na Tomoyo-chan.

– Porque?

– Sonomi-san, não precisa se preocupar comigo; você pode contar a história toda pro meu pai agora mesmo; meu pai com certeza vai me transferir de escola e eu não verei mais a Tomoyo-chan em minha vida e quanto ao nosso trabalho a Mizuki-sensei vai arranjar um grupo pra ela...

– Eu perguntei a você o porquê. Eu ainda não decidi o que eu vou fazer com você.

Era mais fácil ser transferida de escola do que falar os motivos da briga. Sakura finalmente estava sentindo dentro de si as dores e as dúvidas que estavam presentes no coração de Tomoyo; sentia a dúvida de seu amor pela garota crescer, e via claramente a cegueira que a envolvia.

– Eu bati nela porque eu fui fraca, porque eu fui cega, porque eu duvidei da Tomoyo-chan...

– Porque?

– Porque eu não sei se eu amo ela Sonomi-san, eu não sei se eu sou capaz de amá-la de verdade Somoni-san como ela me ama. – Sakura começa a chorar depois disso.

Sonomi sorri. Se aproxima de Sakura, segurando-a pelo rosto:

– Sua coragem te salvou Sakura-chan, sabe por que?

– Hoe?

– Porque você ousou bater na Tomoyo sem pensar nas consequências, você queria apenas sanar as suas dúvidas, não é?

– Sim Sonomi-san.

– E você já se resolveu?

– Eu estou mais confusa do que da primeira vez...

– Isso é bom; a dúvida nos liberta, a certeza nos aprisiona...

– Sonomi-san, mas uma coisa eu sei.

– O que é?

– Estou arrependida pelo que eu fiz. Depois de pensar muito eu não deveria ter feito aquilo com a Tomoyo, minha melhor amiga...

– Está mesmo Sakura-chan?

– Sim e muito.

– Então me prove; se você é corajosa como a Tomoyo me diz, pegue umas compressas, gazes, antissépticos, pomadas, esparadrapos na cozinha e comece a tratar dos ferimentos que você fez.

– Sonomi-chan, o que você me pede pra fazer é muito difícil...

– Vai depender de você; eu posso levar Tomoyo ao médico ou posso deixar isso com você, e então o que você decide?

– Sonomi-san, você está com raiva de mim?

– Como pessoa e mulher de negócios não, pois você não me fez nada, mas como mãe estou com muita raiva de você, mas sabe, não vou falar isso pro seu pai, sabe por que?

– Hoe?

– Eu já briguei muito com Nadeshiko por conta do amor, e a última vez que eu pus a mão nela foi quando ela resolveu se casar com o seu pai; isso perto das brigas que tive com ela não é nada...

– Sonomi-san...

– Vamos Sakura-chan, bola pra frente, use a sua coragem como seu guia. Se você vai ficar aqui ou não vai depender do que a Tomoyo decidir; deixo nas mãos dela e nas suas.

Depois das últimas palavras de Sonomi, Sakura vai até a cozinha, pega o kit de primeiros socorros e vai até o quarto da amiga, com muitas dúvidas no peito e uma dificuldade imensa pra andar pre frente. Abre a porta e a fecha, e não sai mais de lá. Sonomi entende por isso que as duas, de alguma forma, conseguiram se acertar.

Dentro do quarto Sakura encontra Tomoyo chorando na cama, de pijamas. Ao sentir que a porta se abria Tomoyo para de chorar e olha para Sakura, se animando por dentro com o que vê, sem sorrir, só enxugando as lágrimas. Sakura se sente como uma condenada, e a visão dos olhos roxos de Tomoyo apenas a fazem se sentir pior:

– Sakura-chan, conversou com a minha mãe?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, ela me pediu pra cuidar de você.

– Obrigado Sakura-chan, venha que eu estou precisando, estou com o meu rosto inchado e minha costela ainda dói – responde Tomoyo, aumentando a sensação de culpa de Sakura.

– Tomoyo-chan, você não quer ir ao médico?

– E você quer que outra pessoa me toque Sakura-chan? Não há melhor enfermeira aqui do que você! Hehehe! Ai! - responde Tomoyo, segurando a bochecha.

– Não fala mais Tomoyo-chan; levante o pijama que vou passar uma pomada nas suas costelas e vou colocar uma compressa na sua bochecha, isso tudo já foi doído demais tudo isso pra mim...

– Está bem, não precisa doer mais...

Para Sakura, cada massagem que fazia em Tomoyo, fazia com que se sentisse mal, a fazia sentir-se magoada por tudo o que tinha feito, mas para Tomoyo, cada massagem de Sakura era como se fosse o toque de cura de um anjo, combustível de seu amor pela garota e prova da sua coragem e arrependimento; nada a faria abalar esse amor que sente pela amiga. Com coragem, Sakura buscou encarar cada ato seu inscrito no corpo da amiga, e com coragem, buscou mostrar que estava arrependida pelo que fez. Não havia como sair disso.

Depois de um tempo, Sakura terminou os curativos, havia passado pomada nas costelas, nas bochechas e nos olhos, fez Tomoyo bochechar uma mistura de antisséptico e protetor bucal pros cortes internos, e colocou esparadrapos nas bochechas inchadas. Estava um pouco aliviada, mas em cada etapa dessa operação buscava mostrar o seu arrependimento à amiga.

– Vejo que as suas mãos estão esquisitas agora Sakura-chan; elas me fazem cócegas!

– Não precisa me elogiar Tomoyo-chan; eu já vou indo pro meu quarto e amanhã eu vou embora e conto tudo pro meu pai.

– Quem disse que eu quero que você saia daqui? Temos um trabalho pra fazer você se esqueceu? Hehehe!

Sakura não aguentou mais, começou a chorar e escondeu a cara nos peitos da amiga:

– Me desculpa Tomoyo-chan por eu ter duvidado de você esse tempo todo; eu fui uma idiota que apenas estava cega e não consegui enxergar o seu amor por mim esse tempo todo, apenas envergava defeitos em tudo o que você fazia…

– Sakura-chan, eu também me sinto culpada por tudo isso; eu não fui clara com você e as suas dúvidas te levaram a isso – disse Tomoyo, também chorando.

– Posso te pedir uma coisa Sakura-chan?

– Hoe?

– Durma aqui comigo hoje; pegue um dos meus pijamas no closet e venha até a minha cama, estou te esperando…

Sakura colocou o pijama e foi até a cama da amiga; dormiram abraçadas as duas, chorando, tão forte que o abraço teve significados diferentes para as duas. Para Sakura era uma tentativa de perdão e entrega para Tomoyo, pois apenas poderia oferecer a si própria pra ser perdoada, enquanto que para Tomoyo era um momento de redenção, pois nunca havia se sentido tão aliviada por ter sido compreendida por Sakura, mesmo que par isso tenha custado todos os hematomas que sofreu.

FIM DO SÁBADO


	17. Novo dia

Domingo

Capítulo XVII – Um novo dia

 _Sakura e Tomoyo dormem juntas, Tomoyo acorda antes e prepara o café da manhã para as duas._

"– _Sabe Nagisa-chan? -_

– _Sim?_

 _Se dormirmos juntas segurando as mãos sonharemos os mesmos sonhos."_

 _(Tamao Suzumi – Strawberry panic!)_

 _Sonhos_

Um novo dia estava sendo forjado nos céus, mas o mesmo sonho onde Tomoyo era atacada ainda era repetido na mente de Sakura, mas agora com mais detalhes. No rosto da amiga apreciam os esparadrapos da briga da noite anterior, cobrindo o roxo da face da amiga. As flores não eram mais as de cerejeira, mas sim eram rosas, as mesmas rosas vistas na catedral:

– Sakura-chan, veja: as flores de cerejeira estão espalhadas por toda a parte e as rosas da catedral estão mais vermelhas do que nunca!

– Hoe! Parece que até mesmo que a carta "flor" tá fazendo tudo isso, mas agora parece que eu apenas tenho vontade de sorrir com você em meio de todas essas flores Tomoyo-chan!

– Vamos nos divertir Sakura-chan, as flores nos esperam. As rosas nos esperam. Você está feliz Sakura-chan, você está feliz comigo?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, nada poderia me fazer mais feliz nesse momento.

– Se o universo inteiro se resumisse a você Sakura-chan eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! Hehehe!

Lembrando-se das feridas causadas na noite anterior, Sakura sentiu um profundo remorso dentro de si:

– Tomoyo-chan, me perdoe.

– Perdoar por que Sakura-chan, isso não foi nada para mim.

– Foi sim Tomoyo-chan, eu não sei dos meus sentimentos direitos e machuque você por causa disso...

– Daijobun (tudo bem) Sakura-chan; isso vai passar, mas não quero que você passe por mim com essa culpa dentro de si.

– Tomoyo-chan, o que eu faço pra ter o seu perdão?

– Você está perdoada Sakura-chan, sua coragem te salvou, mas se ainda se sente culpada eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Hoe?

– Você tem coragem Sakura-chan? Coragem de me beijar? Me deixe provar dos seus lábios apenas uma única vez antes que tudo isso passe...

Foi difícil pra Sakura cumprir o que a amiga pedia. Sakura tinha coragem pra tudo, mas se sentia desconfortável beijando Tomoyo. Sakura poderia ficar confusa a respeito dos sentimentos pela amiga, mas sabia que gostava de meninos e isso tinha certeza, mas será mesmo? A dúvida a impulsionou até Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo-chan, se é isso que você quer, então eu vou te dar; me desculpa minha amiga, mas não sei ainda se sou capaz de amar uma mulher como uma mulher, ...como você deve me amar…

– Tire as suas dúvidas agora Sakura-chan, se não gostar eu te respeito, mas por favor, como eu te desejo tanto…

Tomoyo agarrou a nuca de Sakura e começou a atraí-la para si, para a sua boca. Dúvida, medo e insegurança acompanhou Sakura neste momento, enquanto que felicidade, júbilo e alegria acompanhavam Tomoyo. Quase estavam se beijando quando de repente uma luz roxa preencheu o espaço onde estavam: Tomoyo ficou paralisada, sem poder falar, mas consciente. Tomoyo começou a cair dura no chão, que se abria e formava um imenso abismo:

– TOMOYO-CHAN!

Sakura despertou. Tudo não passara de um sonho. Eram cinco da manhã. Todos dormiam, inclusive Tomoyo que estava ao seu lado. Ao ouvir o grito da amiga, Tomoyo agarrou Sakura o mais forte possível, não querendo soltar a garota, e disse inconscientemente:

– Sakura-chan…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu acordei você?

Tomoyo não reage. Sakura compreende que a ação da amiga foi puramente instintiva. E a cada ação instintiva de Tomoyo enchia de remorso o peito da cardcaptor. "Como eu pude ser tão estúpida a ponto de atacar a Tomoyo-chan?". "Eu mereço ser atacada por aquela carta, perder meus sentidos, perder a minha voz!". "Como fui burra! Se o Kero-chan estivesse aqui ele me daria uma bronca e tanto e nada disso teria acontecido". "Se a Tomoyo-chan me ama tanto assim eu deveria ser mais compreensiva com ela". Sakura além de remorso se sentia impotente, incapaz de proteger a amiga de um eventual futuro ataque que desconhecia, e pior ainda, dos medos da cardcaptor.

Vendo-se diante da sua impotência, Sakura começa a chorar e acaricia o corpo e os cabelos de Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo-chan, você deve me amar muito pra me aguentar assim; quanto amor você tem nesse peito que suporta tanto sofrimento Tomoyo-chan? Me desculpa por favor, me desculpa por eu não ser essa pessoa ideal que você pensa que eu sou, mas eu vou buscar ser Tomoyo-chan, vou buscar compreender seus sentimentos por mim, vou tentar ser mais paciente Tomoyo-chan. Se você me ama muito quem sabe eu possa te amá-la no futuro, quando nós ficarmos mais velhas, mas por enquanto eu estou confusa. Vou sair dessa confusão e buscar te entender, te compreender, te amar, e agora com mais coragem, a coragem que você tanto admira em mim e eu não pratico nos momentos mais importantes da minha vida…

Tomoyo reage ao carinho de Sakura, se aproxima mais ainda da garota, e sem abrir os olhos ou agir com consciência do que fazia, apenas guada por aqueles toques, diz:

– Sakura-chan, está tudo bem…

 _Despertar_

No relógio são sete horas. Tomoyo se levanta, e desperta como se tivesse tido o mais maravilhoso dos sonhos e ele estivesse se estendendo para a realidade: era Sakura que estava ao seu lado, deitada naquela cama. Nada doía mais, nem costela, nem olhos, não havia mais inchaço. O amor tem o imenso poder de curar tudo. O que estava por fora dependia da interpretação de cada um, mas para ela ter aqueles esparadrapos e gazes era um troféu a ser conservado com todo o carinho e amor do mundo. Tinha acabado de se fazer compreender um pouco pelo coração de Sakura, mas não queria que a amiga sentisse remorso ou culpa, queria apenas que a amiga sentisse amor por ela e nada mais. O amor que tanto desejou receber, que tanto almejou estava lá, só precisava retirar a culpa e estaria perfeito. Lutaria o que quer que fosse para alcançar, mas lutaria até o final. Se precisasse apanhar de novo apanharia com o maior prazer, pois a recompensa estava lá naquela cama, bastava agora estar dentro do coração.

Tomoyo se levanta, escova os dentes, e troca o pijama por um quimono rosa, com estampa de cerejeiras, o mesmo que havia usado no festival de verão com Touya e Yukito, o primeiro que teve ao lado de Sakura, onde passaram um tempo agradável juntas. Aquele era seu tesouro particular.

Vai até a cozinha e começa a preparar o café da manhã das duas. Panquecas e nada mais. Mas não eram panquecas pré-fabricadas ou prontas, mas sim panquecas feitas por Tomoyo desde a farinha e ovos até o produto final, elas haviam sido preparadas com todo o amor da garota pela amiga, tão amada por ela.

Levou uma hora preparando o prato, mas fez, acompanhado por uma jarra de suco de laranjas, também preparados manualmente por Tomoyo. Chegou ao quarto onde dormia a amada, e vendo que ainda dormia deu um leve sussurro no ouvido, mas o que queria mesmo era despertá-la como nas histórias de contos de fada, mas resolveu fazer uma coisa a sua maneira:

– Estou vendo que dinossauros dormem demais; hehehe – disse Tomoyo, filmando a cena.

– Eu não sou um dinossauro Touya, eu já disse isso pra você – disse, com os olhos fechados.

– Quem disse que é o Touya-san?

 _Café da manhã_

– Hoe? Tomoyo-chan – disse Sakura, confusa, mas triste.

– Acordou Sakura-chan, que bom, teve bons sonhos?

– Não tive não, tive um pesadelo horrível hoje.

– Pois eu tive um sonho excelente hoje! Hehehe! Sonhou com dinossauros espaciais?

– Não, sonhei com um abismo imenso abrindo sobre os meus pés

– Na catedral?

– Como é que você sabe?

– Eu tive o meu sonho no mesmo lugar que o seu.

– Hoe? Só estavam eu e você?

– Sim Sakura-chan, só nos duas, e sabe de uma coisa?

– Hoe?

– Estava em um momento mágico com você, só nos duas, emolduradas por aquelas rosas, chovendo flores por toda a parte...

Sakura compreendeu. Não apenas tiveram o sonho no mesmo lugar, mas tiveram o mesmo sonho, de alguma forma.

– E o que mais aconteceu no sonho Tomoyo-chan?

– Eu perdi a voz e não consegui falar mais... isso me deixou triste, mas me alegrei.

– Por que?

– Porque você estava lá Sakura-chan, pra me proteger.

– O chão não se abriu quando perdeu a voz?

– Que nada; senti os seus braços me apoiando e não tive medo. Depois acabou – Disse Tomoyo, sorrindo.

Sakura responde ao sorriso, esboçando um leve sorriso e não fala mais. O sorriso de Sakura não mostrava a alegria dos outros dias, mas sim a melancolia que era estar naquela situação, diante das feridas de Tomoyo:

– Sakura-chan que desânimo é esse? Veja, fiz panquecas pra nós duas e fiz um suco de laranja; eu sei o quanto você gosta de panquecas, e eu quero te ver feliz hoje tá?

Sakura continua mantendo o sorriso melancólico.

– Sakura-chan, você é uma menina má sabia? Se não se animar sou eu que vou te dar um ataque de cócegas está bom? E também não é bom pra monstros espaciais em crescimento ficar sem comer, entendeu.

Sakura não saiu daquele estado.

– Sakura-chan... – Tomoyo apertou os punhos e teve vontade de esbofetear a amada, para ver se ela saía daquele estado, para ver se ela se esquecia da noite anterior, mas se conteve, pois não tinha capacidade para tal ato. Vendo isso Sakura pergunta:

– Tomoyo-chan, como você consegue?

– Conseguir o que Sakura-chan?

– Conseguir sorrir e preparar um café da manhã delicioso depois disso tudo?

– Não vale a pena.

– Hoe?

– Não vale a pena fazer nenhuma espécie de mal a você, pois se eu te ver sofrendo eu tenho vontade de sofrer também, você já sabe disso…

Sakura se entristeceu com as palavras de Tomoyo. Prometeu a si mesmo não magoá-la mais, não fazê-la sofrer mais e se esforçou para isso:

– Tomoyo-chan, me vê uma panqueca?

– Agora decidiu comer? Ou quer ficar de castigo no canto da disciplina? Olha que eu te coloco orelhas de burro…

– É que eu não consigo comer direito te vendo nesse estado.

Tomoyo compreendeu. Em um gesto súbito retirou as gazes do rosto com tudo e olhou fixamente para Sakura, segurando o rosto da garota:

– Sakura-chan, esqueça do que passou por favor. Você está aqui pra se divertir e ter um tempo agradável comigo; o que passou, passou e eu estou aqui firme e forte pra você seu dinossauro! Nem que um raio caia em minha cabeça eu vou desistir disso!– Tomoyo dá um tapinha carinhoso no rosto de Sakura.

Sakura pega uma das panquecas com o garfo:

– Tomoyo-chan, se você não se apressar eu vou comer tudo!

– Eu vou te mandar pro canto da disciplina se fizer isso sua dinossaura!

– Sua baka, eu vou sair de lá e te devorar, ouviu?

Começam a sair fios de lágrimas dos olhos de Tomoyo.

– O que foi Tomoyo-chan?

– Você sabia que tem uma cara linda de morrer quando acorda de manhã? Eu filmei tudinho com a minha câmera tá? Vou mostrar pra nossas amigas!

– Me dá essa câmera Tomoyo-chan, você vai me envergonhar toda!

– Eu amo te envergonhar, é o que eu faço de melhor! – Tomoyo dá uma piscadela pra amada.

As duas dão uma grande gargalhada. Parecia que com aquela gargalhada, todas as cicatrizes daquela guerra havia se apagado; não haviam mais espaço para lágrimas, as coisas anteriores já passaram.


	18. Cozinhando

Capítulo XVIII – Cozinhando

 _Sakura encontra Tomoyo na cozinha, preparando umas tempuras…_

" _Portanto, no amor, ter do amado o retorno da afeição dada é preferível a manter um contato mais íntimo com o amado e, se a afeição é o principal alvo do amor, é também o fim deste._

– _Aristóteles, Organon_

Tempura

Como era horrível com frituras, Sakura dizia para si mesma. Não conseguia segurar direito os hashis ainda, e sentia que cada vez que tentasse usar os pauzinhos pra assas frituras perdia a habilidade de usá-los.

– Hoe! O óleo espirrou em mim Tomoyo-chan! Ah como eu odeio frituras!

– Hehe! Sakura-chan, é só colocar os camarões pelas bordas, desse jeito o óleo não pula em você.

– Eu sempre tento fazer isso em casa, mas não sei por que eu fico com medo quando chego perto do óleo quente…

– Medo Sakura-chan!? Hehehe! Me admira ver você falando em medo!

– Tomoyo-chan não exagere, eu tenho muito medo de coisas que eu não conheço direito e que eu não sei como vai reagir se eu tocar nelas…

– Ora Sakura-chan, o óleo sempre vai respingar em você, não há segredo nisso.

– Eu sei, mas ele se comporta diferente toda vez que eu me aproximo dele, aya, acho que vou levar um bom tempo pra fazer uma fritura direito.

– Bom tempo? Por que esperar pela eternidade Sakura-chan se o óleo está aqui e agora? Ora não seja medrosa, encare o desafio com a cabeça erguida…

– Não exagera Tomoyo-chan! – diz Sakura, chorando comicamente.

– Eu estou com uma coisa aqui que vai te inspirar.

– Hoe?

– Minha câmera! Eu não perderia um momento sequer seu Sakura-chan, principalmente quando está encarando os grandes desafios da sua vida! – Diz Tomoyo, com o sinal da paz e amor: um V de vitória com as mãos.

Sakura dá um sorriso simples. Fica com vontade de cair para trás, mas não estava no clima.

– Acho melhor Tomoyo-chan você vir até aqui preparar as tempuras, eu não sei do que esse óleo e capaz de fazer, eu preparo a salada…

– Ora ora ora, mas se eu que os empanei você vai assar eles Sakura-chan! Nós vamos fazer juntas a salada. Quer saber de uma coisa?

– Hoe?

– Vamos fazer a tempura juntas? O que acha?

Sakura sorri como antes, mas com mais animação.

– Você sempre está presente comigo Tomoyo-chan, nesses momentos em que eu mais preciso de coragem, não é?

– Coragem você já tem, só falta um empurrãozinho! Hehehe!

Tomoyo vai até ao lado de Sakura e segura em sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura pega um camarão com os hashis e o leva até a panela com óleo.

– Tudo bem Sakura-chan, é só pegar o camarão empanado e colocá-lo devagar nas bordas da panela.

– Desse jeito Tomoyo-chan?

– Desse jeito mesmo! Agora é só levar.

– Você me orienta Tomoyo-chan, não sei se consigo levá-lo até a panela.

– Eu estou aqui pra isso! Vamos lá, eu guio a sua mão.

Tomoyo controlava as mãos de Sakura levemente, gentilmente, sempre devagar, rumo a um desconhecido que as duas tentavam controlar. Depois de um tempo as mãos das duas estavam na borda da panela, faltando apenas soltar o camarão no óleo:

– Sakura-chan, pode soltar agora.

– Hoe! E se o óleo respingar em mim Tomoyo-chan?

– Eu estou aqui Sakura-chan, se respingar em você ele vai respingar em mim…

– Tomoyo-chan…

Os olhos de Sakura olhavam com ternura para Tomoyo e Tomoyo devolvia o olhar.

– E se respingar em você o que eu faço?

– É só continuar Sakura-chan, é só continuar… – Sorri Tomoyo.

– Está bem…

Sakura abre os hashis e solta o camarão na panela, fazendo-o fritar, transformando-o em Tempura. Aquilo deixou a garota em um estado tão grande de alegria por poder conseguir fritar um prato tão complexo quanto os nuggets de supermercado que não poderia ter ficado diferente. Agradecia imensamente de coração a Tomoyo, compreendendo aos poucos que os sentimentos da amiga a tornavam mais corajosa; se Tomoyo não fosse sua amiga e não estivesse presente naquele momento não teria conseguido preparar os Tempuras.

– Yatta! Conseguimos Tomoyo-chan, graças a você minha amiga! - as duas sorriem abraçadas.

– Claro que sim Sakura-chan! Conseguimos, graças à nossa coragem.

– E o próximo passo Tomoyo-chan?

– Tem mais 15 camarões a nossa espera, vamos? Consegue fazer sozinha agora?

– Acho melhor você me guiar, por enquanto…

– Vamos lá!

As duas começaram a colocar um por um os camarões na panela, até terem fritado todos, só faltando um, e enquanto colocava o último camarão Sakura diz à Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo-chan, suas mãos são tão macias, tão quentes e me fazem ficar tão tranquila quando estou perto de você. – Sorri Sakura, corando levemente o rosto.

– Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo fica vermelha como um camarão e aplica uma dose maior de força na mão de Sakura, fazendo com que o camarão caia na panela de uma vez, respingando tudo ao redor, quebrando um pouco a magia do momento:

– Oh! O óleo respingou sobre nós… – Tomoyo tapa a boca.

– Hoe! Tomoyo-chan… – corava Sakura, coçando a cabeça.

– Quer saber de uma coisa Sakura-chan?

– Hoe?

– Tomare que ele fique tão bom quanto os outros! Hehehe!

– Pode ter certeza que sim! Ele vai ficar de uma forma ou de outra!

As duas sorriem. Enquanto sorriem ambas olham fixamente uma para a outra. Era como se a magia daquela sexta-feira à noite estivesse de volta, aos olhos das duas. As duas ficam sérias. Agora não havia mais obstáculos para as duas, pois enquanto estivessem ali, naquele instante, com os corações sincronizados nada as faria ficar com medo, e medo já não existia mais, a vergonha já não existia mais; só existia aquele momento entre as duas… mas ainda não era a hora! Tomoyo, sabendo disso, apenas toca Sakura levemente na bochecha com a mão direita, sorrindo e Sakura responde o afeto fechando os olhos, dando um leve sorriso, esperando os próximos atos de Tomoyo, temerosa pelo que ia acontecer, mas Tomoyo não pensava em fazer mais nada, ainda não era a hora! Só queria ver Sakura feliz e segura mais nada! O momento de ternura entre as duas é subitamente interrompido:

– O que vocês duas estão fazendo?

Com Sonomi

– Hoe! Sonomi-san! – Sakura coloca as mãos na boca.

– O-ka-san! – Tomoyo faz o mesmo.

– Escutei um barulho de óleo e resolvi ver, o que vocês duas estão aprontando aqui.

– Mamãe, eu estava aqui preparando um tempurá e uma salada para mais tarde; nós vamos passar o nosso trabalho a limpo daqui a pouco e depois vamos comer.

– Ah, pelo menos uma notícia pra aliviar as coisas! – responde Sonomi, aliviada. – Já tomaram o café da manha?

– Sim mamãe, eu preparei umas panquecas e um suco de laranja pra nós duas, eu levantei muito cedo hoje apesar de ser domingo só pensando no trabalho.

– Tomoyo, fique despreocupada, ao lado da sua amiga não precisa temer se atrasar, afinal é um trabalho em dupla não é?

– Sim Sonomi-san, mas quanto antes melhor! – responde Sakura, com ar de melancolia.

– Vocês duas estão bem mesmo? Eu vi vocês duas aqui na cozinha desmaiando com os olhos fechados e pensei que estivessem passando mal.

Sakura e Tomoyo se dão conta do que estavam fazendo e tentam se desculpar.

– Mamãe, deve ser por conta do óleo, ele respingou do nada e deve ter feito isso com a gente...

– Sei...

– Sonomi-san, eu estava tentando segurar nós duas por conta do susto – responde Sakura, preocupada com o que Sonomi havia testemunhado.

– O que aconteceu ou ia acontecer aqui entre vocês duas é de responsabilidade de vocês, não tenho nada a ver com isso, vocês são grandinhas o bastante, mas se se machucassem com o óleo eu ficaria muito brava, ouviram?

– Sim mamãe.

– Sim Sonomi-san.

– Ótimo. Já tivemos preocupações demais por ontem; preciso falar com as duas, Sakura, Tomoyo, vamos até o jardim enquanto eu tomo meu café da manhã, pode ser? Tomoyo, coloque os tempurás no pass-trough, depois vocês fazem a salada.

– Sim. – As duas respondem juntos. – ao andarem pensaram dentro de si se Sonomi havia mesmo entendido o que as duas estavam pra fazer ou tinha aceitado a meia verdade que tinham contado.

As três vão até os jardins da casa. Sonomi olha para o inchaço do rosto de Tomoyo e a mancha roxa no olho, enquanto que Sakura permanece cabisbaixa, sem olhar para as duas:

– Estou vendo que o inchaço diminuiu de ontem pra hoje Tomoyo, até a mancha roxa diminuiu...

– Eu tenho uma ótima enfermeira mamãe...

– Você passou o anti-inflamatório hoje Tomoyo?

– Sim, a Sakura-chan passou em mim logo de manha.

Sakura permanece cabisbaixa. Vendo isso Sonomi fala com a garota:

– Sakura, está tudo bem? Está precisando de alguma coisa?

– Não Sonomi-san, eu estou bem. – responde Sakura, com o mesmo sorriso melancólico de sempre.

– Sakura, o que eu falei pra você ontem?

– Pra não se preocupar mais.

– Então você entende o que eu quero de você hoje não?

– Sim. – pra eu não me preocupar mais.

Tomoyo segura a mão da amiga, e a observa com preocupação.

– Sakura, a Tomoyo é importante pra você não é?

– Sim Sonomi-san, ela é a minha melhor amiga – responde Sakura, com dificuldade, sentindo o peito apertado.

– E você Tomoyo? O que tem a dizer da Sakura?

– É a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo depois de você mamãe.

– Estamos conversadas então Sakura?

– Sim Sonomi-san… – responde Sakura, com um sorriso simples.

– Você vai ficar com essa cara hoje? Pois se ficar é melhor eu ligar pro seu pai vir te buscar!

– Não mamãe!

– Sonomi-san, eu vou me esforçar hoje, não precisa ser dura comigo!

– Você não tem que ser dura com você mesma Sakura; você é seu pior juiz. Ver a Sakura assim Tomoyo te faz feliz?

– De forma alguma mamãe.

– Você quer fazer a minha filha triste Sakura?

– Não Sonomi-san! – responde Sakura atônita.

– Então eu posso confiar em você Sakura, você vai proteger a minha filha de agora em diante? Até de você mesmo?

– Sim Sonomi-san.

– Você vai ser capaz daqui em diante de amá-la e respeitá-la até o último dia da sua vida Sakura-chan? Eu não quero saber mais de brigas por hoje!– Sorri Sonomi.

– Hoe! Sim Sonomi-san! - diz surpresa pelo tom usado por Sonomi.

– E você Tomoyo o que me diz, vai se esforçar pra vocês duas terem um dia maravilhoso hoje?

– Sim mamãe, pode deixar com a gente.

– Ótimo, então eu fico mais tranquila. Sakura, Tomoyo, vou visitar o meu avô, ele está um pouco doente hoje e vou visitá-lo, já que eu não vou poder contar com a companhia das duas hoje a tarde por conta do trabalho de vocês. Senão eu levaria vocês lá e de lá nós iríamos a algum lugar do agrado de vocês.

– Está bem mamãe, fica pra próxima. Melhoras para o Oji-sama!

– Eu também desejo melhoras Sonomi-san. Ele deve ser meu Oji-sama também, de alguma forma, já que eu não conheço a família da minha mãe, exceto você.

– Está bem. Sakura, mais uma coisa.

– Hoe?

– Em suas mãos eu entrego a minha filha, está bem?

– Sim, Sonomi-san.

Sonomi sai. A última palavra da Sonomi fez com que o espírito de Sakura sofresse uma chacoalhada, que a fez lembrar do objetivo de estar lá, naquele dia, naquele momento com Tomoyo: tinha que protegê-la não importa como, e disso não havia aberto mão. Da mesma forma que não abriu mão da amizade entre as duas:

– Mamãe é meio dura algumas vezes, mas ela é gentil; não é Sakura-chan?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, vamos lá fazer a salada e nos preparar pra passar o trabalho a limpo.

– Vamos.

As duas seguram a mão uma da outra e partem para a cozinha.


	19. Exposição do sistema das rosas (intro)

Capítulo XIX – Sistema das rosas – exposição.

 _Sakura e Tomoyo estão nos jardins da mansão, preparando tudo para o ensaio da apresentação do trabalho._

O dia havia chegado e era hora de começar os preparativos para o trabalho. Tinham duas semanas para apresentá-lo, mas qualquer incidente que acontecesse poderia atrasá-lo, e elas já tiveram incidentes demais. Durante aquele fim de semana as duas deveriam se apoiarem, se ajudarem, e isso deveria fazer se esquecerem de qualquer preocupação e problema que existiram no meio da semana. A ideia era começar a se preparar o quanto antes para figurarem entre as melhores apresentações da sala, pois a concorrência havia aumentado; mesmo assim Sakura se preocupava com Tomoyo, agora mais do que nunca, e Tomoyo com a amada, agora mais do que nunca, pensando no que se passava no coração da flor de cerejeira:

– Sakura-chan, você pegou o nosso esboço?

– Peguei sim Tomoyo-chan, está logo ali em cima da pasta.

– Pois é, tem muita coisa que a gente pesquisou e não precisamos fazer um trabalho enfadonho, não é?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, vamos dividir a nossa apresentação em partes; sabe como é dividir pra conquistar – Sakura coça a cabeça.

– Hehe! A gente já dividiu o trabalho não?

– Hoe! É mesmo, mas a gente ainda não decidiu a ordem.

– Então vamos lá, começamos com o que?

– A introdução e as origens seria uma boa parte, não acha? E você vai fazer não?

– Sim, é verdade, fazemos juntas a introdução e depois eu começo a contar a origem do cultivo e interesse pelas rosas.

– E para a próxima Tomoyo-chan, o que acha que seria melhor?

– Bem, quais as outras partes que temos?

– Aqui tem a botânica, o cultivo, as doenças e os usos.

– Hum, o que você acha de começarmos pelos usos, é a minha parte também.

– Acho que é melhor a gente alternar dessa vez, sabe, fazer um bate-bola, uma passando pra outra…

– Ah! É verdade Sakura-chan, não tinha pensado nisso; bem botânica e cultivo são a sua parte, quer começar com qual?

– Bem… eu acho que falar das partes da rosa ficaria melhor do que falar sobre o cultivo, pois se eu começo com o cultivo eu vou falar uma porção de nomes difíceis que eu nem mesmo sei direito e muito menos a sala! Hoe!

– Hehe! É verdade, é melhor a gente falar das partes das plantas e depois começar a falar do cultivo; mas dessa vez o nosso bate-bola não vai funcionar Sakura-chan…

– Hoe?

– Porque você vai falar duas partes de uma vez…

– Sabe de uma coisa Tomyo-chan?

– Sim?

– Vamos fazer a parte chata antes e depois a gente fala a parte legal, assim nenhuma de nós vai correr o risco de alguém dormir durante a apresentação, e daí você finaliza com a sua parte que é a menos chata, o que acha?

– Hum, pensando bem eu também acho que você está certa Sakura-chan, como eu vou falar sobre os usos e você sobre o cultivo e as pragas acho melhor você continuar a falar e eu finalizo, mas eu fico preocupada com uma coisa…

– Hoe?

– O nosso bate-bola ainda não vai funcionar, e a alternância de falas que você sempre sonhou não vai dar efeito ainda!

– Que nada Tomoyo-chan, se eu esquecer de alguma coisa eu tenho você pra me ajudar… e com essa sua cabeça aí eu tenho certeza que faremos uma boa apresentação! - diz Sakura, fazendo um cafuné na amiga.

– Eu também acho Sakura-chan, e com essa sua animação toda ninguém vai dormir enquanto a gente falar, não é?

– É sim Tomoyo-chan! Vamos botar pra quebrar! – Diz Sakura, entrando em posição de combate.

– Não esqueça Sakura-chan que eu estou te filmando em cada momento seu, e esse momento de excitação não ficaria impune!

– Hoe! – faz expressão de espanto – Você vai filmar até o nosso ensaio?

– Esse não ia escapar de jeito nenhum! Hehehe!

– Tomoyo-chan, eu fico meio que com vergonha.. – Coça a cabeça.

– Ora Sakura-chan, você vai ficar com vergonha quando a classe inteira olhar pra você? E olha que aqui só está eu e você!

– É verdade Tomoyo-chan, eu sou meio boba mesmo!

– Mas é um dinossauro muito gracinha! – faz um "v" com as mãos.

– Hehe sua baka, então estamos acertadas?

– Sim Sakura-chan, nós duas damos a introdução e eu começo com a história…

– … e eu entro então falando da botânica…

– … aí você continua falando do cultivo e das doenças…

– … e você finaliza falando dos usos!

– E então fechamos com chave de ouro! – Repete a pose de luta, com os olhos brilhando.

– Isso! Filmei tudinho Sakura-chan! Esse bate bola da gente tá parecendo o meio de campo do Barça, com Rivaldo, Guardiola e o Luis Enrique – Põe a mão direita no rosto, apoiando a cabeça – O Stoichkov é demais! – Fica com a bochecha vermelha e os olhos brilhando.

– Hoe! – Cai pra trás.

– Como será que vai o trabalho dos outros grupos Sakura-chan?

– A Rika-chan me falou que elas vão fazer um pouco de cada vez, durante a semana.

– A Meiling-chan me falou também que vai buscar fazer tudo em um dia só. Ela me falou que na China ela é acostumada com prazos curtos de entrega; ela acha nosso sistema de ensino muito leve em comparação com Hong-Kong

– Hoe! Sempre a Meiling-chan...

Tocando no nome da Meiling as duas ficam pensativas:

– Sabe de uma coisa Sakura-chan?

– Hoe?

– É engraçado como a gente chora e sorri com uma só pessoa não acha?

– Eu acho sim – Sakura sorri um sorriso melancólico.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Não importa se a gente sorri ou chora, importa a gente amar, nos apaixonar, as emoções que a gente sente, e isso basta.

Sakura sorri um sorriso melancólico. Tomoyo fica séria e tenta fazer a cardcaptor sorrir um pouco:

– Sakura-chan, quer comer um quilo de Sal comigo? – Segura as mãos da amada.

– Hoe Tomoyo-chan! Um quilo de sal?

– Sim, eu vou pegar na cozinha. A gente fica comendo aqui, secando o resto de lágrimas que restou ainda, só nós duas, pode ser? – Enrola no dedo uma mecha de cabelo de Sakura.

– Comer eu até como, mas vai ser uma pena… – Sakura leva a sério a mensagem e olha pro chão.

– Por que?

– Não adianta a gente ficar feliz comendo sal, nós duas juntinhas, afirmando nossa amizade; as pessoas que amamos não iam ficar nada contente em ver a gente no hospital… eu prefiro continuar sorrindo aqui com você, aproveitado as chances que a vida me dá, sentindo a sua bondade, o seu calor – pega a mão da amiga que estava no cabelo e a encosta no rosto.

Tomoyo depois do que ela falou dá um sorriso. Sakura ainda estava pensava no que tinha acontecido, tentando consertar a situação, de alguma forma, aproveitando as brechas que Tomoyo oferecia em seu coração.

– Sakura-chan, como você me deixa feliz com isso!

– Você me dá outras chances de te deixar feliz? Sal não! Hoe!

– Quando você quiser… eu estou aqui Sakura-chan, só pra você!

– Depois do trabalho, pode ser?

– Pode, então vamos lá começar os ensaios?

– Vamos…

As duas entram em hanyan, finalmente toda a mancha do dia anterior havia se dissipado; mas o mal maior daquela tarde ainda não havia começado.


	20. Origens (capítulo I)

Capítulo XX – Sistema das rosas – Origens.

 _Tomoyo começa a ensaiar a sua parte da apresentação para Sakura._

Tomoyo pegou a câmera e explicou para Sakura como usá-la para filmá-la, pois não era apenas os momentos de Sakura que Tomoyo gostava de filmar, apesar de serem os seus favoritos. Quando estava com a amiga se iniciava um momento mágico, e aquele era um deles, propício para as filmagens, propício para se aprender, com as duas juntas na mesma sintonia:

– Sakura-chan, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer?

– Tomoyo-chan depois desse tempo todo sendo filmada por você não tinha como eu não pegar o funcionamento da câmera!

– Entendo Sakura-chan! Então você já sabe, esse botão é pra começar a gravar e esse é o de pausa, você aperta ele quanto eu terminar…

– E esse outro botão aqui é pra parar de gravar, certo? – Dá uma piscada para amiga.

– Isso mesmo Sakura-chan, esse você aperta quando a gente terminar, entre as nossas partes você aperta o de pausa, estamos entendidas Sakura-san?

– Sim senhorita Daijouji! Pode deixar comigo – Faz uma continência.

– Hehe! Então vamos começar; Sakura-chan deixe a câmera sobre o tripé e venha até aqui; programe o tempo de início e vamos começar!

As duas se posicionaram na frente da câmera. Sakura vestia um vestido bege e Tomoyo vestia o quimono rosa de sempre com estampas de cerejeiras, a câmera já começava a gravar:

– Eu sou a Tomoyo ,..

– E eu sou a Sakura…

– Somos alunas do quinto ano da escola Tomoeda…

– Nós estamos aqui hoje para apresentar pra vocês o trabalho de primavera, e o nosso tema é…

– As rosas! – As duas falam juntas.

– A Tomoyo vai falar pra vocês um pouco sobre a história das rosas, quando é que a humanidade se interessou pelo seu cultivo e algumas outras curiosidades especialmente pra vocês! Não é Tomoyo-chan?

– É sim Sakura-chan, então gente vamos ouvir um pouco mais sobre a história das rosas?

Sakura pausa a câmera. Tomoyo começa a apresentação:

– Viu Tomoyo-chan! Eu já sei mexer com a câmera, pode deixar comigo!

– Estou vendo sim Sakura-chan! Você entendeu a coisa, mas você sabe como fazer a câmera voltar? Eu quero ver como eu fiquei na gravação!

– Hoe! Isso eu não sei fazer não – Sakura coça a cabeça.

– É fácil Sakura-chan, está vendo esse botão aqui? – Aponta para um botão com as setas.

– Hoe?

– Ele serve pra voltar a gravação, é só você voltar para o ponto em que começamos a falar, que é no zero, certo?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, agora eu entendi. Pode deixar comigo!

– Hehe, mas você não está esquecendo de nada?

– Hoe?

– E se eu quiser ver a parte que eu vou falar agora como eu faço?

– Isso é simples Tomoyo-chan, é só eu me lembrar do minuto em que você parou de falar e então eu começo a partir daí mesmo!

– Muito bom Sakura-chan! Vejo que além de corajosa e muito bonita você é inteligente também!

– Tomoyo-chan, vamos ao que interessa e deixamos os elogios de lado… – Sakura diz evergonhada.

– Não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim dinossauro, sabia que isso fica muito clichê? – diz Tomoyo, com o rosto se aproximando do rosto de Sakura…

– E te chamar de baka sempre não é também? Aya Tomoyo-chan, vamos ao que importa…

– Vamos sim Sakura-chan! Vamos ao que importa; está pronta? – Aponta pra amiga como se fosse um juiz de MMA do Pride.

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, que os jogos comecem! – Tira da pausa a câmera.

– Olá gente aqui quem fala é a Tomoyo; vamos falar um pouco sobre a história das rosas? Elas são famosas no nosso dia a dia como presentes em forma de buquês, arranjos e até sozinhas!

– Quantos usos diferentes! Que flor multi uso Tomoyo-chan!

– Pois é, talvez porque as rosas são relacionadas à deusa Vênus e ao amor. Há uma história de que ela surgiu na Pérsia, e os árabes a levaram para o resto do mundo. No ano 330 antes de cristo os gregos usavam os perfumes de rosas como remédio pra curar o cansaço mental.

– Curar o cansaço? Essa eu não sabia!

– E nem nossos colegas de classe! O perfume da rosa é conhecido por estimular a conquista, afeto, beleza, artes, inspiração, romance, sentimentos e a nobreza.

– Hanyan! Tomoyo-chan! – olha afetuosamente para a amiga.

– Não me deixa sem graça Sakura-chan! – cora – A rosa é a mais conhecida espécie da família das rosáceas. Todas as rosáceas possuem perfume e sabor. Maçã, pêssego, morango, amora, pera, cereja e ameixa, também são rosáceas.

– Hoe! Que família grande é essa e quantos primos as rosas têm!

– As rosas têm uma família muito grande porque são encontradas na Europa, Ásia e Oriente Médio, com origens no hemisfério norte. Os chineses já a cultivavam há 5 mil anos na medicina, pois da polpa dos frutos se faz um chá diurético e saboroso; das pétalas eles retiram o óleo para uso no tratamento da pele e a essência pra fazer perfumes, Sabe de uma coisa Sakura-chan?

– Hoe?

– São necessários cinco mil quilos de pétalas de rosas para fazer um litro de óleo?

– É pétala pra burro Tomoyo-chan!

– Então menina! Existem 126 espécies silvestres que originaram mais de 35 mil híbridos espalhados pelo mundo.

– É uma família muito grande!

– No ano 4.000 antes de cristo a rosa surgiu nos registros históricos na ásia e fósseis encontrados na América e Europa mostram que ela crescia em estado selvagem desde o Paleolítico!

– Essa coisa de paleolítico lembram tanto o meu pai! Quem diria essa conexão de rosas e história!

– Então Sakura-chan, lá vai mais um fato histórico. Naquele tempo os chineses começaram a cultivá-la e descobriram as propriedades das rosas…

– Mas você não falou sobre isso Tomoyo-chan?

– Espere Sakura-chan, essa parte eu não falei. Você sabia que os chineses usavam seu fruto como guloseima?

– Hoe! Por essa eu não esperava…

– Isso porque os frutos de algumas espécies são usados como estimulantes, como os energéticos de hoje Sakura-chan!

– Então Tomoyo-chan, será que as rosas que encontramos nas floriculturas são boa pra comer também?

– Não Sakura-chan, as rosas que encontramos nas lojas, floriculturas e mercados não são boas para serem comidas por causa dos químicos usada pra conservar as rosas!

– Eu sabia que esses alimentos transgênicos não eram bom pra saúde – Faz cara de rios de lágrimas. – Tomoyo-chan, será que as rosas foram sempre usadas como perfumes?

– Também não Sakura-chan, foi só com o tempo que elas foram sendo usada em perfumes e cosméticos.

– Então levou tempo mesmo; mas Tomoyo-chan de onde veio esse nome Rosa?

– Sakura-chan, o nome vem do latim "rosa", que não é latim, mas veio do grego "Rhodon", uma referência a Rodes, uma ilha que tem muitas rosas.

– Tomoyo-chan, me fala umas curiosidades sobre as rosas?

– Vou falar duas Sakura-chan, e o resto eu deixo pra depois. Você sabia que a rosa vermelha é cheia de histórias na mitologia, em romances da Idade média e filmes renomados? Uma poetisa que viveu no século VI antes de cristo a nomeou de "A rainha das flores"?

– Hoe! Eu não sabia, mas pode ser que o seu poder tenha sido visto ao longo da história pra confirmar essa constatação!

– Isso mesmo Sakura-chan e um de seus poderes é como símbolo do amor, mas ela foi também relacionada ao paganismo e condenada pela igreja, mas ela foi sendo introduzida em rituais religiosos aos poucos. Sabe de uma coisa Sakura-chan?

– Hoe?

– Quando receber rosas de presente, você deve tirar imediatamente da embalagem e cortar com um estilete ou faca afiada, um centímetro da parte inferior das hastes, em corte diagonal e depois colocar imediatamente em um recipiente com água limpa!

– Tomoyo-chan, a água pode bater nas pétalas? Pode fazer esse corte com ou sem água?

– O ideal é cortar debaixo d'água e é sempre bom evitar o contato das folhas com a água e, se preciso, retirar algumas.

– Mas por que Tomoyo-chan?

– Sakura-chan, isso é pra evitar a contaminação da água por microrganismos que pode existir nas folhas. Uma dica final: Coloque-as em local bastante fresco e com muita luz. Troque a água sempre que possível, evitando que fique turva. Pronto! – Tomoyo aponta o polegar para a câmera.

– E… corta!

– Agora você pode parar a gravação Sakura-chan, está tudo na memória! Sabe como acessar os arquivos?

– Tá aí mais uma coisa que eu não sei Tomoyo-chan!

– Deixa eu te explicar: você tem que apertar esse botão aqui escrito menu.

– Hoe…

– E depois você vem em arquivos, escolhe uma pasta, no caso a do dia de hoje, e está aqui, o seu vídeo, filmado por você Sakura-chan!

– Que coisa né Tomoyo-chan, nas câmeras antigas a gente nem tinha a opção de ver os filmes, mas essa câmera digital deve ter custado uma fortuna!

– E apagar, copiar também não, só editar que eu não consigo fazer aqui, só no PC, que nem foi tão caro assim!

– Sabia Tomoyo-chan que você faz uma cara linda quando está me ensinando? – diz Sakura, com os olhos semicerrados para a amiga.

– Sakura-chan! – fica vermelha – ora, depois de tanto elogiar eu que sou elogiada ao menos uma vez… vá lá, vamos continuar as apresentações, a próxima é a você dona Sakura! Em suas posições!

– Eh, tou vendo que eu vou ter que me preparar…

Sakura se posiciona diante da câmera, pronta para falar a sua parte.


	21. Botânica (capítulo II)

Capítulo XXI – Sistema das rosas – botânica

 _Sakura começa a se apresentar para Tomoyo!_

– Olá pessoal, eu sou a Sakura, e estou qui hoje pra falar pra vocês um pouco sobre as rosas. Vou falar sobre a botânica das rosas. Muitos já pararam para se perguntar "o que é essa tal de botânica das rosas?" Pois bem! Eu vou explicar tudinho pra vocês!

– Isso mesmo Sakura-chan, você está ótima! – Diz Tomoyo, pausando a câmera.

– Obrigado Tomoyo-chan, ficou bom pra uma introdução do assunto?

– Ficou ótima, não poderia fazer melhor Sakura-chan, muitos vão perguntar o que é, mesmo fazendo o trabalho, então nada melhor uma recapitulação, não acha?

– É verdade Tomoyo-chan; posso continuar agora?

– Sim vou tirar da pausa a câmera, vamos lá? – Tomoyo começa as gravações.

Sakura dá um pigarro – Bem pessoal a botânica nada mais é do que as partes que compõem as plantas, todas as coisas são divididas em partes de acordo com as suas funções; veja a gente mesmo: temos pernas, mãos, cabeças e cabelos, cada um com a sua função!

– Sakura-chan, você poderia nos falar quais são essas partes que compõem a rosa e qual a função de cada uma delas? Será que as rosas possuem mãos e pés como nós? Eu sempre imaginei que as folhas eram como pequenas mãos e a parte vermelha como a cabeça delas!

– Boa pergunta Tomoyo-chan, boa pergunta! Vamos lá, vamos começar pelas folhas, como você mesmo disse são as mãos dela! As folhas nascem na haste, da mesma forma que as nossas mãos no tronco, mas de forma alternada e não uma do lado da outra. Na maioria das espécies são folhas longas, serrilhadas, de 5 a 15 centímetros com estípulas na base delas.

– Sakura-chan, o que são estípulas?

– È uma pequena estrutura que liga a folha com a haste, como uma cola Tomoyo-chan!

– Sakura-chan, as folhas são sempre serrilhadas?

– Na maioria das espécies sim, as folhas geralmente têm uma margem serrilhada e muitas vezes alguns pequenos espinhos na parte de baixo da haste. E sabe de uma coisa pessoal? A maioria das rosas perdem as folhas no outono, mas umas poucas que vivem no sudeste asiático ficam não perdem as folhas durante o ano todo!

– Ah sim eu já ouvi falar sobre isso! Quando uma planta perde as folhas ao longo do ano são chamadas de caducifólias e as que não perdem de sempre verdes, não é isso Sakura-chan?

– Isso mesmo Tomoyo-chan, acho que me esqueci dessa parte – coça a cabeça.

– Vamos lá Sakura-chan, que do resto você não se esqueceu!

– Sim, vamos continuar, vou falar das flores agora. As flores da maioria das espécies têm cinco pétalas, com exceção de Rosa sericea, que geralmente tem apenas quatro. Cada pétala é dividida em dois lóbulos distintos e é geralmente branco ou rosa, embora em algumas espécies são amarelo ou vermelho.

– Sakura-chan, o que são lóbulos?

– Boa pergunta Tomoyo-chan. Lóbulos são o resultado da divisão de uma pétala por duas. No geral causada pelo sistema circulatório da planta, como as veias da mão parecem dividir a nossa mão e os rios dividem as porções de terra…

– Entendi tudinho Sakura-chan! – dá uma piscada pra amiga.

– Continuando… sob as pétalas das rosas exitem são cinco sépalas, ou no caso de algumas rosas, quatro; elas se parecem com pontos verdes quando vemos as rosas de cima, e parecem se alternar com as pétalas, uma pétala, uma sépala.

– Sakura-chan e o que são sépalas?

– Sépalas são folhas que crescem junto com as pétalas, protegendo o botão da flor, como os restos de uma casca de ovo; elas ficam lá mesmo depois de a flor se abrir.

– Outra pergunta Sakura-chan, para que servem as pétalas?

– Mais uma boa pergunta Tomoyo-chan! As pétalas servem pra atrair insetos pra polinizar, deixar a flor mais bonita. Sabia Tomoyo-chan que existem vários ovários que guardam os aquênios dentro das rosas?

– Aquenios?

– Isso mesmo Tomoyo-chan, aquênios. As flores não conseguem espalhar suas sementes sozinhas, por isso atraem os insetos com o perfume e com as pétalas, daí eles vão até a rosa e tiram as sementes dos ovários e espalham elas, na verdade espalham os aquênios!

– Então Aquênios é uma espécie de frutos Sakura-chan?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, veja os morangos. Aquelas pintinhas neles são os seus frutos! O morango que conhecemos é apenas um receptáculo!

– Incrível Sakura-chan, por essa ninguém esperava…

– Nem mesmo eu Tomoyo-chan, mas esses não são os únicos frutos das rosas. Algumas espécies de rosa dão frutos parecendo uma baga. Muitas não produzem frutos, porque as flores são tão fechadas que eles não dão acesso para polinização.

– Sakura-chan, que cor têm esses frutos?

– No geral são vermelhos, mas algumas espécies como na Rosa pimpinellifolia varia do roxo escuro para o pretos. Sabia Tomoyo-chan que cada fruto é composto por uma camada exterior e carnuda chamada o hipanto que contém de cinco a 160 sementes?

– Os aquênios Sakura-chan?

– Isso mesmo Tomoyo-chan, mas dessa vez eles vem junto de umas coisas duras que mais parecem um cabelo preso no fruto, na parte de cima dele, parecendo uma beterraba.

– Sakura-chan, será que esses frutos são bons pra se comer?

– Em algumas espécies sim Tomoyo-chan. Os frutos de algumas espécies, especialmente a rosa canina e a rosa rugosa são muito ricos em vitamina C, e é a fonte mais rica de vitamina de toda a planta. Eles são comidos por pássaros comedores de frutas, como tordos e sabiás, que dispersam as sementes em suas fezes. Alguns pássaros, particularmente tentilhões, também comem as sementes; então se já foi aprovado pelos pássaros deve ser bom de alguma forma…

– Vai lá saber Sakura-chan, eu preciso fazer um doce com elas… me fale mais sobre o caule Sakura-chan, porque as rosas têm espinhos?

– Sabe de uma coisa Tomoyo-chan? Há dois tipos de espinhos nas rosas, os grudados no caule, que é parte da camada externa do caule e os espinhos "verdadeiros", que são parte do caule das rosas? Eles nascem como nós ao longo da extensão do caule e depois viram espinhos em algumas espécies de plantas.

– Ta aí mais uma coisa que eu não esperava… mas por que eles nascem com as rosas?

– Rosas são plantas trepadeiras Tomoyo-chan, os espinhos servem como ganchos pra grudar a rosa pelas superfícies que ela crescer. Isso é da natureza delas. Algumas espécies, como a rosa rugosa e rosa pimpinellifolia têm espinhos retos e densos, provavelmente uma adaptação para evitar que animais andem nelas, mas também é possível que seja uma adaptação para evitar areia ou vento e então, reduzir a erosão e proteger suas raízes, porque ambas as espécies crescem naturalmente em dunas costeiras.

– Sakura-chan, será que os espinhos afastam os animais mesmo delas?

– Apesar da presença de espinhos, rosas são frequentemente visitadas por veados. Algumas espécies de rosas tem apenas vestígios de espinhos, sem pontas. Parece Tomoyo-chan que algumas espécies abandonaram a ideia de ter espinhos faz tempo, talvez não fosse vantagem. E assim eu encerro a apresentação sobre a botânica das rosas espero que tenham gostado! – faz um "V" com as mãos.

– Corta! Sakura-chan, estou fascinada com a sua inteligência!

– Tomoyo-chan você me maltratou muito com aquelas perguntas sobre rosas, eu quase que não consigo responder! Hoe!

– Sakura-chan, não fique com medo, lembre-se que você estudou bastante e que não tem nada a temer, está certo? – Tomoyo dá uma piscada para a amiga.

– Mas mesmo assim Tomoyo-chan eu fico assustada, não sei que perguntas o pessoal vai me perguntar, pode ater ser mais espinhosas do que as que você me perguntou…

– Sakura-chan, eu adoro te ver envergonhada, mas eu também adoro te deixar enrascada! Não acho que tenha alguém que sabe te deixar em apuros melhor do que eu – Tomoyo se aproxima de Sakura e a segura pelos ombros, com o rosto colado ao dela!

– Tomoyo-chan, como você é cruel! Você é masoquista Tomoyo-chan!

– Que nada, eu só quero te ajudar…

– E se me der um branco Tomoyo-chan?

– Eu estou aqui Sakura-chan, e você ainda tem mais duas partes pra apresentar, se esqueceu?

– Hoe, é mesmo, vou falar sobre o cultivo e as doenças, Tomoyo-chan, me dá uma pausa e então nós voltamos está bem?

– Pode ser Sakura-chan, vai querer um chá gelado?

– É uma boa pedida… biscoitos acompanha?

– Tudo o que você quiser. – Tomoyo segura as duas mãos de Sakura, juntando elas e aproximando elas perto de sua boca, com os olhos brilhando.

– Tomoyo-chan… ! Vamos à cozinha! – Sakura fica vermelha.

As duas vão até a cozinha. Depois Sakura começa a apresentação.


	22. Cultivo (Capítulo III)

Capítulo XXII – Sistema das rosas – cultivo

 _Depois do chá, Sakura começa a falar a respeito do cultivo._

Sakura preferiu um chá gelado de hortelã. Tomoyo preferiu um de menta, mas quente. Sakura queria relaxar, se sentir mais sossegada pra falar a suas partes. Tomoyo estava animada, buscava a todo instante manter dentro de si a chama da aminação. É incrível como funciona o amor, é um sentimento efêmero e breve, mas quando pega parece uma fogueira que arde, mas que precisa de combustível sempre, com o risco de ela se apagar. E quando ela se apaga só resta o calor do que um dia foi um fogaréu. Tomoyo não estava disposta a apagar aquela chama.

O amor é uma coisa engraçada. Desde tempos imemoriais todos os sacerdotes e todos os filósofos afirmam que conhecer é impossível, pois todo o conhecimento é distorcido pelos sentidos. Mas como pode ser uma distorção dos sentidos se o que sentimos dentro de nós é uma realidade? Se a chama do amor arde e dói a dor é real e nós sentimos, como pode ser uma ilusão? O amor também seria uma ilusão? De qualquer forma Sakura estava ali, alimentando aquela chama, alimentando aquele amor; bastava um simples olhar para o objeto de desejo para que Tomoyo se ilusionasse, se imaginasse nos braços daquela garota, que era a sua amiga, mas em sua ilusão era mais que sua amiga, e ela estava disposta a tudo para amar, seja apanhar, sofrer e chorar, pois simplesmente amar já é em si uma recompensa maravilhosa:

– Tomoyo-chan, hoje está quente, será que você não vai ficar suada mais tarde?

– Que nada Sakura-chan! Chá gelado dá choque térmico! Hehehe!

– Baka! Chá gelado refresca a gente…

– Mas dura só um instante Sakura-chan, depois você fica com sede de novo! Hehehe!

– Pois é – faz cara de cansaço – mas, pelo menos, eu matei a sede, vamos lá Tomoyo-chan?

– Sim Sakura-chan, o show deve continuar!

As duas vão até os jardins. Tomoyo pega a câmera e filma a amiga, enquanto que Sakura se prepara para falar, relembrando o texto que havia estudado.

– Tudo pronto Sakura-chan, posso começar?

– Espera um pouco Tomoyo-chan, eu estou repassando as minhas falas.

– Sakura-chan, sabe de uma coisa?

– Hoe?

– Sabe o que eu faço pra decorar as minhas? Leio o texto apenas uma vez. Depois eu falo o que eu entendi, está certo?

– Hoe! Tomoyo-chan eu não tenho um cabeção grande e nem uma testa larga, que nem uma xará que eu tenho por aí! – fica sem jeito.

– Hehehe, essas xarás; dá vontade até de pôr vocês duas no PRIDE pra disputar o título de "Sakura-chan" hehehe! Você tá ligada quem é a campeã pra mim não é? – Dá uma piscada para Sakura.

– Hoe! Chega de brigas!

– Hehehe! Bem Sakura-chan, falando sobre decorar, eu apenas estou querendo que você seja honesta consigo mesmo; no final apenas sabemos o que sabemos, não adianta decorar um texto inteiro se temos a mesma capacidade pra esquecer, o que importa é o que você entendeu. – Sorri para a amiga.

– Tomoyo-chan, você está certa, acho que eu devo ser mais honesta comigo mesma, com o que eu sei, e olha que eu sou uma cardcaptor!

– E lembre-se: Eu estou aqui Sakura-chan, não se preocupe com nada, apenas com a sua missão e nada mais, eu cudo do resto…

– Você acha que eu não sei disso? É por você estar aqui que eu pude ir tão longe Tomoyo-chan, duvido que só com as besteiras do Kero-chan eu teria ido longe assim!

As duas garotas ficam vermelhas. A honestidade é uma coisa que tira a graça de qualquer coisa mesmo, é tão simples, mas tão sem graça, tão sem ação… deve ser por isso que o diabo inventou a mentira, para dar um pouco de graça para o mundo, pena que as pessoas não sabem usar isso direito.

– Sakura-chan, eu vou começar, vamos?

– Sim, a gente já teve devaneios demais por agora, vamos lá

– Um, dois, três, e gravando!

– Olá pessoal, eu estou de volta! Estamos juntos pra mais um "release!"/"liberte-se!", ops, pra mais um papo sobre as rosas, e agora vou falar pra vocês um pouco mais sobre o cultivo das rosas, assim cada um de nós vai poder ter uma dentro da casa da gente! Hanyan!

– Perfeito Sakura-chan! Nunca vi tanta naturalidade!

– Tomoyo-chan, corta esse "liberte-se" por favor…

– Na na ni na não dona Sakura! Ficou ótimo e a gravação só vai ficar entre nós, mas já estou vendo as risadas da sala de aula se você falar isso na frente de todo mundo…

– Tomoyo-chan! Ah já sei, você vai me falar que gosta de me deixar sem graça…

– Hehehe! Eu amo te deixar assim! Ainda bem que você sabe disso!

– Menos baboseiras Tomoyo-chan, e vamos ao que interessa!

– Agora! Em um, dois, três…

– Bem, como eu estava dizendo vou falar um pouco sobre o cultivo. Pessoal, as rosas amam a luz do sol, mas nem tanto, elas são bem friorentas também, por isso tratem de deixarem as rosas durante seis a sete horas expostas à luz do sol, tá certo?

– Pode deixar com a gente dona Kinomoto! E que temperatura elas gostam?

– Ah, sim, elas gostam de temperaturas amenas, entre 25 a 30 graus, portanto pessoal nada de deixarem elas expostas no calor de verão de 40 graus ou no frio do outono de 10 graus; as pequenas vão sofrer muito! Hoe!

– Isso significa que elas vão precisar de vento, certo?

– Certíssimo Daidouji-san! Muito vento, pra manter a temperatura. Agora vou falar como a gente planta elas.

– Qual é a melhor terra pra gente usar Sakura-chan?

– A melhor terra são as argilosas, com boa drenagem. Ela não pode ser muito ácida e nem muito básica.

– E o pH ideal Sakura-chan?

– Como eu falei nem muito ácida e nem muito básica, um bocadinho ácida, algo em torno de 6,5 a 7 de pH, nada mais e nada menos.

– Sakura-chan, eu medi o pH da terra e lá falou que ela está com o pH de 4, como eu corrijo isso?

– Boa pergunta Tomoyo-chan, essa terra é ácida pelo que eu vejo, pra deixar ela um pouquinho mais básica colocamos calcário dolomítico, e respeitando as devidas proporções, colocamos 150 gramas por metro quadrado de terra, e isso deve aumentar o pH da terra em um ponto! Daí é só fazer regra de três pra achar a proporção de terra que você tem!

– Hum, eu estou anotando tudinho Kinomoto-sensei!

– Continue anotando Tomoyo-chan! Pra gente fazer o processo inverso, deixar a terra um pouco mais ácida, usamos sulfato de ferro, as mesmas 150 gramas por metro quadrado, isso vai diminuir o pH da terra em um ponto na escala do pH.

– Sakura-chan, eu estou sabendo que a gente tem que deixar uma profundidade pras raízes, isso é verdade? Se for é de qual?

– Verdade verdadeira Tomoyo-chan! As rosas precisam de 40 centímetros de profundidade pra respirarem um pouco, afinal elas não são de ferro, além disso elas precisam de muita adubagem!

– Adubagem? Como assim Sakura-chan?

– A terra precisa de nitrogênio e outros nutrientes que só encontramos nos adubos; pra cada metro quadrado de terra tem um tipo de adubo…

– E quais são eles?

– Farinha de osso e esterco curtido.

– Esterco curtido! Agora eu que deveria falar "hoe"…

– Tomoyo-chan! Minha interjeição favorita! – faz cara de rios de lágrimas.

– Sakura-chan me fala quanto que eu tenho que usar de cada uma dessas coisas fedorentas na minha terra pras minhas rosas crescerem bem…

– Pois bem, você vai precisar de 15 quilos de esterco curtido e 200 gramas de farinha de osso pra cada metro quadrado!

– É muita porcaria pra um metro quadrado só…

– É isso mesmo Tomoyo-chan, quem aguenta tanta porcaria em um só lugar?

– Sakura-chan, eu fiquei vendo uma vez na reportagem que os diversos tipos de rosas tem que ficar um espaço entre si, pras raízes não se cruzarem; qual é esse espaço Sakura-chan?

– Outra boa pergunta Tomoyo-chan – Sakura por dentro: Agora vou ter que me lembrar de um monte de número que eu não sei qual é direito! Hoe!

– Sakura-chan, não precisa ficar com medo, fale o que você sabe e já é o bastante tá?

– Vou tentar… – respira fundo e começa a falar – Bem, pra cada tipo um espaçamento entre as mudas. As arbustivas precisam de um metro de distância entre si, as trepadeiras de um a dois metros, as que são cercas vivas de 50 a 80 centímetros entre si, as híbridas de chá e as sempre floridas é 50 centímetros entre as mudas, as miniaturas de 20 a 30 centímetros entre elas, e… ih, esqueci! – Sakura olha para a mão, vendo as anotações que fez.

– O que a senhorita está olhando Kinomoto-senpai?

– Nada não, hehe! Agora me lembrei: por fim temos as rasteiras que precisam de 30 centímetros entre as mudas! Ufa!

– Isso Sakura-chan! Agora só falta falar da manutenção delas; quanto de adubo ela vai precisar? Quanto de água? a poda?

– Uma pergunta de cada vez Tomoyo-chan! As rosas precisam de uma irrigação por semana, mas no verão pode colocar duas por semana, pois elas sentem muita sede!

– E a adubação?

– De duas a três por ano.

– E a poda?

– Depois de um ano de plantio, geralmente nos meses de julho ou agosto, ela se repete mais três vezes por ano, em novembro ou dezembro e janeiro ou fevereiro. Agora sim tirou as suas dúvidas Tomoyo-chan?

– Ah sim, estou satisfeita, só tenho uma dúvida: que tipo de adubo é o recomendável pra adubação?

– Bem, os adubos são vários, você pode usar 100 gramas de torta de mamona, ou dois quilos de composto orgânico ou duzentos gramas de farinha de ossos ou 20 litros de esterco animal, à sua escolha, de preferência o menos fedorento pra você…

– Interessante Sakura-chan, alguma palavra final?

– Sim tenho sobre a primeira adubação, que eu me esqueci. Na primeira adubação a rosa vai precisar de bastante água, apesar dela não gostar muito disso. Nesse período, o ideal é que a rega aconteça duas vezes por semana. Quando surgirem as flores, uma vez por semana é suficiente. Em 60 dias vão surgir os primeiros botões de rosa. É isso. E assim eu encerro a minha apresentação.

– Corta! É isso aí Sakura-chan, só mais uma e você pode descansar…

– Tomoyo-chan, podemos fazer juntas essa parte?

– Hum… ah! Tive uma ideia e acho que você vai adorar.

– Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, não precisa me olhar com tanta malícia no olhar!

– Ora ora, não é malícia não, é uma ideia genial hehe!

Enquanto Tomoyo pensava, Sakura se admirava em quanto a amiga poderia ser espantosa às vezes, quando ela desejava ser.


	23. Doenças (capítulo IV)

Capítulo XXIII – Sistema das rosas – doenças

 _Sakura e Tomoyo começam a apresentar, conforme o roteiro estabelecido por Tomoyo:_

– Era uma vez uma garota em um mundo mágico das rosas, rosália é o nome dele! Essa garota usava roupas mágicas de batalha pra proteger rosália de todo o mal, não é Sakura-chan?

– Tomoyo-chan, não precisa dar tanta bandeira!

– Hehe! Continuando, a garota usava cartas do tarô pra proteger o mundo do mal, e libertava o poder das cartas através de um bastão mágico!

– Ainda bem que essa fita só via ficar entre a gente…

– Não vai ficar não Sakura-chan! Vou mostrar pras nossas amigas!

– Hoe! Como você é cruel Tomoyo-chan!

– Prosseguindo, a garota mágica usava o poder das cartas do tarô pra combater todo o mal que afetava as rosas no mundo de rosália, poder esse dado pela princesa Rosângela.

– Só falta você me dizer que a garota mágica tinha uma ajudante…

– Ah sim, ah sim, ela tinha uma assistente chamada Hanazono, e a garota mágica se chamava Sakuragi, não é Sakura-chan?

– Eu acho que eu já vi esse anime antes…

– Que nada! A amiga de Sakuragi ajudava Hanazono a identificar o mal que afetava rosália. Elas foram conjuradas pela princesa Rosângela pra salvar o mundo de rosália de todo o mal! Mas para acabar com o mal de rosália elas precisavam encontrar as pragas que atacavam as rosas antes que o mundo de rosália fosse destruído!

– Elas foram conjuradas da torre de Tókio?

– Como você adivinhou Sakura-chan!

– Eu sabia que já tinha visto esse anime antes… – faz cara de rios de lágrimas.

– Bem, a primeira praga que encontramos são os p **ulgões!**

 **–** **Nossa Hanazono-chan, como eles s** ão comuns e estão por toda parte! – Sakura resolve entrar na brincadeira de Tomoyo.

– Sakuragi-chan, veja eles estão sugando a seiva das rosas!

– E estão deformando ela todinha…

– Tadinho dos brotos e dos botões Sakuragi-chan!

– Hanazono-chan, como eu luto contra eles?

– Combata-os, de maneira mais natural, com calda de fumo Sakuragi-chan!

– Então isso é um trabalho para o Um de Paus, "Release!"

– Sakuragi-chan, você conseguiu, destruiu o primeiro vilão!

– Mas tem mais outros Hanazono-chan; olhe lá estou vendo… um ácaro!

– **Sakuragi-chan, eles sã** o quase invisíveis a olho nu e se localizam, em colônias, na parte inferior das folhas, causando grandes prejuízos!

– E como vencê-los Hanazono-chan?

– Sakuragi-chan, use enxofre solúvel, talvez sirva de prevenção.

– Isso é um trabalho para o valete de paus! "liberte-se" transforme-se em correntes da justiça!

– Consegui Sakuragi-chan! Vamos para o próximo?

– Sim Hanazono-chan, o próximo são os **Trips.** O que são eles Hanazono-chan?

– São pequenos insetos voadores que deformam as flores Sakuragi-chan, logo no início da brotação. Em grandes ataques, podem destruir completamente a planta, e por essa razão, necessitam de um controle químico!

– Controle químico… hum, isso é um trabalho para o oito de copas, liberte-se!

– Mais uma vez o dia foi salvo Sakuragi-chan! Hehe!

– Mas temos um longo caminho pela frente Hanazono-chan! Qual é o próximo?

– O próximo é… veja são as f **ormigas-cortadeiras, e estão atacando as** nas folhas e brotos, faça alguma coisa Sakuragi-chan!

– Mas como?

– Use iscas formicidas costumam, elas costumam ser bem eficazes.

– Dessa vez acho que vou usar o enforcado; liberte-se e sirva de iscas pras formigas!

– É isso aí! Estamos quase lá. Sakuragi-chan, socorro! Estou sendo atacada por Besouros!

– Besouros! Hoe!

– **Sakuragi-chan, eles são variáveis, m** as as vaquinhas são as que mais destroem as flores. Também precisam de combate químico, quando o ataque for grande e esse ataque é grande!

– Mais químicos? Eu vou usar o as de copas! Liberte-se!

– Ufa! Fui salva Sakuragi-chan! Obrigada!

– Mas a maldade em rosália ainda não acabou, e vejo que o nosso próximo oponente está logo em frente!

– Aquilo ali é um **Mofo-cinzento Sakuragi-chan!**

– Hanazono-chan, o que eu devo fazer?

– Isso é uma doença causada por um fungo que tem preferência pelas flores e botões. Costuma ocorrer em épocas de chuvas prolongadas e muita umidade. Podemos prevenir o problema com a aplicação de fungidas.

– Fungicidas, umidade… já sei, vou usar o oito de paus! Liberte-se!

– Veja Sakuragi-chan, os fungos não suportam o calor e a água está evaporando!

– Estou vendo sim Hanazono-chan! Vamos para o próximo!

– Sim, e ele está atacando os botões e as folhas.

– Será que é mais um fungo Hanazono-chan?

– É m **ofo-branco Sakuragi-chan, conhecido também por o** ídio, e não escolhe época para atacar. A prevenção pode ser feita com os mesmos fungicidas usados para controlar o mofo-cinzento e o combate é reforçado com enxofre solúvel.

– Enxofre solúvel? Vou usar duas cartas: oito de paus e quatro de copas, dissolvam-se e destrua o mofo branco, liberte-se!

– Conseguiu Sakuragi-chan!

– Hanazono-chan, isso não acaba nunca?

– Acaba sim Sakuragi-chan, só tem mais dois e estão ali.

– Quem deve ser?

– Sakuragi-chan, aquele é o **Mancha-preta!**

– Mancha preta! Ele é terrível, ele ataca as folhas, amarelando-as e derrubando-as. Costuma atacar mais quando há mudanças bruscas de temperatura. Também pode ser prevenida com fungicidas.

– Nesse caso isso é um trabalho pra carta "a lua", liberte-se! Transforme sua luz prateada em um potente fungicida!

– Muito bom Sakuragi-chan… ah! Eu fui capturada!

– Então é você a menina que está destruindo as pragas de rosália! Eu o poderoso **Míldio, vou te destruir! Mwahahahaha!**

– Sakuragi-chan me ajude! Não use a carta "o sol" e nem cartas do naipe de copas, pois ele surge com mais frequência nos períodos quentes, quando há excesso de chuvas.

– Hanazono-chan, o que mais ela pode fazer?

– Não se preocupe meninas que eu vou falar tudinho. Eu sou uma doença devastadora, capaz de destruir brotos novos e folhas e, se não for controlada, mata mesmo a planta. Mwahaha!

– Como eu combato ela Hanazono-chan?

– Sakuragi-chan, qualquer suspeita de ocorrência deve ser rapidamente combatida com produtos específicos existentes nas casas especializadas em produtos agropecuários.

– Produtos específicos… acho que isso é um trabalho para "o mundo", liberte-se! Salve a minha amiga dessa praga cruel!

– Ah! Eu o grande Míldio foi derrotado por essas garotas, mas como?

– Parabens Sakuragi-chan, você salvou o mundo de Rosália!

– Que nada Hanazono-chan, sem a sua ajuda eu não teria conseguido!

– Agora vamos pra casa… princesa Rosângela nos leve de volta!

– É pra já meninas, em três, dois, um…

A câmera para de gravar.

– E aí Sakura-chan, o que achou?

– Tomoyo-chan, eu confesso que eu fiquei meio sem jeito pra gravar essa cena com você, eu estou praticamente me denunciando, você não acha? E se eu falar isso na frente da turma, o que o pessoal vai pensar?

– Sakura-chan, não tem muitas meninas mágicas por aí que usam poder de cartas, ainda mais quando são transportadas para um mundo mágico como esses! Rosália, que nome hein? E acho que o pessoal vai adorar! Você é uma atriz nata Sakura-chan!

– Que imaginação fértil Tomoyo-chan, nunca teria pensado em algo melhor, mas acho que a senhorita tem visto muitos animes, hein?

– Hehehe! Pois é Sakura-chan, eu preciso me inspirar muito pra fazer as suas roupas de batalha, e eles me ajudam bastante, sabia?

– Eu fico tentando imaginar a sua inspiração pra me vestir todas as vezes que vou atrás de uma carta clow…

– Que inspiração que eu tenho é melhor do que você mesma Sakura-chan? Foi muito natural essa apresentação pra mim da sua parte, eu posso assistir mil animes, doramas, séries e filmes, mas essa inspiração não seria nada se não fosse por você! – Tomoyo fica vermelha.

– Tomoyo-chan, eu até estou me acostumando a ficar sem jeito diante de você…

– Não precisa ficar mais, agora é a minha vez de ficar sem jeito agora, diante de você… vamos lá, você grava.

Tomoyo vai para a frente da câmera e Sakura começa a filmar a amiga, repensando em tudo o que a amiga havia dito, dentro de si:

"Tomoyo-chan, você realmente me ama? Eu só não sei se ainda sou capaz de te amar do jeito que você me ama… ainda não… mas quem sabe… eu posso tentar…"


	24. Usos (Capítulo V)

Capítulo XXIV – Sistema das rosas – usos

 _Tomoyo finaliza a apresentação, falando um pouco sobre o uso das rosas._

– Sakura-chan, chegou a minha vez de finalizar esse texto, vai ser a última então preste atenção!

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, estou ansiosa pelo final disto tudo também! Ufa, já não aguentava mais fazer e ler tanto trabalho.

– Mas foi divertido Sakura-chan! Eu me diverti em cada etapa dele, e você?

– Tomoyo-chan, eu também posso confessar que em algumas partes foi divertido, mas outras foram cansativas, especialmente quando você me bombardeou com aquelas perguntas! Eu quase que não consigo responder direito!

– Sakura-chan, é como eu te falei, não precisa ficar com medo, o que você já sabe é o suficiente, basta ter coragem para falar e é tudo, além de uma imensa força de espírito…

– Tomoyo-chan, estive pensando em uma coisa; sabe a carta "luta" e a carta "espada"?

– Sim Sakura-chan, elas dão conhecimento a você mesmo sem saber nada de luta ou esgrima…

– Estive pensando Tomoyo-chan, e se existisse uma magia forte o suficiente pra fazer a gente aprender tudo sem precisar estudar? Estaríamos no nível dos profissionais em instantes Tomoyo-chan! Eu nunca precisaria errar, principalmente com aquele bastão idiota caindo na minha cabeça! Como dói só de pensar…

– Sakura-chan é possível também, mas sabe o que eu estive pensando?

– Hoe?

– Primeiro, o conhecimento não seria seu, seria do objeto que você usou pra acessar o conhecimento; veja o yahoo, ele é um site de buscas, você pode aprender qualquer coisa por ele, mas o conhecimento é dele, ele quem trabalhou pra buscar, não a gente, a gente só pesquisa…

– Mas Tomoyo-chan, pense, saber tudo em um segundo!

– E se você por acaso perdesse a fonte que te dá conhecimento Sakura-chan, como é que fica…

– Eu não tinha parado pra pensar nisso…

– Bem isso é só uma opinião minha e é fácil de refutar, mas é o que eu penso, quem sabe algum dia será mais fácil aprender e é nisso que eu acredito, da mesma forma que nós somos mais alfabetizados do que as pessoas na era Edo!

– Pode ser Tomoyo-chan, vamos, não temos tempo a perder…

– Vamos lá, espere um pouco…

– Onde você vai Tomoyo-chan?

– Buscar a maquete que eu preparei ontem e hoje, espere.

Sakura espera a amiga durante alguns minutos, depois ela aparece com uma grande maquete de uma cidade, era uma miniatura da cidade de Tomoeda, que ela estava fazendo ontem, enquanto tomavam chá, antes da briga.

– Tomoyo-chan, essa é a maquete que você estava fazendo ontem? Eu pensei que fosse uma cassa de bonecas, com todos aqueles enfeites…

– Na verdade eu comecei a fazer na noite de sexta, depois do nosso encontro, ainda está incompleta e pretendo incorporá-la ao nosso trabalho; você também pode opinar Sakura-chan, o que acha?

– Ficou magnífica, mas como ela entra na sua parte?

– Vamos nos divertir um pouco Sakura-chan, como eu vi em um velho poema português, onde uma das musas mostra pro almirante o mundo que ele havia desbravado; agora este é o mundo que nós desbravamos juntas Sakura-chan!

– Me mostra esse mundo Tomoyo-chan?

– Sim Sakura-chan, pegue a minha mão e deixe a câmera no automático, programe ela pra começar daqui a 30 segundos, ok?

– Sim, tudo bem, vamos lá.

Tomoyo segura a mão da amiga, levando-a para a maquete. A câmera começa a gravar.

– Olá pessoal, eu sou a Tomoyo!

– E eu sou a Sakura!

– Estamos aqui pra falar pra vocês a última parte do nosso trabalho, que é os diversos usos das rosas, e para me acompanhar estou do lado da minha amiga Sakura-chan, não é?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, através das minhas dúvidas espero ajudar a resolver as dúvidas de vocês! Tomoyo-chan, me explica uma coisa: aqui nesta maquete eu estou vendo uma casa, um jardim, uma farmácia, uma floricultura, um laboratório e um parque coberto de rosas, você poderia me explicar o que significa cada um?

– Ok Sakura-chan, eles simbolizam os diferentes usos das rosas. As rosas são as mais conhecidas plantas ornamentais, cultivadas por suas flores no jardim e às vezes dentro de casa. Elas têm sido utilizados também para perfumaria comercial e culturas de flor para fins comerciais. Algumas são usadas como plantas de paisagem, de cobertura e para outros fins utilitários. Elas também têm alguns usos medicinais.

– Tomoyo-chan, o que significam esses jardins?

– Significam as rosas ornamentais, as rosas de jardins. Você sabia que a maioria das rosas decorativas são híbridos que foram criados pelas suas flores? Algumas são cultivadas pela folhagem atraente ou perfumada, como a rosa glauca e a rosa rubiginosa, que parece uma cerejeira! Outras pelos espinhos ornamentais como a rosa sericea ou pelo fruto vistoso, como na rosa moyesii.

– Tomoyo-chan, faz muito tempo que as pessoas cultivam rosas nos jardins?

– As rosas ornamentais são cultivadas há milênios Sakura-chan, o cultivo mais antigo conhecido é do ano 500 A.C. nos países do Mediterrâneo, Pérsia e na China. Durante esse tempo muitos milhares de rosas híbridas e foram criadas e selecionadas para uso nos jardins como plantas com flor. A maioria tem mais pétalas do que as silvestres, pois os estames se transformaram em pétalas adicionais. Sabe de uma coisa Sakura-chan?

– Hoe?

– Você sabia que no início do século XIX a Imperatriz Josephine da França patrocinou o desenvolvimento da criação de rosa em seus jardins em Malmaison? Ela é considerada a patrona das Rosas! Em 1840 muitas variedades de rosa foram cultivadas também nos cemitérios da Inglaterra Sakura-chan!

– Que coisa incrível Tomoyo-chan, uma patrona das rosas, com certeza ela adorava cultivar as rosas… rosas no cemitério? Elas são boas pra afastar fantasmas?

– Deve ser Sakura-chan, com certeza os mortos ficam mais tranquilos com um toque de beleza…

– Pois é, desde que não venham puxar o meu pé de noite… hoe! Acho que vou comprar um buquê de rosas pra afastar fantasmas…

– Ou atrair eles de uma vez…hehehe!

– Vamos falar de outra coisa Tomoyo-chan, a gente sabe que as rosas não vivem só nos jardins, tem muita gente que compra elas e estou vendo uma floricultura na maquete, em frente ao jardim, qual o sentido dele estar aqui?

– Sabe Sakura-chan, as rosas são uma cultura popular para flores domésticas e comerciais. Geralmente são colhidas enquanto são botões e são mantidas em condições refrigeradas até que estejam prontas para a exposição no seu ponto de venda. Em climas temperados, as rosas muitas vezes são cultivadas em estufas e em países mais quentes elas também podem ser cultivados sob cobertura para garantir que as flores não sejam danificadas pelo tempo, além do fato de que o controle de pragas e de doenças é melhor realizado. Sabia Sakura-chan que quantidades significativas são cultivadas em alguns países tropicais, e estes são enviados por via aérea para mercados em todo o mundo? Sabia também que alguns tipos de rosas são coloridas artificialmente usando água tingida, como as rosas do arco-íris?

– Quanta informação Tomoyo-chan! Não sabia que rosas podiam ser coloridas…

– Pois é Sakura-chan, a floricultura é o uso comercial das rosas, é um processo que começa na estufa e termina na mão do cliente, por isso o meu texto foi sem cortes!

– Só uma cabeça privilegiada como a sua pra poder processar toda essa informação, mas fala devagar Tomoyo-chan, pro pessoal entender e eu também…

– Pode ter certeza que sim Sakura-chan! Vou falar tim tim por tim tim!

– Tomoyo-chan, estou vendo uma farmácia do lado da floricultura, o que ela faz?

– São as primeiras perfumarias que surgiram Sakura-chan. Perfumes de rosas são feitos de óleo de rosa, que é uma mistura dos óleos essenciais voláteis obtidas por destilação, depois que as pétalas são esmagadas e postas no vapor.

– Hoe! É que nem esmagar alho Tomoyo-chan?

– É muito mais que isso; sabia Sakura-chan que elas geram um produto associado, a água de rosas, que é usada para cozinhar, como cosméticos, na medicina e nas práticas religiosas?

– Quantos usos; quando é que começou tudo isso?

– A técnica de produção se originou na Pérsia, em seguida, se espalhou através da Arábia e da Índia e, mais recentemente, na Europa Oriental. Na Bulgária, Irã e Alemanha, a rosa damascena é usada. Em outras partes do mundo a rosa X centifolia é comumente usado.

– Tomoyo-chan, como é esse óleo de rosas?

– É um óleo transparente, amarelo pálido ou amarelo-cinzento. O "Rose absoluto" é um solvente extraído com hexano e produz um óleo mais escuro, de amarelo-escuro a laranja na cor. O peso do óleo extraído equivale de três milésimos a seis milésimos do peso das flores; um exemplo disso é que cerca de dois mil flores são necessárias para produzir um grama de óleo.

– Hoe! Que coisa menos prática! É muita energia gasta pra pouca utilidade, pensava que as rosas fossem mais úteis!

– É por isso que esse óleo é sagrado Sakura-chan, precioso demais pra ser desperdiçado! Mas as rosas são muito úteis, quer uma amostra?

– Quero sim, quero saber para o que mais elas servem, e estou vendo aqui na maquete um restaurante perto da casa, o que ele significa?

– Ele diz que as rosas são comestíveis Sakura-chan. Frutos de rosas se transformam em compota, geleia, marmelada e sopa ou servem pra fazer chá, principalmente pelo seu conteúdo elevado de vitamina C. Eles também são pressionados e filtrados para fazer xarope de rosa. Frutos de rosas também são usadas para produzir óleo de semente, que é usado em produtos de pele e alguns produtos de maquiagem.

– Eh, tou vendo que você jogou artilharia pesada agora Tomoyo-chan, nunca pensei que as rosas fossem tão úteis!

– Calma pois eu ainda estou na metade, se segura Sakura-chan tenho mais munição pra gastar!

– É disso que eu tenho mais medo!

– Pétalas de rosa ou botões florais são às vezes usados para dar sabor ao chá comum, ou combinados com outras ervas para fazer chás de ervas. Na França há muito uso do xarope de rosa, feito de um extrato de pétalas de rosas. Nos Estados Unidos este xarope francês é usado para fazer marshmallows em alguns casos. No subcontinente indiano Rooh Afza, uma polpa concentrada feita com rosas, é popular, bem como o sorvete de rosas e o prato kulfi.

– Marshmallows… o Kero-chan vai adorar!

– E não é apenas isso, as pétalas também são saborosas. Flores de rosas são usadas como alimento ou aromatizantes para alimentos. Outros usos menores incluem as pétalas de rosa cristalizadas. Cremes de Rosas, uma rosa fondant aromatizada, coberto de chocolate, muitas vezes coberto também com uma pétala de rosa cristalizada, é uma tradicional doce inglês amplamente disponível no Reino Unido! A Água de rosas tem um sabor muito característico e é muito usada na cozinha persa e no oriente médio — especialmente em doces, como torrone, gomas, presunto e baklava.

– Sugoi Tomoy-chan, só de falar me dá vontade de mordiscar essas guloseimas!

– Você está andando demais com o Kero-chan! Se segura aí se não vai te dar indigestão!

– Não me fale em indigestão Tomoyo-chan, só de ouvir isso me faz lembrar de remédios… e por falar em remédios falta falar da farmácia logo ali junto com a perfumaria…

– Pois é Sakura-chan, rosas também são um remédio, um exemplo é o óleo de rosas. O fruto das rosas, geralmente o da rosa canina, é usado como uma fonte de vitamina C. Os frutos de muitas espécies têm níveis significativos de vitaminas e tem sido usados como um suplemento alimentar. Muitas rosas têm sido utilizadas em ervas e medicamentos populares. A Rosa chinensis tem sido muito utilizado na medicina tradicional chinesa; essa e outras espécies têm sido utilizados para problemas de estômago e estão sendo investigados para controlar o crescimento do câncer.

– Tratamento do câncer, então essa pesquisa é séria mesmo!

– Acho que é só uma questão de dar uma luz para velhos mitos! Muita gente pensa que as rosas são remédios, mas muitas vezes não é bem assim…

– Eu gosto muito das rosas nas pinturas, nas esculturas e vejo que elas estão presentes até em brasões!

– Isso porque elas têm um simbolismo muito vasto ao longo da história Sakura-chan, que não nos cabe colocar aqui, mas elas já foram muito retratadas em quadros por artistas do nível de Monet, Cézanne e Renoir! Bem com isso eu encerro essa apresentação!

– E corta! Você foi magnífica Tomoyo-chan, nada mais e nada menos do que magnífica!

– Sakura-chan, como é bom ser elogiada por você! Sinto que fiz uma coisa maravilhosa hoje!

– Só pelo fato de você ter conseguido enfiar essa informação toda na cabeça merece um elogio! Eu mesmo em mil anos não conseguiria, mesmo com toda as suas dicas Tomoyo-chan!

– Que tal a gente fazer uma "festinha" pela nossa vitória? São três horas da tarde e temos algum tempo até a mamãe chegar, o que acha?

– Tomoyo-chan, eu quero uma coisa mais simples, sabe, não quero ficar comendo muito, sabe? E ainda tem os tempurás que você fez…

– Ah é mesmo, já tinha me esquecido; então vou preparar uns sanduíches pra gente e um bolo, pode ser?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, seus bolos são maravilhosos e ainda podemos levar uma parte pro Kero-chan!

– Foi pensando nele que eu pensei nisso; podemos jogar uns videogames e rever o nosso trabalho, o que acha?

– Tomoyo-chan, o sol está tão lindo hoje que eu não quero passar a tarde inteira na frente de televisão, quero ficar aqui com você nos jardins, curtindo essa brisa e esse calor do seu lado, pode ser? Podemos pentear os nossos cabelos e conversar um pouco, o que acha?

– Nada me deixaria mais feliz Sakura-chan!

– Em nome da felicidade eu estou aqui Tomoyo-chan! – Sakura agarra Tomoyo pelas costas e dá um abraço na amiga.

– Em nome da felicidade Sakura-chan! Eu também estou aqui… só pra você…

As duas vão até a cozinha preparar o bolo.


	25. Um momento agradável contigo

Capítulo XXV – Um momento agradável contigo.

 _Sakura e Tomoyo aproveitam o resto da tarde de domingo para descansar um pouco e relaxar do cansaço que o trabalho trouxe para as duas._

" _Watashi no omoi anata no haato tonde tonde tonde yuke, Mayoanai/Koishiteru!" (que os meus pensamentos cheguem voando, voando, voando até o seu coração… que não se percam!/Como eu te amo!) - Catch You, Catch me, (não preciso dizer da onde é, não é?)_

O bolo

O bolo ficaria pronto em uma hora, isso era certo. O que não era certo e exato era os sentimentos que tinha no seu coração. Tomoyo às vezes pensava que gastava energia demais, pensava demais, queria demais. Nunca parou para pensar nas dificuldades envolvidas no processo de fazer com que seus sentimentos fossem compreendidos pela amada, mas desejava fazer isso quando ambas fossem mais velhas, mais maduras, mas enquanto o tempo não chegava, mantinha a amiga sob seu olhar, até chegar o tempo dado em seu coração. E como era torturante esperar, esperar até o momento certo de dizer seu "eu te amo" para a destinatária do "eu te amo" até que ela entenda tudo. Quem disse que as coisas seriam fáceis? Nada é fácil no universo, nós que devemos dobrar a matéria bruta na qual foi criado o mundo para realizarmos nossos sonhos e desejos.

O grande problema era que a amada também tinha sentimentos por outras pessoas, e outras pessoas também tentariam ter sentimentos por ela, tentariam dar o seu amor para ela, por mais difícil que tenha sido o começo, quando o amor surge no coração era difícil para tirar. Tomoyo estava na natureza e a natureza era uma luta perpétua, a vida era luta e evolução e quem não estava preparada para lutar e evoluir nesse mundo de guerras eternas seria como renunciar a essência da vida e dá-la a quem merecer. Se sentia como um puma selvagem pensando nisso. Pensava consigo mesma "como as coisas são cruéis! Será que eu estou fazendo certo? Será que eu estou agindo certo? No fundo do meu coração eu amo a Sakura-chan, mas será que o inverso é verdadeiro? Eu devo lutar até o fim por isso? Vale a pena?".

No meio do seu mar de dúvidas Tomoyo também se lembrou de que enquanto houvesse vontade e força de coração para lutar pela amada ainda haveria um pouco de esperanças, por mais difícil e ilógico que possa parecer, amar uma mulher, amar a amiga era estranho, mas possível. Da mesma forma que Sakura nunca imaginou ver uma tropa de guarda-costas mulheres, também Tomoyo nunca imaginou ver uma garota mágica em toda a sua vida, muito menos a amada imaginava um mundo de magia pronto para ser explorado. Tomoyo se lembrou que um puma é mais forte do que um lobo e mais rápido, e um puma pode estraçalhar os membros de um lobo em segundos, sem chances de resistência, a hora que quiser, basta querer!

Tomoyo estava mexendo a massa do bolo, quando é surpreendida por um abraço de Sakura, por trás:

– Sakura-chan, o que é isso? – Fica vermelha.

– Nada não sua boba, eu apenas estou devolvendo o abraço que você me deu no Undokai…

– Para, vai! Hehehe! Sakura-chan, você está me desconcentrando…

– Eu não importo, gostaria de te desconcentrar ainda mais, imagina essa baka jogando açúcar no bolo que nem a carta "the sweet", dá até vontade de usar ela agora… só pra ver como fica doce de dar dó esse bolo da tão "meticulosa" Tomoyo…

– Sakura-chan… sua traquinas!…

– Não precisa entender, sinta apenas, chega de lógica tá? Não é bom quando a gente abraço outra pessoa? Parece que as energias positivas passam de um corpo pro outro…

– Hehehe! Falando assim Sakura-chan eu também sinto o seu calor passando pra mim… taí uma coisa que Freud ainda não explicou….

Tomoyo parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sakura estava lá, diante de si pegando os morangos e preparando a cobertura do bolo quando de repente ela chega pelas costas e começa a abraçá-la, acariciá-la. Tomoyo percebeu que havia uma malícia crescente nos olhares de Sakura, pois sempre que observava a amiga ela a olhava com os olhos semifechados, com o rosto rosado, como nos seus modos hanyans. Sakura colocou a mão e o braço direito sobre seu peito e a mão esquerda sobre sua barriga, abaixo do estômago, fazendo leves movimentos circulares, aumentando de intensidade com o tempo, puxando o corpo da amiga para si. Tomoyo corava feito um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, rompendo toda a lógica do momento. Nunca pensou que isso pudesse acontecer, e estava gostando de tudo aquilo, mas tinha medo de confessar e fazer com que a reação de Sakura partisse para o imprevisível. Tomoyo, que sempre conseguiu ler o pensamento da amada não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça de Sakura, e nem calcular o seu próximo passo, apenas aproveitava o momento, mas com nervosismo e preocupação:

– Você gosta de bolos açucarados monstro espacial, não sabia, vou colocar mais açúcar pra você ver só, hehehe!

– Pois é, coloca mais então! – Faz um cafuné na amiga com os punhos cerrados.

– Não me provoca que eu ponho mesmo, e você vai comer tudinho!

Tomoyo estava incontrolável e mal podia controlar as suas mãos, os seus pensamentos, a medida em que Sakura aumentava a pressão e a velocidade dos movimentos:

– Com certeza seria melhor do que comer com o seu quilo de sal!

– Tava brincando seu dinossauro!

Sakura inclinou a cabeça no ombro direito de Tomoyo e lhe deu um beijo na nuca, terminando o abraço:

– Sakura-chan, para! Você está me torturando… sou meio sensível pra essas coisas!

– Tomoyo-chan, longe de mim torturar você!

– Então para e me traz aqui os morangos.

Sakura solta Tomoyo, mas acaba batendo as mãos nos cotovelos da amiga, fazendo o bolo cair. O abraço já havia deixado Tomoyo sensível demais, e a mudança súbita de movimento de Sakura fez com que perdesse a coordenação motora que possuía:

– Sakura-chan… o bolo caiu seu dinossauro! Vou ter que fazer de novo… agora você vai ter que me ajuda a limpar! - Diz Tomoyo, rindo dos próprios erros.

– Tou vendo que não tem jeito mesmo! Mas dessa vez faça direito hein? E não se distraia, eu estou te observando – diz Sakura, colada à orelha de Tomoyo, deixando a amiga vermelha.

Tomoyo torna a fazer outro bolo, pois o primeiro estava dentro do forno, para assar. Eram duas camadas com a cobertura. Sakura falou de um modo intimidador e se portou de forma ameaçadora e imprevisível. Tomoyo ficara atônita e envergonhada, querendo enterrar a cabeça na terra. Nunca pensou que veria a amada fazendo isso com ela, mas a natureza tem um jeito estranho de responder as nossas preces e de se sincronizar com os nossos pensamentos. Aquilo era uma prova para Tomoyo de que finalmente estava sendo ouvida pela amada, da forma mais estranha possível.

Dentro da mente de Sakura havia outro pensamento. Sakura planejava desde a briga de ontem um jeito de realmente entender os sentimentos de Tomoyo por ela, sem assustá-la ou ameaçá-la, apenas seria a sua amiga como sempre foi, quando a hora certa chegasse ela falaria o que tinha para falar, afinal eram amigas! Estava disposta a dar tempo ao tempo com Tomoyo só para saber o que a amiga sente, o tipo de amor que ela sente por ela, mas era chato esperar, principalmente quando se tem um segredo desse porte para revelar. Ao mesmo tempo Sakura se sentia magoada por ter feito a amiga sofrer com os socos e buscava uma forma de conciliação, uma forma de se redimir de tudo aquilo. Talvez mostrar que correspondia, em alguma parte, ao amor de Tomoyo com um simples abraço imprevisível fosse uma forma de alegrar a amiga, só de vê-la sorrindo já era uma conquista.

O que não faltava para Sakura era coragem, mas nem mesmo sentia que tinha tanto assim. O hanyan era real, o abraço também foram reais, mas Sakura não parou pra pensar que o que fazia com a amiga refletia em si, desde a noite de sexta e agora com o abraço; agora ela que se perguntava o que sentia verdadeiramente por Tomoyo. Não era uma questão de troco, mas sim de descoberta. Amor é amor, não importa por quem se sente, querendo bem e estando junto é o que importa, o que vier disso é parte do processo, seja um beijo ou algo mais, mas de alguma forma que ainda não compreendemos, os corpos também buscam o contato um do outro.

Penteado

Era de tarde. As duas estavam nos jardins da mansão, próximas ao "pântano", terminado de comer os tempurás que haviam feito e colocando a conversa em dia. Sakura estava penteando os longos cabelos de Tomoyo, enquanto o vento da tarde soprava sobre as duas. Como era refrescante estar sobre as asas do vento naquela tarde quente de primavera! Era como se aquele vento todo estivesse acalmando todo o calor daquela tarde, daqueles sentimentos, o eterno calor do coração! Como era refrescante aquele vento.

Apesar de já serem espertas demais para a idade, Sakura e Tomoyo compreendiam bem o que era o amor, o que era estar apaixonada, e Tomoyo por mais inteligente que fosse, por mais que soubesse por onde caminhava apenas conhecia a teoria da coisa, a prática era totalmente diferente. Sakura, apaixonadíssima por Yukito como era, começava a sentir dentro de si, mesmo de forma vaga, como era sentir amor por outra pessoa que não fosse o rapaz de cabelos cinza. Pensava dentro de si se não estava se cegando, se outras pessoas também a amaria como ela ama o rapaz, mas diante de si apenas havia Tomoyo, e era esquisito pensar assim dela… mas não impossível.

Ter os cabelos alisados por Sakura, fio a fio, fazia com que a tensão dentro de si aumentasse de tal forma que chagava a níveis não imaginados pela jovem estilista. Não era um simples penteado, era o penteado feito por Sakura naquela tarde, a sua amiga Sakura, e só por ser feito por ela tinha um sentido especial. Tudo o que envolvia Sakura tinha um toque de magia apenas sentido por ela. É isso o que fazia o amor. Não bastava apenas filmar a pessoa e conhecê-la como se fosse a palma da mão, tinha que ter ela ao seu lado, e para isso Tomoyo não se preparou. Se lembrou dos programas de televisão em que as meninas tinham "um dia de princesa" com seus artistas favoritos, e ela era a fã número um de Sakura, e na prática era como se estivesse sendo tratada como uma princesa por ela. Deixou os sentimentos borbulharem dentro de si, mas não conseguia apagar a vermelhidão do rosto.

Era esquisito pensar que Tomoyo a amava como os outros garotos e estivesse na batalha pelo seu coração. Depois das revelações feitas por Tomoyo pensava se estava preparada para ser amada pela garota. Pensava se era natural ser amada pela amiga. A batalha no quarto no dia anterior dizia que não, mas ver o quanto Tomoyo era capaz de perdoá-la fazia Sakura pensar que ela poderia ser menos agressiva e mais compreensiva com a amiga. Mas como compreender esse tipo de amor? Era tão natural um menino com uma menina e o resto era invenção… até ter conhecido a revelação de Tomoyo. Poderia acontecer não? E por que não tentar e ousar? Ousadia ela possuía, mas e as pessoas? Era duro ser rejeitada, mas para isso Tomoyo tinha coragem e inteligência. Uma coisa Sakura tinha certeza: não estava pronta para ouvir de Tomoyo um "eu te amo", uma confissão de amor. Não estava disposta a encarar a novidade naquele momento, naquela hora, diante de uma multidão (mas quem sabe isoladas? Afinal agora tinha curiosidade em saber como era ser amada por uma menina!), mas continuaria a apoiar a amiga no que ela precisasse, por mais curiosa que ficasse em saber como era ser amada pela melhor amiga:

– Tomoyo-chan, vejo que está gostando do penteado, não é sua baka?

– Sakura-chan, eu estou adorando ter os meus cabelos sendo penteados por você! Me sinto como uma princesa…

– Que nem daquelas histórias com um príncipe?

– Sakura-chan, não force a barra! Me sinto como aquelas princesas da televisão sendo presenteadas pelo seu artista favorito…

– Eu sou uma artista Tomoyo-chan?

– Claro que sim Sakura-chan! Eu adorei ver você hoje a tarde, ensaiando a apresentação, você parecia uma artista de TV; parecia não, parece! Já pensou em seguir carreira artística?

– Hoe! Não sei se quero ir pra TV…

– Sakura-chan, você devia tentar sabia? Você é uma gracinha sabia?

– Tomoyo-chan, agora você está me deixando sem graça…

– Sakura-chan, é sério, você é muito bonita; esses seus olhinhos verdes, cabelos curtos e castanhos, a orelhinha… eu fico "hanyan" só de falar isso seu dinossauro… – Diz Tomoyo toda vermelha.

– Eu vou te fazer uma coisa pra te deixar "hanyan" então. – Sakura se prepara para fazer cócegas na amiga.

– Não Sakura-chan, cócegas não! Continua a pentear meu cabelo que você ganha mais…

– Tomoyo-chan, você fica me envergonhando toda e é você que fica hanyan?

– Sakura-chan, você não me leva a sério mesmo não é? Você é muito bonita, filha da Nadeshiko-san, modelo desde sempre e muito bonita! Você que está se ignorando…

– Tomoyo-chan, não é por que minha mãe foi modelo que eu devia ser também! Você quer ser presidente de uma companhia de brinquedos?

– Não sei Sakura-chan, prefiro ser conselheira por enquanto, vou deixar a Daidouji nas mãos dos acionistas por enquanto…

– Falando na minha mãe, só de pentear os seus cabelos eu tento imaginar como eram os da minha…

– Deve ser igualzinho aos meus Sakura-chan! Minha mãe falou pra eu nunca cortar porque lembra bastante ao da Nadeshiko-san!

– Hehehe! Eu gosto de lembrar da minha mãe; obrigada Tomoyo-chan por me fazer sentir a presença da minha mãe, com os seus cabelos, eles são tão bonitos quanto os da minha o-ka-san! – Agora Sakura é que fica vermelha.

– Fico feliz ouvindo isso Sakura-chan! Fico feliz em te fazer feliz! Agora você que é a princesa e eu estou realizando seus sonhos!

– Pode ser! A gente acaba realizando os sonhos uma da outra então! Hehehe!

As duas ficaram quietas por um tempo. Tomoyo jamais desejava que aquele momento se encerasse, era bom passar um momento agradável com Sakura, era bom passar o máximo de tempo com a amada. Como era bom estar ao lado da garota e como ela a fazia feliz com tão pouco! Desejava retribuir de alguma forma, mas dentro de si já conseguia realizar todos os caprichos de Sakura, todos os que ela quisesse, mas seus lábios a implorava e Tomoyo não sabia como dizer isso a ela. Durante daquele penteado todo Sakura percebia aos poucos como deixar Tomoyo feliz, como cada pequeno gesto seu fazia a alegria da amiga. Aquela amizade era o maior exemplo de fraternidade e felicidade; não era a matéria, era apenas o desejo de espírito que a guiava naquela tarde. Fazer feliz não importa como, não importa a barreira ou preconceito a ser enfrentado! Agora Sakura tinha coragem dentro de si para tudo!

Durante aquele penteado que estava para acabar começou a pensar "e se a Tomoyo-chan me amasse como um menino, como seria? E se eu a amasse?". Continuou a pentear o cabelo da amiga, mas agora com mais ternura, para ver as reações de Tomoyo. A medida em que penteava Tomoyo ficava mais e mais vermelha, mais e mais desejava que aquilo tudo nunca acabasse. Ao ver isso, Sakura continuou a colocar toques de ternura no penteado, ao mesmo tempo em que via crescer em sia a curiosidade de saber como deveria ser beijar Tomoyo, tocar Tomoyo como se fosse um menino, namorar Tomoyo; com certeza Tomoyo a mimaria com toda a sorte de coisinhas, de bichinhos de pelúcia, apenas exigindo a sua presença e mais nada. Como era interessante imaginar, mas a medida que imaginava as imagens começavam a ganhar vida própria e isso se refletia na forma como agia. Começou a desejar Tomoyo, e isso a impressionava, os sentimentos da noite de sexta voltavam e uma conclusão também "Hoe! Eu tenho que parar de imaginar essas coisas com a Tomoyo-chan antes que eu a beije do nada e ela ache isso estranho! Imagina isso! Hoe!".

Sakura balança a cabeça e para de pentear Tomoyo antes que a sua imaginação voasse mais alto. Realmente os carinhos que fazia em Tomoyo refletiam na forma como agia com a amiga:

– Sakura-chan, já acabou? Que pena! Tava gostando tanto… você penteia tão bem, suas mãos são macias sabia? – diz Tomoyo, meio decepcionada.

– Que nada, você que tem o cabelo bom para deixar elas assim… – diz Sakura, envergonhada.

– Quero ver como ficou…

– Vou pegar o espelho pra você e aí você vai ver, me espera…

– Tá tou te esperando…

Sakura pega um espelho que havia deixado na cadeira e traz para Tomoyo, mas fica de costas pare ela, esperando que se levantasse:

– Se levanta, vem aqui e dá uma olhada como ficou.

– Ah, Sakura-chan, como você é cruel, vou ter que me levantar?

– Deixa de ser preguiçosa!

– Tá bom. – diz sorrindo

Tomoyo não se levanta da cadeira. Ao invés disso Tomoyo inclina o pescoço para trás, olhando Sakura com os profundos olhos roxos, contemplando os olhos verdes da amada:

– Tomoyo-chan o que é isso? – Sakura fica vermelha.

– Nada não seu dinossauro! Só quero ver o rosto da artista que penteou o meu cabelo! Como os seus olhos ficam bonitos Sakura-chan! A sombra fez bem pra eles, estou até me vendo neles!– Tomoyo toca a bochecha de Sakura com a mão direita.

Sakura não consegue se controlar de curiosidade e de vergonha. Se na sexta-feira foi involuntário toda aquela cena de beijo, agora queria, de uma forma ou de outra, saber a sensação de "beijar" aquele rosto, nem que fosse um selinho. Como a imaginação é cruel, pensava consigo mesmo! Ela estava ali, era só se aproximar e fazer, afinal Tomoyo era estranha mesmo, e uma dose de estranhamento não faria mal! Quem sabe ela gostaria depois de dizer aquilo tudo de "beijar sakura, autora do primeiro beijo" e tudo o mais! E outra: aqueles olhos roxos pareciam que a atraía de alguma forma, como se fossem olhos feitos das mais violentas ressacas do mar, que arrastavam tudo ao redor para dentro de si, e a atraía de alguma forma, mesmo tentando se agarrar às orelhas, às narinas, aos cabelos; não adiantava! Tomoyo a atraía para si, e a sua curiosidade também. Pensando nisso se aproximou do rosto de Tomoyo, mas percebendo que era esquisitice demais, recuou. Tomoyo, percebendo o que Sakura estava para fazer, não deixaria impune aquele movimento:

– Sakura-san! O que você estava tentando fazer?

– Nada não Tomoyo-chan! O seu rosto me hipnotizou e… e acho acabei perdendo a noção do perigo… Tomoyo-chan, você tem uns olhos esquisitos! Hoe! - diz Sakura, espantada com o que estava prestes a fazer.

– Hipnotizou? Agora eu sou a garota mágica? – Tomoyo se levanta da cadeira e começa a se aproximar de Sakura.

– Tomoyo-chan, não me leva a mal não, acho que foi o calor…

– Sei, o calor… não é sua danada! Sabe o que você merece?

– Hoe? Cócegas?

– Nada disso, isso já tá manjado! Você vai ver quando eu pôr as mãos em você!

– Isso se você me pegar sua baka!

– Volta aqui seu dinossauro, você vai ver só! – as duas sorriem e correm pelos jardins.

Pega-pega/Na árvore

Sakura corria da amiga como se ela que fosse o "dinossauro", Tomoyo buscava ir atrás dela para se "vingar" da atitude que fizera. Desejaria que Sakura finalmente tenha entendido o seu jeito de "gostar" dela, gostaria de saber se, naquela tarde e naquele dia onde os sentimentos se confundiam e nada estava definido ainda, Sakura também tinha a mesma capacidade de sentir, de amar esse amor estranho. Ninguém sabia mais quem gostava mais de quem, quem amava mais do que o outro, havia apenas a atmosfera de um amor indefinido, mas que desejava tomar forma.

Sakura corre até uma árvore e imediatamente é alcançada por Tomoyo, que agarra em sua cintura e a derruba no chão. Tomoyo fica sentada, de joelhos, sobre o peito da amada:

– Te peguei dinossauro! Não tem escapatória!

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estou encrencada? - diz Sakura, sorrindo.

– Muito encrencada!

– Tomoyo-chan, o que você vai fazer comigo?

– Estou pensando…

Tomoyo segura o braço direito de Sakura e começa a acariciar os lábios da amada com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda:

– O que você acha que merece?

– Tomoyo-chan, seus dedos etão me torturando agora!

– Isso é só uma parte do seu castigo! Vou deixar esse ar de suspense entre nós duas…

Tomoyo aproxima sua boca dos lábios de Sakura; Sakura sem poder contra-atacar, simplesmente espera pela investida de Tomoyo, com medo, mas procurndo extrair um pouco de coragem dentro do peito:

– Tou vendo que eu não tenho escapatória (quem manda eu ser tão burra! Agora a Tomoyo-chan gostou da coisa mesmo! - pensava Sakura)…

– Nenhuma senhorita Kinomoto, se a senhorita me deu aquela "fungada" no pescoço eu vou fazer "mais quente" do que a senhorita pensa…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu mereço isso, quem mandou eu ficar te provocando, agora você está louca de desejo, está bem, você venceu, pode tirar o meu BV, eu mereço isso mesmo. – Sakura sorri, mas conserva um pouco de pena e lamento por se encontrar nessa situação, não pensava em fazer esse tipo de coisa com Tomoyo, mas ela provocou!

– Merece sim, ah se merece…

Tomoyo começa a se aproximar de Sakura para beijá-la à força, mas quando se aproxima ela para, se levantando do peito da amada, surpreendendo Sakura:

– Hoe? Porque você não continuou?

– Não adianta continuar Sakura-chan, não seria divertido.

– O que não seria divertido?

– Não seria divertido te beijar se você não estiver se divertindo; eu já brinquei o suficiente com você; vou ver o bolo como está.

Sakura fica atônita. Não consegue falar mais nada

– Tava brincando seu dinossauro! Se levanta daí, Hehehe!

Sakura sente por dentro o peso das palavras da amiga. Ela realmente não faria nada que Sakura não desejasse, inclusive um beijo, mas de alguma forma Tomoyo ficou frustrada. As duas foram até a cozinha.

Tomoyo retira as formas de bolo do forno, espera um tempo e as duas começam a decorar o bolo com o chantili preparado anteriormente por Sakura:

– Tomoyo-chan, você está se traindo? Você me teve em suas mãos e mesmo assim não aproveitou; por que?

– Eu ter você em minhas mãos? Me traindo? Nem de longe! Só de você me questionar e me tratar como uma pervertida mostra o quão distante está o seu coração do meu, isso me deixa triste sabia?

– O que me deixa realmente triste é você pensar assim; eu posso te provar que você está errada.

– O que você pretendia com isso tudo Sakura-chan? Me prove que eu estou errada! Mas acho que você queria provar pra si mesma que eu era uma pervertida que deseja tirar o seu BV, mas você se enganou, pois se eu quisesse de verdade eu teria feito, chance eu tive e não fiz…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu não penso isso de você…

– Então o que você pensa de mim Sakura-chan?

– Você é uma garota especial Tomoyo-chan, especial demais pra eu pensar isso de você, especial demais para que os outros pensem isso de você…

As palavras de Sakura caíram fundo no coração de Tomoyo. Tomoyo olhou para a amiga, pensou consigo mesma e falou:

– Sakura-chan, eu estou cansada de discutir, estou cansada dessas insinuações, vamos relaxar um pouco, aliás, eu vou para o jardim e você fica aqui dentro, está certo? Eu quero paz pra pensar um pouco, por favor me respeita.

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, se é assim que você prefere…

– Termina de decorar o bolo, eu vou lá fora.

– Mas…

– Mais nada! Termina e fique aqui; me deixa descansar um pouco; depois, se eu quiser eu venho falar com você…

Tomoyo toma um chá de menta e deixa a amada na cozinha. Sakura continua a decorar o bolo e para pra pensar consigo mesma "afinal quem tem mais curiosidade em beijar quem?". Sakura toma um chá de hortelã, termia o bolo e segue a amiga.

Tomoyo estava debaixo de uma árvore, pensativa. Adoraria ter beijado Sakura naquele instante, adorou a "fungada" no pescoço, mas sentia que ainda não tinha capturado o coração da amada e nem que ela tinha entendido realmente os seus sentimentos por ela. Pensando nisso ficou um pouco melancólica, triste e não queria ver Sakura mais; pelo menos até o fim daquela tarde, quando tudo tivesse se passado.

Tomoyo observava as flores caírem ao chão e pensou consigo "como eu gostaria de ser como essas flores que caem ao chão, que não precisam amar, não precisam se sentir amadas; ah como é injusto amar e não ser amada! Como eu pude ser tão boba a ponto de amar um dinossauro!"

No meio das reflexões Tomoyo começa a cantar a sua canção favorita "Yoru no uta". Sakura ouvindo a melancolia da canção se aproxima da amiga.

– Que música bonita, canta só pra mim?

– Eu falei pra você ficar lá dentro…

– Como eu posso ficar lá dentro sabendo que você está aqui nessa sombra, ficando mais pálida do que você já é? Se ficar assim vai virar um fantasma e eu mando a carta "espelho" puxar o seu pé, só pra você saber como é bom assustar os outros!

Tomoyo dá uma leve risada, mas tenta retomar a seriedade:

– Eu não vou virar um fantasma, é estar perto de você Sakura-chan que me deixa mais triste e mais pálida do que eu sou…

– E estar longe de você que me deixa mais triste ainda.

Tomoyo sentiu o impacto das palavras de Sakura, mas resistia.

– Sakura-chan, vai pra dentro por favor.

– Sim eu vou… só se for para dentro do seu coração, me fala o que se passa dentro dele? Assim eu não posso te ajudar…

Sakura se aproxima de Tomoyo, se senta ao seu lado na árvore e puxa a amiga para perto de si, abraçando-a:

– Perdoe esse dinossauro, tá? Desculpa por ter desconfiado de você…

– Eu já falei que você não precisa me pedir perdão Sakura-chan…

– Mas eu preciso do seu perdão, por todas as idiotices que eu faço com você…

– Sakura-chan, vai pra dentro tá?

– Então você me faz um favor? Abre a porta do seu coração pra mim? Ele está mais quente do que dentro daquela mansão grande e vazia.

Tomoyo não resistiu às palavras da amada:

– Sakura-chan, estou vendo que não adianta mesmo não é sua teimosa?

– É que eu sou uma menina má que precisa de castigo…

– E eu sou quem vai te dar esse castigo?

– Sim, meu papai e meu irmão tentou dar um jeito em mim mas não deu certo, mas com você eu tenho certeza que eu tomo jeito…

– Ah, eu também estou tentando mas estou perdendo as esperanças, é difícil educar um dinossauro depois que ele cresce…

– É possível sim, com todo o amor e carinho do mundo…

Tomoyo sorri. As palavras de Sakura fizeram um bem enorme à sua alma, e ela começa a se confessar:

– Sakura-chan, você é muito importante pra mim sabia? Depois que eu te conheci a minha vida mudou pra melhor, nunca tive uma amiga que me animasse tanto quanto você, eu era tão sozinha e você com o seu sorriso, naquele dia na aula…

– E você acha que eu não sinto o mesmo? Só por você ser esquisita do jeito que é faz a minha alegria. Olha por quanta aventura a gente passou juntas…

– Você fica dando risada de mim…

– Sua boba! É uma honra para mim ser amiga da filha de uma presidente de uma companhia importante! Quantas pessoas no Japão ou no mundo tem uma sorte dessas?

– Eu também adoro ser amiga de uma garota mágica, nunca imaginei ver uma na minha vida…

– É importante pra gente sermos amigas né Tomoyo-chan? A gente tem sorte, termos uma a outra…

– A minha sorte é estar aqui contigo neste momento Sakura-chan, ao seu lado, te abraçando, dinheiro nenhum compra isso, até aquela "fungada" que você me deu me deixa feliz…

– Te deixa mesmo Tomoyo-chan?

– Eu já te falei que eu adorei, mas não por perversão, mas sim porque é uma coisa única, uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei na vida que poderia acontecer comigo, ainda mais partindo de você minha amiga…

– Tomoyo-chan…

– Eu gosto quando você me abraça, quando você corre de medo e me agarra; só não falo muito pra você não me achar mais estranha do que eu já sou, não é Sakura-chan?

– Eu também digo o mesmo Tomoyo-chan, mas eu acho que fui um pouco "pervertida" ao fazer aquilo na cozinha com você…

– Não esquenta! Ainda nem somos adolescentes direito, temos muito tempo pra perversões, hehehe! Só não sei se gostaria de fazer elas comigo Sakura-chan… mas está convidada…

– Não sei Tomoyo-chan, quem sabe… temos muito tempo pela frente… - diz Sakura, com o rosto fervendo de vergonha. Tomoyo sente o mesmo, mas á mais discreta.

Sakura acaricia os cabelos e a nuca de Tomoyo, e Tomoyo inclina a sua cabeça no ombro direito da amada, olhando fixamente e docilmente para os seus olhos, para os seus lábios, buscando retribuir os afagos da amada com leves movimentos de cabeça nos ombros. De repente Tomoyo tasca um beijo na bochecha de Sakura, quase nos lábios, e lhe fala em um tom de voz baixo:

– Sabia que você é um dinossauro bonito demais pra eu sentir raiva de você Sakura-chan? Eu não consigo mesmo, sabia? Você deve ser especial Sakura-chan!

Sakura entendeu o significado dos afagos e olhares de Tomoyo e o beijo no rosto, e abre o seu coração para a amiga:

– Tomoyo-chan, me dá um tempo?

– Tempo pra que?

– Pra eu pensar um pouco, pra eu pensar em tudo o que passamos juntas, pra eu retribuir da forma certa tudo de bom que você faz por mim.

– Pouco a pouco Sakura-chan, você vai pagando a sua dívida, tá? O seu limite de crédito é enorme comigo e só vai crescendo, portanto se apresse tá?

– Eu vou tentar Tomoyo-chan, eu preciso compreender as minhas emoções um pouco mais, eu preciso me conhecer…

– Só não demora muito Sakura-chan…

– Sabe de uma coisa?

– O que?

– Estou adorando isso tudo, esse momento…

Tomoyo sorri com o que a amiga diz.

– Sakura-chan, meu estômago está embrulhando! Hehehe! Vai com calma!

– Tá bom sua baka! Canta pra mim Tomoyo-chan, eu amo escutar a sua voz.

– Vai te custar um beijinho tá?

– Ok, um beijinho…

Sakura dá um beijo na bochecha da amiga, um beijo demorado, profundo, buscando transmitir à amiga todo o seu sentimento por ela, ao mesmo tempo as dúvidas também, lhe pedindo calma.

– Que beijo quente Sakura-chan! Vou te cantar duas!

– Hoe! Que presentão! Eu tenho sorte!

– Aqui vai (escutem Yoru no uta!):

" _Yoru no sora ni matataku_

 _Tooi kin no hoshi_

 _Yuube yume de miageta_

 _Kotori to onaji iro_

 _Nemurenu yoru ni_

 _Hitori utau uta_

 _Wataru kaze to issho ni_

 _Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

 _Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_

 _Tooi gin no tsuki_

 _Yuube yume de saite 'ta_

 _Nobara to onaji iro_

 _Yasashii yoru ni_

 _Hitori utau uta_

 _Asu wa kimi to utaou_

 _Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

 _Yasashii yoru ni_

 _Hitori utau uta_

 _Asu wa kimi to utaou_

 _Yume no tsubasa ni notte"_

– Sakura-chan, veja: as flores estão espalhadas por toda a parte!

– Hoe! Parece que até mesmo que a carta "flor" tá fazendo isso, mas agora parece que eu apenas tenho vontade de sorrir com você em meio de todas essas flores.

– Vamos nos divertir Sakura-chan, as flores nos esperam. Você está feliz Sakura-chan, você está feliz comigo?

A voz de Tomoyo era angelical, fazendo a alegria de Sakura e Tomoyo; de repente um feixe de luz roxa atravessou o ambiente e fez cessar a voz de Tomoyo. Tomoyo segurou a garganta enquanto estava sendo bombardeada bela luz roxa e pronunciou uma última palavra:

– Sakura-chan… me ajude... !


	26. Ataque

Capítulo XXVI – Ataque

 _Tomoyo é atacada por uma estranha carta clow, e Sakura tenta combatê-la._

 _Kunai_

Percebendo que a amiga era atacada, Sakura pega a chave do contrato em seu pescoço, fazendo o ritual que sempre esteve dentro de si:

 _"Chave que guarda o poder das trevas,_

 _mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós_

 _e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão:_

 _ **Liberte-se!**_

 _(Key that hides the power of darkness, show you true powers to me, by contract I Sakura command:_ _ **Relesase**_ _!)_.

– _Escudo (Shield)!_

Sakura saca a carta escudo e protege Tomoyo da investida da carta desconhecida. Sakura estava se preparando para quando esse momento chegasse, afinal havia sonhado com ele e estava disposta a dar um novo destino ao futuro traçado pelo sonho. Dois sonhos foram o bastante para servir de alerta para uma investida dessas, e é melhor se preparar para o caos do que ficar passivamente à espera dele, pois ele virá e como estaremos até a chegada dele?

A carta envolve Tomoyo e Sakura em uma bolha:

– Sakura-chan! Eu sabia que você me salvaria, eu sabia que você estaria aqui pra me salvar, eu nunca precisei me preocupar!

– Tomoyo-chan, as vezes eu fico pensando comigo mesma se foi um bom negócio ter aberto aquele livro…

– Sakura-chan, o estrago já foi feito, basta a nós agora assumirmos a responsabilidade de desfazê-lo.

– Certo Tomoyo-chan, vamos lá.

Sakura começa a encarar a carta, pensando em qual carta usar para revelar a verdadeira forma da carta e pensar em uma maneira de selá-la. A carta ficou em um estado de bola roxa, como um vaga-lume, mas depois mudou a forma para uma forma humanoide, com uma pequena espada, faca ou lâmina nas mãos. Parecia uma mulher e queria lutar com Sakura cara a cara, mostras de que seu poder mágico aumentara desde então e era prova de que as cartas se sentiam ameaçadas com tudo isso.

– Sakura-chan, veja, agora a carta se parece com uma pessoa e está com uma faca nas mãos, acho que ela quer te desafiar Sakura-chan!

– Isso é verdade Tomoyo-chan, mas sinto que esta não é a verdadeira forma da carta, ela ainda não se revelou e está partindo com tudo pra cima da gente.

– Quem me dera ter o meu telefone nesse instante pra eu perguntar para o Kero-chan que tipo de carta é essa que se parecia até pouco tempo atrás com uma bola roxa e agora se parece com uma pessoa com uma faca na mão.

– De qualquer forma Tomoyo-chan, temos que encará-la; desde que comecei a procurar pelas cartas clow você sempre esteve do meu lado Tomoyo-chan e eu não preciso de mais nada para capturá-las; sei que nós duas podemos fazer isso, mesmo sem o apoio do Kero-chan, certo? Se lembra da "trovão"? Ela era medonha mas nós duas conseguimos sem ajuda, certo?

– Isso é verdade Sakura-chan, bem, vamos lá, já que ela está nos encarando com uma faca eu acho melhor você usar a espada.

– É exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando, mas antes:

 _Sono, faça cair sobre nós as areias do sono; Sono/Sleep!_

Sakura faz com que todos os empregados da mansão durmam, exceto Tomoyo que estava protegida pela carta escudo.

– É melhor a gente se preparar antes de sermos descobertas! Hehe!

– Bem pensado Sakura-chan, eu vou pegar a minha câmera!

– Agora vamos ao que interessa:

" _Espada, empreste-nos seus poderes e lute pela causa da justiça; Espada/Sword!"_

O báculo de Sakura se transforma em uma espada, e se prepara para lutar contra a misteriosa presença.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Kinomoto, no quarto de Sakura:

– Yue… – Kero dorme o "sono dos justos", flutuando, depois de assaltar a geladeira e fazer um "estoque extra".

– Maldição, quem comeu todos os doces! – resmunga Touya.

– Deve ter sido algum gato que entrou na casa e assaltou a geladeira enquanto ela estava aberta! Hehe! – Yukito sorri.

– Mas é muito estranho esse gato conseguir comer tamanha quantidade de doces – indaga Fujitaka.

Os três ficam se indagando quem deve ter feito tudo aquilo.

Sakura investe contra a misteriosa carta clow, alternando movimentos rápidos e cuidadosos, para evitar ser machucada pela lâmina da estranha carta.

– Tome isso, e mais isso.

Sakura busca golpear a carta pela direita e pela esquerda, alternando os lados, repetindo um de vez em quando, procurando enganar a carta, mas sem sucesso. A carta se defende das investidas de Sakura com maestria.

– Sakura-chan, tente golpeá-la com golpes de quendô ao contrário das técnicas de espada ocidental, você está pensando muito em espadachins ocidentais.

– Vou tentar, mas não sei se essa carta sabe quendô.

– Sakura-chan, quando você capturou a carta espada que estava na mão da Rika-chan ela me disse que estava pensando em esgrima antes de perder a consciência, por isso ela sabia esgrima sem ter praticado, talvez sirva com você, se você pensar em quendô.

– Pensar em quendô… hum… já sei! Vou pensar no Yukito-san, afinal ele é bom em todos os clubes!

Não deu tempo de Sakura ficar em hanyan, mas pensar em Yukito deu certo e a carta espada começou a dar golpes de quendô na carta desconhecida. Sakura começava a avançar para a carta, dando passos firmes para a frente, depois deu um pulo e começou a atacar a carta desconhecida com tudo, dando duas a três estocadas por vez até atingir as costelas da carta desconhecida.

– Sakura-chan, deu certo, tente atacar a cabeça, ela está perdendo as forças e está começando a se cansar, o pior seria se ela aprendesse a contra-atacar.

– A carta também vai perder seu efeito Tomoyo-chan se não formos rápidas.

– Sakura-chan, eu tou filmando tudinho tá! – Sorri Tomoyo com a câmera nas mãos, fazendo um "V" para Sakura.

– Hoe! Acho melhor eu me concentrar…

Sakura refaz os movimentos de quendô, buscando acabar com a luta antes que a carta aprendesse a contra-atacar. Sakura dá uma, duas, três, quatro, e na quinta estocada dá um golpe na cabeça da carta, fazendo-a cair ao chão.

– Conseguiu Sakura-chan, a carta está caída no chão.

– Mas ela ainda não revelou a verdadeira forma Tomoyo-chan; veja ela voltou a ser uma bola de luz roxa.

– Sakura-chan, o que a gente vai fazer?

– Não sei Tomoyo-chan, enquanto eu não descobrir que tipo de carta ela é não podemos fazer nada!

 _Rapidez_

– Sakura-chan, agora ela está mudando de forma, parece que ela virou uma casca de laranja, parecido quando a gente termina de descascar.

– Pois é, vou tentar usar algumas das cartas elementais nela, mas se não funcionar não sei o que vou fazer… hoe!

– Sakura-chan, o Kero-chan me falou que se ela não se revelar com as elementais ela pode ser uma carta especial, e só uma carta especial vai poder combater ela!

– Temos que tentar, primeiro a Windy:

" _Vento transforme-se em correntes da justiça, Vento!"_

A amável carta Windy busca combater a carta roxa misteriosa, mas sem sucesso, ela não consegue aprisionar a carta misteriosa.

– Sakura-chan, estou vendo que a Windy está com problemas para aprisioná-la, tente usar a "água" pra ver se elas conseguem congelá-la, pois água com vento torna a água mais fria, como na Antártida.

– Bem pensado Tomoyo-chan, vamos lá:

" _Água, transforme-se em um fluxo de água capaz de congelar a carta misteriosa: Água!"_

A carta "água" se junta à carta "vento", mas sem sucesso, fazendo com que a carta misteriosa saia da "prisão" que as duas cartas tentam formar, deslizando sobre as cartas.

– Sakura-chan, temos ainda carta "trovão" e a carta "fogo" pra testarmos, o que você acha?

– Tomoyo-chan, cada minuto que se passa em que eu tento selar essa eu fico mais angustiada, eu não sei o que essa carta pode fazer. Acho que não vai dar certo.

– Sakura-chan, nas duas primeiras tentativas tentamos prender a carta e não atacá-la, quem sabe se a gente atacar a carta e la vai mostrar a verdadeira forma, se não der certo a gente usa as cartas especiais.

– Lá vai mais uma tentativa:

 _Firery, queime com suas chamas essa presença medonha que nos atormenta, Firery!_

A carta Firery faz um ataque concentrado em direção à carta misteriosa, mas a carta misteriosa fica mais enfurecida e investe contra a carta Firery, atraindo-a para outras partes do jardim, buscando se esquivar das chamas. No trajeto a carta Firery começa a incendiar os jardins da mansão, inclusive a catedral das rosas, fazendo erguer uma nuvem de fumaça sobre a casa:

– Sakura-chan, os jardins da minha casa… – Tomoyo se desespera.

– Hoe! Eu fiz besteira, eu não deveria ter usado mais nenhuma carta elemental!

– Sakura-chan, fui eu quem falou pra você usar ela, não se preocupa não!

– Mas Tomoyo-chan, eu queimei os jardins da mansão, eu sou a culpada por essa confusão!

– Esquece isso! Quando a minha mãe voltar a gente fala que um balão caiu aqui, você me ouviu?

– Mas Tomoyo-chan, isso é errado!

– Errado é a gente não usar nenhum recurso à nossa disposição pra evitar a tragédia que vai acabar com o mundo, você me entende Sakura-chan?

De repente Sakura se lembra de uma carta especial que está no seu bolso:

– Tomoyo-chan, tenho uma resposta melhor para isso.

– Qual é Sakura-chan?

– Você vai ver na hora certa, quando a hora certa chegar, mas eu vou ficar um pouco cansada depois disso. Você vai ter que inventar uma desculpa para isso.

– Quer dizer que?

 _Estrondo_

– Não temos tempo Tomoyo-chan, depois eu te explico, aí vem a carta, mudando de forma de novo!

A carta começou a mudar de forma novamente, mas agora retornou para a forma humanoide de antes, mas sem a lâmina curta que usava.

– Sakura-chan, ela voltou pra primeira forma!

– O que ela está querendo com tudo isso?

– Sakura-chan, ela está vindo na sua direção, parece que ela quer te socar, use a luta!

– Pode deixar!

 _Luta, dai-me seus poderes, para que eu possa combater essa presença desconhecida; luta/Fight!_

Sakura usa a carta "luta" e começa a combater a carta. De início a carta dá chutes e socos, sem usar nenhuma arte marcial, mas Sakura se esquiva e se defende, como pode.

– Sakura-chan, a carta está mudando de postura.

– Essa pose eu não conheço. Ela está alternando os movimentos das mãos e dos pés, joga um braço pra frente enquanto que o outro vai pra trás, e os pés repetem os movimentos, parece que ela está dançando.

– Sakura-chan, eu vi isso na televisão uma vez… é capoeira!

– Capoeira? Hoe! Eu nunca vi capoeira na minha vida!

– Sakura-chan é uma arte marcial ocidental, vinda do Brasil!

– E como é que eu luto contra isso? Hoe! - Faz cara de rios de lágrimas.

– Sakura-chan, só mande a carta "luta" algumas instruções de capoeira e ela fará tudo por você, é como a carta espada!

– Vamos lá então.

Sakura começa o gingado da capoeira, e a carta misteriosa imita também os movimentos de Sakura, A carta misteriosa dá uma meia-lua, mas Sakura se esquiva com uma estrela.

– Quem dera se eu tivesse um berimbau aqui na minha mão pra poder tocar pra você Sakura-chan! Você tá linda lutando, e eu continuo filmando tudinho!

– Tomoyo-chan isso não é hora de ficar fazendo piada! – coça a cabeça.

– Sakura-chan, eu nunca te vi lutando capoeira antes! – fica hanyan, como sempre, juntando as mãos.

Deu vontade de Sakura cair para trás mas a tensão do momento não permitia. A carta misteriosa tinha dado uma "bênção" (chute com a perna de trás, com a planta do pé) em Sakura, fazendo-a cair no chão, mas Sakura dá um giro, se levanta e aplica uma "rasteira de mão" (rasteira usada com a mão, no pé de apoio) enquanto a carta tentava dar uma "meia-lua" (giro com a perna), derrubando a carta no chão.

– Sakura-chan, agora é sua chance de capturá-la!

Não deu tempo para Sakura capturar a carta, pois a carta começou a ficar furiosa, retornou para a forma de bolha roxa luminosa e começou a golpear o chão dos jardins da mansão, destruindo o jardim, abalando as estruturas da casa, ameaçando derrubá-la.

– Sakura-chan, a minha casa! Agora eu não tenho desculpas pra dar pra minha mãe. Os empregados estão dentro da casa dormindo e se a casa desmorona neles? Ah Kami-sama, o que faremos! – Tomoyo chora, se desespera mais ainda do que da outra vez.

– Sakura sente o sofrimento da amiga. Era fácil restaurar um jardim em chamas, mas era difícil trazer de volta as vidas dos funcionários. Sakura ficou séria, pensou e algo e falou:

– Tou vendo que não vou capturar essa carta agora, mas depois eu tenho uma chance com ela…

– Sakura-chan, no que você está pensando…?

– Vou usar duas cartas agora, vou me cansar, mas tenho que tentar.

– Não vai me dizer que…

 _Big, torne-me tão grande quanto um arranha-céus! Big!_

 _Força, dai-me a forca para levantar toneladas! Força!_

Sakura, cansada depois de usar muito poder mágico, pega a esfera roxa com as mãos e arremessa a carta para longe da presença das duas, acabando com a luta, mas imediatamente volta para o tamanho e força original. Sakura olha a destruição ao redor, se sente cansada e sem fôlego, mas precisa usar aquela carta, precisa reverter todo o dano e estrago causado pela carta misteriosa:

– Sakura-chan, não usa aquela carta, por favor! Eu não sei como você vai ficar depois de usar tanto poder mágico!

– Tomoyo-chan, eu preciso fazer isso, senão a sua mãe vai chegar aqui e perguntar o que aconteceu; veja o jardim, parece que teve um terremoto seguido de incêndio em Tomoeda e que só afetou aqui.

– Sakura-chan, o dinheiro repara tudo!

– O dinheiro não é infinito Tomoyo-chan, eu preciso usar essa carta, vou ficar cansada por umas horas mas já já me recupero, agora você vai ter que ser minha enfermeira Tomoyo-chan, ou sua mãe vai ficar brava com nós duas por ter destruído a casa…

– Sakura-chan…

– Eu vou usar a retorno!

– Mas o retorno só leva você ao passado…

– Eu vou levar o jardim inteiro ao passado, vou tentar o processo inverso!

– Isso quer dizer que… – Tomoyo fica triste.

Memórias

Sábado, intervalo da aula (esse trecho é melhor apreciado ouvindo "cuida bem dela" – Henrique e Juliano, hehehe!):

– Me empresta a carta "retorno?"

– Por que eu deveria te emprestar?

– Porque eu sinto que alguma coisa terrível está pra acontecer com a Tomoyo-chan, e vou tentar ficar o fim de semana com ela, para protegê-la.

– Você já sentiu a presença de alguma carta clow?

– Ainda não, mas o Kero-chan sentiu e eu tive um sonho terrível com a Tomoyo-chan…

– Sonhos não dizem nada!

– Dizem sim! Isso tudo está acontecendo por causa do sonho que tive…

– Você não precisa dela, pode deixar comigo; quando a carta aparecer eu estarei lá, você está há mais de um ano caçando as cartas e ainda não capturou todas, eu sou capaz de capturá-la quando ela aparecer…

– É mentira! Eu sou capaz de capturar todas sim! Porque eu sou capaz de proteger as pessoas que eu amo!

A última palavra de Sakura caiu fundo no coração de Syaoran. Proteger as pessoas a quem se ama é algo nobre a se fazer, algo a qual ele também estava disposto a fazer… :

– Me prova então. – Syaoran entrega a carta à Sakura.

– Obrigada Li-kun! Na segunda eu te devolvo.

– É melhor devolver mesmo! Aliás, me entregue as cartas, todas elas na segunda!

– Isso eu não posso fazer, foi o Kero-chan que me disse.

– Uma hora elas serão minhas mesmo…

Sakura se distancia de Syaoran, com uma cara de medo e Syaoran viu que falou besteira:

– Ah quem eu estou tentando enganar! Tá aqui as minhas cartas clow, pode usar à vontade! - diz Syaoran, com raiva e frustração.

– Estou vendo que você sempre está observando a Sakura-chan, não é Li-kun?

Syaoran fica com a cara mais vermelha do que tomate bom da colheita:

– Você ouviu o que eu disse?

– Sim Li-kun, eu ouvi e vi sim! Tá tudo gravado na minha câmera! Hehe!

– Eu vou tentar…

– Eu também…

– Você também gosta dela?

– Mais do que você imagina.

– Desde quando?

– Há mais tempo do que você pensa…

Syaoran, pensativo, enfim fala para Tomoyo:

– Cuida bem dela…

– Hum?

– Vejo que ela gosta que reparem nos cabelos dela.

– Eu reparo até quando ela corta as pontinhas!

– Promete pra mim… que tudo o que você jurar pra ela você vai cumprir.

– Vou sim Li-kun. Amo mimar ela.

– Se ela quer ficar com você, faça ela feliz…

– Sim, eu vou ê também viu?

– Você não vai conhecer alguém melhor que ela.

– Eu sei disso muito bem.

– Eu sou incapaz de ser o que ela sempre quis… faça ela feliz!

– É o maior desejo e a maior vontade que há no fundo do meu coração!

Tomoyo fica com uma cara firme diante de Syaoran. Syaoran acena um sim com a cabeça e Meiling se aproxima ao longe!

– Syaoran, o que você está fazendo? É só eu deixar você sozinho por um minuto e amolecer meu coração um pouco que elas vão atrás de você! Ah, vocês me pagam!

Dor e destruição.

 _Retorno! Retorne esse jardim ao que ele era antes de toda essa destruição! Retorno!_

Sakura usa a carta "o retorno", fazendo com que os jardins do passado fossem transportados para o presente, eliminando toda a destruição causada pela carta misteriosa. Os jardins voltam ao que eram antes, Sakura sorri, mas desfalece e cai ajoelhada. Tomoyo urge em resgatar a amada:

– Sakura-chan, não se mova, como você está? Tomoyo olha para Sakura atônita, cheia de preocupação, com os olhos vidrados e respiração ofegante.

– Tomoyo-chan, parece que eu carreguei pedra agora, estou toda detonada, olha o que aquela carta me fez, quase que eu sou mortinha por ela. Hehe!

– Sakura-chan, não fala isso nem de brincadeira! Se aquela carta te jogasse nas chamas eu iria atrás de você, resgatar você, nem que tenhamos que queimar juntas!

Sakura sente os sentimentos da amiga por ela, e lhe toca levemente a face:

– Você gosta mesmo de mim Tomoyo-chan? Nunca vi ninguém se arriscar tanto por mim.

– E o que você acabou de fazer não foi se arriscar também?

– No fim nos arriscamos uma pela outra não é? Hehehe!

– É o que parece Sakura-chan! Vamos pro meu quarto, você precisa descansar, eu vou cuidar de você…

De repente Sakura sente uma presença agressiva indo em direção das duas. A carta misteriosa havia retornado e queria desferir um golpe final em Sakura. Estava na forma de casca de laranja. A carta agarra Sakura pelo pé, arrasta ela pelos jardins da mansão, leva ela até a catedral das rosas, arrasta ela para os espinhos, erguendo-a, arremessando-a com tudo em direção ao chão. Depois a carta sai em definitivo Sakura cai inconsciente na frente do altar. Tomoyo fica abismada e desesperada diante da cena que vê e solta um grito:

– SAKURA-CHAN!


	27. O primeiro beijo de duas garotas

Capítulo XXVII – Amor: O primeiro beijo.. de duas garotas

 _Sakura fica deitada no chão da catedral, onde é cuidada por Tomoyo até despertar..._

 _Die liebe ist ein wildes tier_

 _Sie atmet dich, sie sucht nach dir_

 _Nistet auf gebrochenem herz_

 _Und geht auf jagd bei kuss und kerzen_

 _Saugt sich fest an deinen lippen_

 _Gräbt sich dinge durch die rippen_

 _Lässt sich fallen, weiss wie schnee_

 _Erst wird es heiss, dann kalt, am ende tut es weh_

 _(O amor é um animal selvagem_

 _Ele te respira ele te procura_

 _Ele se aninha sob corações partidos_

 _E vai à caça quando há beijos e velas_

 _Ele chupa seus lábios com força_

 _E cava túneis entre suas costelas_

 _Ele cai suavemente como neve_

 _Primeiro ele fica quente então frio por fim ele machuca)_

 _Amour, amour, Rammstein (Album reise reise)_

 _Pensamentos de Sakura._

"Onde eu estou? Está tão calmo aqui, é tão sereno o lugar onde estou."

"Parece que eu estou flutuando sobre um lago, um lago profundo onde as memórias desaparecem. Sinto escorrer pelas minhas mãos todo o tempo que eu passei ao lado da minha família e dos meus amigos."

"Papai, mamãe, nii-san, Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan, todos vocês escorrem pelo sangue aberto pelas minhas veias nos meus braços. Me sinto inconsciente, a minha consciência se vai a cada instante que eu passo aqui. Será que eu morri?"

"Minhas lembranças saem da minha cabeça como se fossem penas de um travesseiro aberto. Mamãe? Papai? Nii-san? Tomoyo-chan? Quem são esses, quem eles deveriam ser? O que eles fizeram para mim? Não me lembro mais, me lembro apenas do meu nome."

"Minhas forças estão vazando do meu corpo, não tenho forças para nadar, para sair daqui, não consigo fazer mais nada além de esperar que todo o sangue do meu corpo saia, que o tempo passe e eu finalmente morra… "

– Sakura-chan, meu amor, não se vá! Não se vá Sakura-chan, eu estou aqui te esperando e você me faz uma coisa dessas! Sakura-chan, eu morro se você morrer também!

"Uma voz? Sim meu nome é Sakura, mas não consigo me lembrar de quem é essa voz, não sei de quem é, eu deveria saber de quem é?"

– Sakura-chan, meu amor, Sakura-chan, acorde!

"Acordar? Eu já não estou acordada? Essa é a minha realidade agora, isto é o que eu sou; um travesseiro furado que está perdendo aos poucos as suas penas até mergulhar no nada."

– Sakura-chan, por favor retorne! Eu não sei o que vou fazer se você morrer meu amor!

"Hoe, morrer? Mas eu já não estou morta? Eu estou em um estado entre a vida e a morte, onde nenhum e nem outro podem me atingir; a vida e a morte se misturam no que restou do meu corpo… "

"Que brilho é esse sobre mim; é uma pena, que pena brilhante é essa que vem até mim? Eu estou vendo melhor o que está por trás dela; é um bicho de pelúcia amarelo, o que ele está dizendo?"

– Meu nome é Kerberos, a besta do lacre…

– E quem mandou não cuidar das cartas direito hein?

"Essa sou eu? Kerberos? Acho que eu estou me lembrando agora, Kerberos… Kero-chan? É assim que eu chamava ele? Kero-chan, kero-chan, Kero-chan! Aya! Agora eu me lembrei, Kero-chan, ele é quem guarda as cartas clow, eu estou procurando as cartas clow?

"Um monte de penas está entrando em minha cabeça neste momento, o sangue já não escorre mais e está entrando no meu corpo de volta; estou vendo uma luz em forma de pena; quem deve ser a pessoa por trás dela… "

– E aí monstrinho, já fez o dever de casa?

– Eu não sou nenhum monstrinho Touya!

"Sou eu de novo? Touya? Touya é meu irmão? Por que eu sou um monstrinho? Eu não sou nenhum monstrinho. Agora eu me lembrei; Touya! É o irritante do meu irmão, eu não sou nenhum monstrinho! Tem uma pena se aproximando… "

– Okaeri Sakura! Fiz o seu jantar, tem massa para você, o seu favorito!

"Que homem lindo e gentil que fez um macarrão pra mim, quem deve ser ele… papai? Esse é o meu pai… ? Papai! Meu papai! Papai me ajude, estou dentro de um lago desconhecido e não sei como sair daqui, me tira daqui!"

"Hoe? O sangue voltou a entrar em mim de novo; mais uma pena brilhante se aproxima de mim agora, quem será…"

– Mamãe é você? Mamãe realmente é você?

"Sou eu? Essa é minha mãe? O que eu estou fazendo em um lago? No fundo de um lago? Eu estou me afogando! Me socorram! Hoe? Um rapaz veio me ajudar…"

– Sakura-chan, você está bem? Fiquei preocupada com você, você caiu naquele lago, mas está tudo bem, meus avós trocaram a sua roupa molhada…

"Quem é esse rapaz misterioso? Yue? Yukito? Yukito-san! Yukito-san, o homem que eu amo? Eu amo o Yukito-san? Ele é melhor que o meu irmão, mas eu amo ele de verdade? Eu o amo!? Uma pena se aproxima e eu estou na piscina de uma escola; Tomoeda? É lá onde eu estudo?

"Uma coisa está puxando o pé de uma menina; é um fantasma? Quem é essa menina? Hoe! Agora me lembrei, eu tenho medo de fantasmas! Essa menina eu me lembro… Chiharu-chan! Mas eu também estou me afogando, eu estou me afogando…"

– Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!

– Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!

"Que voz é essa que eu estou ouvindo? É a mesma voz que me chamou da primeira vez, é a voz da garota que está me salvando daquela piscina onde eu estava me afogando…"

– Sakura-chan, se você estivesse há mais de cinco metros eu não teria conseguido…

"Quem teria conseguido?"

– Pois é… a Sakura-chan não apenas é rápida, ela é a garota mais linda que eu já vi!…"

– Sakura-chan, você sabia que faz uma cara linda quando está apaixonada pela pessoa que ama?"

"Cara linda, é verdade eu não sou um monstro, mas cara linda? Quem é essa menina…"

– Sakura-chan, eu me esqueci de te filmar Sakura-chan!"

– Sakura-chan, como eu gostaria de captar o primeiro beijo seu com a pessoa que ama! Só de pensar nisso me dá vontade de tomar o lugar dela e roubar esse beijo seu!

"Beijo? Yukito-san é você? Não pode ser você, você nunca falou em me beijar, você nunca quis me filmar, quem é ela, quem é essa garota que me trata com tanto carinho e tem esses desejos estranhos comigo…"

– Sakura-chan, eu queria que você visse uma coisa, eu tento colocar a chave nesse cofre, mas olha o que acontece…

– Sakura-chan, dá uma olhada na nova roupa de batalha que eu preparei, pra você e pro Kero-chan!

"Roupa de batalha? Cofre? Que casa grande e estranha é essa que apareceu… o que eu estou fazendo nela, eu estou capturando alguma carta clow? Ela está fazendo uma roupa pra mim? Ela está me ajudando de alguma forma?"

– Sakura-chan, eu não suporto ver essa menina te maltratando, te xingando, eu tenho que colocar um ponto final nisso tudo!

"Ponto final? Briga? Quem é essa garota estranha que além de ser gentil e carinhosa comigo até mesmo quer brigar por mim?"

– Sakura-chan, relaxe, apenas tenha um tempo agradável comigo neste fim de semana tá?

"Tempo agradável comigo? É claro que eu vou ter um tempo agradável com essa pessoa que me ama tanto, me ama mais do que o Yukito-san e o meu nii-san demonstrou me amar, mas o que é isso? Uma pena? Eu estou nela? Eu estou brigando com essa garota?

– Me bata mil vezes que eu não vou reagir, me soque, quebre a minha cara, me chame de esquisita, mas eu não vou negar o amor que eu sinto por você…

"Me amar… você me ama garota dos meus sonhos? Você me ama de verdade? Como eu fui capaz de te machucar desse jeito? Como eu pude ser tão tola? Ninguém nunca me fez essa confissão antes… "

– Sakura-chan, pra fritar os tempurás você só precisa colocar eles pelas bordas da panela…

"Fritura, ai como eu sou ruim em frituras, mas você está me ajudando; sua mão é tão quentinha e macia garota dos sonhos, que tenho vontade de te abraçar, de te tocar, de…"

– Sakura-chan, o que é isso? Eu não te entendo…

"Peraí, eu já te abracei garota dos sonhos, eu já te acariciei, eu já te maltratei, mas ainda não retribuí o seu carinho por mim, eu te machuquei, que olho roxo é esse? Fui eu quem fiz? Me perdoe…"

– Sakura-chan, vamos ser felizes, as flores nos esperam…

"Garota dos sonhos, quem é você?"

– Sakura-chan, não use essa carta…"

"Não usar? Ah, o retorno não é? Você conhece as cartas clow, você conhece o meu nome, sabe quem eu sou, mas eu ainda não me lembro de você… Hoe! Que cruel! Como eu posso me esquecer de uma pessoa que me ama tanto?

"Que mãos macias são estas? Ah é da garota dos sonhos. Eu sinto que fora disso tudo aqui alguém está me acariciando, está cuidando de mim, me fazendo melhorar com essas mãos gentis que seguraram as minhas mãos na frente da fritura…"

"Ai! Alguma coisa fora de mim está doendo pra caramba! Eu sinto dor, eu sinto meu corpo todo doendo, minha perna dói, minhas costas doem, meus braços estão arranhados, mas alguém está cuidando de mim… quem é?"

"Hoe? Sinto pingos de lágrimas quentes caindo sobre o meu rosto, deve ser da pessoa que está cuidando de mim; quanto amor que essa pessoa deve ter, está muito quente essas lágrimas não? Ela deve sofrer muito e eu não acordo… eu preciso acordar, eu preciso ver essa pessoa"

"Quem é…?"

– Meu amor, eu não sei o que fazer mais pra você acordar, o que a minha mãe vai dizer quando te ver nesse estado, o que seu pai vai dizer? Acho que vou tomar esse remédio aqui Sakura-chan, quem sabe eu não acorde mais… seria uma honra dormir eternamente ao seu lado, sobre seu corpo ainda quente, esfriando aos poucos…; Ai, mas como eu posso pensar em tanta besteira! Acorde Sakura-chan senão eu morro de verdade!

"Morrer? Não não morra agora não voz que me despertou, eu já estou acordando para você; Sinto o sangue novamente entrando dentro do meu corpo, espera aí, eu estou me lembrando quem é essa pessoa… To… mo… yo… chan?

"Tomoyo-chan! Você sempre esteve me observando Tomoyo-chan não é? E eu sempre fui uma estúpida com você, retribuindo o seu amor por mim com raiva e revolta; você sempre me amando e eu sempre te ignorando; como eu posso retribuir todo esse amor?"

"Não sei Tomoyo-chan, mas sinto que preciso despertar de alguma forma, preciso ir até o lugar onde você está, preciso esclarecer as coisas com você minha amiga, e mais ainda, preciso retribuir todo esse amor que você me dá, de algum modo, de alguma forma; eu vou despertar novamente por você Tomoyo-chan!"

 _Cuidados de Tomoyo._

"Sakura-chan, quem te vê nesse estado, no chão da catedral, inconsciente e sangrando não acreditaria que é isso à que foi reduzido você! O Kero-chan ficaria louco se te visse assim! Sakura-chan, você está sangrando muito no braço, pelos cortes e arranhões que a carta fez com você no final do combate. Felizmente vejo que você não sofreu nenhuma fratura, mas te ver nesse estado é chocante para mim. Sakura-chan, mesmo assim, te ver desse jeito não me dá medo e nem hesitação, estou disposta a te fazer retornar à sua vitalidade original, nem que eu tenha que queimar o meu corpo e a minha alma pra isso!"

"Veja Sakura-chan, eu corri até a cozinha, peguei a maleta de primeiros socorros e a trouxe até aqui. Você não precisa de pontos para conter o sangramento, só de álcool e antisséptico para estancar os furos que os espinhos tinham causado e umas gazes e esparadrapos para cicatrizar; estou esperando que seu sangue coagule e que a natureza faça a sua parte. Fora os hematomas causados pela queda, nada que um anti-inflamatório a base de spray ou de gel não façam, além de umas compressas que eu estou fazendo".

"O que me preocupa é a sua cabeça. Você não acorda, por mais que eu te chame você não escuta, não atende. Estou começando a ficar preocupada"

"Os funcionários da mansão ainda estão dormindo por causa do feitiço, o telefone está no quarto da governanta e ele está trancado, a casa está trancada, eu não posso chamar a ambulância, como eu me sinto impotente! Como eu me sinto frustrada! A temperatura do seu corpo está diminuindo! Sakura-chan, meu amor, não se vá! Não se vá Sakura-chan, eu estou aqui te esperando e você me faz uma coisa dessas! Sakura-chan, eu morro se você morrer também!"

"Estou seriamente preocupada com a diminuição da temperatura do seu corpo. Vou tentar te abraçar pra impedir isso, vou tentar te aquecer com o calor do meu corpo, mas isso não vai durar por muito tempo, a temperatura continua diminuindo, só que em um ritmo mais lento…

"Sakura-chan, meu amor, Sakura-chan, acorde!"

"É só o que eu posso fazer agora. Eu me sinto tão pequena e tão impotente! Porque?! Porque eu não posso de fazer nada agora!? Eu tenho pressa e a Sakura-chan não pode esperar, precisa de alguma coisa melhor do que primeiros socorros. Há um sério risco de você ter alguma hemorragia interna ou ter sofrido um traumatismo, e só de pensar nisso eu fico a cada minuto que se passa desesperada cada vez mais. O tempo corre a passos rápidos contra nós!"

"Sakura-chan, por favor retorne! Eu não sei o que vou fazer se você morrer meu amor! Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan, você continua sem reação. – Tomoyo começa a chorar, a chorar alto, a chorar desesperadamente, tentando ser ouvida por qualquer força do universo que estivesse disposta a ouvi-la e aceitar o desafio de salvar a vida da salvadora da terra. – Sakura-chan, como salvar a Terra do apocalipse se a salvadora do mundo estava aqui desfalecida nas minhas mãos? Penso em fazer besteira se o seu coração, que já bate em um ritmo lento, parasse de bater. É séria a proposta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é séria a minha esperança na sua recuperação. Pra mim apenas resta chorar, fazer carinho em você, em seus braços, em seus cabelos, aspirar o suava cheiro de seu perfume e esperar, pelo melhor ou pelo pior"

"Meu amor, eu não sei o que fazer mais pra você acordar, o que a minha mãe vai dizer quando te ver nesse estado, o que seu pai vai dizer? Acho que vou tomar esse remédio aqui Sakura-chan, quem sabe eu não acorde mais… seria uma honra dormir eternamente ao seu lado, sobre seu corpo ainda quente, esfriando aos poucos…; Ai, mas como eu posso pensar em tanta besteira! Acorde Sakura-chan senão eu morro de verdade!"

"Como estar ao seu lado se eu morrer? O que você pensaria quando acordasse? Esse tipo de pensamento me angustia… tenho que parar de pensar em tanta besteira! Vou esperar até o final para saber até onde isso vai dar… Vou esperar o que for, mas se você não voltar, qual era a diferença de morrer ali e agora ou quando a Terra rachasse ao meio? Melhor morrer ao lado de quem se ama…"

"Não sei se isso é bom, é claro que não é, você não está nada bem, mas perdi minha vergonha de te chamar do que eu realmente sempre desejei te chamar…"

"Eu estou aqui"

De repente, não mais que de repente, barulhento e rosa como as cerejeiras da primavera, o espanto de Tomoyo se tornou em mãos apertadas e o pranto virou sorriso alegre. Não dava pra acreditar no que acabava de acontecer. Era como se Tomoyo tivesse revertido o fluxo da mais poderosa das cachoeiras com um soco apenas, um golpe apenas. Sakura acordou! No meio do oceano do desespero uma luz brilhou. Durante 30 minutos que mais pareciam uma eternidade, Sakura ficou desfalecida, mas acordou para a alegria de Tomoyo:

– Quem é essa baka que falou em morrer hein? Eu vou pegar ela de jeito pra ela parar de falar essas besteiras…

– Sakura-chan, você acordou! – Tomoyo não consegue falar mais e dá um abraço forte em Sakura, fazendo a amada perder o resto de ar que havia em seu peito. Tomoyo chora… de alegria.

– Agora eu entendo como o Kero-chan se sente; Tomoyo-chan, se você continuar assim eu morro de verdade…

– Não diga isso Sakura-chan! Eu estou com o meu coração na não por você e você fica fazendo brincadeiras! Não diga mais nada!

Tomoyo continua abraçada à amiga que continua a chorar. Sakura olha para os curativos que Tomoyo tinha feito:

– Tomoyo-chan, foi você que cuidou de mim enquanto eu estava dormindo? Foi você não foi? Você sempre cuida de mim quando eu preciso de você não é?

– Sakura-chan, essa é uma coisa que eu sempre vou fazer por você… meu…

– Meu…

– Minha amiga! Me desculpe, tou tão desesperada que me fogem as palavras!

– Meu…

– Sakura-chan, não me deixa envergonhada!

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estava em um lugar horrível, pensei que eu fosse morrer mesmo, meu corpo sangrava, minhas memórias fugiam de mim, me esqueci de meus pais, do meu irmão, de você minha amiga querida… se não fosse a sua voz me guiando para fora daquela escuridão, eu não sei onde eu estaria agora…

– Sakura-chan, você me ouviu! Ouviu tudo o que eu disse! – Tomoyo fica vermelha.

– Talvez eu tenha escutado uma parte, mas de uma coisa eu não esqueci…

– Você não se esqueceu?

– Meu amor… foram essas palavras que me guiaram para fora daquela escuridão, daquele lago negro do esquecimento.

– Sakura-chan, eu posso explicar tudo…

Tomoyo ficou sem palavras. Baixou a cabeça e continuou a escutar a amada:

– Explicar o quê? Tomoyo-chan, o seu amor por mim me salvou, isso é uma coisa muito forte para se falar, para se dizer, não se diz pra qualquer um… – Sakura levanta a cabeça de Tomoyo e olha nos olhos da amiga.

– Sakura-chan, eu posso explicar…

– Não tem o que explicar. Eu estou aqui Tomoyo-chan, eu estaria em um lugar diferente se não fosse por você, e isso é tudo.

– Sakura-chan, eu posso explicar o que eu disse, eu te respeito muito minha amiga, deixa eu explicar o que eu disse…

Sakura olha pra Tomoyo com ternura, os olhos semifechados e as bochechas vermelhas, na altura dos olhos, e acaricia os seus cabelos:

– Por que você não diz "meu amor" como as outras pessoas que amam sinceramente as ouras pessoas? Sabia que você fica mais bonita ainda quando é sincera?

– Quem disse que eu não estou sendo sincera com você Sakura-chan, você ama o Yukito, ele é o homem que você ama, eu vou te apoiar em tudo o que você precisar, eu amo uma pessoa…

– E quanto a você? Quem é essa pessoa especial que você ama tanto? Eu te respeito Tomoyo-chan, se você não quer me dizer o nome e sobrenome dela, apesar de que eu já acho que sei, mas tenho certeza de uma coisa…

– O que é Sakura-chan?

– Eu realmente entendi o que eu sinto por você "meu anjo".

Tomoyo adorou escutar aquilo, mas achava que era mais um jogo de Sakura para saber a verdade, para que Tomoyo confessasse quem era a pessoa que ela amava:

– Sakura-chan, não brinca comigo tá, eu já falei para você parar com isso…

– Eu estou vendo nos seus olhos Tomoyo-chan, o nome e sobrenome dela…

– Sakura-chan, você está vendo a si mesma nos meus olhos…

– É isso que eles me dizem Tomoyo-chan! Esses olhos roxos que quase me tragaram, que quase me fizeram afundar, enquanto eu te penteava me salvaram…

– Sakura-chan, eu estou ficando com raiva de você; você nunca vai parar de desconfiar de mim não? – Tomoyo realmente não quis falar isso.

– E você Tomoyo-chan, não vai parar de negar o que sente não? Você que tanto fala que ser sincera é a base de tudo; eu aprendi isso com você sabia?

– Onde é que eu não estou sendo sincera Sakura-chan? – Tomoyo chora.

Tomoyo fica congelada. Agora era Sakura que somava todas as indiretas de Tomoyo e juntava tudo em uma série infinita convergente que tendia para o amor de Tomoyo… por Sakura. Demorou, mas chegou. Não importa quanto a pessoa seja ruim em matemática como era Sakura, uma hora, depois de tanta martelada, se aprende:

Tomoyo respira fundo, buscando extrair forças de onde não tinha mais:

– Sakura-chan, se você pensa assim eu não posso fazer nada; vá pra casa!

– Isso vai te deixar feliz vai? Espero que sim, pois se não te deixar…

– O que Sakura-chan?

– Eu sou capaz de morrer sem salvar o mundo!

– A minha felicidade é tão importante pra você?

– Mais do que você mesma imagina!

Tomoyo se sentia pressionada com as palavras de Sakura. Suava mais do que nunca, seu coração palpitava como nunca havia antes, mas negava e estava sentindo que aquilo não ia durar por mais tempo. Sakura desejava levar o seu amor por Tomoyo até as últimas consequências. Outra coisa que deixava Tomoyo extremamente preocupada era uma inscrição que ela tinha feito no altar de pedra da catedral, Sakura ainda não tinha visto, mas…

– Tomoyo-chan, o que é isso escrito no altar da catedral?

– Sakura-chan, não é nada não, saia daí agora! – Tomoyo grita de desespero.

Na pedra do altar estava escrito:

SAKURA

TOMOYO

Agora sim as engrenagens do universo se encaixaram em um conjunto compreensível para Sakura, um mecanismo que ela via funcionar com perfeição. Tomoyo se sentia como se fosse a autora de um crime sendo descoberta como tal no fim do livro, como nas histórias que adorava ler; não havia mais o que esconder, se ela não falava com clareza o universo a denunciava. Não havia escapatória.

– Foi você que escreveu isso não foi?

– Fui eu sim Sakura-chan, fui eu que escrevi sim.

– Como eu sou estúpida…

– O que?

– Como eu pude te maltratar tanto, te machucar tanto…

– Você nunca me maltratou, eu que sempre me maltratei, seu eu tivesse engolido as minhas lágrimas…

– Morreria de angústia Tomoyo-chan…

– Eu não sei o que fazer mais…

– Mas eu sei… – Sakura pega a câmera de Tomoyo que estava no chão da catedral, se levanta, colocado encima do altar, em modo de gravação; Tomoyo não entendia o gesto da amada, mas já imaginava o que estava por vir.

– Tomoyo-chan, meu anjo, agora eu entendo tudo, me perdoa, perdoa esse dinossauro que ainda não sabe te amar direito, e talvez não saiba, mesmo depois disso…

– Depois disso o quê Sakura-chan?

Sakura pega as mãos da amiga, a levanta e a traz perto de si. As duas ficam diante do altar, em uma posição que fica fácil para a câmera gravar. Tomoyo fica em choque com o que está acontecendo.

– Tomoyo-chan, mas antes de a gente continuar, vou desfazer o encanto:

 _"Sono, retorne a forma humilde que merece e retire da mansão o sono pesado que impôs"_

– Sabe, a Sonomi-chan vai precisar de alguém para abrir o portão.

– Sakura-chan, você acordou os funcionários? Então vou voltar pra dentro.

– Peraí, eu acabei com o encanto dos funcionários, mas o nosso tá começando agora garota! – Sakura segura nas bochechas de Tomoyo, trazendo para perto de si.

– Sakura-chan, isso é de verdade?

– Você quer que eu use a carta "ilusão" em você ou você vai me chamar de "meu amor"

– Sakura-chan, você está me forçando…

– Eu não tenho vergonha de te chamar de "meu anjo", pois você é tão carinhosa comigo… você não sabe como eu fico louca de te tocar, sentir seu cheiro; sua pele é tão branca e tão macia que eu não aguento, sua voz é tão doce e tão bonita; eu não estou me aguentando agora meu anjo Tomoyo-chan, eu tou louca pra te beijar!

– Você tá falando a sério?

– Você quer que eu prove?

Sakura puxa Tomoyo para si, colando os seus corpos, tentando forçar a união de suas bocas, mas Tomoyo interrompe Sakura e a afasta pra longe de si, desabafando:

– É você a pessoa que eu amo! Eu esperei tanto tempo pra dizer isso, você não tem ideia das noites que eu perdia pensando em você, das vezes que meu estômago se contraía e eu não tinha fome, porque eu pensava em você... tem como alguém não te amar? Você é tão animada, tão feliz, que a cada movimento seu não tem como não se apaixonar por você, a cada palavra que você diz, tudo o que você faz é tão espontâneo e tão natural...como eu te amo... tem como eu não te chamar de meu amor? Eu não aguento mais… Desde o primeiro momento que eu te vi, quando você me deu aquela borracha, e depois… isso só foi crescendo dentro de mim!

Tomoyo chora. Fica de olhos fechados. As palavras entram com impacto dentro de Sakura, mas naquela hora não era mais surpresa e sim confirmação de tudo aquilo que já havia concluído. Tomoyo não amava apenas o seu corpo, não era uma paixão da carne, mas da alma. Sakura pega a cabeça de Tomoyo e dá um profundo beijo em seu olho esquerdo, ao mesmo tempo em que enxuga as lágrimas do direito com a mão esquerda.

– Me perdoa Tomoyo-chan?

– Eu já falei pra você: não precisa me pedir perdão. Nada do que você me faz me abala…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estou aqui… só pra você, agora eu entendo isso! – Sakura abre os braços na altura da cintura – Sou sua recompensa depois de você me curar.

– Ora você faz o aniversário e quem ganha o presente sou eu?

– Isso é o que você merece por me amar tanto assim, por ser a minha heroína hoje; eu sou sua, apenas sua por hoje, e quem sabe pelo resto da eternidade… eu ainda não me decidi…

– Sakura-chan, o que deu em você?

– Eu te amo Tomoyo-chan, te amo por você ser tão carinhosa comigo, ser tão gentil, dedicada e por ter cuidado de mim esse tempo todo; tem como não amar alguém assim? Eu já paguei pelo meu pecado Tomoyo-chan, o pecado de arruinar esse amor…

– Você não tem débitos comigo Sakura-chan…

– Então Tomoyo-chan, vamos celebrar a nossas vidas, ao nosso amor… venha!

– Eu só posso estar sonhando…

Tomoyo coloca as mãos na cintura de Sakura e a aproxima levemente para perto de si até seus corpos se tocarem. Sakura coloca novamente as mãos nas bochechas e na nuca de Tomoyo, atraindo a sua cabeça levemente para a sua boca. Foi tudo muito leve.

– Eu te amo meu amor.

– Eu também te amo muito, meu anjo…

As próximas cenas eu deixo a cargo da imaginação do leitor. Tem como eu descrever o que aconteceu com palavras? Todo aquele sentimento dentro do corpo das duas? Tem coisas que são simplesmente indescritíveis com palavras! Eu não posso descrever aqui o que as duas sentiram, mas posso descrever cada etapa do que poderia ser visto por quem olha de fora.

Os lábios das duas estavam colados, ficaram assim por 10 segundos no máximo, mas a medida que ganhavam experiência e cumplicidade a intensidade do ato aumentava também. De dez segundos com a boca ficaram até quatro minutos movimentando a língua dentro de suas bocas. Desejavam nunca se desgrudar. Entre o intervalo de um toque mais intenso e outro, quando paravam para respirar, trocavam confidências entre si:

– Só posso estar sonhando…

– Eu estou aqui Tomoyo-chan…

…

– Meu amor…

– Meu anjo…

…

– Que pele deliciosa…

– Que cabelos lindos…

…

– Suas pernas são bonitas tá? …

– Sou louca pelas suas orelhas…

…

– Sua pervertida! …

– Eu não sou a criança que você pensa que eu sou…

…

– Eu perdi com você…

– Eu quero fazer você perder outra coisa…

…

– Então tenta…

– Deixa eu ficar mais velha pra você ver! …

Ficaram nesse estado de êxtase mesmo depois que ouviram que o carro de Sonomi entrou na casa; Sonomi observava as duas pela janela da sala com vistas para a catedral. Observou as duas juntinhas, coladas, como se fossem dois corpos que continham uma alma só.


	28. Descobertas

Capítulo XXVIII – Descobertas

 _Sonomi chega em casa e pergunta para as garotas como as duas passaram a tarde…_

Quando Sonomi chegou estranhou ao ver os funcionários bocejando, trabalhando em ritmo lento, parecendo que tinham saído de um sono profundo. Quando perguntou a eles a causa desse súbito comportamento de todos, nenhum deles foi capaz de responder. Ao invés disso deram respostas vagas, como se estivessem sobre o efeito de um encantamento. Duas horas haviam se passado desde então e todos perceberam o salto no tempo. O que não tinha explicação em suas mentes era como aquele salto tinha acontecido. Os relógios pareciam que foram mexidos por alguém e era difícil imaginar que fosse Tomoyo ou Sakura. Primeiro porque Tomoyo não era uma menina de travessuras, e depois se uma das duas ou as duas tivessem aprontado algo assim não era possível não saber e, por fim, elas tinham que mudar a hora de todos os relógios, até os de pulso e os digitais. Era algo em larga escala difícil para duas garotas apenas fazerem ou arquitetarem, dizia a lógica, apesar de Tomoyo ser inteligente até demais. Ninguém ousava dizer a Sonomi que todos estavam imersos naquele sono, apenas disseram que o calor da primavera e o pólen das flores fizeram com que todos caíssem nesse torpor.

Sonomi resolveu verificar o jardim e descobriu um fato curioso. Uma das estátuas do jardim simbolizando um coelho havia quebrado faz uma semana e Sonomi encomendou outra. A nova estátua chegaria na terça-feira, mas a velha estátua estava lá novamente, como se não tivesse sofrido nenhum arranhão. Sonomi achou estranho tudo aquilo e começou a ficar assustada, pensou que sua casa estivesse sobre o efeito de alguma "força oculta" e resolveu procurar pelas garotas. A ideia era ir até o quarto de Tomoyo, mas antes parou na cozinha para beber um copo de água. Ao beber o copo viu a filha e Sakura da janela da cozinha, "abraçadas" na catedral. Desconfiou e não desconfiou profundamente daquele gesto, daquele abraço forte, na altura da cintura que sua filha dava em Sakura. Pensou mil e uma coisas até chegar a conclusão. Muitos fatos apenas podem ser confirmados quando olhamos os eventos de perto, e esse não seria exceção. Sonomi bebeu seu copo de água e foi até o lugar onde as garotas estavam. Precisava falar com elas e saber como havia sido a tarde das duas.

Na catedral das rosas, as duas estavam se entreolhando, depois do "ato" que Tomoyo não queria acabar tão cedo:

– Tomoyo-chan, acho melhor a gente parar por agora, ouvi o portão se abrindo e acho que a Sonomi-san já chegou; ela pode nos pegar aqui Tomoyo-chan!

– Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não tenho medo de mais nada; todo o meu medo desapareceu quando você olhou para aquela rocha, aquele altar Sakura-chan, quando eu desabafei…

– Tomoyo-chan, temos muito o que conversar, se você quiser a gente faz isso mais tarde…

– Só se tem um primeiro beijo na vida Sakura-chan, quero torná-lo especial pra nós duas, e se minha mãe descobrir eu não preciso ficar preocupada com mais nada… vai ser mais fácil contar pra ela depois…

– Tomoyo-chan, esse momento já está sendo especial o bastante para mim, nunca tinha imaginado isso na minha vida, ela pode não gostar nadinha disso e ela pode piorar o seu castigo, isso pode virar um balde de água fria! Hoe!

– Não vai virar não…

– Hoe?

– Porque você está aqui Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo põe o indicador nos lábios da amada.

– Então que isso seja um segredo só entre nós duas…

– Está bem, vamos parar por agora… mas por agora.

– Tomoyo-chan, depois disso tudo eu tou sentindo mas cólicas estranhas dentro de mim…

– Nem me diga Sakura-chan, eu estou sentindo o mesmo que você, por incrível que pareça…

As duas sorriem entre si. Sonomi se aproxima:

– Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Tomoyo.

– Konnichiwa O-ka-san!

– Konha… Konnichiwa Sonomi-san!

– Garotas, vocês estavam aqui o tempo todo; como passaram a tarde?

– Passamos bem Sonomi-san, a Tomoyo cuidou de mim esse tempo todo, não é Tomoyo-chan?

– É sim mamãe, eu estava cuidando da Sakura-chan! A gente estudou pra burro essa tarde, estávamos aqui contemplando as rosas…

– Sakura-chan, que machucados são esses que você tem? Meninas vocês aprontaram alguma essa tarde? Olha Tomoyo, se eu souber de alguma coisa sua…

– Não foi nada não Sonomi-san, eu posso explicar…

– Sakura-chan, deixe comigo, eu explico para a minha mãe o que aconteceu…

– Acho bom Tomoyo, me conta o que foi…

– Mamãe, eu e a Sakura-chan estávamos brincando aqui no jardim depois dos estudos quando a Sakura-chan teve a mirabolante ideia de escalar atrás da abside da catedral, aquela parte de trás sabe, perto do muro…

– Sei muito bem Tomoyo, continue.

– Então mamãe, eu falei pra Sakura-chan não ir lá, tinha muitas rosas trepadeiras no caminho fora os bichos estranhos que pode ter lá atrás, mas ela falou que era corajosa e foi lá…

– Tomoyo-chan, não me compromete não…

– Vou te comprometer sim Sakura-chan… daí a Sakura-chan escalou a abside como um índio das Américas e olha o que ela encontrou lá: uma iguana!

– Uma iguana?

– Sim mamãe, uma iguana. A Sakura-chan me assustou quando me mostrou a iguana; eu gritei e ela caiu do alto da abside. Ela se machucou todinha mas eu tratei de trazer a maleta de primeiros socorros, aqui mamãe!

– Hum, estou vendo, e a iguana?

– A Sakura-chan e eu quisemos entrar em casa com o primo distante dela…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu não sou nenhum réptil…

– É sim, é o dinossauro mais lindo que eu já vi, você já sabe disso! A gente tentou entrar com ela, mas a governanta não deixou, falou que a Sakura-chan tinha se arriscado de mais, parecia um índio americano no corpo de um japonês! Daí a gente colocou a iguana de volta no jardim e ela tomou seu rumo.

– Vejo então meninas que o dia hoje foi bom, apesar de arriscado, Sakura-chan está tudo bem com você, dói alguma coisa?

– Está tudo bem Sonomi-chan, só estou sentindo umas cólicas e um pouco de fome depois disso, mas nada de mais não…

– Então está bem, se precisar de alguma coisa, se sentir alguma coisa eu estou à disposição Sakura-chan; bem vamos entrar, vou preparar um jantar delicioso para nós três, vocês só devem ter comido besteiras a tarde toda…

– Pois é mamãe, a senhora não sabe como, altas emoções, sabe?

– Tomoyo-chan, eu já estou mais queimada do que cabeça de fósforo, não me queima mais não tá?

– Tá bom Sakura-chan, só um pouquinho, quem sabe… hehehe!

As três sorriem juntas e vão até a cozinha. Depois a governanta não consegui afirmar nem negar a história de Tomoyo, estava confusa por conta do "encanto", mas o encanto que realmente era a origem dessas cólicas era fruto do processo de digestão, pelos corpos e mentes das duas "mocinhas" de todas as novas emoções e sensações que seus corpos e almas começaram a descobrir, sentir que podiam sentir desejo, amor uma pela outra, um ser humano por outro ser humano que nasce, cresce, ama, vive e, por fim, deixa seu legado no mundo, a continuação dos elos da eterna corrente do amor.


	29. Duas moças

Capítulo XXIX – Duas moças

 _Depois da janta, Sakura e Tomoyo conversam no quanto a respeito do ato na catedral..._

Uma menarca só ocorre uma vez na vida. Da mesma forma um primeiro beijo e uma confissão de amor também. Tudo o mais que viria de agora em diante seria uma primeira vez, como cada dia é um dia diferente do anterior, cada etapa de um relacionamento é como se fosse uma primeira vez, uma eterna primeira vez, a cada dia, cada hora, a cada olhar, a cada gesto. Depois desse acontecimento, as duas se banharam, vestiram quimonos novos e foram jantar. Sonomi se sentia tão orgulhosa pela filha e por Sakura, que nessa altura do campeonato praticamente era uma filha ou uma sobrinha que nunca teve, e, por um instante, não teve ódio de Fujitaka. Se não fosse por Fujitaka os seus dois orgulhos seriam pela metade ou até mesmo não existiria! … quem sabe.

As três estavam na sala de jantar. Sonomi deu ordens para os empregados não interromperem de forma alguma a conversa das três, nem mesmo se for telefonema da empresa, pelo menos naquela hora, naquele momento, ela os retornaria depois. Os empregados trouxeram a comida e se retiraram:

– Itadakimasu!

– Ufa! Finalmente eu posso ter um tempo só com e pra vocês Sakura-chan, Tomoyo minha filha; afinal eu sou a presidente de uma grande empresa, mas eu, pelo menos, como mãe tenho que ter um tempo para as minhas filhotas, participar das etapas de crescimento delas…

– Arigatou Sonomi-san, obrigado por me fazer parte da família também…

– Tudo bem Sakura-chan, você de qualquer forma já é parte da família mesmo, não preciso nem citar a sua mãe aqui, só do fato de a sua amizade por Tomoyo ser uma coisa tão bonita de se ver você é digna de se sentar a mesa, como parte dela – Sonomi sorri.

– Eu falo o mesmo de você Sonomi-san, por minha mãe, pela Tomoyo-chan; pena que você não se dá bem com o meu O-tou-san…

– Éh… isso é uma infelicidade que eu ainda não consegui resolver, mas quem sabe um dia Sakura-chan eu me sente à mesa com o seu pai, tudo é possível, afinal se não fosse por ele você não estaria aqui conosco, partilhando desse momento lindo.

– Pois é, eu me lembro quando a Tomoyo-chan participou da reunião da minha família na escola, nos jogos escolares, ela se sentia tão desconfortável que achou que estivesse atrapalhando alguma coisa, eu via isso nos olhos dela…

– Parece que você também consegue ler os meus pensamentos só de olhar nos meus olhos Sakura-chan; hehe! – As três sorriem.

– Hehe! Então meninas, é isso o que a amizade faz com a gente, ela nos une, nos fortalece, mas nem tudo são rosas, temos momentos bons e ruins também…

Sakura e Tomoyo entendem o que Sonomi quis dizer. Sakura fica cabisbaixa e Tomoyo também, mas Sonomi toca novamente na "ferida"; algumas vezes a melhor maneira de se resolver o problema é encará-lo de frente, e ela queria mostrar isso para as garotas:

– Garotas, o que seria uma amizade sem brigas? Uma pessoa só é nossa amiga de verdade se ela tem a capacidade de nos suportar, aguentar os nossos defeitos, os nossos problemas, isso só ajuda a gente a se conhecer melhor, as nossas emoções, nossos sentimentos pelo outro…

Sakura respira fundo e começa a falar:

– Sonomi-san, eu nunca pensei em fazer nenhum mal para a Tomoyo-chan, eu nunca quis levantar a mão para ela, eu nunca imaginei que faria isso, mas eu fiz…

– Eu nunca também nem pensei em apanhar de você Sakura-chan, eu poderia evitar, mas não me arrependo disso, eu me arrependeria de colocar as mãos em você, eu te amo demais para isso…

– Eu acho que você deveria sim ter posto as mãos nela Tomoyo; você tem a capacidade de suportar os defeitos da Sakura-chan, mas ela não teve a capacidade de suportar os seus defeitos naquele instante, não é Sakura-chan?

– É sim Tomoyo-chan, eu tinha dúvidas a respeito da Tomoyo-chan, eu desconfiava dela, ela nunca desconfiou de mim, mas agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas dos sentimentos dela…

– Então resolveu Sakura-chan? Conseguiu esclarecer as suas dúvidas?

– Sim Sonomi-chan, doeu, mas consegui sim, vou procurar não mais fazer isso…

– Não jure Sakura-chan, de modo algum, pois você não pode mudar a cor dos seus olhos, do seu cabelo, apenas viva Sakura-chan, viva cada dia como se fosse o último, você não consegue prever o futuro não?

– Não Sonomi-san, mas quem sabe com o Tarô, ou os sonhos…

– Nem mesmo com as cartas e os sonhos Sakura-chan, eles apenas indicam tendências, mas não falam com clarezas coisas como o "sim" e o "não" e que clima vai fazer amanhã; eles oferecem orientações e nada mais, o futuro é feito em cada ato, em cada gesto seu Sakura-chan…

– Estou vendo que a senhora conhece bastante de cartas mamãe…

– Pois é minha filha, eu e a Nadeshiko adorávamos tirar a sorte no tarô, mas eu falo pra vocês, se o tarô me falasse tudo eu seria a mulher mais rica do planeta hahaha!

– Isso é verdade… – as três sorriem.

– Meninas o que eu quero falar é isso: não fiquem desanimadas com os defeitos de cada uma das duas, procurem viver um dia de cada vez, procurem brigar entre si, abraçar entre si, discutir entre si, chorar entre si; é só vivendo que aprendemos como as coisas funcionam, se soubéssemos tudo seríamos deuses e não humanos…

– Verdade mamãe, a gente ainda tem muito pra brigar mamãe, eu quero brigar ainda bastante com esse dinossauro…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu apenas quero escutar a sua voz… sua baka! – as três sorriem.

– É isso meninas! Vivam, nem sempre ganhando, nem sempre perdendo, mas aprendendo a jogar o jogo da vida! Sabe meninas eu achei tão bonitinho ver vocês duas abraçadinhas na catedral das flores, já estava querendo demolir aquilo e construir uma estufa, mas imagina se eu tivesse feito isso, eu perderia a cena!

As duas ficam vermelhas. Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolham e perguntam-se dentro de si se Sonomi tinha visto o beijo das duas. Nem precisaram usar palavras, os olhos já falavam isso. Cochicharam baixinho uma para a outra:

– Sua baka, ela nos viu, eu falei que a gente fazia isso mais tarde…

– Seu dinossauro, quem manda ser tão gostosa assim!

– Meninas o que vocês estão cochichando? Por que estão vermelhas desse jeito? O que aconteceu na catedral que vocês não querem me contar?

– Nada não Sonomi-san! A gente só tava comentando sobre o que a gente falou uma pra outra lá dentro…

– E o que foi então pra fazerem tanto mistério?

– Mamãe a gente apenas estava esclarecendo uma pra outra os nossos sentimentos, sabe tirando as dúvidas sobre a amizade e o amor que sentimos uma pela outra e pelos outros…

– Tomoyo-chan… – diz Sakura com os dentes colados.

Sakura dá um leve beliscão em Tomoyo enquanto ela falava. Um aviso pra amiga não falar demais. Tomoyo entendeu o recado e não prejudicou a amada.

– Gente pra que tanto mistério por uma coisa tão simples? Vocês são jovens e já vão começar a se relacionar! Daqui pra frente vão ser confidências e confidências! Agora é tocar o barco pra frente e pilotar nesse mar desconhecido chamado futuro, agora mais do que nunca unidinhas uma com a outra! Como vocês são fofas!

– Hehe! Mamãe, agora sou eu que estou ficando envergonhada…

– Não precisa ficar não filha, daqui a pouco vocês serão duas moças, vocês duas não vão ser mais crianças e vão precisar ter a sua privacidade, o espaço de vocês duas, pra conversarem à vontade sobre o futuro, sobre as carreiras e o mais importante, sobre o amor, não é?

As duas dão um leve sorriso. Quase por terminar o jantar, Somoni dá a sua mensagem final:

– Garotas eu só posso desejar sorte pra vocês de agora em diante, o futuro a gente constrói a cada dia, mas façam dele algo digno de ser vivido, sem arrependimentos, frustrações ou mágoas, amem bastante, apaixonadamente, tá?

– Hai Sonomi-san!

– Hai O-ka-san!

– Gotsousama!


	30. Quero viver contigo a vida inteira

Capítulo XXX – Quero viver contigo a vida inteira…

 _Depois da sobremesa, Sakura e Tomoyo vão até o quarto descansar um pouco. Tomoyo vai primeiro enquanto Sakura conversa com Sonomi._

Após a refeição as três comeram a sobremesa. Era gelatina de cereja. Tomoyo terminou de comer a sua gelatina e foi para o quarto. Sakura fez movimento para acompanhar a amiga, mas Sonomi interrompeu Sakura por um instante, tinha algo a falar com ela antes que ela fosse para o quarto com Tomoyo, queria saber a opinião dela depois de ter passado o fim de semana com ela:

– Vejo Sakura-chan que apenas verei vocês pela manhã agora, quando eu for levar vocês para a escola, eu não vou poder buscar a Tomoyo amanhã; Sakura-chan, você trouxe os seus patins?

– Sim Sonomi-san, eles estão aqui na mochila, junto com o uniforme usado que vou colocar pra lavar…

– Ótimo, de qualquer forma se precisasse de uma carona depois da escola eu deixo avisado com as guarda-costas.

– Obrigada Sonomi-san, mas não precisa; tem alguma coisa que você deseja me falar?

– Sim, Sakura-chan, me diga o que achou do fim de semana com a gente? Eu sei que a Tomoyo já foi várias vezes na sua casa assistir filmes com você, mas é a primeira vez que você fica bastante tempo conosco; o que achou?

– Sonomi-san, não sei se foi por causa do trabalho, mas achei esse final de semana bastante agitado pra falar a verdade; a senhora também estava trabalhando e teve a visita ao vovô, a gente não pode sair pro aquário, pro zoológico ou outro lugar, mas a Tomoyo-chan soube me entreter nesse fim de semana, foi bom pra ela, ela pode extravasar essa energia presa dentro dela, apesar e ela estar de castigo, acho que pude ajudar ela nessa parte…

– Estou vendo Sakura-chan; como eu te disse o futuro é algo que a gente não consegue controlar direito, tentamos controlar. Nunca imaginei deixar Tomoyo de castigo, mas deixei, foi o que eu pude fazer, e vamos vivendo Sakura-chan, um dia de cada vez…

– Hoe! Sonomi-san, apesar de eu já ser crescidinha agora esse assunto é muito profundo pra mim, eu já tive experiências que eu não pude controlar as consequências como a senhora disse, mas me diga uma coisa: como eu posso controlar o futuro Sonomi-chan como você diz?

– Sakura-chan, vou te dar um exemplo: Tomoyo. Eu nunca esperava por tudo o que aconteceu com ela nessa semana, mas aconteceu. O que eu sempre desejo para ela é que ela se torne uma pessoa digna de uma vida a ser vivida, com amores, raivas, tristezas, mas dignidade. Eu quero que ela possa estar com pessoas que a fortaleçam, que a façam felizes e que ela também possa fazê-las felizes Sakura-chan, e se você não fizesse a minha filha feliz eu teria outra atitude com você, mas você faz a alegria de Tomoyo e ela faz a sua…

– Sonomi-san, quer dizer que apenas temos que esperar pelo futuro?

– A palavra certa é acreditar Sakura-chan.

– Hoe?

– Sakura-chan, a maior magia é acreditar no futuro. Veja a Tomoyo. Se ela não acreditasse em você, não acreditasse na amizade entre vocês, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa, mas ela acredita e você também acredita nela e isso é o que importa.

– Mas Sonomi-san, só acreditar não basta, eu vejo muita gente que apenas acredita em coisas e não fazem nada para que isso se torne uma realidade…

– No alvo Sakura-chan! Viu como você compreende o que eu disse? Você precisa fazer, construir a sua crença a cada dia, mas sem deixar de acreditar nela; Tomoyo acredita em você Sakura-chan, ela não fica fazendo aquelas "roupas" que ela faz por nada, ela gosta muito de você e acredita que você tem uma importante missão pra fazer!

– Pois é Sonomi-san, uma missão… – Sakura coça a cabeça e por dentro deseja dar um puxão de orelhas na amiga "espera eu voltar para o quarto Tomoyo-chan!"

– Hehe! Não precisa fixar incomodada não, é a mais pura verdade; e quanto a você Sakura-chan, o que acha da minha filha? Você acrdita que ainda serão amigas nos próximos anos?

– Sonomi-san, a Tomoyo-chan é uma pessoa muito especial que precisa de muito carinho e muito respeito.

– E você Sakura-chan, o que me diz, está disposta a dar à minha filha todo o carinho e todo o respeito que ela merece?

Sakura parou para pensar um pouco e falou:

– Sonomi-san, eu sei que vou dormir ao lado da Tomoyo-chan hoje, vou acordar ao lado dela amanhã, vou estar ao lado dela na sala de aula amanhã, e o que eu posso dizer é que vou construir ao lado dela o nosso depois de amanhã… e o resto de dias que nos restam para viver, enquanto ela querer. É nisso que eu acredito Sonomi-san e sei que ela acredita nisso também. Vou acreditar com ela, no nosso futuro juntas… como amigas que somos, vou construir esse futuro com ela, até o último dia de nossas vidas se possível; sei que o futuro é desconhecido, mas vou caminhar ao lado dela, é isso o que eu melhor sei fazer por ela é o que eu quero! Eu só peço pra ela um pouco de paciência… – Sakura faz uma expressão de coragem para Sonomi.

Sonomi se surpreende com as palavras de Sakura e faz uma expressão de profunda alegria, juntando as mãos como em um suspiro e diz:

– Estou vendo que a Tomoyo realmente conseguiu fazer uma boa amizade; vá em frente Sakura-chan, faça ela feliz! Esforce-se!

– Sim. – Sakura repete a expressão de coragem e sobe as escadas, até o quarto de Tomoyo.

Apesar de ser a garota mais corajosa do mundo, Sakura subia aquelas escadas com medo do futuro. Medo de encontrar com Tomoyo, profundamente apaixonada por ela e ela ainda cheia de dúvidas no coração. E agora, como encarar o futuro juntas? Como explicar para as amigas, para a escola de Tomoeda, para a sociedade e para a sua família aquilo tudo? Sakura apenas havia feito um experimento na sorveteria, mas deu para sentir as consequências: seria rejeitada se apresentasse publicamente aquela história. Talvez não por seu pai, por seu irmão e por Yukito, pois ela era a princesa da família, mas que era difícil de explicar era, e ficaria esquisito daqui em diante.

Como falar publicamente que estava apaixonada pela melhor amiga? Aquilo não tinha nenhum cabimento, e na falta de cabimento há falta de coragem. Tomoeda não era uma cidade grande, era uma cidade mediana, quase do interior, mas com uma população conservadora. É audácia demais vivenciar uma coisa assim e Sakura não entendia como Tomoyo tinha tanta coragem para encarar tudo aquilo de cabeça erguida. O amor nos faz fazer loucuras, mas de certa forma pode criar caminhos, desde que se acredite nele e construa ele, a cada passo. Esse era um ponto onde a coragem de Sakura falhava e a de Tomoyo se fortalecia. Tudo não passava de especualções na sua cabeça e o único modo de encarar tudo isso era vendo Tomoyo, o seu medo e a sua fraqueza.

Sakura abriu a porta do quarto, com medo no coração e viu a amiga deitada na cama, olhando para a lua cheia. Tomoyo era linda e inteligentíssima, e aquela lua estava tornando tudo mais especial. O medo de Sakura sumiu quando viu Tomoyo. Ao ver Sakura, Tomoyo se vira para a porta e sorri:

– Okaeri Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo se levanta, segura as mãos da amada, puxando-a para si, lhe dando um beijo, para a surpresa de Sakura. Depois de um tempo tudo aquilo tinha se tornado mais natural e Sakura havia se adaptado àquela situação, com algum embaraço. Depois Tomoyo arrasta a amada para a cama, para continuar a troca de beijos. Não queriam se desgrudar, aquilo era tão novo, mas tão delicioso, breve e passageiro que não havia desejo de parar tudo aquilo, mesmo com toda as dúvidas que Sakura tinha no coração.

As duas ficaram por um tempo nesse estado, "treinando" os seus beijos e carícias, durante uns dez minutos mais ou meno. Sakura deitou-se sobre o peito de Tomoyo, enquanto ela lhe alisava os cabelos:

– A lua está linda hoje né meu anjo, parece que ela quer te roubar só pra ter você com ela!

– Eu não tenho medo dela não, ela vai ter que pedir permissão pra você meu amor, você já me capturou e já me colocou nos bolsos! Hehe!

Essa troca de "apelidos" era algo estranho para Sakura, mas era um desabafo para Tomoyo. Era tão esquisito aquilo tudo acontecer que é difícil de se adaptar no começo. O quanto Tomoyo desejava aquela situação, e o quanto era mágico tudo aquilo acontecer que mais parecia um sonho ao invés da realidade. O quanto que Sakura imaginava viver aquela situação, mas não esperava que fosse com Tomoyo, por causa disso sentia vergonha dentro de si. Mas toda a vergonha e ilusão se dissipavam quando Tomoyo estava lá. Aquilo era real, o que sentia era real e o que fazia era real. Sakura se entregava verdadeiramente nos braços de Tomoyo e ela lhe fazia o mesmo; dentro daquelas quatro paredes só havia vontade de estar naqueles braços e mais nada, dane-se o que Tomoeda acharia, mas, mesmo assim, Sakura queria saber até onde Tomoyo estava disposta a levar aquilo tudo e até onde ela, Sakura, era capaz de enfrentar aquilo tudo dentro de seu coração:

– Meu anjo, qual vai ser o próximo passo?

– Bem meu amor, eu estava pensando: a gente vai fazer umas alianças de compromisso, só pra nós duas tá?

– Tá uma de prata, que nem a da Rika-chan – Sakura sorri.

– Quando a gente se casar eu te dou uma de ouro com diamantes! Isso é quando autorizarem "nossas" uniões no Japão, senão nós vamos pra América nos casar! – Tomoyo fica vermelha.

– Pr-Pra América… !?

– Sim! Tudo por nós duas!

– Com certeza! E eu quero de diamante puro tá e não artificial; mas ainda precisamos passar um tempinho juntas não acha? O que acha de começar com um encontro?

– Ah, sim, um encontro! Eu posso te pegar pra sair no shopping, a gente com as mãos unidas, andando por aquelas lojas, atraindo a atenção dos olhares desse mundo monocromático, hehe!

– Hoe! Já fico imaginando aqueles olhares assustadores, mas eu estou com você me protegendo, né meu anjo?

– Isso mesmo Sakura-chan! Depois vamos ao cinema, naquelas poltronas pra namoradas sabe; naquele escurinho ninguém vai ficar olhando pra gente, ou vai… – Tomoyo cora.

– E depois você diz que não é pervertida… – Sakura fica vermelha.

– Posso ser sim meu amor, se você quiser; por fim a gente pode ir naquelas praças, ficar olhando pra lua cheia, uma abraçada com a outra e depois nos beijarmos!

– Ou então você pode aparecer lá em casa às onze, mas em vez de ir atrás das cartas clow, você faz uma serenata pra mim, pode ser?

– Pode ser sim Sakura-chan, o Touya-san odiaria aquilo tudo e ia querer jogar uma pedra em mim!

– Eu dou um jeito nele, hehehe! Afinal ele estará na faculdade e não vai querer ser incomodado durante as férias dele…

– Pois é, o futuro nos aguarda Sakura-chan, eu quero estar ao seu lado daqui pra frente, e você meu amor?

– Sabia que você é um anjo lindo Tomoyo-chan imaginando esse tipo de coisa? Adoraria fazer tudo isso com você, mas ainda tem um porém… – Sakura faz cara de preocupada. Tomoyo continua a sorrir, mas diminui a intensidade um pouco.

– Que porém é esse meu amor?

– E as nossas amigas Tomoyo-chan, e a nossa família? O que eles pensariam de nós?

– Ora Sakura-chan, basta a gente assumir pra eles a nossa "love story" meu amor, é simples assim, eles vão nos entender…

– Simples assim? Hoe! Meu anjo você já pensou o que as nossas colegas achariam? A Chiharu-chan, a Naoko-chan, a Rika-chan, a Meiling-chan, o meu pai, o meu irmão, a sua mãe?

– A Naoko-chan ia achar o máximo, mas acho que ela é resistente a algumas novidades…

– E a Chiharu-chan?

– Nem acreditaria, qualquer mentira que o Yamasaki-kun dissesse pra ela era mais real do que a nossa relação.

– E a Rika-chan?

– É suja falando do mal lavado! Hehehe! Preciso falar do anel que ela ganhou? Preciso falar de quem ela ganhou?

– E a Meiling-chan?

– Bem…

– Essa eu imagino! Ela ficaria feliz pacas!

– Feliz pacas?

– Sim, porque não teria obstáculos para ela…

– Ah, entendo – O sorriso de Tomoyo cessa.

– Tomoyo-chan, você já viu o comportamento do Li-kun? Ele mudou tanto ultimamente…

– E vai mudar mais ainda Sakura-chan…

– Tomoyo-chan, não me leva a mal não tá? É o curso natural da história… tão natural quanto as minhas chances com o Yukito-san…

– Sakura-chan, eu já vi esse "curso" que você me fala desde o natal, no aniversário do Yukito-san… o que você acha que ele vai fazer?

– Não sei Tomoyo-chan, não sei não, nem sei como vai ser o futuro, não sei se eu que vou me apaixonar de verdade por ele, essa história ainda não acabou…

Tomoyo fica mais infeliz e para de alisar o cabelo de Sakura.

– É pois é, não acabou, não acabou mesmo!

– Falta muita carta clow pra gente capturar Tomoyo-chan…

– É, eu sei…

Sakura sente o coração da amiga, mas mostra as suas razões:

– Tomoyo-chan, apesar de você ter toda a coragem do mundo para encarar Tomoeda… eu ainda não tenho Tomoyo-chan…

– Eu também tenho medo dos próximos capítulos dessa história apesar de não parecer…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu não gosto de meninas, eu nunca pensei em me relacionar com uma, até encontrar você. O Li-kun disse pra mim que se preocupa comigo, se importa comigo, não sei não Tomoyo-chan, vou ver a "proposta" dele e depois eu tomo uma decisão…

– Proposta? Ele já te fez uma proposta? Eu tenho medo dessa sua decisão…

– Ainda não, mas ele tem me olhado de um jeito diferente, até a forma como ele fala e briga com a prima… eu não sou boba não Tomoyo-chan! Sei que ele tem uma proposta pra mim… vou ver né?

– Eh… estou vendo que eu me precipitei, falei demais, me entreguei demais; minha proposta não te agradou né Sakura-chan? Eu já devia saber, mas me iludi com o amor que sinto por você…

– Tomoyo-chan, me dá um tempo tá? Tomoyo-chan, eu não estou segura dos meus sentimentos ainda por você, eu já te disse, eu não tenho ainda a sua coragem. Eu tenho que me conhecer ainda mais, eu tenho que conhecer o que eu sinto. Quando a segunda-feira chegar eu e o Li-kun vamos continuar a capturar as cartas clow, ele não gosta da prima dele, eu acho que ele está gostando de mim Tomoyo-chan, e eu estou gostando dele! … Hoe! Pronto, falei. Eu queria ter te falado isso faz tempo…

A decepção era visível no rosto de Tomoyo. Se precipitou demais, falou antes da hora e isso ela já sabia, como sabia também dos movimentos que o moleque estava fazendo pra se aproximar do coração da cardcaptor. Tentou entender tudo aquilo e não esperava que Sakura encarasse o então "rival" como um possível amor; se o moleque havia mudado por causa da bruxinha, não esperava o mesmo da parte de Sakura, mas tinha que aceitar, afinal eram os fatos:

– Eh Sakura-chan, vejo que eu perdi, nunca imaginei isso de você, amar o Li-kun, aquele que tentou te roubar as cartas clow, eu nunca perdoei ele por isso; é por isso que eu te amo tanto, por ser essa menina alegre e não de deixa se abater por nada desse mundo, tem como não te amar? Até ele… mas eu perco de cabeça erguida; eu tentei… me dá licença… preciso respirar um pouco…

Tomoyo faz um movimento de querer sair da cama, mas Sakura a segura forte pela mão:

– Tomoyo-chan, entenda, eu tenho que me conhecer, eu tenho que saber o que realmente eu sinto, por ele e por você, qual dos dois sentimentos é mais forte dentro de mim!

– Eu sei que ele ganha de mim Sakura-chan, ninguém quer ver a gente juntas por mais que eu te ame; agora eu só tenho que aceitar isso…

– Para! Para de falar essas coisas sem cabimento!

– Sakura-chan, eu sinto que, de certa forma, você me usou pra conhecer meus sentimentos por você; era só você me pedir que eu falava, não precisava fazer toda essa pressão psicológica…

– Tomoyo-chan! Como assim eu te usei? Eu que deveria me sentir assim!

– Sakura-chan! Eu me entrego pra você, te dou todo o meu amor naquela catedral e você me vem com dúvidas? O meu amor não basta pra você? O que falta em mim? Ser um menino?

– Tomoyo-chan, me escuta! Eu preciso me conhecer melhor! Você já tem a segurança toda no que você sente, eu não tenho ainda Tomoyo-chan, me dá um tempo tá?

– Eu não quero estar ao seu lado nesse seu "tempo" Sakura-chan, seja feliz com o Li-kun então! Vá pra China com ele, tenha filhos com ele e se esqueça de mim!

– É isso que eu vou fazer então sua baka se você continuar falando isso!

A vontade que deu em Sakura era de dar um tapa na amiga. Mas parou para respirar um pouco e falou, segurando a amiga pelos ombros e olhando fixamente para ela:

– Eu quero que você esteja ao meu lado quando eu for pra China então! Tomoyo-chan, você é o meu futuro você não entende? Quem eu posso confiar além da minha família? Tomoyo-chan eu não tenho nenhuma irmã, eu não tenho a minha mãe ao meu lado, você é a única que me resta pra eu confidenciar essas coisas! Tomoyo-chan, não saia do meu lado; mais do que nunca eu quero você comigo, pra que eu possa resolver essa dúvida no meu coração. – Sakura abraça Tomoyo.

Enquanto estavam abraçadas a vontade que deu nas duas era de chorar e as duas acabaram por chorar. Tomoyo chorou por ainda não atingir o coração da amada com os seus sentimentos e Sakura se lamentava por ainda não amar Tomoyo como ela gostaria de ser amada por ela. Como era doloroso tudo aquilo, amar e não ser amada, amar e não corresponder os sentimentos. As duas ficaram chorando por um tempo e Tomoyo se separou da amiga e continuou chorando no chão do quarto. Como era doído ver Tomoyo naquela situação. Como era doído, mas Sakura precisava fazer algo:

– Tomoyo-chan, me desculpa, fique ao meu lado minha amiga!

– Acho que é isso que me resta Sakura-chan, ficar ao seu lado te amando e vendo você amar outra pessoa; pois bem, eu vou ficar sim, afinal você é a minha amiga, minha amada e meu amor! Como eu posso te desejar o mal te amando? Eu só posso sorrir pra você enquanto você ama o Li-kun; seja feliz então, eu não vou interferir entre vocês, isso pra você esclarecer essa dúvida no seu coração, nem que eu esteja muda um dia e tenha que falar para ele em um pedaço de papel que "ele sempre está te observando" eu vou fazer, e espero que você esclareça sus dúvida Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo esboça um sorriso, doloroso, mas verdadeiro. Sakura vendo isso apenas tem vontade de abraçar a amiga, ficar ao lado dela.

– Me perdoa. Vai dar tudo certo no fim Tomoyo-chan, eu só preciso de coragem, eu só preciso vivenciar um pouco do amor das outras pessoas, me entende um pouco tá? Você é tão inteligente Tomoyo-chan, você deveria me entender um pouco mais…

– Eu entendo tanto Sakura-chan que eu sei que isso não vai dar certo…

– Tomoyo-chan você perde as esperanças tão fácil…

– Sakura-chan, eu não sei como o futuro vai ser, eu só sei que se você se envolver com ele você vai se envolver a sério, Sakura-chan, isso não é uma coisa de um ou dois meses, mas envolve coração, o coração dele, o seu coração; você não vai passar só alguns anos com ele, a vida toda talvez Sakura-chan.

Sakura entendeu o que Tomoyo quis dizer. Sakura não poderia brincar com os sentimentos de Syaoran e muito menos com os seus. Era amá-lo ou não amá-lo, não havia meio termo. O chinês estava disposto a amá-la quem sabe pela vida toda, mas e ela? Amaria o chinês ou a amiga pela vida toda? E ele? Que incógnita e que mistério. Não se podia ser servo de dois senhores.

– Tomoyo-chan… eu quero viver contigo a vida inteira…

– Eu também Sakura-chan, você não sabe o quanto! O meu peito explode por te amar, por te amar e não ser correspondida por você!

– Você acha que o meu não dói também? Tomoyo-chan, eu tenho onze anos, você tem onze anos, ele tem onze anos, temos apenas meses de diferença de idade; veja onze anos apenas! Que maturidade você pensa que eu tenho? Você fala comigo como se eu tivesse 20 ou mais; me dá um tempo Tomoyo-chan, me dá um tempo pra eu pensar e viver… ao lado dele, ao seu lado se possível. – Sakura se emociona. Tomoyo faz o mesmo.

– Sakura-chan, quanto tempo eu vou ter que esperar pra viver ao seu lado, a vida inteira?

– Eu não sei Tomoyo-chan, eu só sei de uma coisa…

– O que é Sakura-chan?

– Eu só quero você ao meu lado a vida inteira mesmo assim e nada mais tá? Quero você comigo a vida inteira tá? – Sakura segura o pescoço de Tomoyo e lhe dá um outro beijo, mais ardente e mais profundo do que os que as duas haviam trocado na cama. Tomoyo tenta resistir, mas sucumbe às mãos de Sakura, sucumbe ao amor da amada. Não adiantava fazer esforço para se soltar, Sakura a segurava mais para si, segurando em seu pescoço, em sua cintura, tentando fazer com que entendesse as suas razões. Depois de um tempo Tomoyo desistiu de lutar contra aquilo. Em prantos, deixou cair os braços na altura do corpo e compreendeu que daqui em diante precisaria ter paciência e esperar para ver o que o futuro traria. Não adiantava resistir, só adiantava esperar a resposta de Sakura, por mais doloroso que aquilo possa parecer, apenas tinha que esperar o tempo de Sakura chegar. Mas de qualquer forma é um saco esperar por qualquer coisa que seja, o futuro sempre muda quando esperamos por algo.

Sakura abraçou Tomoyo e as duas foram dormir, em prantos. Sakura buscou abraçar a amiga, mas a amiga se virou de costas para ela, mas, mesmo assim, Sakura a abraçava e falava ao seu ouvido:

– Espere Tomoyo-chan, somente espere…


	31. You are my loveVocê é o meu amor

Capítulo XXXI – Você é o meu amor… /You are my love…

 _Tomoyo desperta e prepara o café da manhã para Sakura…_

" _A derrota é para os valentes que lutam e perdem, o fracasso é para os covardes que nunca lutam" – Paulo Coelho_

" _Is not over untill I win!"_

 _Arsene Wenger_

Munique, 29 de abril de 2014, 20 horas e 45 minutos, hora de Berlim (quase 5 da tarde no Brasil e 5 da madrugada no Japão). Allianz Arena. Diante de 68 mil torcedores apaixonados, o Bayern de Munique, o melhor time do mundo e atual campeão da copa dos clubes europeus, era massacrado pelo Real Madrid da Espanha. Quatro gols contrários e nenhum a favor. Sérgio Ramos marcou o primeiro e o segundo. O primeiro partiu de uma cobrança lateral de Modric. O croata jogou a bola na área e todos esperavam que o goleador do time, Cristiano Ronaldo, marcasse o gol, mas ele estava cercado por dois marcadores do Bayern, Dante e Boateng, não teve chances de encostar na bola. Coube ao defensor do Madrid fazer o gol, o espanhol veio do nada, fazendo o gol de surpresa. O segundo gol saiu de uma cobrança de bola parada de Di Maria. O argentino jogou a bola para a área do Bayern e o zagueiro novamente fez o seu, lance irregular segundo Neuer, goleiro do Bayern de Munique; gol legítimo segundo a arbitragem. A porteira estava aberta e o maior artilheiro da liga dos campeões não deixaria de fazer o seu. E da melhor forma possível. Schweinsteiger, jogador do Bayern, passou errado a bola na área do Madrid, Bale aproveitou, passou para Di Maria, o argentino deu um passe aéreo do inferno para Benzema (leia-se, uma ligação direta), o francês passou para Gareth Bale, o galês correu feito um louco (leia-se; contra-ataque) e quando chegou perto do gol passou para ninguém menos que Cristiano Ronaldo, se livrando da marcação de Boateng. O português "fuzilou", chutou forte, fez o terceiro gol da partida e ainda comemorou espalmando as mãos e girando a mão direita espalmada, referência aos seus 15 gols naquela temporada da liga dos campeões. Neuer ficou louco com tudo aquilo e deu um soco no ar quando não conseguiu pegar na bola, desabafando com Boateng, colega de time e seleção. O rosto dos dois alemães mostravam frustração e decepção. Por fim, aos 88 minutos de jogo, mais uma vez Cristiano Ronaldo fez o seu, em um lance de bola parada. O português fez uma cobrança de falta, a bola passou por baixo da barreira, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive o goleiro Neuer que não viu a bola passar, só entrar. O Madrid se classificou para as finais e ganhou a liga daquele ano, mesmo com um time questionável e uma final polêmica sobre o arquirrival Atlético de Madrid. Ao Bayern de Munique, o melhor time do mundo, só restava lamentar a goleada, e ao seu técnico, Pep Guardiola, beber uma garrafa de água e alisar a careca. O catalão não quis em nenhum momento fazer uma cara de derrota para estampar nos jornais e ser lembrada pelos anos afora. Ele ficou calmo, sereno, como se fosse um leão rugindo à espera da próxima presa. Mas a derrota estava lá e a frustração pela não classificação também. Difícil era encarar tudo isso, como equipe, torcida e treinador.

O mesmo tipo de pensamento estava presente em Tomoyo naquela noite. Não que esse evento tenha acontecido na época da captura das cartas clow, mas é um evento futuro, que ecoa a frustração e derrota presentes em quem luta melhor, quem joga melhor, sem desonestidade, luta com todo coração e mesmo assim perde. E esse tipo de evento já havia acontecido antes e continuaria acontecendo. Ela com certeza possuía os melhores recursos, os melhores conhecimentos, e acima de tudo, contava com a confiança e a amizade de Sakura, ganhas com dois anos árduos de cuidado e carinhos. Tomoyo era o melhor partido que havia em Tomoeda: rica, inteligente e prendada, boa costureira, com vocação para estilista, diretora de rádio e TV ou qualquer vocação que escolhesse, ela, com certeza, seria uma boa esposa para qualquer rapaz… ou moça, principalmente para Sakura. À Sakura encantava a polivalência de Yukito, Tomoyo ruma na mesma direção, mas mesmo assim havia perdido o coração da amada para um garoto chinês, considerado como "pirralho" por Kerberos, por não possuir respeito pelos espíritos guardiões, que entrou na escola no meio do Inverno e tentou roubar a todo custo as cartas clow de Sakura. O que é que aconteceu para ter acontecido tudo isso? Quando se perde uma batalha, estuda-se todos os motivos e razões que levaram a perda na batalha, e tanto no futebol quanto no amor não era diferente. O adversário, com certeza, foi mais rápido, acertou passes nos momentos certos, tinha um plano claro de jogo, aproveitar as bolas paradas, explorar os contra-ataques e acima de tudo acreditou em cada chute, em cada cabeçada e pôs a sua fé na força de cada gol.

Era injusto tudo aquilo. O Bayern tinha o melhor goleiro, os mais tradicionais laterais e volantes que conheciam bem o time, tinha um meio de campo novo comprado a peso de ouro, além de um ataque fulminante que se mostraria precioso a medida que os anos passassem. Como aquilo pode acontecer? O Bayern que tanto sofreu nas mãos da ditadura nazista contra o Real Madrid que tanto se beneficiou da ditadura franquista. Como o universo era cruel, Tomoyo pensava da mesma forma, como o destino era cruel em alguns momentos.

Como um general a sua cabeça fervia. Tentava entender, compreender quando o chinês começou a caminhar pelo coração de Sakura, quando começou a conquistá-lo. Tinha que rever todos os vídeos que tinha gravado de Sakura capturando as cartas clow com ele, tinha que ver cada ato, cada gesto dele para entender quando começou tudo aquilo, para começar a traçar o contra ataque. Perde-se uma batalha, mas se ganha a guerra, pensava consigo mesma. O velho pensamento militar que já virara senso comum. Teve uma vontade louca de sair daquela cama, rever a madrugada inteira aqueles vídeos, sair do abraço de Sakura, mas não conseguiu. A amada lhe roubava as forças de tal forma naquele abraço que temia que qualquer ato bruto seu causasse algum mal a pessoa que tanto amava, mas precisava também de alguma forma reverter o resultado daquele jogo enquanto a bola rolava, pois a luta não havia acabado, a vitória ainda não tinha chegado e a guerra não acaba enquanto um dos lados não ganha ou diz "chega". Ela não diria "chega" tão cedo…

Fez um gesto de querer sair da cama, o relógio marcava precisamente meia-noite, mas quanto mais tentava sair mais Sakura a agarrava e não a deixava. Sakura parecia que, inconscientemente, sentia cada movimento da luta travada por Tomoyo dentro de seu coração, e queria evitar, se possível, um derramamento de sangue!

Como era frustrante poder levar a pessoa amada a qualquer lugar do planeta em um instante, mimá-la de todas as formas possíveis, tê-la ao seu lado como naquela noite, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era revoltante saber que os seus corações não estavam na distância que ela queria, o coração do chinês ainda estava mais perto. Teve vontade de chorar, de sair daquela cama, de se afastar de Sakura, de uma vez. Deveria ter banido a amada da sua frente, da escola Tomoeda, da sua casa naquele instante, estava com a faca e o queijo na mão, os hematomas eram visíveis, bastava um pequeno gesto e Sakura seria passado. Mas não teve coragem de fazer isso, o amor não deixou, não queria prejudicar a amada, pois além do imenso amor que tem por ela havia também a esperança de ser amada, de ser correspondida, por mais que aquilo tudo fosse uma loucura. Syaoran era o curso natural da história, o amor entre os dois "venceu" e basta, e apenas restava a Tomoyo se contentar com tudo isso, como se fosse um prêmio de consolação. O Bayern de Munique não engoliu o vice-campeonato da liga dos campeões de 2012 e Tomoyo não aceitaria ser a vice-campeã. A luta interna que Tomoyo travava dentro de seu espírito atingiu a consciência de Sakura, fazendo-a despertar:

– Tomoyo-chan, está tudo bem com você?

– Sakura-chan, você acordou, me desculpa se algum gesto meu te fez acordar, mas eu estava um pouco com insônia, queria descer e pegar um copo d'água…

– Tomoyo-chan, pode deixar, eu pego pra você…

– Mas Sakura-chan…

– Mais nada Tomoyo-chan, você tem que ficar aqui e tentar dormir, você não deve ter dormido nadinha hoje a noite não é?

– Nem tanto Sakura-chan…

– Me espera tá? Eu já volto…

Ver o forte sentimento de amizade que Sakura possuía por si fez Tomoyo ficar com remorso do que pensou; banir a amada? Ela ficaria feliz com isso? O que pesaria mais em seu coração, amá-la ou odiá-la? Sakura não demorou muito e trouxe o copo com água e percebeu no rosto de Tomoyo as cicatrizes daquela guerra interna:

– Tomoyo-chan, está tudo bem mesmo? Que cara terrível é essa que você tem…

– Nada não Sakura-chan, é insônia.

– Tem certeza? Não parecia…

– Tenho sim Sakura-chan, tivemos um dia agitado hoje e estou cheia de energia pra gastar, é só isso tá?

– É só isso mesmo? Eu espero que sim Tomoyo-chan, se precisar falar alguma coisa eu estou aqui, tá?

– Tá bem Sakura-chan…

– Tomoyo-chan, você gostou do nosso beijo não foi?

– Sakura-chan, eu mentiria para você se eu dissesse que não gostei, que foi o melhor momento do meu dia tê-la, por um instante, em meus braços…

– É o meu também, eu ainda estou pensando nisso até agora, acho que já estou sonhando com isso; Tomoyo-chan só pensa nisso tá e em mais nada, eu estou aqui do seu lado hoje, eu quero que você fique bem, durma bem, tá?

– Sakura-chan, eu vou tentar…

– Você não vai tentar sua baka, você vai fazer ouviu? Ai de você se você não dormir ou eu uso magia em você, tá?

– Não precisa ser cruel comigo Sakura-chan… eu já entendi.

– Vem aqui Tomoyo-chan – Sakura termina o seu copo e se deita na cama.

– Tá bom Sakura-chan… – Tomoyo faz o mesmo.

– Não pensa em mais nada não, pensa em nós duas Tomoyo-chan, seremos muito felizes daqui pra frente, só nós duas tá? – Sakura alisa os cabelos da amiga, lhe dando um forte abraço.

– Tá bom Sakura-chan, se é isso que você quer…

– Você quer também Tomoyo-chan? Eu vou ficar triste se você não querer…

– Eu quero tudo o que te faz feliz Sakura-chan, e mais nada… quero curtir esse momento contigo como se fosse o último…

– Sabe de uma coisa Tomoyo-chan?

– O que é?

– Se eu morresse agora, ao seu lado, mesmo longe do meu pai e do meu nii-san e do Kero-chan, eu morreria feliz, sabe por que?

– Eu não sei Sakura-chan, me explica?

– Porque você é a amiga que eu escolhi amar…

Tomoyo teve vontade de chorar. Segurou as lágrimas e respondeu.

– Oyasuminasai Sakura-chan...

– Oyasumi, Tomoyo-chan.

Tomoyo fechou os olhos em prantos. Sakura abraçou a amiga com mais força do que havia feito antes.

" _A mulher que eu amo, tem a pele morena, é bonita e pequena…"_

 _Roberto Carlos, a mulher que eu amo_

" _Yaya-chan, toque no meu peito; está quente? Pois é isso que as suas canções me fazem; eu não quero que você pare de cantar tá não importa o que aconteça!"_

 _Konohana Hikari, Strawberry Panic!_

Eram seis da manhã. A disciplina desenvolvida por Tomoyo fazia com que nem precisasse de despertador em alguns casos. Já havia adquirido o costume de acordar cedo, sempre na mesma hora. Mas dessa vez era especial. Estava ao lado da garota que amava, de todo o coração, mas os seus corações ainda não batiam na mesma sincronia. Domingo de manhã ainda havia a doce ilusão do amor, mas segunda de manhã há a visão realista das batalhas a serem travadas por aquele coração. Se perguntasse a Tomoyo como a noite havia sido com certeza a resposta seria uma insônia ou algo do tipo. As palavras de Sakura a acalmaram um pouco, mas ver Sakura deitada ao seu lado indicava que havia um longo caminho a ser percorrido. Palavras não eram o bastante, viver é lutar e a luta havia começado naquela manhã. Tomoyo estava disposta a colocar todo o seu coração naquela luta e os primeiros golpes a serem desferidos estavam sendo forjados em sua mente.

Tomoyo acordou, deu um leve beijo na testa da amada, escovou os dentes e desceu as escadas, encontrando-se com a mãe:

– Tomoyo minha filha, já acordou? Esperava ver você às sete da manhã levantada, mas você se adiantou…

– Mamãe, a Sakura-chan em breve vai nos deixar, quero fazer um café da manhã e um obentou maravilhoso para nós duas, pode ser mamãe? - Tomoyo Sorri.

– Bem, pode, mas você sabe muito bem que poderia ter pedido não?

– Sim mamãe, mas tem coisas que a gente mesmo tem que fazer, e isso é uma delas, afinal tem todo o meu coração, e um obentou preparado pela cozinheira teria mais o jeito dela…

Sonomi percebeu o tom estranho com que Tomoyo falava com ela e respondeu:

– Tomoyo, minha filha, entendo o que você quer fazer…

– O-ka-san…

– Não deixe isso te consumir tá a ponto de perder o sono; um passo de cada vez está bem?

– Sim mamãe, um passo de cada vez… – Tomoyo fica séria.

– Ótimo, vou deixar vocês duas a sós, até as oito eu tenho que ler alguns e-mails e analisar alguns contratos, o carro chega na escola em 15 minutos…

– Tudo bem mamãe, a gente não vai se atrasar.

– Está bem, vou tomar meu café e te espero vocês duas às oito na entrada, tudo bem?

– Ok.

Sonomi via até a cozinha e come o café preparado pelas cozinheiras, enquanto isso Tomoyo vai até a catedral das rosas. A manhã estava nublada, mas os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer, timidamente. Tomoyo pega uma tesoura de jardinagem com o jardineiro e começa a cortar algumas rosas, formando um buquê, as mesmas rosas que feriram Sakura na tarde de ontem, procurou não deixar escapar nenhuma.

Ao terminar o buquê, envolveu as flores em papel de seda e deixou descansando sobre a mesa enquanto Sonomi se prepara para ir ao escritório e pergunta a filha:

– Tomoyo, e essas flores?

– É um resumo do nosso trabalho mamãe, vou dar de presente para a Sakura-chan, afinal temos muitas e essas ficam de recordação…

– Elas não vão durar mais que uma semana…

– Eu sei mamãe, mas você não acha elas lindas? São os mesmos ramos que machucaram a Sakura-chan, em uma semana as cicatrizes dela já terão sarado…

– Algo tão doloroso…

– … que vai fazer a Sakura-chan se alegrar! Vamos tirar um pouco de alegria da dor! – Tomoyo sorri.

– Você não perde um detalhe minha filha! E você Tomoyo, já tirou um pouco de alegria dessa sua noite de sono?

– Tá tudo aqui nesse buquê mamãe! – Tomoyo pega o buquê e mostra para a mãe.

– Faça uma surpresa para ela; qualquer coisa as guarda-costas levam o buquê até a casa dela…

– Você também é daquelas que pensa em tudo mamãe…

– Até mesmo no seu coraçãozinho minha filha; nesses dias você tem estado tão sensível.

– Quero provar a mim mesma que sou forte para lidar com isso mamãe…

– Não precisa me provar; vá em frente Tomoyo, vença, perca, permaneça forte e triunfe!

Tomoyo sorri com firmeza e Sonomi se dirige ao escritório mais despreocupada. Tomoyo começa a preparar as massas para o café da manhã e o obentou das duas. Levou uns 40 minutos preparando tudo, e quando terminou já eram sete, era hora de acordar Sakura. Trocou-se, pôs o uniforme da escola Tomoeda; meia, sapato, saia, camisa de manga longa e a boina; como em um ritual em que vestia uma farda, penteou os cabelos, pôs um perfume, subiu as escadas e foi despertar Sakura.

De propósito desligou o despertador, pois pretendia fazer dessa manhã não só o primeiro capítulo da longa batalha que estava por vir com seus primeiros ataques e cercos, como também uma das últimas oportunidades que tinha para expressar abertamente seus sentimentos por Sakura; daqui pra frente era por conta do pirralho e ela procuraria acelerar esse "caso" adotando uma atitude passiva enquanto ele avançava, observando o seu "modus operandi", agora era só abrir uma brecha e atacar de surpresa; não tinha tempo a perder, esse era o seu plano. Terra arrasada, essa era a estratégia usada pela Rússia para vencer as tropas de Napoleão!

Contemplou Sakura dormindo por um tempo e pensou consigo mesmo "a Sakura-chan pra virar um anjo só faltam as asas embutidas nas costas!" e despertou Sakura, à sua maneira.

Tomoyo se aproxima de Sakura e lhe dá um beijo nos lábios; o toque faz Sakura despertar lentamente. Mesmo sem abrir os olhos Sakura reconhecia de quem eram aqueles lábios que a tocavam: Tomoyo. Teve vontade de dizer "hoe", mas o movimento da boca atrapalharia o beijo. Esperou Tomoyo terminar para fazer o seu "movimento".

Percebendo que Sakura acordou, Tomoyo diz:

– Oyaho, Watashi no ai (bom dia meu amor)

– Oyaho, Watashi no tensi (bom dia meu anjo)

– Vem aqui sua baka, tá toda arrumadinha assim só pra me acordar?

– Bem, Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan! Meu cabelo, minha roupa vai amassar toda! – Sakura puxa Tomoyo pela nuca para a cama; as duas rolam na cama. Sakura dá um forte beijo na bochecha da amiga, a boina de Tomoyo cai. As duas ficam vermelhas.

– To-Tomoyo-chan, ninguém nunca me acordou com um beijo antes! Parece até que eu estou em um conto de fadas!

– Tem sempre uma primeira vez pra tudo Sakura-chan, eu queria fazer isso com você faz tempo… desde domingo quando te vi.

– Tomoyo-chan!

– Como eu consigo resistir a você Sakura-chan; você é tão atraente… quero aproveitar cada momento de agora enquanto eu posso, ao seu lado, antes que tudo isso acabe… – Tomoyo toca com a mão direita na face da amada e com a mão esquerda toca sua coxa, Sakura demonstra um pouco de preocupação

– Tomoyo-chan, eu preciso conversar com você, você ficou a noite inteira agitada e eu pude sentir isso… o que está acontecendo?

– Sakura-chan, eu não preciso conversar mais nada com você sobre o assunto que você quer falar; daqui pra frente você mesma vai entender o que eu senti essa noite…

– Daqui pra frente… – Sakura fica preocupada com Tomoyo.

– Sakura-chan, a manhã está sendo tão mágica não é?

– É sim Tomoyo-chan!

– Não estraga essa magia tá? Vamos, venha tomar o café da manha que eu preparei…

– Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, você já está trocada pra escola e eu mal acordei, que horas são?

– Sete e quinze Sakura-chan.

– Sete e quinze! Puxa, eu estou atrasada, acho que me esqueci de programar o despertador.

– Eu que desliguei ele seu dinossauro!

– Tomoyo-chan, como você é cruel! Desligou ele só pra roubar um beijo meu! – Sakura põe as mãos na boca.

– Eu já te disse: não consegui resistir a você – Tomoyo vira o rosto, fecha os olhos e fica vermelha.

Sakura sorri, mas, mesmo assim, fica preocupada. Apesar de entender os sentimentos da amiga, todo aquele afeto precisava parar, por um tempo ainda a ser determinado (pelos deuses quem sabe?) para que Sakura pudesse reavaliar os seus sentimentos.

– Não faz essa cara não tá? Escova esses dentes e se troca, tá? Sabia que você tá com um hálito de dinossauro?

– Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, você vai ver só tá bom! Vou ir atrás de você, espera só!

– Socorro, socorro, tem um dinossauro vindo atrás de mim!

Tomoyo sai do quarto e espera Sakura na cozinha. Sakura vai até o banheiro do quarto para escovar os dentes, se trocar e se arrumar para a escola. Depois ela vai até a cozinha comer o café da manhã:

– Itadakimasu! – As duas dizem. Era ramen com fatias de kamaboko estreladas em espiral.

– Sakura-chan, não precisa engolir tá? Temos tempo até a escola, a mamãe vai nos levar de carro.

– Hehe! Isso é bom, eu nunca faço as tarefas da manhã em casa durante a semana porque eu acordo tarde; essas cartas clow as vezes me matam.

– Eu já estou acostumada Sakura-chan, mas confesso que tem dias que fico um pouco cansada quando vou procurar elas com você.

Sakura, comendo aquele ramen, percebe todo o sentimento empregado pela amiga ao fazer um prato tão complexo. Desde o macarrão até a massa, passando pela carne de porco até o kamaboko, tudo dava trabalho, tudo gastava energia, e isso não podia ser ignorado:

– Tomoyo-chan, você preparou a massa do macarrão?

– Sim Sakura-chan, deixei pronta ontem, eu só pus pra cozinhar como o kamaboko, o ovo cozido e a carne de porco eu fiz hoje…

– Está delicioso Tomoyo-chan, vou ter energia de sobra hoje…

– Fico feliz por ter gostado.

Sakura para pensar um pouco e diz:

– Tomoyo-chan, eu não quero que você pare de fazer esses pratos deliciosos, não importa o que aconteça tá?

– Você que pensa que eu vou parar Sakura-chan, estou mais motivada…

Sakura fica sem palavras. Tomoyo fica serena. Relamente não havia mais nada o que falar. Só o que sentir, o que viver, ver onde aquela história toda vai dar. Tomoyo compreendia as situações em uma velocidade incrível e Sakura ficava feliz, mas, se sentia mal por dentro de alguma forma. Agora sentia que era o seu coração que estava abalado, e não o de Tomoyo. As duas procuraram terminar o ramem.

– Gotisosama! – As duas dizem.

 _–_ Sakura-chan, as nossas mochilas com o nosso trabalho está no nosso quarto, você pode pegar elas? A gente fica esperando aqui na sala pela mamãe pode ser?

– Sim Tomoyo-chan, tou indo.

Sakura sobe as escadas. Tomoyo sobe logo atrás, um pouco depois, com o buquê nas mãos.

Para que Sakura não tivesse vida fácil para encontrar as mochilas logo de cara e desse tempo para receber o buquê de surpresa, Tomoyo tratou de escondê-las no closet depois de acordar. Será que Sakura teria a inteligência necessária para encontrá-las?

– Puxa vida! Não tou encontrando as mochilas, é quase oito e, com certeza, isso é coisa da Tomoyo-chan; espera eu encontrar Tomoyo-chan e você vai ver do que esse "monstro espacial" é capaz de fazer!

Sakura buscava pelas mochilas debaixo da cama, na sala de vídeo de Tomoyo, no banheiro, nas gavetas até que se lembrou de procurar no closet. Encontrou as mochilas e soltou um grito de alívio e um desabafo:

– Hoe! Tomoyo-chan isso não são horas para brincar! Eu tive um trabalhão procurando elas e o nosso horário aperta desse jeito!

– Onde é que não são horas para brincar Sakura-chan?

– Hoe!

Para quem via Tomoyo com aquele buquê parecia que ela era a princesa de algum reino distante. Tinha tanto carinho e refinamento ao tocar no buquê que parecia uma criatura viva. Sakura entendeu a mensagem e se sentia mais mal por isso. Agora era o seu coração que começava a sofrer e precisaria encontrar dentro dessa dor a alegria para continuar a caminhar:

– Tomoyo-chan é bonito!

– Você gostou Sakura-chan?

– Será que elas vão ficar boas atá a apresentação?

– No máximo uma semana Sakura-chan, elas não são para apresentação, mas para você!

– Para mim?

– Sim Você não reconhece?

– Hoe! Agora com você falando, eu reconheço esses espinhos, são os mesmos de ontem não?

– Sim Sakura-chan, os mesmos que te machucaram. Elas estavam quebradas desde ontem e eu as recolhi; prefiro que murchem no seu quarto te alegrando Sakura-chan, do que no chão daquela catedral cheia de espinhos!

– Tomoyo-chan, se você não tivesse me falado eu não teria reconhecido!

– Eu só fico feliz por saber que você gostou; as mesmas rosas que te machucaram ontem…

– … me fizeram ficar animada um pouco nessa manhã; é isso né Tomoyo-chan?

– Sim Sakura-chan, acho que você leu os meus pensamentos!

Sakura sorri. Sakura entendia e ao mesmo tempo não entendia, como uma coisa que havia causado aqueles arranhões em sua pele poderia fazer o seu sorriso e o de Tomoyo? Quem sabe seja esse o grande mistério daquilo tudo, buscar um pouco de alegria na dor.

– Tomoyo-chan, você sempre buscou fazer isso não foi?

– Fazer o que Sakura-chan?

– Buscar se alegrar em cada coisa que te trazia dor, seja no Yukito-san, agora no Li-kun…

– Sakura-chan…

– Não precisa se explicar Tomoyo-chan, eu entendo tudo perfeitamente agora…

– Sakura-chan, eu só quero a sua felicidade, te ver sorrindo sempre…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu seu que você não fica feliz com isso tudo, mesmo assim, procura ficar feliz…

– Há muito tempo eu entendi Sakura-chan que eu não dependo dos outros para ser feliz, eu tenho que procurar a felicidade dentro de mim mesma e fazer com que as pessoas ao meu redor façam o mesmo; eu vou procurar a minha felicidade Sakura-chan, eu só quero que você faça o mesmo…

– Tomoyo-chan…

– Eu não vou sair do seu lado, eu só quero estar ao seu lado, eu não sei ficar sem você, eu quero ver você feliz Sakura-chan… – Tomoyo segura as lágrimas.

– Você pensa que eu também não quero isso Tomoyo-chan? Eu mais do que nunca desejo estar ao seu lado de agora em diante meu anjo, enfrentado tudo, suportando tudo ao seu lado, eu também sofro com tudo isso sabia?

– Não precisa sofrer, deixa que eu sofro por você…

– Soframos juntas então! – Sakura abraça Tomoyo – Então a gente sofre juntas tá e não se fala mais nisso…

– Eu acho que a palavra certa seria suportar – As duas começam a chorar.

– Tomoyo-chan, eu vou ficar com os olhos vermelhos se a gente continuar assim; o pessoal vai pensar que eu estou com gripe ou febre…

– Não precisa ficar assim não Sakura-chan, eu fico por você…

– Eu que fico por você! Canta uma música alegre sua baka, eu preciso me animar um pouco e você também…

– Eu não quero me animar Sakura-chan, eu só quero que isso não acabe!

– Isso tinha que acabar uma hora Tomoyo-chan! – O tom da conversa e da voz aumentam. Sonomi percebe, mas não procura interferir. Desce e espera na entrada.

– Como eu odeio despedidas! Como eu odeio! Como isso tudo dói. – As duas continuam abraçadas.

– Tomoyo-chan, isso vai depender de você a intensidade dessa dor vai depender da gente; o quanto você se apegou…

– Sakura-chan, você está querendo dizer que o que passamos juntas não significou nada? Os beijos que eu te dei não significaram nada?

– É por ter significado bastante que eu sofro tanto! Só de estar aqui com você ao seu lado já é um martírio! Eu detesto tanto essa dor que peço para que ela acabe! – As duas não aguentam e começam a chorar com intensidade.

– Só resta a você decidir como e quando é que vai acabar essa dor…

– Eu já te falei pra você me dar um tempo…

– Só não demora a vida toda não tá?

– Você vai ter que esperar…

As duas permaneceram abraçadas, mudas e chorando bastante, quase soluçando e paralisadas. Era duro se despedir daquele sonho vivido pelas duas naquele fim de semana, mas de alguma forma precisavam sair e encarar a realidade que tinham escolhido para si, uma era de descoberta e a outra era de batalhas. Depois de um tempo Tomoyo quebra aquele silêncio. Com a sua bela voz se aproxima das orelhas da amada e dá a sua cartada final, ao menos naquela rodada (ouçam "you are my love" do Tsubasa Reservoir Cronicles, mas obviamente focada na fic entre as duas =P; Tsubasa é fanfic de CCS! Hehehe…):

 _Kiss me sweet_

 _I'm sleeping in the silence_

 _all alone_

 _in pain and sorrow_

 _In my dream_

 _I'm calling your name_

 _You are my love! –_ Tomoyo olha fixamente para Sakura, segurando a sua nuca. Sakura, conhecendo a música de "alguma forma" cantada por Tomoyo, acompanha:

 _In your eyes_

 _I search for my memory_

 _lost in vain_

 _so far in the scenery_

 _hold me tigh,_

 _and swear again and again_

 _we'll never be apart! –_ Sakura segura na cintura de Tomoyo, toca a sua testa na testa da amiga e continua a cantar:

 _If you could touch my feathers softly_

 _I'll give you my love_

 _we set sail in the darkness_

 _out of the sea_

 _to find me there_

 _to find you there_

 _love me now_

 _if you dare! –_ Sakura toca com os dedos nos lábios de Tomoyo, movimentando-os ao redor deles.

 _Kiss me sweet_

 _I'm sleeping in sorrow_

 _all alone_

 _to see you tomorrow_

 _In my dream_

 _I'm calling your name_

 _You are my love! –_ Tomoyo se aproxima de Sakura…

 _My love! –_ Sakura faz o mesmo…

As duas se beijam, demoradamente, prolongadamente, profundamente. Ficaram uns três minutos desse jeito, começando pelos lábios até atingir a profundidade da língua, movendo suas cabeças, suas mãos pelo corpo uma da outra, buscando o calor uma da outra, antes que aquilo tudo acabasse. Para quem testemunhou o primeiro beijo diria que este foi até mais profundo do que o outro. Mas foi o mesmo beijo. O primeiro foi alegre, o segundo foi triste. Esse é o poder do da tristeza, aprofundar as coisas, dar uma dimensão à vida. O que seria da vida se Caim não tivesse matado Abel no princípio? Vai lá saber…

Depois de um tempo as duas ficaram abraçadas, como se nunca quisessem que aquele momento acabasse, terminasse… mas uma hora teria que acabar. Tudo nesse mundo de extremos que os antigos chamavam de Midgard, frio e quente, seco e úmido, alto e baixo, cercado pela serpente, o mundo dos homens, além do abismo, antes da muralha dos deuses, tudo tinha que em breve acabar e aquele momento acabou quando Sonomi avisou da entrada que a hora já havia chegado:

– Meninas, apresem-se, senão vamos chegar atrasadas.

As duas ouviram. Sakura e Tomoyo pegaram as suas mochilas, desceram as escadas. Sakura recolheu o seu buquê. Era visível na face das duas toda a carga de emoções e sentimentos envolvidas naquela conversa no quarto de meia hora, os olhos inchados, o nariz vermelho. Sonomi não quis perguntar nada, apenas mandou as meninas entrarem no carro e avisou a Sakura que o buquê seria entregue em sua casa. Como é duro sentir, como é duro amar, como é duro viver, mas assim é a vida. Sorrisos e lágrimas caminham de mãos dadas, por mais paradoxal que isso possa parecer.


	32. Idília

Capítuo XXXII – Idília

 _Sakura e Tomoyo chegam à escola Tomoeda..._

" _E sempre devagar, eu vou me aproximar, de tudo o que eu sonhei e de todos que eu amar; a dor que vem nos cercar, e nos força a desistir, teremos que enfrentar, sei que vamos conseguir!"_

– _Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pelo mundo (Abertura em português da saga de Hades – Santuário)_

Ato I – As amigas

 _(personagens: Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Meiling e Syaoran)_

 _–_ Pessoal, vocês perceberam como a Sakura-chan e a Tomoyo-chan estão estranhas ultimamente? Elas estão tão juntas esses últimos tempos que até me estranha… – Disse Naoko.

– Naoko-chan, o que você acha estranho nas duas? – Pergunta Rika.

– Não está sabendo Rika-chan? Na sexta-feira as duas estavam na sorveteria e muita gente saiu da sorveteria quando elas estavam se beijando ou algo assim…

– Se beijando Naoko-chan? – Pergunta Chiharu.

– É isso mesmo que você ouviu Chiharu-chan, as duas estavam se beijando na sorveteria, as duas se acariciavam de tal forma que mais pareciam namoradas! Imagine isso pessoal, duas namoradas no colégio Tomoeda! Eu nunca imaginei tamanha loucura, e olha que eu sou imaginativa… – Responde Naoko.

– Que beijando que nada! A Sakura-chan só deu um beijo na bochecha dela e mais nada, vocês que ficam imaginando coisas e inventando fofoca pra falar na escola… – Disse Meiling.

– Mas Meiling-chan, a minha prima estava na sorveteria e viu tudo! Elas choraram, se abraçaram e se trataram com tanto afeto que dava repulsa! – Disse Naoko.

– Tolice! Quando eu saí do médico eu vi a Sakura-chan beijando a Tomoyo-chan na bochecha, foi só isso, eu vi tudo de fora da sorveteria… – Disse Meiling.

– Meiling-chan, você não acha estranho tudo isso? Como é que tem cabimento uma coisa dessas? Mesmo que não tenha sido um beijo na boca as duas trocavam afetos como… como… namoradas?! – Disse Naoko.

– Naoko-chan, todos sabem da minha briga com a Tomoyo e isso não é mais segredo por mais que eu tente negar…

– Agora finalmente você assume os seus atos Meiling-chan! Muito maduro da sua parte…

– Ei, espera aí, eu só tou falando o que todo mundo acha Rika-chan!

– Você está falando a realidade…

– Que seja, que seja! Mas uma coisa é certa. No momento que eu discutia com ela eu falei pra ela que do jeito que ela defendia a Sakura parecia que as duas eram namoradas ou coisa do tipo e sabe o que ela me respondeu?

– O que Meiling-chan?

– Ela me falou "e daí" Rika-chan! E se for ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso…

– Oh! Isso é grave Meiling-chan! – Disse Chiharu.

– Não só isso Chiharu-chan, isso é o absurdo dos absurdos, uma violação das leis da natureza… – Disse Naoko.

– Pois é gente, quando eu e o Syaoran estávamos em Hong Kong tínhamos uma professora muito amiga nossa. Ela foi expulsa da escola porque tinha uma namorada e sabe o que aconteceu com ela depois?

– O que Meiling-chan? – Pergunta Naoko.

– Ela foi internada em uma clínica psiquiátrica. Sabe, até um tempo atrás era doença na China uma mulher ter uma "namorada" e homem ter "namorado". Quando a lei foi proscrita ela se mudou e foi para um canto que a gente não sabe qual é, Tibete talvez…

– Meiling-chan, doença ou não isso é grave! Nunca na história de Tomoeda vimos algo assim, isso é um absurdo! Temos que parar com isso agora mesmo, conversar com as duas antes que isso piore e tome proporções gigantescas… – Disse Naoko.

– Que proporções é essa que você fala Naoko-chan?

– Ora Rika-chan, tá todo mundo comentando isso na escola, ninguém vai aceitar o "caso" entre as duas aqui dentro, vão tentar fazer um abaixo-assinado pedindo a expulsão das duas e não apenas isso… – Disse Naoko.

– O que pode acontecer depois Naoko-chan? – Pergunta Chiharu.

– Chiharu-chan, muita gente aqui é conservadora e não vai querer que o exemplo das duas se alastre por Tomoeda. Como a Meiling-chan disse, isso é como uma doença que deve ser combatida! Muita gente pode se inspirar nas duas e fazer o mesmo se uma atitude drástica não for tomada…

– Atitude drástica?

– Sim Chiharu-chan, uma atitude drástica!

– Drástica tipo perseguir as duas, bater nas duas, ou pior?

– Considere o pior Chiharu-chan, muita gente está disposta a jogar uma pedra ou fruta podre nas duas depois disso tudo, eu já ouvi comentários a respeito disso…

– Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer!

– Li-kun?

– Syaoran?

– Ninguém vai pôr as mãos nela, vão ter que pôr a mão em mim antes!

– Li-kun o que você está dizendo?

– É como você ouviu Naoko, eu vou proteger as duas custe o que custar!

– Syaoran seu malvado, vai ver quando chegarmos em casa! Vou te bater tanto! Você nunca me falou isso!

– É que você não é tão corajosa a ponto de chegar a esse ponto, mas eu sei quando uma coisa é certa e não é, e esse ódio todo não é certo. Nada que me abale.

– Seu mentiroso! Você só fala isso porque quer proteger a Sakura, não é?

– E se for? O que você tem a ver com isso; você não precisa de proteção, não tem ninguém te perseguindo. Preciso usar mais argumentos?

– Syaoran, eu vou te matar agora mesmo!

– Acalme-se Meling-chan, o Li-kun está certo, a Sakura e a Tomoyo precisam de nossa proteção, do nosso apoio nesse momento difícil que ela está passando… – Disse Rika.

– Rika-chan, você vai me dizer que vai ficar do lado delas, vai ficar do lado dessa loucura toda? – Pergunta Naoko.

– Sim Naoko-chan, e você deveria fazer o mesmo, elas são as nossas amigas, elas nos ajudaram tanto e elas te ajudaram também; nada mais certo do que o nosso apoio…

– Rika-chan, você sabe o que está dizendo? Isso é uma doença, isso precisa ser combatido!

– Isso é amor, isso precisa ser protegido! – Responde Rika

– Amor entre duas mulheres?

– Amor entre duas pessoas. Naoko-chan, eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente, mas vejo que os zumbis daquele seriado ocidental que você gosta tanto comeu o seu coração e o seu cérebro…

– Eu vou ficar contra isso, não adianta me convencer, ninguém comeu o meu cérebro não; pra quê existem dois gêneros, meninos e meninas se não forem para se amarem entre si? Menina e menina não dão cria… – Afirma Naoko.

– Pra que existem as pessoas então? Pra brigarem entre si? Isso é tão natural né Naoko-chan; pra quê então existir humanidade se não for para se amar, o negócio é só fazer filho Naoko-chan? – Responde Rika.

– Eu estou dizendo que isso é natural…

– Esse tipo de pensamento sustentou todo o tipo de mito e preconceito sobre homens e mulheres que você tanto adora…

– Bem Rika-chan, não vou discutir mais com você, essa é a minha opinião, e se eu for discutir eu perco com você a manhã inteira.

– Eu vou ficar do lado da Sakura-chan e da Tomoyo-chan; o Li-kun via também, e você Meiling-chan, Chiharu-chan?

– Rika-chan, eu vou ficar neutra no meio disso tudo, mas eu concordo em parte com o que disse a Naoko-chan, elas podiam arrumar namorados…

– Eu vou ficar do lado da Sakura e da Tomoyo, ao menos por enquanto. Temos uma missão a cumprir e o Syaoran vai tentar dar em cima dela, vou ficar de olho vivo nele!

– Sabe de nada inocente…

– Syaoran, quer que eu te mate agora ou depois?

– Bonito da sua parte Meiling-chan, vejo que você realmente superou o seu ódio e agora está protegendo as duas para compensar.

– Não é só pra compensar Rika-chan, aquelas garotas têm alguma sorte de química estranha que me surpreende e eu também quero ver onde vai dar isso tudo…

– Pois bem, o carro das duas chegou, elas passaram o fim de semana juntas, vamos lá pessoal, vamos apoiar nossas amigas e parar com essas hipóteses loucas que vocês ficam inventando, as duas vão esclarecer pra gente essa história toda!

– Esse pessoal da escola está meio estranho hoje, tá meio agressivo, você não acha estanho Syaoran? – Pergunta Meiling.

– Isso está estranho, é como se eu sentisse a presença… de uma carta clow?…

Ato II – Caminho para Idília

O carro onde estavam Sakura e Tomoyo chega até a escola e toda escola de Tomoeda para pra prestar atenção. Todos ficam aguardando para ver o que vai acontecer. Rika, Meiling, Syaoran estavam em alerta para ver a reação da escola. Toda a escola de Tomoeda estava envolvida por uma aura agressiva que faziam com que todos se enfurecessem repentinamente e o gatilho que despertou a fúria deles foi a presença de Sakura e Tomoyo. A escola estava pronta para julgá-las e condená-las depois que a história na sorveteria se espalhou, pois a "aura" estava fazendo com que agissem assim. As guarda-costas, percebendo a tensão no ar, resolveu acompanhar as duas até a sala de aula ou até a intermediação de um professor, mas Tomoyo, em uma decisão corajosa dispensou as guarda-costas, surpreendendo até mesmo Sakura, que desejava a presença delas depois de observar alguns alunos em movimento de fúria. As guarda-costas acompanhavam tudo à distância, prontas para agir sob qualquer movimento de agressão:

– Tomoyo-chan, agora sou eu quem estou com medo desse pessoal todo; não era melhor a gente contar com a presença delas não?

– Sakura-chan, o nosso fim de semana termina aqui, mas vejo que temos uma coisa a fazer primeiro. Veja Sakura-chan, a escola está estranhamente agressiva hoje, será que não seria obra de uma carta clow?

Sentindo a tensão nas palavras da amiga, Sakura diz:

– Tem razão; Tomoyo-chan, a escola está estranhamente agressiva hoje, nem parece que são nossos colegas de escola…

– Sakura-chan, estou ouvindo uns sons estranhos no meio da multidão, o que deve ser…

– Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, eles estão se reunindo e vindo na nossa direção!

Dentro da multidão os seguintes gritos eram escutados:

– Seus demônios! Não sabem que violam as leis da natureza fazendo isso?

– É um absurdo ver um romance entre duas garotas!

– É insanidade demais!

Diante desse quadro tenebroso que avistavam, Tomoyo pergunta a Sakura:

– Sakura-chan, será que o que fizemos na sorveteria fez com que…

– Tomoyo-chan, isso está estranho! Isso não é normal! No sábado a escola não estava assim!

Vou ver se consigo sentir alguma coisa…

Sakura fecha os olhos, coloca a mão sobre o peito e sente uma presença misteriosa:

– Tomoyo-chan, sinto a presença de uma carta clow ali naquela árvore no fundo!

– Eu já imaginava algo assim Sakura-chan, mas estou vendo que ela não afetou nossos amigos! Eles estão lá! A Meiling-chan, a Rika-chan…

– A Chiharu-chan, a Naoko-chan, o Li-kun, o Yamasaki-kun!

– Eh…

– É mesmo Tomoyo-chan! Eles não foram afetados apesar de não possuírem magia!

– Mas eles estão atacados assim por causa da nossa presença; será que essa carta consegue escolher os alvos, ela até mesma só ficou assim quando a gente chegou…

– Uma carta que pode escolher quem ela pode afetar ou não? Que carta cruel é essa! Mas vamos parar ela antes que ela nos cause mais problemas! – Disse Sakura, fechando os punhos fazendo uma expressão de coragem.

– Sim, Sakura-chan, O Li-kun está ali, acho que ele pode te ajudar a capturar essa carta estranha, eu vou ficar aqui, esperando; estou sem a minha câmera aqui, minha mãe me proibiu de trazer ela aqui na escola, ainda estou de castigo, não vou poder te filmar, nem te ajudar… mas vai lá Sakura-chan, esforce-se com o Li-kun…

– Tomoyo-chan, segure a minha mão.

– Hum?

– Apenas segure, vamos saber juntas o que essa carta estranha quer de nós!

– Mas Sakura-chan, eu não tenho magia como o Li-kun, eu não sei no que posso te ajudar…

– Essa carta está atrás da gente Tomoyo-chan! E mesmo se ela não estivesse quero que você me acompanhe até eu capturar todas Tomoyo-chan!

– Sakura-chan…

– Vamos dar a essa escola algo que eles nunca esperaram de nós, vamos atrás dessa carta, vamos selar ela!

– Na frente de nossos amigos?

– Na frente deles! Talvez eles não se lembrem de nada depois, afinal o Li-kun dá um jeito depois pra explicar tudo!

– Essa é a Sakura-chan que eu amo!

Sakura sorri para Tomoyo. Alguns alunos mais exaltados no meio da multidão trataram de iniciar "o incêndio" e começaram a avançar na direção das duas, quando, de repente:

– Vocês aí, nenhum movimento em falso ou eu acabo com vocês! Eu não serei expulso pois é legítima defesa! – Diz Syaoran, em posição de combate.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua Syaoran! – Disse Meiling.

– Eu fiz a minha parte, não vou deixar que vocês passem dos limites!

– Eu digo o mesmo! Quem colocar as mãos em alguma das duas vai se ver comigo! Eu ainda não tive a minha vingança, não é Tomoyo? – Diz Meiling, tomando posição de combate e dando uma piscadela para Tomoyo.

– Isso é uma total falta de bom senso da parte de vocês; não sei muito de lutas, mas vou ficar em guarda também. – Diz Rika.

Ouvindo os gritos de alguns da multidão, os professores Terada e Mizuki se aproximam para ver o que está acontecendo, temendo que algo pior estivesse acontecendo. Sakura segura as mãos de Tomoyo e diz:

– Tomoyo-chan, alguma ideia?

– Estava pensando em correr até a sala dos professores antes que ponham a mão na gente e nos nossos amigos; vejo que eles nos protegem Sakura-chan.

– Tomoyo-chan, eu estive pensando o mesmo…

– Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, venham por aqui, o pessoal está dando cobertura! – Diz Chiharu.

– Eu não concordo com vocês duas, mas isso é um absurdo completo que estão fazendo aqui na escola, mais do que vocês duas são um absurdo, tem muita gente que não sabe o que é direito e está no meio apenas pra causar! Vou dar cobertura enquanto vocês avisam os professores. – Diz Naoko.

– Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan…

– Vamos Sakura-chan, o que acha de correr até a árvore lá no fundo?

– Tomoyo-chan, já sinto uma presença estranha naquela árvore, o Li-kun está sentindo também… ele está estranho e incomodado com alguma coisa…

– Ei vocês duas!

– Li-kun! – Disse Tomoyo.

– Antes de avisar qualquer professor vocês devem parar aquela carta estranha na árvore; vão vocês duas na frente!

– Certo Li-kun, nós vamos indo, vou com a Tomoyo-chan…. – Disse Sakura.

– Eu fico dando cobertura por aqui, vão até lá e parem com essa loucura de uma vez… depois eu dou um jeito na escola…

– Li-kun, você é tão gentil!

O rapaz fica vermelho com as palavras de Sakura. Tomoyo percebe tudo.

– Depois eu quero essa carta estranha na minha mão, e a retorno também que você pegou emprestada, ouviu fracote?

– Quem você está chamando de fracote! – Sakura fica nervosa, fecha os punhos depois do momento de encanto com o bruxinho.

– Sakura-chan, vamos indo, não temos tempo a perder.

– Certo Tomoyo-chan, vamos pelos fundos…

Ao ver toda a cena entre Sakura e Syaoran, Tomoyo pensa consigo mesma "Li-kun, você sempre está observando a Sakura-chan? Vejo que sim… cuide bem dela então, eu amo tanto essa menina que eu não quero ver nada menos do que a felicidade dela… ai de você se não puder fazer ela feliz seu fracote! Hehehe… afinal você sempre esteve observando a Sakura-chan…". Depois fala com Sakura:

– Sakura-chan, segure as minhas mãos…

– Hoe?

Tomoyo segura firme as mãos da amiga, Sakura fica surpresa.

– Vamos pela frente! – Tomoyo olha com firmeza.

– Hoe! P-p-pela frente?

– Sim pela frente Sakura-chan!

– Vamos lá então. – Sakura respira fundo e olha com firmeza até a árvore no fundo da escola.

As duas começam a correr, de mãos dadas no meio da turba. Tomoyo sorria, andava na frente como se estivesse guiando a amada. Sakura a acompanhava. No meio da corrida começaram a sorrir e a gargalhar, como se estivessem em uma grande festa, cercada pelos seus amigos. No meio da corrida, Tomoyo e Sakura gritam alto para todos ouvirem, com o coração pulsando forte no peito:

– Sakura-chan, eu te amo sua corajosa!

– Eu também te amo muito Tomoyo-chan!

As últimas palavras pronunciadas por Sakura disparam o gatilho para o começo da confusão. Os alunos avançam em direção a elas, enquanto seus amigos tentam conter a multidão. Meiling luta com alguns garotos, atrasando a vinda da multidão. Rika, Chiharu e Naoko, sem conhecerem combate, tenta empurrá-los enquanto as duas correm. Até mesmo Yamasaki e seus amigos ajudam a proteger Sakura e Tomoyo:

– Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, esse não é o caminho para a sala dos professores! – Disse Rika.

– Rika-chan, o que você acha que as duas pretendem fazer? – Pergunta Chiharu.

– Eu não faço a mínima ideia Chiharu-chan, mas pelo jeito que elas correm alegres e felizes parece que não estão nenhum pouco preocupadas…

– Vai ver que foram tomadas pelo desespero Rika-chan, eu vi em um anime que quando um cara estava encurralado ele expressou o seu desespero com uma gargalhada! – Responde Naoko.

– De qualquer forma Naoko-chan, acho que essa última frase das duas já confirmou as nossas suspeitas… a de todos! – Disse Chiharu

– Hey pessoal, parem de ficar conversando e vamos tratar de dar um "sossega leão" nesse povo! Elas não disseram nada de mais… – Responde Meiling.

– Tem razão Meiling-chan, nossas amigas ainda correm perigo. – Finalizou Rika.

Percebendo a presença da carta clow misteriosa e tirando as mesmas conclusões das duas, Syaoran respira fundo, pronuncia um feitiço, saca as suas "tarjetas explosivas" e a espada, se posiciona entre as duas e a multidão e diz:

– Eu já disse que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém vai passar daqui!

– Li-kun! – Diz Rika, abismada com o que vê.

– Isso é alguma forma de ilusionismo? – Diz Chiharu, surpresa.

– Isso é magia! Que incrível! – Diz Naoko, maravilhada.

– Syaoran! Isso é… o que você está fazendo? – Diz Meiling, preocupada, colocando as mãos na boca.

– Agora é indiferente sacar ou não a espada; toda a escola está sob o efeito de uma carta clow, você não percebeu?

– Mas eu não estou Syaoran e nem as meninas! Você fez isso aqui?

– Sim, se isso estiver sendo causada pela carta que eu estou pensando que é, no final de tudo isso todos terão se esquecido do acontecido, até você!

– Syaoran… – Diz Meiling, cabisbaixa. Respira um pouco e pergunta:

– Você consegue parar ela então?

– Não. Eu estou longe dela, só aquelas duas podem para agora, a carta vai sugá-las nesse ritmo que se aproximam; quando isso acontecer o tempo vai parar e todos vão se perguntar o que está acontecendo…

– Mas Syaoran, quando elas voltarem o pessoal vai continuar a persegui-las?

– Não. A carta só aumentou a fúria deles, quando elas acabarem as memórias ficarão, mas a fúria terá passado, a carta que causou tudo isso…

– Então o que nos resta é esperar?

– Está tudo nas mãos delas, nem mesmo eu posso agir agora; tudo vai depender do que elas falarem para a carta, e com a carta. Isso vai definir o futuro do mundo…

– Carta? Que negócio de carta é esse? – Pergunta Rika.

– Calma, tudo passa, tudo passará. Continue a empurrar a multidão e impeça que eles cheguem até elas! – Disse Syaoran.

A espada de Syaoran fica girando no ar, na sua frente, a espera do primeiro que passar para obliterá-lo. Ninguém se atrevia a avançar, todos foram tomados pelo medo. Syaoran, nessa posição parecia um querubim, protegendo as duas da multidão enfurecida, como os querubins protegiam a árvore do bem e do mal da presença de Adão e Eva no paraíso.

No fim de tudo, vendo as duas correndo até a árvore, Syaoran faz uma reflexão final:

– O que eu fui dizer… será que eu não tenho jeito com as garotas mesmo?

À medida que Sakura e Tomoyo se aproximavam da árvore, Sakura ouvia uma voz dócil e feminina em sua mente lhe perguntando e perguntando apenas para ela, como se um feixe atravessasse a sua mente, fazendo sentir dor de cabeça. Sakura põe a mão na cabeça e fala com a voz misteriosa, dentro da cabeça:

– Sakura-chan, você ama a Tomoyo-chan?

– Amo sim, amo muito.

– Ama como uma amiga, como uma irmã?

– É a irmã que eu não tive.

– Ama como uma esposa… ?

– Eu desejo poder amar… algum dia… eu ainda tou em dúvida…

– Ora Sakura-chan, agora não é momento pra duvidar, duvidar é ficar louca, é amar ou não amar, não existe meio termo agora, nessa hora…

– Você é uma carta clow?

– E se eu for qual é o problema, se você quiser avançar e esclarecer as suas dúvidas me diga: você ama a Tomoyo-chan?

– Eu não funciono na base da ameaça!

– Eu não estou te ameaçando, eu estou te ajudando a esclarecer a dúvida que você tem no coração; depois de tudo o que você passou, depois de ver os seus amigos te protegendo dessa turba, depois de enfrentar a tudo e a todos e mostrar o seu amor por ela me diga: você a ama?

– Tanto que o meu peito me dói agora! Se você é uma carta clow eu não vou hesitar em te prender só pra você não machucar a Tomoyo-chan, e nem meus amigos! Li-kun, Meiling-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, Yamasaki-kun… todos eles são importantes para mim!

– Vejo que os seus sentimentos são sinceros Sakura-chan, por Tomoyo e por seus amigos; venha até mim, vou esclarecer as suas dúvidas.

A dor de cabeça passa, a voz para de falar e Sakura recupera o ritmo de corrida. Tomoyo sente e olha preocupada para a amada:

– Sakura-chan, você está bem? É a carta clow não é?

– Bem, não importa Tomoyo-chan, é uma coisa que só eu e você podemos resolver, vamos lá, vamos correr até a árvore.

– Sim, vamos!

Enquanto corriam para a árvore, o mundo em volta das duas começou a se distorcer, se desestruturar, começou a se colorir com várias cores, com tonalidades de rosa, do bege, do azul, do grená e do verde, enquanto corriam para a árvore. Tudo ficou desfocado, exceto a árvore na frente das duas. Enquanto se aproximavam, Sakura e Tomoyo caem em uma espécie de vórtice, e são levadas para o fundo de um nada desconhecido, como em um tornado:

– Tomoyo-chan, segure a minha mão!

– Sakura-chan, eu não consigo, a correnteza tá muito forte!

– Tomoyo-chan, não desista! Venha, estou quase te alcançando!

Sakura toca nas mãos de Tomoyo, mas elas escorregam e puxam a amiga para o fundo do vórtice:

– SAKURA-CHAN!

– TOMOYO-CHAN!

As duas são sugadas para o fundo do vórtice.

Ato III – Idília, a carta banida pelo mago Clow – Parte I

Depois de um tempo que não se sabe ao certo, após a queda no buraco, Tomoyo desperta, mas não encontra Sakura ao seu lado. Ao despertar se depara com uma paisagem bela. Estava em um jardim, cheio de luz, árvores frutíferas, animais ao redor, nos céus e nas águas. Sentia que estava em uma espécie de paraíso primordial, esquecido pela humanidade há muito tempo. Os répteis coabitavam com os demais mamíferos como se não fossem inimigos uns dos outros. As aves não comiam os peixes dos rios, a vida uns dos outros era respeitada por todos. Ela mesma tinha sido desperta ao ouvir os sons dos pássaros e com as lambidas dos lobos em sua orelha. Não acreditava no que estava vendo, era simplesmente irreal demais para ser verdade:

– Onde eu estou? E a Sakura-chan, onde está? O que aconteceu com ela? Será que eu morri e estou em algum tipo de paraíso? Nunca vi nada parecido na terra…

Ao longe se deparou com uma casinha na beira de um lago. A sensação de estar morta incomodava profundamente Tomoyo, e a medida que andava até a casinha seu peito se comprimia de tal forma que não conseguia respirar. Sentiu o ar faltar a poucos metros de caminhada, o coração palpitar mais rápido, a sensação de estar morta e não saber nada de Sakura era horrível. Em sua visão estava diante do paraíso, mas em sua mente pensava que tudo aquilo não passava de uma ilusão de uma carta clow talvez, já tinha visto isso tantas vezes ou então a própria ilusão do inferno, de se acreditar que está no paraíso, mas na realidade está longe do que mais se deseja. O que ela desejava naquele momento era Sakura. O importante era estar com Sakura, sua amada, não importa o que. E buscaria as respostas que desejava ao entrar na casinha.

Abriu a porta da casinha com muita dificuldade, entrou nela mas nada encontrou além da mobilha. Um fogão, uma mesa, um armário, indícios de que uma presença estava ali de algum forma e que em breve retornaria, afinal havia um bule no fogão e ervas de chá na pia. Alguém estava lá, mas quem seria?

Havia uma escada que levava ao andar de cima. Resolveu subir e descobriu um quarto. Abriu a porta e entrou. No quarto não havia ninguém, apenas havia uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupas, um criado-mudo com um abajur e um porta-retratos em cima. Uma janela se encarregava de fazer aquela luz estranha, que iluminava tudo sem precisar de um sol e de uma lua, sem fazer distinção de manhã, tarde ou noite, apenas brilhava. Não tinha observado ninguém nos arredores da casa e isso a deixou mais angustiada. Quem colocou o bule de chá no fogo? Quem estava preparando aquele chá? Toda a dor que Tomoyo acumulava no peito diminuiu quando viu o porta-retratos e as duas pessoas neles fotografadas. Sentou-se na cama para vê-lo melhor, pegando-o em suas mãos. Era Sakura, sua Sakura que estava lá, abraçada a ela, Tomoyo, pelas costas. Sentiu uma sensação de paz angustiada, paz porque era Sakura, mas angústia porque ela não estava la. Ficou contemplando o retrato por um tempo, acariciou-o, esboçou umas lágrimas e disse a si mesma:

– Deixa eu mesma terminar aquele chá estranho, afinal vou precisar de forças para entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a porta, mas quando estava saindo foi assustada por um barulho saído do armário que mais parecia ter sido produzido por um dinossauro muito barulhento:

– Quem vai terminar de preparar aquele chá vai ser eu sua baka, só pra você meu anjo!

– Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo não teve tempo de pronunciar as próximas palavras, Sakura agarrou a amiga com tanta força que a fez perder o fôlego. As lágrimas que Tomoyo esboçou ao ver o retrato terminaram por desabar:

– Sakura-chan, eu fiquei tão preocupada, pensei que você tivesse sido, seu lá… levada pra longe de mim por aquele vórtice, minha Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo abraçou a amada com mais força depois de pronunciar as palavras, lhe dando um beijo no pescoço:

– Meu anjo você vai me matar se continuar me abraçando desse jeito!

– Me desculpa Sakura-chan, mas eu amo te abraçar, amo quando você me abraça… mas realmente não podemos ficar paradas não é? Estava me esperando Sakura-chan? Já encontrou a carta clow?

– Carta clow? O que é isso?

A pergunta de Sakura fez com que Tomoyo tivesse um choque. Sakura não se lembrava da sua missão importante das cartas clow, mas não foi só com isso que Tomoyo ficou chocada:

– Sakura-chan, o seu cabelo… está diferente? Você está diferente Sakura-chan! Você cresceu…?

– Meu anjo, agora você me deixa mais preocupada, que bobagens são essas que você me fala? Carta Clow? Mais velhas? Vórtice?

– Sakura-chan, o retrato… era assim que você era antes de chegar aqui!

– Meu anjo você não se lembra? Aquele retrato nós tiramos ha vinte anos, quando chegamos aqui…

– Vinte anos! Se passaram vinte anos desde que chegamos aqui?

– Sim meu anjo, você não se lembra? Você deve ter caído em algum lugar e não está lembrada, ayayay, vou pedir pra aqueles coelhos não te levarem além da montanha…

– Sakura-chan, quem não está te entendendo sou eu! Como assim se passaram vinte anos! Sakura-chan, nós temos 11 anos, estamos procurando as cartas clow você não se lembra? Nós caímos de um vórtice…

– Hoe? – Sakura faz uma cara de espanto.

Tomoyo ficava mais desesperada a medida que perguntava. Duvidada da própria sanidade, perguntava se tudo aquilo que estava vivendo era real, aquele carinho todo que recebia de Sakura, aqueles fatos narrados por ela. Se duvidava que estava em alguma espécie de inferno agora tinha certeza. Era mais doloroso ainda porque Sakura estava lá, com aqueles fatos que desconhecia. Respirou fundo e perguntou novamente para Sakura, abraçando o "capeta" no meio do inferno, pois Sakura aquilo não deveria ser:

– "Meu amor" eu acho que eu devo ter batido a cabeça e não me lembro direito o que aconteceu, me diga, que lugar é esse mesmo?

– Meu anjo, eu te perdoo – Sakura dá um beijo na testa de Tomoyo – Vamos para a cozinha que eu te faço lembrar tudinho de novo!

As duas descem as escadas e vão ate a cozinha. Tomoyo se senta na mesa e Sakura termina de preparar o chá. Era chá-preto. Tomoyo toma aquela bebida e reconhece como sendo de Sakura, afinal já havia bebido tanto daquele chá-preto que só ela sabia fazer… mas mesmo assim não conseguia acreditar que aquela pessoa era Sakura. "Sakura" toma o seu chá e se junta a mesa com Tomoyo. Sakura olha com imenso afeto para Tomoyo, mas Tomoyo não retribui. Mantém a pose defensiva. Sakura fica preocupada e tenta quebrar aquele "gelo" de Tomoyo. Pega em sua mão esquerda e começa a acariciá-la, agora mudando o olhar para um olhar de preocupação para Tomoyo. Tomoyo não havia reparado, mas tinha uma aliança dourada no dedo e na mão de Sakura havia outra também:

– Tomoyo-chan, você me assusta desse jeito…

– Sakura-chan, eu bati a cabeça, está doendo, mas nada que eu não consiga descobrir de novo com a sua ajuda…

"Sakura" sorri:

– É mesmo, apesar de estarmos em Idília esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer…

– Idília?

– Sim meu anjo, esse mundo se chama Idília…

– Idília, ah, sim agora me lembrei…

– Tomoyo-chan, não mente pra mim não, eu sei que você não se lembrou ainda…

– Me lembrei sim Sakura-chan, você que pensa…

– Tomoyo-chan, eu sou casada há tanto tempo com você e te conheço muito bem…

– Casada?

"Sakura" dá um sorriso melancólico.

– Olha nossas alianças Tomoyo-chan, temos até uma filha, Akane, ela tem dez anos, ela não está aqui, está além das sete colinas, na árvore primordial, mas ela já já volta e espero que você se lembre dela…

– Akane? Sete colinas? Árvore primordial?

Tomoyo se levanta abruptamente da cadeira, quebra a xícara de chá sem ter terminado de tomar e corre para a porta, mas é impedida por Sakura:

– Espere! Tomoyo-chan o que é isso? O que aconteceu com você?

– Me solta! Isso é um pesadelo, uma ilusão! Você não é a Sakura-chan, nunca foi e não tenta se passar por ela! Onde ela está? Onde você colocou ela seu monstro!

– Tomoyo-chan, você está me machucando com as suas palavras! Tanto tempo juntas e nunca tivemos uma crise assim!

– Você não me engana, você não é a minha Sakura-chan!

– Ah e? Eu não sou? Olha isso aqui que está no meu pescoço!

Sakura mostra a chave do lacre para Tomoyo. Aquilo era real e forte demais para a compreensão de Tomoyo. Aquela chave do lacre era real, era a voz, o cheiro, o toque de Sakura, até a aparência era igual, mas, de alguma forma sentia que aquilo não era a Sakura que conhecia.

– Seu monstro, me deixa em paz! – Tomoyo dá um tapa em "Sakura". "Sakura" começa a chorar.

– Tomoyo-chan, porque? Tanto tempo juntas e você nunca levantou a mão pra mim antes…

Tomoyo, chocada com o que havia feito corre desesperadamente para um bosque espesso, cheio de árvores. "Sakura" não vai atrás dela e permanece na casinha. Corre, corre, corre até chegar em um lago. Abaixa a cabeça e se observa. Não era a Tomoyo que conhecia que vê naquele reflexo. Parecia que haviam se passado vinte anos de sua vida! Quando Tomoyo se viu no lago deu um grito desesperador, um grito que faria tremer de terror qualquer um que o ouvisse, fazendo os animais do bosque correrem de medo. Depois de gritar prolongadamente, desmaiou.

Quando Tomoyo acordou sentiu um remorso imenso na alma que a fez desejar morrer. Nunca levantou a mão para Sakura e nunca tinha pensado em levantar. Nunca se imaginou naquela situação, em que duvidava de si mesma a medida que o tempo passava. Será que aquilo tudo era real e era ela que estava "louca" afinal? Sakura ficaria feliz com a sua morte? A resposta era não e precisaria encarar aquela "Sakura" que desconhecia para tentar saber o que realmente tinha acontecido depois que caíram no vórtice.

No meio da sua profunda depressão, Tomoyo conclui:

– Como eu adoraria que essa "Sakura-chan" fosse real, eu gostaria tanto de ter uma filha com o nome de Akane! Mas como eu posso acreditar nessa ilusão sabendo que essa Sakura-chan não se lembra nada das cartas clow, de ser uma garota mágica, da sua missão! Eu devo ter morrido e estou nesse inferno que tenho que engolir… Kami-sama, o que eu fiz para merecer esse tormento todo? O meu amor pela Sakura-chan é tão pecaminoso assim para os céus?

Depois que pronunciou essas palavras, uma serpente com voz feminina aparece e fala com Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo, não se desespere, eu posso te explicar tudo o que aconteceu, você não está louca e a Sakura que você viu é real, o reflexo do lago é real!

– É real? Porque eu não morri Kami-sama quando eu ousei bater nela.

– Tomoyo não precisa ficar assim! Não se desespere! Você não fez nada de errado!

– Como não? Pôr as mãos naquela menina é um sacrilégio pra mim!

– Isso é louvável Tomoyo, mas vou precisar que fique calma, eu tenho pouco tempo e só você que pode acabar com esse "inferno" como você mesmo disse. Nem mesmo a Sakura pode fazer alguma coisa toda agora, apesar de toda a magia que ela possui, esse e o local onde a magia dela falha e a sua começa…

– Como eu posso salvar a Sakua-chan então?

– Me escute, tenho pouco tempo.

– Como sei que fala a verdade?

– Me escute!

Ato IV – Idília, a carta banida pelo mago Clow – parte II

No meio do bosque, naquela densa escuridão que se formava, a misteriosa "serpente" começa a falar com Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo, essa é uma dimensão perdida no espaço-tempo, que nem mesmo os deuses que criaram o mundo ousaram entrar…

– Vejo então que esse mundo pode ser um inferno e um paraíso dependendo de quem entra aqui…

– Isso mesmo! Esse mundo foi criado no início dos tempos; quando o universo foi criado existiram pontos de infinita pressão, gravidade, temperatura, densidade… enfim, tudo quanto é possível ser feito e cogitado com o que vocês chamam de "leis da física"…

– Da mesma forma então que existe locais no universo onde a gravidade é infinita, existem nas dimensões locais onde os sonhos se tornam realidade…

– Você é esperta Tomoyo! Este local recebeu o nome de Idília no início dos tempos; esse lugar é onde a magia é infinita, onde tudo se torna real, basta querer…

– Tudo se torna real?

– Sim. De tempos em tempos essa dimensão se abre para a Terra gerando as maiores tragédias e os maiores milagres… dependendo de quem recebe o poder de Idília. Você não pode negar que o seu forte desejo de estar com aquela garota te fez entrar até aqui, te fez presenciar essa realidade, o anel no seu dedo…

– Eh.. Vejo que eu não posso negar isso… mas me diga: aquela Sakura é real ou não é?

– Sim é real, é a Sakura que você conhece!

– Minha Sakura-chan?

– Sua Sakura-chan!

– Se esse mundo é feito de magia infinita, como a Sakura-chan pode ser afetada e eu não, que tenho tao pouca afinidade com magia?

– Há outra entidade aqui, operando tudo, organizando tudo, ela criou um portal dimensional para a "Terra" e as trouxeram até aqui. E está controlando a Sakura.

– Mas isso ainda não explica porque a Sakura-chan foi afetada e eu não…

– Foi o desejo do "operador de idília". É assim que se chama a entidade desse lugar. Por mais paradoxal que seja, ele pode realizar os sonhos de qualquer um que chega até aqui, mas não os seus próprios, ela nem sequer pode ir atá a Terra, depende dos outros para ir…

– Isso ainda me deixa confusa…

– Calma; Idília é uma dimensão especial onde tudo se torna verdade; os deuses a selaram no espaço-tempo no início dos tempos, ninguém nunca entrou aqui antes, até que, criaturas criadas pelos deuses ousaram violar a proibição divina e adentraram aqui…

– Entraram aqui? São seres humanos?

– Bingo! Os humanos sempre desafiaram os deuses, mesmo perdendo deles em inúmeras batalhas; dois humanos entraram aqui, mas não sem ajuda, usaram uma magia poderosa para descobrir essa dimensão, e não apenas isso, usar o poder desse lugar para forjar uma magia poderosa na Terra…

– Será que essa pessoa era o Mago Clow?

– Não podia esperar menos de você! O Mago Clow, através dos seus experimentos mágicos descobriu esse lugar, entrou nesse lugar, usou o poder desse lugar e para isso usou como base o protótipo do que futuramente seriam as cartas clow…

Tomoyo fica surpresa com a explicação dada pela serpente e tampa a boca com as mãos. Fica em silêncio por um tempo para digerir toda essa informação e depois a serpente continuou falando:

– Uma das primeiras cartas a serem criadas que levaram clow a esse lugar se chamava "Idília". Antes de criar o deck oficial e canônico das cartas clow, Clow Reed criou centenas de protótipos de cartas clow; era pura tentativa e erro. No fim das milhares de cartas que ele tinha criado ele selecionou algumas pra compor o deck oficial, de preferências cartas puras, sem muito livre arbítrio ou que não dessem tanto trabalho…

– E o que aconteceu com as demais cartas clow?

– Algumas foram fundidas e compuseram o deck, outras foram destruídas, mas a grande maioria ficou revoltada e se rebelaram contra o mago Clow.

– Se rebelaram?

– Sim, se rebelaram. Tomoyo, as primeiras cartas clow eram poderosíssimas e tinham uma personalidade própria, algumas até falavam; a carta espelho é um exemplo disso, é fruto daquela geração; elas gozavam de uma autonomia enorme e tinham livre arbítrio.

– Deve ser por isso que foi melhor tê-las destruído; mas o que aconteceu com as cartas rebeldes que não foram destruídas?

– Por serem poderosas e representarem uma grave ameaça para a Terra, nem mesmo Clow conseguiu destruí-las por completo; ele optou então por prendê-las nas dimensões que circundam o planeta até o momento em que aparecessem para serem seladas; ele deixou um manual com a família de sua mãe explicando como selá-las, além de uma série de objetos mágicos que ele ciou para esse fim…

– O Li-kun!

– Clow sabia que as cartas banidas tentariam destruir a Terra, mas ele sabia que pessoas com um poder mágico poderoso poderiam pará-las; e essa é a missão de Sakura!

– Sakura-chan!

– Sim. Agora vou explicar o porque de ela ter sido afetada e você não. O porque da aparência de vocês…

– Tomoyo, antes de entrar aqui, você ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça?

– Sim, ela me fez várias perguntas, me perguntou se eu amava a Sakura-chan…

– Esse é a razão pela qual Idília conseguiu atrair vocês até aqui. O seu forte amor por Sakura fez com que Idília usasse os recursos desse universo para te prender e prender a Sakura aqui; sem duas pessoas com esse mesmo sentimento ela não teria facilmente confundido as memórias da Sakura.

– Mas serpente misteriosa, eu não entendo; eu não tenho magia e mesmo assim eu mantive as minhas memórias, enquanto que a Sakura-chan não; qual é a razão disso.

– Tomoyo, esse mundo é feito pelo desejo e pessoas com aptidão mágica sofrem desvantagem aqui. Pessoas com magia podem modificar a realidade ao seu redor com facilidade, mas os sem magia não; por isso a força de vontade para mudar a realidade é maior nos sem magia do que nos com magia, quem tem magia já consegue mudar o mundo, mas quem não tem deseja mudar, por isso esse mundo afeta as pessoas com magia mais fortemente do que os com magia. Outro ponto importante foi a ordem. Você entrou primeiro em Idília, Idília usou os seus sentimentos contra Sakura, e chegamos aonde estamos…

– Eu envelheci realmente?

– Não no seu mundo. Tudo foi provocado por Idília, mas tem uma forma de reverter.

– Akane é minha filha com a Sakura-chan?

– Sim e não. Sim porque foi a sua vontade que criou isso e Idília se usou dela. Não porque tudo não passa de uma ilusão criada por Idília. Mas tem um jeito de prender Idília e retornarem ao seu mundo.

– Como? Eu estou desesperada para saber!

– Todo mago tem a sua fonte mágica onde extrai os seus poderes. Os poderes da Sakura vem do coração, mas as cartas clow tem um papel fundamental nisso. São elas a fonte do poder mágico da Sakura. Sakura foi separada das suas cartas. Sem elas ela não pode fazer nada. Só a chave do lacre não basta.

– Serpente misteriosa, onde estão as cartas clow?

– Abra a mão na frente da minha boca.

Tomoyo estende as palmas da mão em direção da boca da serpente misteriosa. De repente a serpente vomita de suas entranhas as cartas clow que estavam com Sakura. Elas foram separadas de Sakura por Idília par que Sakura fosse manipulada no instante da queda. Tomoyo acha meio nojento tudo isso, mas fica aliviada em saber que finalmente poderia ajudar Sakura. Faz uma cara de rejeição, vira o rosto para o lado, mas sente um alívio por ver as cartas que tão bem conhecia saindo da boca daquela serpente misteriosa.

– Serpente misteriosa, nem sei como agradecer.

– Tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar. Você pode usar as cartas clow Tomoyo.

– Como?

– Você está em Idília, tudo é possível aqui, ainda mais com você. Por você ser a primeira a ter entrado aqui, porque Idília te escolheu, você pode até mesmo enfrentar Idília sem a Sakura. Quando destruir Idília você pode decidir em manter esse mundo todo que ela criou ou retornar para casa…

– Eu e a Sakura-chan podemos ficar aqui para sempre?

– Basta querer. Mas você não poderá retornar ao seu mundo de origem. Os poderes de Idília não chegam até lá. Vou deixar o seu coração decidir. Mas já aviso que as memórias dela estão nas suas mãos; você decide.

Tomoyo ficou chocada com as revelações da Serpente misteriosa. Idília é um mundo em que tudo pode ser realidade, tudo pode ser real, até mesmo ela que não tinha poderes mágicos poderia controlar as cartas clow. Como encarar essa novidade? O mais incrível ainda era a capacidade de ficar eternamente ao lado de Sakura, mas seria essa a vontade da menina que tanto ama? Ficar eternamente com Sakura em Idília era tão importante quanto retornar à Tomoeda? Isso era uma questão que só o coração de Tomoyo poderia responder.

– E então Tomoyo, já decidiu o que vai fazer?

Tomoyo, fechando os olhos, respirando fundo, fez uma expressão de coragem para a serpente misteriosa:

– Sim, já me decidi. Quero ficar eternamente ao lado da Sakura-chan! Ter o nosso mundo mágico só pra nós duas, sermos eternamente felizes… só nós duas!

– Isso você só vai conseguir quando destruir Idília. Está pronta?

– Sim. Como nunca estive na minha vida.

– Bem, vejo que você já se decidiu. Meu tempo acabou. Idília me descobriu. Ela estava me procurando. Agora ela vai me prender nas sete colinas, na árvore primordial.

– Eu tenho muito a te perguntar, sobre essa árvore, as sete colinas, e Akane é lá onde a Sakura-chan falou que nossa filha Akane estava… e também sobre quem é você…

– Não posso responder a todas essas perguntas, você vai ter que descobrir por si mesma… mas vou te contar uma história. O mago Clow, por simples prazer em descobrir e aprender os mistérios de seu mundo, criou várias formas de magia e uma delas são as cartas clow. Ele amava as cartas, especialmente uma em especial. Por meio dela ele criou a maioria das cartas, as que fazem parte do baralho e as que não fazem. Ele queria poder contar com todas ao seu lado, mas as cartas foram mais egoístas e ele não pode contar com todas. Elas queriam realizar as suas vontades sem se importar com o mundo a sua volta. Uma em especial se apaixonou pelo mago e queria trazê-lo a esse mundo especial. Ela trouxe a esse mundo, Clow usou os poderes desse mundo para criar as cartas clow, ele tinha o projeto de trazer os sonhos para a Terra, e por isso ele chegou até aqui. Mas o egoísmo dessa carta especial foi mais forte e Clow, por bem, a prendeu aqui. Para mantê-la presa aqui ele criou outra carta. Clow sabia que essa carta especial não ficaria presa por muito tempo e ousaria se libertar, desviando até mesmo o coração das pessoas com magia. Enquanto essa carta não fosse capturada ela não se acalmaria. Essa carta egoísta chamava Idília…

Nesse instante a serpente misteriosa se transformou em uma bela mulher com um longo e belo vestido. Tomoyo colocou as mãos na boca e arregalou os olhos.

– … e a responsável por mantê-la presa chama-se "A espera". Essa sou eu. Mas não consigo mantê-la presa por mais tempo. Idília está me capturando, só você e Sakura podem me salvar. Salvem esse mundo, o seu mundo Tomoyo, antes que a desgraça venha até ele…

"A espera" desaparece, virando pó. Depois dos fatos Tomoyo se senta, respira um pouco e vai até o local onde Sakura está. No começo Tomoyo anda lentamente, mas a medida que o tempo passa, a velocidade dos seus passos aumentava, e de repente começou a correr, com as cartas clow em suas mãos. No meio do caminho seus pensamentos duelavam em sua cabeça:

"Eu quero ficar eternamente ao lado da Sakura-chan, posso usar esse mundo como alicerce para criarmos o nosso mundo, e eu vou usar! Vou ficar para sempre com a Sakura-chan! Vou ser feliz e muito ao lado dela!"

Quando menos espera encontra-se com Sakura na casinha do começo. Sakura estava ajoelhada à beira do lago, chorando muito, se sentindo abandonada por Tomoyo. Quando vê Tomoyo, Sakura se levanta e corre para abraçar a "esposa". Tomoyo retribui o gesto:

– Tomoyo-chan, me desculpe por eu ter sido tão idiota com você! Você estava confusa e eu te censurei…

– Tudo bem Sakura-chan, vamos ficar juntas para sempre… eu, você, mas ainda falta Akane…

– Hoe?

Depois das palavras de Tomoyo o peito de Sakura emite uma luz rosada. A luz preenche todo o espaço ao redor, criando um vento que arrasta tudo ao redor, destruindo a casa, o lago e o bosque ao redor. Depois de um tempo, Sakura desmaia. Tomoyo a segura nos braços. Tudo aquilo já havia sido dita pela carta "espera". Agora era esperar alguns segundos para ter Sakura nos seus braços, para sempre.

– Hoe? Tomoyo-chan… onde eu estou?

– Nos meus braços Sakura-chan, para sempre, agora em diante. - Tomoyo sorri.

– Tomoyo-chan, a única coisa que eu me lembro é de cairmos no vórtice, depois eu não me lembro de mais nadinha.

– Sakura-chan, eu vou te contar tudo, mas antes, olha aqui as suas cartas Clow!

– Tomoyo-chan, é mesmo! Eu estou sem elas… e que roupas estranhas são essas? Tomoyo-chan! Você cresceu!

– Você cresceu também seu dinossauro! Vamos, temos um trabalho pra fazer…

Tomoyo conta a Sakura tudo o que aconteceu. Sobre Idília, sobre a carta "espera", sobre Akane… Sakura arregala os olhos e fala para a amiga:

– Tomoyo-chan, agora você me salvou! Você sempre está comigo quando eu preciso da sua ajuda não é?

– Sakura-chan, você sempre me ajuda, porque eu não te ajudaria… eu não acho certo ela te confundir assim, te enganar assim nesse mundo de ilusões! Pensei que estava no inferno, mas a carta "espera" me ajudou, sem ela nós estaríamos presa nele par sempre, agora ela está presa na árvore primordial, ela precisa da nossa ajuda Sakura-chan…

Sakura faz uma expressão de coragem e firmeza de rosto.

– Tem razão Tomoyo-chan, vamos até essa tal de árvore e encarar essa Idília; não entendo nadinha dessas cartas canônicas ou não, da magia do mago Clow, mas seu que a gente tem que enfrentar essa coisa pra poder sair daquele e rever nossos amigos…

– Sim Sakura-chan, vamos lá, quero acertar as contas com ela também, pena que eu estou sem a minha câmera pra te filmar, você tá linda Sakura-chan, com essa cara de mais velha!

– Você também ficou linda Tomoyo-chan!

As duas ficam vermelhas com os elogios mútuos. Sakura porque era estranho ela elogiar a amiga daquele jeito. Agora sabia como Tomoyo se sentia. Tomoyo porque sempre era bom elogiar Sakura, principalmente quando a amada mudava uma roupa, quem dirá de cara. No meio dos elogios escutam o som de um chamado ao longe, triste e melancólico:

– Okasan-tachi, onde estão vocês?

– Deve ser Idília tentando enganar a gente Tomoyo-chan! Vamos lá.

– Sim Sakura-chan, vamos acabar com ela de uma vez!

Ato V – A espera

" _Vem que o tempo pode afastar nos dois… eu só preciso saber como vai você?"_

– _Roberto Carlos_

" _Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver a espera de viver ao lado teu, por toda a minha vida"_

– _Tom Jobim_

As duas começam a correr freneticamente até a árvore. Precisavam clarear tudo aquilo, encontrar respostas para todas aqueles eventos e principalmente, saber como e porque todo aquele pesadelo aconteceu. Apenas a voz misteriosa que as chamavam poderia esclarecer. A voz misteriosa com o nome de Akane.

Tomoyo se sentiu, durante todo o tempo que esteve em Idília como se estivesse sengo engana, sentiu-se no inferno. Sentiu sim, pois a Sakura que sempre amou e conhecia não era a Sakura, era uma marionete nas mãos de uma carta clow perversa. Aproveitou-se de um momento de fraqueza de Sakura para poder se apoderar dela, desviá-la da sua missão e criar o fim do mundo. Isso era imperdoável e gerou dentro de si um sentimento de ódio. Ódio por tratar a pessoa que gosta muito como um brinquedo. Ódior por distorcer dentro de si os seus sentimentos por Sakura, e os dela por Tomoyo.

Sakura sentia uma ponta de desespero por não entender como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, como aquelas memórias tinham parado dentro de si. Corria para buscar a razão de tudo aquilo e se sentia mais afobada o pensar que aquilo tudo pudesse ser invenção de uma carta clow. Dentro de si estava começando a recuperar as experiências vividas com Tomoyo enquanto estava sob o poder da carta. Desejava um tempo para pensar em tudo aquilo antes que pudesse enfrentar a carta. Como era possível ter uma filha com Tomoyo? Era bonitinho, mas de certa forma ter um filho é dar um passo a mais, cruzar um abismo e assumir os riscos de cair. Era muita coisa para cabeça. Tinha que se vingar daquela carta cruel que as fez pensar assim, que brincou dessa forma com os seus sentimentos!

Antes de chegar até a árvore e enfrentar a carta, Sakura planeja com Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo-chan, temos que pensar em alguma coisa antes de enfrentar essa Akane sei lá o que!

– Certo Sakura-chan! Não sabemos os padrões de ataque dela, temos que nos preparar para atacar o nos defender, seja na terra ou no ar.

– Tomoyo-chan, você também pode usar as cartas clow aqui não? Vamos nos dividir em defesa e ataque. Eu ataco e você defende. Eu sei que com esse jeito meu sou boa no ataque, e você é melhor para me defender, e eu sei que você vai gostar disso, tá?

– Sakura-chan eu fico encantada em poder te ajudar! Finalmente vou estar ao seu lado minha amiga te ajudando e usando as cartas clow! Certo, eu concordo com o plano, mas tem uma coisa Sakura-chan…

– Hoe?

– A gente tem que nos preparar quando a carta vier. Se ela vier calmamente nos aproximamos e começamos a atacar. Mas se ela começar a atacar eu defendo a gente com a escudo.

– É isso aí Tomoyo-chan! Quando a gente voltar eu visto seu guarda-roupa todinho! – Sakura faz um cafuné na amiga e Tomoyo fica vermelha.

– Vou ficar lisonjeada Sakura-chan! Mas vamos ao trabalho primeiro.

Sakura divide o baralho com Tomoyo e as duas correm e chegam até as raízes da árvore, onde uma menina com um vestido branco, cheio de faixas ao redor as aguardava:

– Sakura, okasan, Tomoyo okasan! Eu estava esperando vocês…

– Akane minha filha, eu… Akane "abraça" Sakura.

– Mamãe, eu estava preocupada com você, sabe uma serpente terrível se aproximou e quis acabar com o nosso sonho lindo mamãe, mas você não vai deixar não é?

– É claro que não filhinha, eu estou aqui do seu lado… pra te prender eternamente nele! Volte a forma humilde que merece!…

Quando Sakura pronunciou as palavras, Akane se transformou em uma figura humanoide feminina com dez braços, suas pernas desapareceram e se transformaram em uma cauda de serpente:

– Essa é sua verdadeira forma né Idília! Você que prendeu a gente nesse pesadelo sem fim!

– É isso mesmo "mamãe"! Fui eu quem fez isso com vocês! Fui eu que as prendi aqui! Eu ia me libertar da prisão que Clow me colocou com a ajuda das cartas Clow, mas você Tomoyo rejeitou o lindo sonho que eu dei a você em troca do real pesadelo: amar e não ser amada! Você vai pagar por isso!

– Você que pensa Idília, é você que não sabe o que é amor de verdade! Eu já estou cansada desse pesadelo que você criou! Inventou uma série de mentiras sobre mim, manipulou a minha amiga Sakura que eu gosto muito! Você vai pagar pelo seu atrevimento!

– Hoe! Você é uma carta clow? E falante!

– Pois é, eu sou "Idília", a carta que realiza todos os sonhos. Todos mesmo.

– Todos os sonhos? Como os sonhos podem ser realizados por uma carta clow? – indaga Tomoyo.

– É muito simples meninas; é impossível que eu realize os seus sonhos, mas eu posso torná-los realidade.

– Hoe! Que nó é esse? Você pode e não pode realizar os nossos sonhos? Como alguém pode realizar todos os sonhos do universo e mesmo assim não pode?

– Vou explicar Sakura-chan. Eu, por mim mesmo não tenho sonhos, todos eles se cumprem em Idília, mas eu posso realizar todos os seus sonhos e desejos?

– Como você pode realizar os meus sonhos se não sabe o que é ter um sonho? Se você tem todos os sonhos completos não tem mais o que sonhar não?

– Não exatamente Sakura-chan; se você tem algum sonho nesse seu coraçãozinho eu vou realizá-lo, mas na Terra eu não posso, eu só posso realizá-los em Idília, esse mundo especial concebido pela lógica do universo, onde tudo se realiza.

– Tudo mesmo? Então porque as pessoas que eu amo não estão nesse sonho?

– Porque este ainda não é um sonho seu Sakura-chan, esse é o sonho da Tomoyo-chan!

– Meu sonho?

– Não negue minha cara Tomoyo; eu te amo tanto Tomoyo que busquei realizar o seu, você é tão mais clara e objetiva do que a Sakura-chan, sabia?

Sakura fica revoltada depois de ouvir a carta. Tomoyo fica mais irritada ainda depois de ouvir o que a carta disse:

– Você é uma carta triste Idília, você fala que não tem sonhos mas deseja ardentemente sair daqui; você tenta me colocar contra a Sakura-chan e me responsabilizar pelas suas tentativas e erros. Eu não sou seu capacho e nunca será meu sonho ver a Sakura-chan como um mero boneco sem vontade, sem vida e sem memórias!

– Tomoyo-chan há duas entidades na esfera da mente: o sonho e o desejo. Quando você olha para uma maçã você tem o desejo por ela, você sonha com ela não?

– Sim, tem sentido.

– Da mesma forma quando você olha pra Sakura e deseja estar ao lado dela não é o mesmo que sonhar. A partir do momento que o desejo não está saciado ele vira um sonho, e esse sonho cresce à medida que o seu desejo está insatisfeito.

– E o que acontece quando ele cresce?

– Ele vira um monstro Tomoyo-chan, daqueles debaixo da cama e do armário; uma fantasma meu amor…

– Hoe! Um monstro? Quer dizer que na mente da Tomoyo-chan havia um monstro?

– Sim e não. Sim por que ela te deseja muito e não porque ela te quer muito.

– E se você realizasse o meu sonho? – Pergunta Sakura.

– Eu precisaria dividir a sua mente em duas: um para o "pirralho" e a outra para Yukito-san; simples assim, mas lamento por não ter a parte da Tomoyo-chan…

– Isso o que você está dizendo não passa de um bando de baboseiras sua inútil! Por ser tão imprestável que o mago Clow nem quis mais você, nem no baralho oficial você está! O único monstro que eu estou vendo aqui é você! O monstro que não consegue fazer nada sozinho e precisa manipular os outros para conseguir o que deseja! Mas os maus desejos jamais se realizam!

– Isso é verdade Sakura-chan! O único monstro que tem aqui é ela e ainda se atreve a dizer que "realiza os meus sonhos". Carta sem vergonha! Não ponha minhocas na minha cabeça! Você fez esse mundo todo baseado nas suas perguntas pra gente! Isso tudo é falso e não passa de mentiras! Esse mundo é surreal – Diz Tomoyo.

– Todo esse mundo de sonhos é real, exite em um espaço e em um tempo além da imaginação, pois a imaginação é feita de imagens, e Idília é parte da realidade.

– E o que você pretendia fazer com a gente, com esse mundo… com os meus sonhos? – Pergunta Tomoyo.

– Eu ia levá-la para a Terra minha amada Tomoyo-chan; você seria feliz Tomoyo, está vendo ali, ao lado da árvore e presa? Aquela é a carta "espera"; se eu controlasse Sakura completamente o seu sonho se tornará realidade, basta esperar a "espera" ficar carregada com energia…

– Essa é a espera? Foi ela que me falou sobre a verdade desse mundo Sakura-chan! Ela foi feita pre te prender não é? Você só consegui prender ela porque a Sakura-chan ainda estava sob seu controle!

–Isso é verdade! Eu gastei tantos recursos ao criar esse mundo sabe? Essa realidade especial, eu não me renderia tão fácil; vou ter a minha vingança contra Clow e seus escolhidos!

Sem se conter dentro de si, Tomoyo reage. Se aproxima de Sakura, segurando-a pelo seu ombro:

– Sakura-chan, vamos acabar com isso logo de uma vez! Ela está pronta para acabar com a gente, e eu nunca vi uma carta clow pra falar tanto…

– É verdade Tomoyo-chan, essa carta é muito linguaruda, poxa vida! Hoe!

– Ela têm uma língua maior que de uma cobra Sakura-chan! Hehehe!

Sakura e Tomoyo sorriem. Idília fica furiosa e faz surgir das suas mãos espadas para atacar as meninas, mostrando que não estava para brincadeiras. Sakura fica espantada com o que vê, mas Sakura e Tomoyo mostram para a carta Idília um semblante de coragem, como daquela vez que as duas capturaram a carta "flor", como quando capturaram todas as cartas clow até o momento, e estavam prestes a capturar mais uma:

– Eu entendi tudinho tá? Esse mundo de sonhos, os sonhos da Tomoyo-chan, essas falsas memórias que você criou só foram possíveis porque eu amo a Tomoyo-chan!

– O que você disse Sakura-chan?

– Você sabe que eu odeio lógica e matemática e eu falo pra você que é a matéria que eu mais tiro as notas baixas, eu não entendo ela e ela não me entende, mas uma coisa eu entendi…

– Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo fica vermelha.

– Esse mundo só foi possível se eu sentisse alguma coisa pela Tomoyo-chan; não diga que é tudo culpa dela! Se eu não gostasse muito dela também você não teria me manipulado, você não tentaria jogar ela contra mim! Mas você vai pagar por isso!

– Sakura-chan… – Se assusta a carta "Idília"

– Agora é você que não está entendendo não é? Você não realizou os sonhos da Tomoyo-chan e não os meus, você mesmo disse que me amava e não me excluiria; você realizou os meus sonhos e os da Tomoyo-chan, por mais que eu nunca tenha sonhado ainda em passar esses momentos maravilhosos com ela… mas quem sabe um dia… – Sakura fica vermelha.

– Sakura-chan… – indaga Tomoyo, também vermelha.

– Não é uma questão de "ou" e sim de "e"; se você tivesse me excluído, eu nunca teria aparecido nesse mundo estranho, eu só estou nele porque a Tomoyo-chan sonhou comigo nele e porque eu quero passar momentos agradáveis com a minha amiga no futuro, pois ela é o meu futuro!

A carta "Idília" fica espantada.

– E por fim, você é uma pessoa triste "Idília"! Um mundo de sonhos, sonhos realizados, usar outras pessoas para realizar sonhos e se vingar do mago Clow! Como sonhar se tudo está pronto e realizado? Como ser humano, sorrindo e chorando se tudo está previamente calculado? Não há mais motivos para viver então; mas eu vou te dar um pouco de lógica; eu sou uma cardcaptor escolhida pelo grande Kerberos, o guardião das cartas clow para capturar todas elas. Todas mesmo, inclusive você pra parar de falar asneiras no ouvido da minha amiga, certo Tomoyo-chan?

– Sakura-chan! Para de ser tão linguaruda!

– Não tem jeito Tomoyo-chan, quando eu estou em ação com impostores eu falo mesmo!

– Sakura-chan, eu quero te pedir perdão… pelo tapa que eu te dei e se algum desejo besta meu nos fez cair nesse pesadelo…

– Depois eu vou te fazer se desculpar por todo esse problema que a senhorita nos meteu dona Tomoyo!

– Só não me devora não tá?

– Vocês não querem viver nesse mundo de sonhos meninas? Eu posso realizar tudo para vocês, tudo mesmo, Tomoyo-chan, me diga uma palavra e eu farei tudo virar realidade…

– Eu não preciso de ninguém para fazer meus sonhos virar realidade. O meu maior sonho é ver a minha Sakura-chan feliz, capturando todas as cartas clow, e isso você não realizou; porque se você pode realizar todos os sonhos?

– E tem mais, esse mundo não reflete todo o amor que eu sinto pela Tomoyo-chan, você se esqueceu de colocar isso nele tá sua boboca!

– Boboca? Agora vocês passaram dos limites! Querem briga, pois bem, venham, não moverei um dedo para combatê-las.

A carta "Idília" avança na direção das meninas. Sakura e Tomoyo seguram as mãos firmemente, apertadamente. De repente uma rajada de vento cruza o ar; Sakura e Tomoyo se preparam, era hora estarmos juntos para mais um "liberte-se" (agora com a ajuda da Tomoyo!):

" _Chave que guarda o poder das trevas,_

 _mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós_

 _e os ofereça às valentes Sakura e a Tomoyo que aceitaram essa missão;_

 _Liberte-se!_

 _Alada!_

As duas recebem o báculo, o báculo de Tomoyo cria asas, Sakura e Tomoyo sobem nele, se esquivando dos ataques de espada da carta "idília":

– Meninas, sabe qual é a raiz dos meus poderes? Eu simplesmente sonho que eles são reais, que esse mundo é real, que tudo é real, e é real!

– Cala a boca "Idília", a gente vai te dar uma coisa pra você ver que seus sonhos são uma furada, né Sakura-chan? – Tomoyo agarra a cintura da amiga e encosta a sua cabeça nos seus ombros, falando para si mesma "A Sakura-chan é tão quentinha, como eu amo essas orelhas dela!"

– Com toda certeza Tomoyo-chan! Sabia que você tem umas pernas lindas Tomoyo-chan? Só agora que eu pude perceber! – Diz Sakura, ficando vermelha e deixando vermelha a amiga. As duas entram em "hanyan".

– Sakura-chan use a "Flecha" contra aquele recipiente em que está a carta "espera".

– Pode deixar!

" _Flecha, transforme-se em um feixe de justiça! Flecha" – Sakura_

" _Tiro, mire contra o tanque e injustiças! Tiro" – Tomoyo_

Um arco e flecha aparece para Sakura e Tomoyo. Sakura mira no tanque futurista onde estava presa a carta "espera", libertando-a.

– Vocês libertaram a carta "espera", agora vocês me pagam!

A carta "Idília" arremessa uma saraivada de pedras contra as meninas, as meninas se esquivam e sentem o impacto do ataque. Quando uma pedra ia atingir Sakura, Tomoyo aciona a carta escudo:

 _Escudo, nos proteja desse mal! Escudo!_

– Tomoyo-chan, desse jeito a gente não vai conseguir capturar a carta "Idília"

– Sakura-chan, eu acredito em você! O meu maior sonho é te fazer feliz, eu ainda não fiz isso…

– Mas Tomoyo-chan…

– Sakura-chan, você não percebe? Esse mundo é feito de puro sonho, e esse é o meu sonho agora…

Sakura sorri para Tomoyo. As duas sorriem uma para outra, enquanto a saraivadas de granito as atingem em todas as direções. Sakura estava preocupada, Tomoyo estava tranquila. De repente Tomoyo perde a concentração, o escudo é desativado e uma pedra atinge Tomoyo, derrubando-a do báculo!

– Sakura-chan!

– Tomoyo-chan!

Sakura voa até a amiga, pegando-a, mas a carta "Idília" aumenta a intensidade dos golpes, impossibilitando as duas de agirem, mas, de repente, o fluxo de pedras diminui; a carta "espera" agarra a carta "Idília" agora impossibilitando ela de agir, surpreendendo as meninas:

– Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, eu sou a carta "espera"; eu acredito nas duas, sei que a história ainda não acabou, quero continuar acompanhando as duas, mostre-me a força da amizade de vocês meninas, pois rivais vocês duas tem muitos hein?

– Pode deixar com a gente "espera", eu vou pegar esse dinossauro e vou encher de cócegas quando chegarmos em casa!

– Tomoyo-chan, estamos diante de uma carta milenar, não me envergonha não tá?

– Hehe! Meninas, vocês me fizeram rir; sejam felizes e acerte uma flecha nessa malvada tá?

– Tudo bem "espera", vamos lá Tomoyo-chan?

– Sim Sakura-chan, vamos lá.

Sakura desce ao solo. Ativa a carta flecha e mira na cabeça da carta "Idília". A carta "Idília" se contorce toda querendo sair. A carta espera segura ela. Sakura estica o arco, mas não consegue puxar tudo e chama por Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo-chan, eu gastei muita energia mágica, estou fraca agora, sem você eu não vou conseguir; segura comigo?

– Só se for agora Sakura-chan…

Tomoyo se posiciona atrás da amada. Segura no arco, um pouco abaixo das mãos de Sakura. Segura a ponta da flecha, sobrepondo as suas mãos com a de Sakura, puxando o elástico com a flecha, atingindo a carta "Idília". Idília fica paralisada e Sakura faz seu movimento final, com Tomoyo. As duas dizem juntas as últimas palavras e seguram no báculo:

" _Volte à forma humilde que merece;_

 _Carta Clow!_

A carta é selada, e antes de as duas virarem cartas, elas falam algumas palavras finais:

– Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, esse mundo ainda existirá, ele é fruto da lógica do universo, e eu estarei pronto para transportá-los até aqui, desde que hajam pessoas dispostas a sonhar alto, sair de um estado de sofrimento para o de alegria; Idília estará aqui para eles!

– Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, sejam felizes, não importam quanto tempo esperem por isso e quantas vidas sejam necessárias; eu desejo profundamente a felicidade de vocês duas!

As duas viram cartas clow. Carta Idília para Sakura, carta espera para Tomoyo. As duas cartas, de alguma forma, lembravam o símbolo do "Yin" e do "Yang"; carta "Idília" estava com a cabeça por cima e os braços estendidos para a frente, na direita; a carta "espera" tinha os braços estendidos para a esquerda, mas com a cabeça para baixo. As duas estavam curvadas, deitadas e a carta "Idília" estava com os olhos abertos, a carta "espera" estava com os olhos fechados.

Ato VI – Retorno ao mundo humilde que merecemos

– Sakura-chan, acho que essa carta deve ficar com você, afinal foi você quem a capturou, eu não mereço ela.

– Fica com ela Tomoyo-chan, me dê ela quando os nossos sonhos e o nossa amizade começar a dar frutos; Sabe Tomoyo-chan, o que eu aprendi com isso tudo?

– Sim Sakura-chan, pode falar…

– O amor Tomoyo-chan, é como uma árvore. A gente planta ela nos nossos corações, irriga ele e deixa ele crescendo, até dar os frutos. E sabe o que é mais incrível?

– O que?

– Essa árvore não morre tão facilmente; mesmo que a gente corte ela e a arranque pelas raízes, nós ainda nos lembraremos dela… é só pensar na árvore, está tudo lá, acho que não cabe eu dizer mais aqui, o amor é como uma planta.

– Sakura-chan, tem muitas coisas com que comparar o amor, com o Rei Pinguim, com bolinho de carne…

– Hehe! Muita coisa mesmo Tomoyo-chan…

– Sakura-chan, para mim o amor é como a maçã daquela árvore… mas plantada no coração da gente…

– Hoe?

Tomoyo vai até a macieira no centro do jardim pegar a maçã.

– Sakura-chan, toma, coma essa maçã. – Tomoyo dá uma mordida e entrega para a amiga.

– Obrigada Tomoyo-chan, está deliciosa!

– Você gostou? É isso que é amor para mim Sakura-chan?

– A felicidade de me ver comer a maçã?

– A felicidade de te ver comer a maçã, degustar esse carinho por você a cada dia… – Tomoyo fica vermelha. Sakura fica o mesmo.

– Sabe de uma coisa Sakura-chan?

– Hoe?

– No ocidente têm uma lenda sobre uma maçã em um jardim…

– E o que essa lenda diz Tomoyo-chan?

– Ela diz que um casal foi posto em um jardim para cultivá-lo e teriam vida eterna, mas só não comesse da maça.

– Acho que já ouvi falar nisso, acho que eles comem a maçã e morrem não é isso?

– Mais ou menos; ela come a maçã e oferece ao seu marido; Kami-sama fica furioso e os expulsa do jardim para uma terra de sofrimentos; isso que é amor para mim Sakura-chan.

Sakura entende.

– Você está disposta a sofrer por amor Tomoyo-chan?

– O sofrimento não me assusta Sakura-chan, nem o ódio das pessoas, nem os olhares tortos, eu viverei, mas assim como Adão e Eva, foi sofrido comer a maçã mas ao mesmo tempo é delicioso; é sofrido amar Sakura-chan, mas mesmo assim eu amo, não importa que escolhas você faça para você daqui para frente; se desejar eu estarei te esperando, mas enquanto esse momento não chega eu vou ser a sua amiga esquisita de sempre que ama te filmar…

– Tomoyo-chan… precisamos viver um pouco mais, sentir um pouco mais, sonhar um pouco mais… até a gente entender o que é amar de verdade Tomoyo-chan, mas não fica sentada em um banco não tá? Tomoyo-chan, você lutou por mim e ao meu lado; posso te pedir pra continuar a lutar comigo e por mim até que essa história acabe? – Sakura fica vermelha.

– Com o maior prazer Sakura…

As duas ficam em silêncio por um tempo, olhando-se, como se estivessem se comunicando por telepatia. Depois Sakura pergunta:

– Como a gente vai voltar Tomoyo-chan?

– Acho que é da mesma forma que a gente chegou aqui Sakura-chan, nos querendo muito bem, mas aqui não, lá na terra, hehehe!

– É mesmo, me dá aqui a sua mão.

As duas se tocam. Se preparam para dar um último abraço, um abraço mais caloroso do que os últimos, mas enquanto se preparavam os seus pensamentos criam um brilho entre as duas, fazendo-as voltarem para o mundo real, o mundo de Tomoeda, onde as cartas ainda não estavam capturaras, a tragédia estava em andamento e Tomoyo ainda não foi atacada pela carta dos sonhos de Sakura. As duas voltam para a árvore nos fundos da escola onde estavam correndo. Sakura estava sentada, com a carta "Idília" em suas mãos. Tomoyo estava deitada em seu colo com a carta "espera" em suas mãos.

– Vejo que vocês estavam tendo um bom sonho meninas, eu nem queria acordá-las, vocês parecem tão fofinha juntinhas, com a Tomoyo no seu colo!

– Hoe! Eu já voltei? O que aconteceu? Onde está o pessoal?

– Calma Sakura, eu explico tudo o que aconteceu.

Tomoyo desperta.

– Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu, porque estamos deitadas nessa árvore?

– Tomoyo-chan, você não se lembra de nada não?

– Sakura-chan, eu só me lembro que a gente saiu do carro e o pessoal da escola estava olhando pra gente, eu do nada arrasto você pra uma corrida e viemos parar aqui, eu só me lembro até a corrida… depois eu não sei o que aconteceu… Mizuki-sensei!

– Meninas, aconteceu bastante coisas, mas eu falo pra vocês depois; vamos, a aula já vai começar, seus amigos às esperam na sala de aula.

– Mizuki-sensei, e o pessoal, eles estavam enfurecidos?

– Enfurecidos? Hehe! Que nada! Tá todo mundo calmo desde que vocês chegaram…

Mizuki e Tomoyo se distanciam de Sakura. Sakura pensa consigo mesma:

– A Tomoyo-chan não deve se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu, ninguém se lembra de nada, ela não tem magia e não sabe o que se passou entre nós, mas eu me lembro muto bem Tomoyo-chan, de ver seus sonhos, seus desejos… eu vou lutar algum dia para que seu amor também seja realidade…

Percebendo que Sakura se atrasava, Tomoyo volta para buscá-la.

– Eu filmei tudinho Sakura-chan, tá dentro da minha cabeça; eu não poderia me esquecer de algo assim, eu não quero me esquecer, da carta "Idília" e de tudo mais tá? E dessa carta aqui na minha mão…

– Tomoyo-chan…

– Você me deve um abraço seu dinossauro, é melhor me dar ou eu vou roubar ele de você! – Tomoyo coloca os dedos nos lábios da amiga.

– Depois Tomoyo-chan, tá todo mundo olhando a gente…

– Eu vou te esperar Sakura-chan, eu estou aqui te esperando… não precisa ter pressa não… porque eu gosto muito de você Sakura!

Sakura sorri para Tomyo. Tomoyo faz o mesmo. As duas ficam vermelhas, e elas continuaram a esperar e lutar para que seus sonhos se tornem realidade…

FIM DESSA HISTÓRIA.

INÍCIO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA


	33. A promessa de Syaoran para Tomoyo

Enquanto andava até a Sala de aula depois da aventura, Tomoyo se encontra com Syaoran:

– E aí, como foi? Ops, me esqueci, você não tem magia, não deve se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu…

– Você que pensa, olha aqui a minha mão…

Syaoran vê Tomoyo com a carta espera nas mãos:

– Espera? Nunca ouvi falar dela…

Eu vou esperar pela Sakura Li-kun, enquanto isso cuida bem dela você seu fracote! Hehehe!

Syaoran fica vermelho.

– Pensa que eu não sei? O seu olhar diz tudo! Ai de você se não fizer ela feliz, eu vou e tiro ela de você!


End file.
